Remnants
by whyspers
Summary: A boy, sent back two thousand years, is the last hope for humanity. Can he stop the dreaded Ragnarok Project? Warning: Character Death, Gore, Language. ErenxMikasa, ArminxAnnie.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Ragnarok

Two thousand years later was humanity's true downfall. Forced from the three walls, all who survived scattered to different areas outside and became game for the titans. Some still lived in the walls, in the underground passages created thousands of years before. It wasn't a home so much as it was a safe place to carry out research on the Titan pandemic, convenient now in that humans could still roam outside at night to gather materials. Some brave men and women would grow crops still, a desperate attempt to feed their dwindling numbers.

But, today it would all come to an end.

She was sure of it, feeling both hope and dread for the events that would transpire next and before.

Glancing out from under thick lashes, her stormy grey eyes caught the flickering lights of the candles all around. The room was dark, and despite the candle light it seemed that the dark grey of the walls would swallow up all light. In the corners, she saw empty cobwebs and dust bunnies. All around her, people were rushing to and fro. She flicked her gaze from scientist to soldier, watching as they all began to operate on a machine that would, hopefully, send one of them back in time. The lights of the machine flickered on, blinding each of them momentarily.

"It's almost ready," one of the scientists told her. The machine hummed to a start, its engines vibrating the floor. It was long, a tube with a child-sized bed inside meant for a single specific passenger. Computers surrounded the capsule, with grim-faced scientists standing around them, programming the machine. Rapid clicks were heard as each of them went about their own tasks, typing with old, dusty keyboards.

The woman closed her eyes with a nod, and a tear fell from her cheek.

"Mom?"

She looked down at her son, a fierce-eyed boy who would become humanity's last hope. Her tears had fallen onto his forehead, and watching as they trailed their way down his nose pained her. Kneeling, the woman wiped her tears from the boy's face and forced a reassuring smile. The boy stared at her, green eyes wide – he had never seen his mother cry before in all nine years of his life.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

The woman shook her head, brushing her long fingers through his thick brown hair. Even now, knowing what was to happen to him next, the boy would worry for her. Her voice was a whisper when she told him, "Nothing, sweetheart."

"Don't lie," he mumbled, glaring. "Don't worry about humanity."

_I'm worried about you,_ she whispered in her mind, but she could not say that. She didn't have it in her to burden him with her feelings.

"I'm not," the woman told her son slowly, pulling the boy into a gentle hug. Little arms wrapped around her shoulders as he hugged her back, burying his face into the nape of her neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered to him, "I know you'll save us."

And she did. She truly did have faith in the boy. In all nine years of raising him, her son was the most stubborn and strong person she had ever known – except for maybe his father. Every stupid mistake and every selfless decision was one she had the honor of being a part of. She was so proud. Even when he ventured out of the tunnels during the daylight to face the Titans, she was so proud. The woman admired her son's bravery and spirit, something that had died for the rest of humanity in the two thousand one hundred years of the Titan pandemic.

If anyone could save them, it was her son.

_Eren._

The boy pulled back and fixed her with his fiery green-eyed stare. She could feel the intensity in the boy then, the same intensity that wouldn't allow her to keep him from this dangerous journey. Intensity was not the only thing there, however. She could also see her own hurt and loneliness reflected in those large green orbs, and seeing those feelings in him made her heart squeeze painfully.

"It's ready," a scientist called out.

Those weren't the words she wanted to hear. The machine was ready to sweep her boy away from her, and back thousands of years into the past. But, she wasn't ready. She wouldn't be ready for such a good bye for as long as she lived.

_Quit your nonsense!_ The angry voice of a man screamed in her head.

Eren began to pull away, but she pulled him into another tight hug. "Mom," he gasped, taken unaware. It was a moment before the boy hugged her as tight as he could. She could hear him sniffing and holding back sobs. Rubbing his back, the woman gave her child one last squeeze before releasing him. She rested her hands on either one of his shoulders, her sad but hopeful eyes meeting her child's miserable ones.

His face was twisted with the pain, but he didn't close his eyes, and he fought with all his strength not to cry. She brushed his bangs from his forehead and planted a tender kiss there, just above his nose. They stayed there for a moment, both willing time to stand still at that very instant.

"Miss-"

"I know," she said to the offending scientist, but didn't spare him a glance. Instead she pulled back to look at her son's face one more time. The last time. His jaw was clenched, lips pulled back over grinding teeth as he stared toward the floor. Tears leaked from his eyes then, falling quickly to the brick floor. She brushed them gently from his face, using her maroon scarf to clean him. He would not be consoled so easily.

"I love you," she told him softly, presenting him with a smile.

Eren's breath hitched in his throat before he managed to inhale deeply. He took two more slow breaths, willing his sobs to stop. He managed somehow, and looked at his mother's face one last time. He etched every detail of his face into her memory, her stormy grey eyes that seemed to reflect the light in the most beautiful of ways, the elegant oval shape of her face, her short black hair and the maroon scarf that adorned her neck for as long as he could remember. Her smile was enough to still his quivering lip.

He nodded. "I love you, too."

Standing, the woman brought the boy to the capsule. The machine raised the capsular part of itself on metal arms, and once vertical, the see-through glass window swung open. With the help of his mother, the boy climbed into the machine and turned to watch the door close behind him. Subconsciously, he pressed his left hand to the glass. His mother pressed her hand into the glass where his hand was, and said softly, "See you later, Eren."

His last image of her was her smiling gently, before the machine shone brilliantly and disappeared altogether an instant later.

A moment later, one of the scientists turned his gaze to the woman. "Ma'am?" he asked, surprised to see tears falling down her face in great quantities. She put her face in her hands, hoping to God and back that he would be as safe as possible on his mission.

_Save us,_ her voice begged within herself. _Stop the Ragnarok project._

* * *

Within the capsule, Eren slumbered. Images flashed through his mind at the speed of light. His breathing became shallow, labored.

_A woman, broken and bloodied, pulled up from the rubble with giant hands. Tears made clean lines along her dust-ridden cheeks._

_ The skin-less face of a Titan, eyes gazing with a sort of smug triumph at a man standing atop the wall._

_ The zipping sound of wires as soldiers hurtled towards their foes._

_ The face of a woman, expressionless, as she told a man, "Don't die."_

_ Clinking and clacking of hooves as horses raced across fields, hills and forests._

_ A guttural roar, so powerful it shook the earth._

_ Love so strong, not even the world could destroy._

_ Looking through rubble to find some precious thing but finding only a note._

_ See you later, Eren._

_ Eren._

Gasping, Eren was dragged forcefully from his sleep. He winced as light poured into his eyes, closing his eyes tight. Where was he, he wondered? Why was there so much light? The harder he thought, the more the information of memory began to flee from him. His breathing was quick and shallow, his body sweaty from the dreams. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and was greeted with the image of a young girl with stormy grey eyes.

* * *

_****_

AN: Hello, Readers! I hope you enjoyed that. There is more to come – a lot more, in fact. This idea is not entirely mine, however – and belongs to the rather imaginative and intelligent character that wrote the post that inspired me to write this. I have incorporated my own changes, but I hope that it's close enough to his or her ideas to please them.

To clarify, this is going to be a rather long Fan Fiction, and I will not be posting more of these author notes unless I am asked questions that won't spoil my story if I were to answer them. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.

Also, I want everyone to know that there will be romance in the story.

I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. From this point, it will be mostly canon…with a twist!


	2. Fading

Chapter 1: Fading

"Eren?"

"Hm?"

Opening his eyes, Eren was greeted by the sight of a girl with stormy grey eyes. He blinked twice, turning his gaze from the girl to his surroundings. Above him was the beautiful emerald green of leaves in light. They rustled as a breeze passed them by, and brushed through his hair with a refreshing coolness. For a moment, he wondered why he was so shocked at the beauty of the grassy hills around him and the pure cerulean of the sky. Clouds were carried towards the west, where the sun preparing to set behind the walls.

Memories threw themselves at him, startling him before he began to come out of his reverie. It was as if, in his dream, he was an entirely different person.

"Wake up," the girl told him gently, her hand resting on his shoulder. She shook him slightly. "We have to go back home now. It'll be dark soon."

Rolling his gaze back to the girl, he examined her face with glossy eyes. She was pretty, with big beautiful eyes that slanted slightly. Her skin was a light peach color, fair and soft-looking in complexion. Her rosy lips were pursed in concern, her eyebrows knitted together as she watched him. She hid her chin and neck behind a maroon scarf, and wore a light pink sweater over a white dress despite the warmth of the day.

Her name came to him then, bringing with it the feeling of care and companionship.

"Mikasa…" the boy spoke then, his eyes clear now. "Your hair is longer, isn't it?"

She stared at him for a moment before turning away, shifting the pile of sticks tied to her back to a more comfortable position. She looked up at the sky, the sunlight making the strands in her eyes flash orange. "You must have been sleeping very tightly," she replied softly, her voice devoid of emotion, "To spout that sort of nonsense upon waking up."

Eren watched her for a moment before wiping the drool of sleep from his mouth. He rolled up from his laying position, glancing to his side and threading his arms through the straps holding his own pile of sticks. With a yawn, he told her, "It's like I just had a really long dream, yknow… But I can't remember what it was about."

The girl glanced at him, and her eyes widened with alarm. "Eren? What's wrong?"

He gave her a confused look.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, turning to him.

"Huh?"

He reached up and touched his cheek, shocked to see the tears on his fingers upon inspection. Too stunned to move, he watched the tear make its way down his index finger and to his palm. "I…" he tried to answer, "I don't know."

Mikasa frowned, and used her pink sleeve to brush the tears from his face. He wiped his fingers off on his red linen sweater.

"It must've been the dream," she reasoned, turning to the direction of home and walking away.

"Yeah…" he replied, following her mechanically as he thought to himself.

_What was that dream?_

* * *

Life in Wall Maria was peaceful. It wasn't glamorous, but Eren would call no other place home. Most of the families here were poor (most outer-wall families were poor), and consisted mainly of farmers, hunters and fishermen. Eren's family lived in the Shiganshina district, just off of the southern-most part of Wall Maria. They lived better than most, his father being a respected doctor that had saved the lives of many people on more than one occasion. Carla, his mother, would stay home and take care of the family, cooking and cleaning. Mikasa would usually be there to help her, but the sticks they'd gathered not too long ago had already been all used up.

The two kids approached the Wall, entering a small crowd that passed freely between the two sides. The piles of sticks on their backs were uncomfortable, and Eren felt sharp edges poke into his back. He shifted the pile in attempts to take away the sensation, only to make it worse.

Sniffing, Eren caught the eyes of Mikasa with a glare. "Not a word to anyone. No one needs to know I've been crying…"

The girl's lips upturned slightly. "I won't."

"Still, though," she thought out loud a few steps later, "Maybe you ought to ask your dad to have a look?"

Eren flushed, and quickly said, "Like hell I'd tell him about that."

"Tell him what?" the loud exclamation of Hannes caused Eren to jump, and the boy nearly tripped over his own feet. "Why've you been crying, huh?"

The tall, blond haired man crouched to Eren's level, his golden eyes narrowed with amusement. He grinned as he questioned the boy, "Did Mikasa get mad at you or something?"

"W-why would I get mad about something like that?!" Eren shot back, his nose scrunching at the sharp scent of alcohol. He covered his nose and lips with his hand. "Have you been drinking again? You reek of booze!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mikasa looking off somewhere, eyes narrowed. He followed her gaze to see three other soldiers huddle around a short table with large mugs, chatting and laughing heartily. His eyes widened as his teeth grinded, and a pang of anger made him clench his fists as he lowered his arm.

"You're still at it," he stated, his voice low with irritation.

Hannes smiled. "Want to join us?"

Eren threw a sharp glance towards the drunken so-called soldier. "What about work?"

As if sensing the boy's anger, Hannes straightened and rested his hands on his hips. He looked down into the boy's blazing forest green eyes before explaining to him, "We're manning the gates today, so we have to stay here all day long. It doesn't take long for us to get hungry or thirsty. Alcohol just happens to be one of the things we drink sometimes, that's nothing to worry about."

"And _when_ the situation calls for it, how are you going to fight?" the boy snapped, glaring at Hannes and the other soldier.

The clueless look on the soldiers' faces pushed the boy over the edge.

"I can't believe this," the boy yelled, throwing his arm up to point to the wall on the other side of Shiganshina. "When the Titans break in! What are you going to do about them?!"

A sharp crackle of burning agony made Eren cut his argument, and he clutched his head.

_Stop the Ragnarok Project._

_ A letter written long ago, tattered upon rediscovery._

"Hey, don't shout like that," Hannes muttered, gripping his head as well. His voice broke through to Eren's consciousness, and the boy blinked as the pain faded to a dull throb. He remembered his anger, and opened his mouth to say something when one of the soldiers caught his eye.

The soldier met Eren's blazing eyes with amusement flickering in his own. He had a stupid grin on his face when he told the boy, "Wholesome as ever, eh, doctor's son?!"

Eren opened his mouth to speak again, but the same man continued on before he could, "Look, if they ever do happen to break through the wall, we'll deal with it. But, you see, that hasn't happened once since the walls were built."

"It _will_ happen," he seethed, remembering the words of his father. "We can't let our guards down. My father told me so!"

That seemed to reason with Hannes. The man threw a contemplative look up at the wall.

"You're probably right about that," Hannes drawled as he picked his words carefully. "I don't claim to know any more than the doctor about that, but… Well, becoming a soldier, you might be able to see some of them walking around outside as you're reinforcing the wall."

The man glanced down at the boy as he added matter-of-factly, "This wall is fifty meters high, and there isn't a titan out there that could possibly bring it down, I think."

"So you won't be ready when it happens."

"Nope!"

That cheery denial grated on the boy's nerves and he snapped, "Stop calling yourselves the Stationary Troops and start going by the Wall-Building Squad instead!"

Eren's words didn't have the desired effect, as Hannes and the other soldiers merely laughed at him. "Sounds good!" Hannes chuckled, a big toothy smile stretching across his face. After a moment, something in the man's face changed and he lowered his voice. "But, Eren, an inactive army is a sign of happy times, you know?"

The boy gave him an inquisitive glare.

"An active army is a sign that things have gone wrong, but if we're derided as lazy freeloaders, life is peaceful for everyone," the man explained to the boy gently.

"Yup!" one of the soldiers at the table piped up, "I just don't get those people in the Scouting Legion, going outside the wall and all… It's like they get a thrill out of war."

Eren's brow furrowed. He took a breath as he thought, and looked up into Hannes' eyes evenly as he countered, "So as long as we live inside the walls, have food, rest and everything else needed to stay alive… As long as we can't leave these walls, we're living like cattle ripe for slaughter."

The boy didn't bother listening to the arguments that would surely ensue from such a comment, and he started down the road once more with Mikasa following close by his side. The two walked together in silence, Eren glaring down at the ground. How could they disrespect the Scouting Legion like that? His jaw clenched. "What gives them the right?"

Mikasa glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. When he didn't explain, she called to him, "Eren?"

He acknowledged her with a fierce look.

"You should give up on joining the Scouting Legion."

He couldn't believe it. "What?! You're going to mock them too?"

"No," she responded, her voice feather soft. "It's got nothing to do with mocking them, I just-"

_**Dong!**_ The sharp, ringing noise of a bell resounded throughout Shiganshina. It was a powerful sound, and the two felt it reverberate in their bones.

For Eren, however, it brought him out of his bitterness and into a world of excitement. Earlier that day, the Scouts had left – this was the signal that they'd returned! The heroes had returned triumphant.

"They're back!" the boy cried, and grabbed Mikasa's wrist as he bolted towards the gates. "Come on!"

* * *

They arrived only to find it crowded along the streets, and Eren had to climb up on top of boxes stacked against a house in order to see over the heads of the other people. Mikasa crawled up beside him, her eyes staring towards the soldiers with curiosity rather than wonder.

It wasn't long before Eren's huge smile dropped, and his mouth was agape as he met the eyes of a blond-haired soldier with a face shadowed with remorse. The soldier tore his gaze away from him quickly.

At that moment, a stabbing pain in Eren's head made him wince.

_Huge chunks of debris flying across the city, destroying buildings upon landing._

_ A woman screaming to the heavens as she holds the lifeless hand of a child, crushed beneath a stone._

_ Screaming cut off by a snap. Silence. Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

Watching him quietly, Mikasa rested a hand on the boy's cheek. His eyes had glazed over with pain, and he was staring off into a place she could not see. She recognized this look from earlier, though it had not lasted for more than a second. Mikasa found that her hand was on his cheek of its own volition, her hand cool against the heat emanating from his skin.

"Eren?" she whispered his name, leaning close to get a better look of his face.

He started at the sound of his name, and blinked his eyes back into focus and shook his head.

"Sorry," he apologized, sounding very confused. "I have a head ache."

She nodded, and withdrew her hand a moment later.

"Excuse me!"

The shout of a woman tugged on Eren's attention, and he watched as a middle-aged woman pushed her way past the crowd and to the soldier leading his comrades through the street. She dropped to her knees in front of him, grabbing a hold of his hands and asking him, "Brown? Where is my son, Brown?"

The soldier turned to one of the others and said something quietly to a light-haired soldier. The light haired soldier nodded, his face twisted with sadness as he walked to one of the carts and returned to the woman and the leading soldier with a bloody package, wrapped in fabric. Denial and anger flashed in her eyes, and she quickly moved to unwrap it. But, upon seeing what was given to her, she pulled the cloth back over. There was silence among the crowd as the woman sobbed, her chest heaving as she took in shallow breaths to scream.

Eren's heart twisted. _The dismembered arm of a son returned to the mother left behind._

What happened next was enough to break the spirits of everyone around them. The mother looked up towards the soldier, her eyes wide with panic and pain as she begged the soldier in front of her to tell her that her son had contributed to humanity's cause. The soldier had wanted to tell her he had, and had begun to do so until his own emotions twisted his words, and he cried out, "No! We didn't make any progress at all! It was all for naught…"

He continued, but Eren's ears could no longer hear him.

"Tch," a man in front of him grunted. "This is horrible. To think, our taxes are being wasted on these guys…"

"So true," someone else added.

"As it our taxes only serve to fatten _them _up by sending our men out to feed the-"

The man was cut off by a sharp strike to the back of the head. Eren clenched the stick in his hand, his eyes wild with fury as the man turned to him.

Grabbing Eren by the collar of his shirt, Mikasa quickly sprinted off and down an alley way in an effort to get away from the man that would shout after them angrily. She dragged him off until he yelled at her to stop, to which she responded by throwing him into the building across from them, earning a surprised yelp and effectively scattering his pile of sticks among the ground.

"What the hell, Mikasa?" Eren yelled, more shocked than angry. "The wood's all over the place!"

She looked at him from under her lashes, her eyes emotionless but he could feel the concern in her as she asked him, "You're still considering joining the Scouting Legion, aren't you?"

_The hand of a lover outstretched to a man as he is taken away._

_ "Please! Come back!"_

Eren blinked as he stood, and met the girl's grey gaze with a determined one of his own. Her face went soft with worry then, her emotionless façade dissolving and she opened her mouth to say something.

"Hey," Eren spoke before she could and crouched to pick up the sticks. "Help me with this."

He gripped his aching head as they went about gathering the lost sticks, the splitting agony beginning to melt away. He closed his eyes and willed himself to see what he had seen only seconds before, but the images had gone along with the images from his dream and greeting the Legion as they returned. He rubbed his temples, coaxing the pain to leave.

What was this?


	3. Mom

Chapter 2

Mikasa said nothing on the journey back home, despite Eren's attempts at conversation. He would steal glances at her only to find her eyes fixed on her feet, deep in thought. She was a pensive girl and would do this on occasion, but he couldn't get over the heaviness of the silence that followed. He worried for her, her mind taking her far away from him to a place where he could not protect her. That was a place he wanted to journey to, he realized with an inward sigh.

_Stop thinking and talk to me,_ he wanted to say, but didn't have the guts. Watching her face, the way her eyebrows were furrowed and the deep frown on her lips, he knew that she was concerned for him. He understood to a degree. Those who chose the Scouts as a career path would likely not live past the first mission, and that death to life ratio was unbearably stressful on a soldier's family.

But Eren's first love had always been the world beyond the walls. He was enamored with the world outside, and suspected that he would always be. Who else but the Scouts would bring him past the walls? There was no other choice for him if he were to realize his dream to fruition. Come Titan and trial, he would explore past the walls. The boy imagined himself later in life, riding out of Shiganshina with Armin and Mikasa following him close behind. They would journey to the sea if they could, and Eren would look out at the sparkling blue of the ocean as he held Mikasa's hand…

"Eren?"

Blinking back into conscious thought, Eren met Mikasa's surprised stare. Her cheeks were red with blush, and she looked down between them as if pointing. He started when he realized he had actually taken her hand in his, and quickly withdrew from her.

Eren's felt his face heat up and he muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay," she responded uncertainly before going back to staring at the ground. After a moment, he stole another look at her to see that she was still blushing. He smiled to himself.

The pair walked through Shiganshina, turning narrow roads between buildings until they finally reached their street. Their house was perched upon a wooden base, with a front porch lined with an old wooden railing. A window beside the door allowed Eren to see into the house and witness his mother and father as they talked in the kitchen, his mother laughing and his father smiling warmly at her. Despite his love for the world outside, this place was undoubtedly his home. Memories of traipsing in and out of the house with Armin and, later, Mikasa, and around the property as they played together, flickered through his mind. He remembered sitting on the porch with his father as the man taught the boy, and Eren would look up at his father and think the man had endless knowledge to give. Even the unhappy memories brought a fond feeling to Eren's heart, like the memories of him and his mother butting heads on a near-daily basis on a silly disagreement.

Trailing up the steps to the porch, Eren swung the door open and exclaimed, "We're home!"

Mikasa closed the door behind them as the boy went to a small chest adjacent to the door, opening it to dump his pile of sticks inside. The girl did the same, and the two sat at the table with Dr. Grisha Jaeger.

The man ruffled Eren's hair as he approached. "Welcome home," he greeted tenderly.

"You're late," Carla declared, looking over her shoulder at the two as she finished cleaning some dishes.

"Yeah…" Eren's face turned sheepish. "It's a long story."

The woman's lips played at a fond smile before she turned back to finish her dishes.

Eren took after his mother in almost every way. He mirrored her gently sloped nose and her small chin. She had high cheek bones, and her face was angular in shape. The shapes of their foreheads and eyebrows were identical, not to mention the undeniable matching wideness and curve to their eyes. Their only difference was that she had darker brown hair than he and golden eyes; whereas his hair was a normal brown and his eyes were a brilliant green – two traits he took instead from his father. She wore a yellow blouse underneath a white cooking gown, as well as a deep maroon skirt that mirrored the color of Mikasa's scarf.

Grisha was a tall man that dressed formally, wearing a dark, dull red trench coat atop a white shirt and cravat. He wore small, circular-lensed glasses that hid his emerald eyes, pinched at the bridge of his long, pointed nose. His long brown hair was tucked neatly behind his ears, accenting the thinness of his face. He also wore a small goatee about his lips, something that Eren found himself often wanting.

Grisha cleared his throat as he rose from the table.

"Hm?" Eren watched as his father straightened his coat. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Yup, I'm off to town for a couple examinations," the father answered, patting Eren's head.

The doctor was about to walk away from the table when Mikasa suddenly blurted, "Eren said that he wanted to join the Scouting Legion."

Eren gaped. "I told you to keep that quiet!"

The horrified reaction of Carla was immediate, and the woman dropped to her knees in front of her son, holding him by the soldiers as she demanded, "Is that true? What are you thinking?!"

Mikasa watched them argue guiltily before her gaze flickered towards Grisha. The man had closed his eyes and nodded, as if he had known all along. She frowned as she watched him gently pry Carla's hands off of the boy, turning him to meet the doctor's eyes. Grisha asked him, "Eren, why do you want to go outside?"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, feeling for some reason that Grisha already knew the answer to his question.

"I want to see what's out there!" the boy exclaimed, stumbling over his words with excitement. "I'd hate to live my entire life without knowing what's out there. And, also, if no one else is going to join the Scouts, who would pick up after they left off? They would die in vain."

Eren stared fiercely into his father's eyes, as if daring him to argue or deny him. But the doctor only looked back into his boy's eyes with a grim, peculiar expression. A moment passed before Grisha found his bag beneath the table and turned towards the door, saying over his shoulder, "I see. Well, the ship will be here soon."

"Huh?" Eren and Carla both questioned at the same time.

Carla's eyebrows knitted. "Wait! Talk some sense into Eren!"

Pausing in the door frame, Grisha met his wife's eyes, his face a secret that only she knew. Carla's face relaxed to be replaced with sadness, and Grisha told her, "There's no stopping a person from going on their quests, Carla."

Not meeting his son's eyes, Grisha promised, "Eren, when I get back, I'll show you what I've been keeping secret in the basement."

The elation at such a notion brought a giant smile to the boy's face, the past frustration momentarily forgotten. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched his father walk away.

_Heavy footsteps. _Eren winced, forced to close his eyes as the light seemed to sear his brain.

Unbeknownst to him, Mikasa eyes lingered on him, widening in fear for him.

_Screaming. Terrible screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!"_

_ Tears falling. _

_ Crunch…crunch…crunch…_

The boy let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, slowly opening his eyes as the light became less offensive. He sucked in a breath, feeling himself tremble lightly. He didn't understand. What did these visions mean? Dread dropped like a rock in his stomach, and his face turned anxious. Something was very wrong.

"Er-"

"Eren," Carla's voice was stern, and cut out Mikasa's.

"What?"

"It's not happening," the woman deadpanned. "Only an idiot would even consider something like that."

Even Mikasa's eyes widened, disturbed by that.

"As far as I'm concerned," Eren hissed, glaring at the woman from the corner of his eyes. "People who would buy their own safety, cooped up like _cattle_, are ten times more idiotic."

The boy marched off in the direction of his father, leaving a shocked mother and a torn Mikasa behind. The girl looked from Carla to Eren, and she felt remorseful that she had caused such an argument between the two.

"Mikasa."

She jumped, not having noticed that Carla had crouched to her level, holding her shoulder. She looked into the woman's golden eyes as she said, "He has a knack for getting into trouble. Make sure you two protect each other, okay?"

"Of course," the girl sputtered.

Carla smiled. "Now go."

Mikasa nodded, and bolted in the direction of Eren.

* * *

The boy drove his fist into the side of a house, hardly feeling the splinters dig beneath his skin. He pressed his forehead into the wall, closing his eyes tightly as his head pulsed torturously. His breath was labored, and he found it difficult to calm himself.

_'No way,' the shocked whisper of a man. In his shaking hands, a note._

_ Heavy footsteps, the roof shakes and dust falls to the floor._

_ The man looks up to see-_

"Eren?"

The boy whipped around to glare in the direction of Mikasa, and the panic made her breath catch. His eyes were wild with fear and his face was twisted with what could only be agony. For a moment, he didn't recognize her. He continued to breathe heavily, glaring at her like a cornered animal before his vision started to come back. The image of her drove the pain and panic away.

For a second, he felt himself sway.

Bolting forward, Mikasa managed to catch him in her arms, but his weight forced her down to her knees. Eren fell into her, his face falling into the nape of his neck. She held his quaking body, and her head turned to look around quickly. She called out, "Help! Someone!"

"No," Eren managed between gasps for breath. Eyes wide, Mikasa looked at him as he pushed himself up slightly to look at her face. Tears spilled from her eyes at the sight of him like this. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words, but Eren would have none of it. He raised one shaking hand to brush away her tears, and gave her his best reassuring smile. His hand rested on her cheek when he finished cleaning her face, and he assured her, "I don't need help. I'll be okay."

Mikasa's bottom lip quivered. "What's going on, Eren?"

Her concern touched him, and he realized he'd never heard a more beautiful accent than hers. The way she said his name resonated with his soul, made him feel the same guilt and concern as she felt. Normally he would have scoffed, shrugged off her concern for him as needless, but he didn't have it in him at that moment to lie to her. Taking a breath to slow himself, he shakily told her, "It's just…that dream I had earlier. It really shocked me, and now I'm seeing things. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Eren watched the girl's face change, steeling herself for him. He sighed.

"What sort of things are you seeing?" she asked slowly, a question he hadn't expected.

He expected something more along the lines of; _I told you you should have talked to your father._

Pulling away from her, Eren hunched over his knees as he sat in front of her. He stared at his hand. Beads of blood formed in random places along his knuckles and fingers, and pulled one of the slivers he could see.

"Stop," she told him, taking his wrist and pulling his wounded hand away. "Don't pull that out… Wait here."

He nodded dimly, and she ran off somewhere.

After a moment, the girl returned with a bucket of water and a pouch. He watched her, confused, as she dropped down in front of him. She placed the bucket in front of him, and he could feel the warmth of the water emanating from it.

"What…?"

"Trust me, your mom showed me how to do this," she told him, taking his injured hand in hers. She dipped his hand in the warm water, and seemed to be counting down. Her mouth moved as she pulled his hand out of the water, patting it dry with her scarf. Eren watched her, wide eyed, as the girl managed to painless draw out thick, long splinters from his knuckles.

"You don't have to, you know," he told her after she pulled out a few more of the larger splinters.

Mikasa shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. He'd only ever seen her like that once or twice before, taking on the role of… He didn't know.

A role that meant a lot to him, he decided. He'd figure out what it was later.

"I got all the ones I could see," she told him, bringing him out of his thoughts. She went into her pouch and drew out a jar of home-made ointment, spinning off the cap and dipping her fingers into the smelly white lotion. The stuff tickled him as she gently painted it over his hand. He wrinkled his nose, the stench burning his nose and throat.

"What is that stuff?"

"Your mom and dad made it awhile ago," she explained. "Dr. Jaeger said it would clean up any wound."

Eren grinned. "You use that stuff?"

"They told us to," she murmured, flushing.

"You do everything you're told?"

Her nose wrinkled in distaste, and he chuckled.

When she was done, she pulled a roll of linen bandaging from her pouch and wrapped it around his hand. She made sure to go between his fingers so he could still move them freely, and tied the bandage so it held snug to his hand.

"Thanks," he said with a sheepish grin on his face. "You're kind of like a lioness, you know?"

_A content sigh, the man buried his face into his partner's hair.  
_

* * *

_Bang!_

The blond clenched his jaw, refusing to groan at the blooming pain at the back of his head. He stared into the eyes of one of his bullies, and could only feel pity. Though tears formed in the corners of his bright blue eyes, there was no room in him to be angry at these kids.

"What's the matter, heretic?" the one holding him against the wall spat, and Armin cringed when saliva flicked onto his cheek. "If you don't like it, just hit me back!"

Armin narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired, dark-eyed boy and retorted, "Like hell! I'm not stooping to your level!"

Primal growls simultaneous resounded in the chests of all three of the boys surrounding him, and their leader, the dark-haired one, snarled in Armin's face, "What's that?"

"You know I'm telling the truth," Armin explained, feeling no ounce of satisfaction at the rage in the boys' eyes. "That's why you feel like you've got no choice but to hit me rather than bothering with an actual answer. You're just conceding my point!"

"Shut it!" The boy reeled back, fist prepared to strike.

"HEY!" a familiar, angry voice screamed from down the alley. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hah!" The bullies laughed and withdrew their attention from Armin, dropping the blond to the ground. They all grinned, pumped for the fight (if you could call it that) that Eren would certainly bring. Like always, they'd beat him bloody and then they-

The dark-haired boy's face turned to dread when he saw the girl, Mikasa, trailing behind Eren with a deadly glint in her dark eyes. "H-hey!" one of them shouted, "Mikasa's here, we're screwed!"

The bullies high-tailed it out of there as soon as possible, and Eren skidded to a halt beside Armin. There was a triumphant, cocky shine to his eyes as he boasted, "Hah! They ran at the sight of me!"

Armin sighed, using the wall to support himself as he attempted to stand. "Yeah, that's it," he muttered, sarcastic.

Mikasa glanced down at Armin, her stoic expression twisted momentarily in worry. Had it been any other time, Armin would have felt flattered to receive her concern. After all, it was a rare thing from the girl.

The blond winced, and moaned as his injuries began to make themselves known to him.

"Are you okay?" Eren demanded, stretching his hand out to him. "What happened?"

The sight of the hand stuck in Armin like a knife, and he turned his face downward, grumbling, "I don't need help to stand."

"Hm? Okay…"

* * *

An hour or so later, the trio had made their way to the river, where they sat on a wall to its side. The water was running steadily, and sparkled with the orange of sunlight. Armin and Eren talked to one another as Mikasa watched the water silently, listening.

"So, I told them that humankind would need to go outside someday. That's when they hit me, and called me a heretic," Armin finished, swiping at the end of his nose with his sleeve. He sat with his legs against his chest, resting his arms across his knees.

Beside him, Eren threw a rock into the river, grumbling, "Why does everyone get so upset if you say you'd like to get out? Damnit."

Sighing, Armin rested his chin upon his knees, his voice muffled as he spoke into his arms. "Well, humans have been living in peace for a hundred years inside the walls. People don't want to invite the Titans in, or screw it up, so a thing like that has become taboo. Or at least that's what the royal government is pushing."

"Tch," Eren scoffed. "The king is just chickening out then. End of story."

"Yeah…" Armin murmured, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "But is that the only reason?"

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes. "It's our own lives we risk, any way. That's none of his business."

"I don't think so. Forget it."

The sound of Mikasa's voice surprised Armin, despite knowing that she was there. He leaned forward to look at her across Eren, eyebrows rising.

"It's not happening," she murmured, her stare meeting both of the boys before being cast towards the ground again.

Armin sighed, waiting for another argument to explode between them.

But to his surprise, Eren inquired, "By the way, what possessed you to tell our parents about the Scouting Legion?"

He sounded more irritated than angry.

"I never said I'd cooperate," Mikasa defended, but her face twisted guiltily.

Armin watched the two for a moment, his attention switching from Eren's annoyed face to Mikasa's nearly unreadable one. He wondered if Eren would ever be able to see past his emotions, and be able to empathize with or even understand the girl. He also wondered how long it would take for Mikasa to relax, but he understood the reasoning behind her overprotectiveness. She didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, though. Even still, Armin could see the regret skillfully hidden in Mikasa's expressions whenever something bad happened between Eren and her. He could also see when the girl was concerned, though it was an expression Armin was often blind to, too.

"So," the blond boy broke thoughtful silence. "How'd it go?"

Eren grunted, scratching the back of his neck. "Well… It wasn't exactly cheers and applause."

"Yeah… I guess I can understand that," Armin sighed. When the brunette turned with an enraged look in his eyes, he quickly added, "It's dangerous. Anyone would try to stop the people they care about from doing something like that. But I do see where you're coming from, too." When Eren visibly calmed, Armin continued softly, "I wonder what's going through their heads, the people who think that the wall's going to protect them forever. The wall may not have broken in a hundred years, but that's not guarantee that-"

_Crrrack!_

Green light bathed the entire town and the ground quaked at the force of the lightning, bouncing the children up from the ground to fall hard on their backs. Eren quickly jumped to his feet, regaining balance to look around wildly. Between the houses, he could see people running in the same direction towards the gates.

Armin was the first to act, though. His eyes cast upwards to a weathervane topped by the image of an eagle, his eyes widening when it began to spin viciously. The force of it nearly took it off its base. He bolted forward, running through the narrow path between the houses to the road only to stop abruptly. His jaw dropped, his brilliant blue eyes brimmed with confusion and shock.

"Armin?" Eren called out to him. When he didn't answer, he asked, "Armin what's going on?"

But the blond still didn't answer. The boy's arms fell on either side of him and he stared upwards with hopelessness.

"Armin!" Annoyed, Eren ran after the boy and grabbed his sleeve upon reaching him. "What the hell is going on? _Helloooo_?"

"Eren."

Mikasa's voice took the boy's attention, and he turned to face her when something caught his eye.

Not too far from them, Wall Maria's gate to the outside had smoke – or was it steam? – billowing out from behind. But what caught the attention of the children was not so much the steam as it was the giant, skinless hand that grasped the top of the Wall. The world seemed to lurch, Maria groaned as the massive head of a Titan rose to look into the city. The Titan's was merely made of bone, tendon and muscles. The children could see the muscles of the giant's jaw ripple as it tensed. Grabbing the wall with his other mountainous hand, the wall shook with protest as the Titan leaned against it.

"No way," someone breathed. "That wall…That wall is like…50 meters…50 meters high…"

_It's one of them,_ Eren whispered internally, staring into the unfathomable eyes of the Titan. For a moment it felt as if the Titan stared back at him. He was deformed, his face altered so drastically that it only slightly resembled the face of a human being. His face was broad, and despite having a giant mouth, his teeth were tiny for his size. Steam rolled off of the hot red muscle that made up most of his head.

_A Titan._

As if on cue, the impossibly large Titan's foot came swinging against the Wall's only weak point – the gate. Eren felt his ears pop painfully with the shockwave that followed. The force of the blow sent a torrent of air through the city, throwing people to the ground and ripping apart the roofing of the houses close to the impact. Chunks of the Wall were blasted into Shiganshina, crashing into roads and buildings.

Looking in the direction of his home, Eren felt dread rocket through his system as he saw a piece of debris land in that general area. He felt himself moving before he realized what he was doing, sprinting through the streets.

"Eren!"

Adrenaline rushed through the boy's system, and desperation kept him from tiring. He could only think of one thing as he ran through screaming, panicked crowds…

_Mom!_


	4. Crunch

Chapter 3

"_Mom!_" the brunette screeched as he tore down the road. His heart pumped at the sight of his home, crushed beneath a huge rock. He skidded to a halt, dropping to his knees as he ripped up broken pieces of plaster and wood. Beside him, Mikasa helped, lifting the larger pieces and casting them aside. It was she who revealed their mother, buried from the shoulders down in rubble. Eren's eyes widened, and he breathed, "Mom?"

Carla's golden eyes fluttered open and she turned her gaze up towards the children. Her free hand twitched as she reached up to touch Eren's cheek. "Eren?" she whispered, struggling to focus. She was pinned down at the shoulders by what was a support beam for their home.

"Mikasa! Help me out with this!" Eren shouted over his shoulder, bracing himself as he slipped his fingers underneath the beam. The girl nodded, and did the same on the other side.

Taking a breath, he yelled, "Heave-ho!" The two pulled upwards on the beam, their tiny muscles bulging in their arms with the strain of the impossible weight. Eren felt splinters dig into his fingers again and winced, his jaw clenching as he jerked upwards with all his strength. The boy grunted, refusing to let go.

Cutting through the air of desperation was the angry bellow of a Titan. The kids looked up, their eyes wide as they met a Titan with a sickly grin on its ugly face. The creature had caught sight of them, and was sauntering towards them. It had close-set eyes that were brimmed with amusement, though that could've just been the unsettling smile it displayed. The Titan had a broad body, with stick-like arms and legs compared to the rest of his body. It had to have stood at least fourteen meters tall.

"Faster!"

"I know!" Mikasa cried, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"No!" Carla screamed, looking between the two. "Run away! Eren, take Mikasa and run!"

The boy closed his eyes, yelling back, "I wanna go too, Mom! So hurry up and come out of there! We're not leaving you behind!"

"Listen to me, Eren," the woman reasoned, tilting her head so she could see the Titan making its way towards them. "My legs have been crushed beneath the rubble. I wouldn't be able to run even if you got me out of here."

"I'll take you on my shoulders, then!" he shot back, his body trembling with effort.

Choking back a sob, Carla snapped, "Why don't you ever listen to me?! You could at least obey my last wish!"

Clenching his teeth, Eren felt his heart snap in two at his mother's words. Deep in his heart he knew that his mother was as stubborn as he was, and would not admit defeat unless she knew it to be true. In all his years of living, she had not given up. Not on him when he would argue with her pointlessly, not with Mikasa when she came home to them as a bird with a broken wing. She never let up. Never.

She had always been their hero. Now it was his turn.

"Don't say that," he begged, shaking his head. "We'll save you!"

She jerked her head to look at Mikasa, calling out the girl's name in attempts to reason with her. The girl was bent over the beam, her eyes closed as tears streamed down her cheeks. She shook her head, whispering, "No," over and over.

They stayed even as the Titan came within ten meters of them.

"Hannes!"

Just then, the soldier swept down towards the Titan, drawing his razor blades from their large sharpener-sheathes. The metallic _shing_ of the blades comforted the children. They put faith in the soldier, and with that faith, the new found strength to heave harder on the beam.

It shuddered.

"No!" Carla's ear-splitting screech drew the man's attention to her, and he stared at her. "Don't try to fight the Titan! Get the kids and get out of here!"

Shaking his head with a cocky smile, Hannes replied, "That's a low opinion you have of me, Carla. Can't have that." He strode towards the Titan, throwing a promise over his shoulder, "I'll kill it and save all three of you!"

As he began to run forward, ignoring her pleas, but stopped abruptly in his tracks. The Titan's grin irked him, and he felt his confidence and all his years of training being tossed out the window. His arms lowered as the Titan approached, the look in his eyes daring him to attack it. Shaking, he thrust his swords back into their sheath and whipped around. He bowed down as he ran to the kids, sweeping them up off the ground and bolting down the road towards the north gate of Shiganshina.

Carla shouted after them, "Eren! Mikasa! You must _live!_"

"NO!" Eren screamed, his arm outstretched to his mother. He saw her eyes close and she had covered her mouth with her hand. Eyes widening, he went silent as the Titan bent down to retrieve his mother. Her tears had cleaned pink lines down the length of her dusty face. All the boy could do was watch as the Titan crushed his mother, silencing her sobs forever, and raised the woman to its grinning mouth. It slipped her torso inside and snapped its mouth closed, cutting Carla's legs off above the knees.

Mikasa quickly turned her face away, tears streaming down her face. She felt herself go numb all over, and dangled from Hannes's arm.

_Crunch… crunch… crunch… _The last sound of Carla anyone would ever hear.

* * *

After Hannes had carried them for ten minutes and the north gate was in sight, Eren shoved his elbow into the back of the man's head.

_It had _moved! The boy's voice roared in his head.

"You bastard!" Eren bellowed. "A little longer and we could have saved her!"

Reeling back as far as he could, the boy swung his fist. But, before his fist connected, Hannes threw Eren to the ground. The boy landed hard on his back and rolled before coming to a stop a few meters away. The soldier let Mikasa down on the ground, expecting the girl to run to Eren but she stayed by his side. The dead look in her stormy grey eyes startled him, and he held her hand as he pulled her along to kneel in front of the boy.

Eren sat up slowly, his eyes wild.

Hannes didn't have it in him to look the boy in the eyes as he whispered, "You couldn't save your mom because you lack strength-" the soldier was cut off as Eren threw a punch at him again, which he easily caught. Looking at him then, Hannes had tears in his eyes that blurred his vision, and he continued shakily, "But I couldn't save your mom because I lack courage."

The boy stopped, his pain mirrored in the man. Eren bowed his head as tears streamed from his eyes. When Hannes took his hand, he did not fight, and followed behind him. His shoulders shook with sobs.

"Forgive me," Hannes begged the two. "Please, forgive me."

Mikasa dried her face, pulling her hair away from her skin before it could stick there. The girl turned to look in the direction which they'd come from. She could no longer see the offending Titan, and she felt the guilt of being weak as she remembered Carla's panicked eyes. They were the same eyes of her own mother's, when she had been cut down in front of Mikasa as a young girl. The same emptiness of loss took the shine from her eyes, and she whispered to herself, "Again… It happened again…"

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Hannes had gotten the two children on the ship to Wall Rose. Mikasa and Eren sat side by side, curled into themselves as they hugged their knees to their chests. The girl hid her face in her scarf, only her eyes peeking out above the cloth. Eren watched her for a moment, about to say something when he felt her fingers curl into his sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, her voice numb and her eyes dead.

They both looked up when they heard the screaming of the crowd not yet on a boat. The soldiers had begun to raise the ramp, cutting off the rest of the people left from a sure trip to safety. Eren's eyes widened, horrified, as men and women attempted to leap the three-meter gap to the boat. Two managed to grab on successfully, while another man slipped and fell into the river below.

_Crunch…Crunch…Crunch…_

Shouting towards the wall caught the kids' attention, and they looked up to see soldiers running frantically to and fro. The gate began to close, and the screams of terror that roared from all over that area nearly made him scream himself. Just as the gate closed, cracks erupting from the center of the gate as a thunderous boom silenced everything. A split second later a fifteen-meter class white Titan burst through the gate at full charge, planting its feet to the ground to help itself come to a halt at least thirty meters away from the wall. Rocks and bricks from the wall fell around the gate, flying into buildings. It looked as if the Titan was coated in armor.

Eren's eyes widened. _A woman, crying out to the heavens as she holds the hand of her son, crushed beneath a giant rock._

_ An orphaned child sitting by the upper half of his father's body, crying and whispering, "Wake up, daddy... We have to go, they're evacuating everybody. Wake up…"_

In the midst of his emptiness, Eren felt something begin to boil in his gut. The boy's body shook with the turmoil of the firestorm of emotion that raked through his very being. Standing, he glared at the Titan as it straightened, opening its mouth to breath a jet of steam. He shook with a rage so powerful that he let out an animalistic scream to the world outside the boat. His hands slammed down on the wooden edge, gripping it so hard he ripped the linen on his bandaged hand.

The hopelessness of humanity was presented to him then, and he watched, enraged as the people left behind curled in on themselves. Giving up. Giving in.

_**Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…**_

He remembered his mother. Her gentle smile, her loving embrace, how she always made anywhere she was home for him. He could never go back. It was all gone, forever. She was gone forever. And to think, the last conversation he had with her was a worthless dispute. He could never apologize, or take back what he had said. Nothing could make up for the brat he was to her. Nothing.

Eren glared in the direction of the Titan that broke through the wall, his breath coming out as a hiss between clenched teeth. Why did this happen? Why could the Titans overpower them so easily? Why were humans so weak?! Was humanity put on this planet only to be food for _them?!_ For those disgusting, vile monsters with no soul, no smarts, no _love_?! How was it that humanity had to bow to such unevolved creatures? How was it that humanity nearly died to these idiotic, blundering giants?

_**CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH.**_

How many people suffered and died at the hands of these disgusting _vermin_? How many children were orphaned because of them? How many parents had their children erased because of them? How many lives had they destroyed? How many homes? And for what? Sustenance? No. They didn't need to eat. They lasted a hundred years without humans to eat. All they were after was the sport, Eren realized, sickened. Humans weren't a lifeline for them, but game for them!

Eren seethed with hatred. It devoured him, swallowing all that he had been and all that he'd dreamed of becoming. His mother wouldn't have wanted him to join the Scouts, and maybe, had none of this happened, he might have just listened to her. No longer. He was not capable of that.

_**CRUNCH!**_

But, what he could do…

"I'll kill them," he vowed, voice hoarse. When he spoke it felt as if his throat was being ripped apart, but he shouted out his oath nonetheless, "_I'll kill __**ALL**__ OF YOU!_"


	5. Shadis

Training

Chapter 4

_One year later…_

"_Who the hell are you?!_"

Eren watched his blond friend jump into focus, secretly amused by the panicked look on the boy's face. The boy slammed his right fist over his heart, just about punching himself in the chest. He had to hand it to the blond, though. Standing up to Shadis proved to be no easy task, as the man looked nearly as terrifying as a Titan. He was bronze-skinned, with a shiny, bald head and had beady golden eyes that shone evilly. He also had an interestingly pointy beard.

The blond closed his eyes tight as he exclaimed, "Armin Arlert, sir! From Shinganshina!"

"Is that so? Your name is retarded! Who named you?"

"My grandfather, sir!"

"Arlert, what is your purpose for joining the army?"

"To aid mankind's victory!"

"Is that so? You'll make excellent Titan food!" Shadis yelled in the boy's face, grabbing the top of his head and turning him forcefully. He shouted to the other trainees, "Third squad, about face!"

The third line spun in place to face the rest of the soldiers-to-be.

Shadis rounded on a short-haired blond in the fourth line, towering over him. "And who the hell are you?"

The boy had sweat dripping down his face, and he stiffened as he answered, "Tomas Wagner from Trost, sir!"

"_You're not loud enough!_"

"_TOMAS WAGNER FROM TROST, SIR!"_ the boy yelled.

_"__**I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!**__" _Shadis roared, "_**GO LEARN HOW TO SPEAK IN THE BARRACKS!**_"

The man walked down the line and stopped in front of a tiny girl with brown hair, whose greyish eyes were wide with stress.

"And what about you?!"

"I'm Mina Caroline, sir!" she yelled back.

"Like hell you are!" Shadis screeched, bending so his face was right in front of hers. "You were born in a sty and are worse than livestock!"

Mina closed her eyes and shouted, "Yes, sir! I am worse than livestock!"

"_NO!_ _I_ tell you what you are and what you aren't!"

Shadis whipped away from the girl and stomped over to a hulk of a boy, with brown hair that hung in front of his eyes. "What the hell is your name?!"

Eren strained to hear, but couldn't catch the name of the boy.

"That's a stupid name! What the hell are you here for anyway?"

"To devote myself to the cause of mankind!"

Nodding, Shadis yelled, "Fourth squad, about face!"

Eren watched the man pass calmly, his shoulders back and his chest puffed out as he waited to be yelled at. Shadis passed him by, though, sparing him only a single glance. Blinking, he watched as Shadis passed by Mikasa not too far down the line as well. He gave her a confused look, but she wasn't looking at him.

He paused, watching Mikasa quizzically. There was something different about her, and he didn't know what it was. It bothered him. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Shadis.

Finally, the bald man stopped in front of a boy with a rather arrogant face. He had ash brown hair just long enough to reach his brow, and eyes the same color of honey but with more cockiness. Just looking at the boy made Eren angry for some reason.

Shadis seemed to notice it, too. He got into the boy's face and yelled, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Jean Kirschtein from Trost!" he responded loudly but with hardly the right amount of fear.

"What are you here for?!"

Jean grinned. "To join the military police and reside in the inner city."

A moment passed, and Eren thought he saw Shadis's eyelid twitch. Taking a breath, Shadis said slowly, "So you want to live in the inner city, huh?"

"Yessir!"

_TONK!_

Shadis's forehead smashed into Jean's, and the resounding noise that came from it made Eren's stomach twist. The boy's eyes rolled and he dropped to the ground, holding his head in his hands. Shadis glared down at him, screaming, "Who the HELL told you to kneel down?! You will never become a police officer if something like this sends you to the ground!"

Eren's lips ghosted at a smile, which he quickly wiped from his face.

"YOU!" Shadis snarled, rounding on another brunette boy, this time with freckles. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Marco Bott from Jinae! Behind Wall Rose!" The boy had a huge smile on his face. "I came here to join the military police and serve the King!"

Shadis's voice seemed to shake with laughter. "Is that so? Good man."

Slowly, the bald man leaned towards Marco, his eyes wide and especially horrifying as he seethed into his ear, "The King doesn't want you."

He turned then to a smaller boy with a closely-shaved haircut. "Next, you there! Who the Hell are you?!"

The boy stood to attention, slamming his left fist over the right side of his chest. Everyone paying attention looked at him, mortified.

"I am Connie Springer-"

"CONNIE SPRINGER!" Shadis screamed, grabbing the boy's head on either side and lifting him up thusly. He dangled from the man's hold, his eye lids pulled back painfully. His deadly eyes locked onto Connie's as he growled, "Listen up. I believe you were told this before! That salute means you're offering your heart to humanity and your King!"

"Yessir," the boy choked out.

"Now tell me," Shadis hissed, "_**SINCE WHEN IS YOUR HEART LOCATED ON THE RIGHT SIDE?!**_"

_Munch, munch…_

"No way," Eren breathed, turning to look at the reddish-brown haired girl with a long pony tail. She stood at attention, and aside from the potato brought to her lips, she looked like an acceptable soldier. He noticed even Mikasa's eyes had widened at her, her full pink lips parted in shock.

Dropping Connie to the ground, Shadis sauntered over to her in the next line. "You. What the fuck are you doing?"

She didn't seem to notice, glancing back and forth as she took another bite out of her potato. In fact, she didn't notice until Shadis was right in front of her, screaming, "_**YOU!**_ I'm talking to _**YOU!**_ What the fuck are you doing?! Who the fuck are you?!"

Gulping back a big, un-chewed piece of potato, the girl choked as loudly as she could, "I am Sasha Braus from Daupa, south of Wall Rose!"

"Sasha Braus," the man repeated, his eyes fixed on her. He seemed too shocked to be angry. "What are you holding in your right hand?"

"It's a steamed potato, sir! I found it just lying in the kitchen!"

Shadis asked slowly, "Did you steal that? Why? Why are you eating a potato right now?"

Her hazel gaze was impressively unwavering. "Potatoes are best eaten warm, so I thought eating it right now would be the best course of action, sir."

Shadis blinked. "No, I still don't understand. Why are you eating a potato?"

Sasha's eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. "Is… Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?"

By now, everyone's gaze lingered on the two of them. Everyone saw as the girl heaved a sigh, reluctantly breaking apart the steamed potato in her right hand. She handed the smaller part to Shadis, forcing a smile. "Here," she said to him, "You can have this half."

The man took the small piece, echoing softly, "Half?"

* * *

"Huh," Connie said, "Look, she's still running."

"She's been at it for five hours," Eren whispered as he watched her go.

Sasha was running along the dust field that they'd held their Passage, her body barely able to keep herself upright now. She had slumped forward, swinging her arms ungracefully as she forced herself to go 'round, and 'round and 'round again. The punishment was one of her choosing, though. Shadis had told her she could either run until death or she could skip lunch. The girl had looked mortified at the thought of missing lunch, and was quick to choose the former.

Eren came to stand beside Marco, Connie and Mina on the balcony to the dining hall with Armin following close behind. Marco leaned on the railing, while the rest stood behind him.

"Dauper's a small village populated by hunters inside the mountains, right?" Connie asked, eyes trailing after the girl.

Mina nodded.

"I'm surprised those are still around," Marco muttered before turning his attention to Eren. "By the way, where are you from?"

Patting Armin's shoulder, he answered, "Shinganshina, just like this guy."

"Then," Connie leaned around Marco, an excited curiosity in his eyes. "You saw it right? Did you get to see the Colossal Titan?"

"…Yeah."

The rest of the night was similar, much to Eren's disdain. Connie quickly spread among the other trainees that he had actually seen the Colossal Titan. People wouldn't leave him alone. When he went to eat dinner, people swarmed him and berated him with questions he really didn't want to answer. But, sighing, he obliged.

"For the thousandth time," Eren groaned, "Yes, I got to see the Colossal Titan."

"How big was it?!"

"Big enough for its head to show above the wall."

"I heard it could straddle the wall!"

"Not quite that big."

"What did its face look like?"

"Skinless, with a huge mouth."

"What about the Armored Titan?"

"Eh, it was about as tall as a normal Titan."

"Then what does the average Titan look like?"

_Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

_ Screaming out to his mother, his hand outstretched to her as he was forcibly carried away. _

_ He could only watch as his mother was picked up from the rubble…_

Eren jolted, dropping his spoon into his creamy soup and putting a mouth over his hand quickly. His eyes went wide, and he felt as though he would be sick. All the feelings of that day came rushing back to him. The fear, the hatred, the emptiness of losing his mother…

He gasped. He trembled.

"That's enough guys, give him some space…" Marco told the crowd, about to shoo them away.

Quickly, Eren grabbed his loaf of bread and tore a piece off. He swallowed it back without chewing, and said, "No, it's okay. Titans aren't a big deal when you come down to it. Once we get used to the three dimensional gear, they'll just be more bugs to squash. My emotions just got the better of me."

"If you say so…"

Eren hardly heard Marco as he rambled on, "I'll be joining the Scouting Legion, and I'll wipe every single Titan off the face of this planet!"

"Hey! Are you insane?"

Pausing, Eren glared to his side at Jean, who sat at the table next to his. "What's that?"

Jean lazed on the table, his head propped up by his arm, his cheek in his hand. He had that same cocky look on his face from earlier, except now with his eyebrow raised Eren felt the urge to punch him. He questioned, "So you want to join the Scouting Legion?"

"Yeah," muttered Eren slowly, watching his temper. "You're the guy who wants to join the Military Police, right? To chill."

"I'm honest about what I am," Jean explained, smiling at Eren's poor attempt to anger him. "More honest than some guy who puts on a brave façade even, as deep down, he's pissing his pants anyway."

Balling his hand into a fist, the green-eyed boy scowled. "You think you're smart, hm? Talking about me?"

"My bad. I have that bad habit of always speaking what's on my mind," the other boy said with a roll of his eyes.

The bell to signal the end of dinner time sounded, and people picked up their plates to discard at bucket beside the door. Jean went to stand beside Eren, and told him, "Look, I didn't mean to dismiss your opinion. What everyone does with their lives is their own business." Jean put his hand up for Eren.

"It's all right. I was a bit too eager to pick a fight myself," Eren responded, tapping Jean's hand in a high five.

"Let's forget about it and be friends, okay?"

"Yup."

Jean watched with a self-impressed smile on his face as the boy walked out of the dinner room. And, just as he was about to follow him, _she _passed by. His eyes widened, and he felt himself captivated by the soft wave of her ebony hair. He had noticed her during their so-called Rite of Passage; the way the sun had struck her drove away the darkness in him at that moment. She was beautiful, and in the sun's light had appeared to him as an angel. Her storm-cloud grey eyes had gleamed with golden strands when she watched Shadis go to and fro between trainees. Her rosy lips looked soft, and warm, and he had silently wished that she would smile just once.

An idea struck him then. "He…Hey, you!"

The girl… No, the woman paused, turning her onyx gaze on him curiously. He opened and closed his mouth, a blush planting itself firmly on his face.

She raised an elegantly sloped eyebrow at him, and it gave him confidence to speak. "I uh… Er… I've never seen anyone who looked like you before, and well… Damnit…"

Mikasa waited patiently.

"Sorry," he breathed. "You have beautiful hair."

Pausing for a second, she regarded him with half-lidded, calm, thoughtful eyes. But to his despair, she did not smile.

"Thank you," she said, and turned to walk out the door.

He followed her to attempt to strike a conversation with her, but she had sped to Eren's side at the end of the porch where he waited for her. His heart clenched angrily when the other boy gave the girl an annoyed look as they talked, and he almost yelled at him when suddenly the boy reached out and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Isn't your hair too long?" he asked, as if he'd known Jean had just complimented it. "That's a great way to get into an accident during the maneuver drills."

Mikasa frowned and touched her hair. "Yeah, alright. I'll cut it. How short do you think it should be?"

Jean was so unsettled that he'd barely noticed who had passed him when he smacked his hand on their back, dragging it down slightly as if to wipe something.

"Ah!" Connie yelped, pulling at his shirt to see what had been wiped there. "Hey! Does my hand look like a tissue to you? What the hell did you wipe on me?

Jean didn't bother looking at him, and muttered darkly, "My trust in others…"

* * *

Towards the women's dormitory, Sasha sauntered. Her legs trembled beneath her weight despite not weighing much at all. When she reached the porch to the dorm, she collapsed to the ground and fell immediately into sleep.

But, sleep did not last long.

The warm, wholesome aroma of bread filled her nostrils and called her back to the world of wakefulness almost immediately. Much like a deviant Titan, she threw herself in the direction of the smell and grunted happily when she found her mouth full of newly backed bread loaf.

"BREAD!" she yelled delightfully, holding it up on her hand as if it were a treasured artifact.

"It… It's not much, but I thought you could use some," the gentle, high-pitched voice drew Sasha's attention. Turning her head, the exhausted girl met God as she continued, "You might feel better if you drink some water firs-"

Crawling at lightning speed, Sasha grasped Christa by the shoulders and shook her as she demanded, "God, is that you?"

"What?!" Christa gasped, aquamarine eyes widening. "Be quiet!"

"Yes, my lord and savior!"

The sound of steps walking in their direction scared Sasha into scarfing down the bread ravenously, eyes gleaming dangerously as she looked around.

Christa looked up into the Aureolin yellow eyes of a very tall, freckled girl. Her expression was one of intense boredom, but her eyes glowed too bright to seem completely bored. She had thin red lips curved in a frown. The girl had a long face with a pointed nose and chin, high cheekbones and a rather thick jaw. The blond thought her name was Ymir.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ymir asked, long, thin eyebrows knitting together over her eyes.

"Well, uh, she's done nothing but run for a while, so-"

"Not Potato Girl," the girl interrupted, her head cocking ever so slightly to the side. "You. What do you think you're doing?"

"Me?" Christa echoed, drawing a blank.

"I saw you hide that loaf during dinner, and it pissed me off," the taller girl said, though she sounded more bored than angry. "Just like those kids who raise a pet behind their parents' back, you know… Now, tell me. You think you're doing the right thing, don't you?"

Christa didn't know what to say. It was as if the girl's piercing yellow eyes could see right past her veils, and was gazing openly upon her soul. Usually she felt as though no one could see her. She felt terribly exposed.

When the blond didn't respond, the dark-haired girl continued, her voice quieting, "Did you do it for Potato Girl? Is the sense of accomplishment and exaltation you get out of this worth the effort?"

Just then, Sasha dropped to Christa's lap, done her meal and exhausted. Her mouth was ajar as she snored.

"Uh…"

Ymir waited patiently.

Swallowing, Christa answered shakily, "I chose to do this because… I want to be someone everyone can count on."

"Ah? Is that it?" the girl's eyebrow rose and she sighed. "Well… Like hell I'd know about that."

She bent down beside Christa, watching Sasha's sleeping frame with irritation before she hauled the girl over her shoulder. She grumbled, "Let's get Potato Girl to her bed."

"You're…going to have a hard time carrying her on your own, won't you?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl stood with Sasha dangling off her shoulder. She glared down at Christa as if to prove a point.

"Wait," Christa said just as the tall girl was about to walk into the dorm. She received a curious look. "Why would you choose to do the "right thing"?"

Ymir smirked. "If I do her a favor, she'll owe me. That's why. I can bank on her stupidity."

Christa watched the girl walk into the dorm, her eyes following her back closely. She didn't believe her excuse. While Ymir did well at hiding who she was, Christa, too, could see through veils. Behind blue and yellow eyes was a past filled with hurt and complications, and both of the girls could see it in the other. The blond was willing to bet everything on that Ymir cared a lot more than she let on.


	6. Training

**AN: There are timeskips in this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 5

_A few months after the Passage…_

Armin had woken early in the morning, and went to breakfast before anyone else had gotten up. His hair was disheveled and his clothes seemed a mess on him. He wasn't entirely awake when he'd dressed, and at the moment he didn't particularly care what he looked like. The promise of warm food and water in the dining hall was an all-encompassing fantasy for him. Entering the dining hall, he sauntered over to one of the tables near the kitchen at the back of the hall and plopped down unceremoniously.

"Did you want something?"

The blond boy nearly jumped out of his skin, but he did yelp, much to his embarrassment. Casting a shocked look to his right, he looked at a blond-haired, silvery blue eyed girl sitting beside him. She had her chin in her hand, and she glared at him from the corner of her eyes. Despite the earliness of the day, she looked fairly aware. Her platinum blond hair was tied in a messy bun, and the hood of her white sweater was inside out.

"I'm sorry!" Armin gasped, flushing. "I… I didn't even notice anyone else was in here."

"So you sat here out of sheer randomness?"

"…Yes," the boy answered carefully, attempting to rub the sleep from his glossy cerulean eyes. "Do you want me to move?"

She didn't answer and turned her attention instead to the kitchen, where the clang of metal could be heard and wonderful smells could be smelled. He examined her face, wondering how a face could be more emotionless than Mikasa's. Somehow she managed to pull it off.

Armin recalled the girl from their Passage ages ago. She had been one of the people Shadis had passed by entirely. He theorized that the more angry-looking people, or dead-eyed people, that Shadis had passed by were people who had already seen hell. She certainly looked to be one of those people, her eyes blank to all emotion. He wondered what she was thinking.

"What's your name?" he asked, giving her his best friendly smile.

She didn't look at him. "…Annie."

"Nice to meet you, Annie," he said and held his hand out to her. "My name is Armin."

Annie ignored his hand. After a moment, he withdrew it, embarrassed.

They sat together in awkward silence until one of the cooks walked out of the kitchen and, noticing them, gave them the first plates of food. Neither of them noticed that they, as if synchronized, began to eat together. They both dug into the eggs first, eating them quickly. Armin didn't really like eggs, so he always ate them first if they were presented to him. Get it over with, he thought.

People began to pool into the dining hall a moment later, each person looking groggier than the last. No one sat at their table, and they continued to eat in silence despite the conversation going on around them. It wasn't awkward anymore, he noted, stealing a look at the girl beside him.

Armin had never been good at making friends. In fact, in his entire life, Eren was the only friend that he had made by himself. Mikasa had been introduced to him through Eren, and it had taken awhile before either of them had the courage to talk to each other without Eren around. He wondered if he could find a friend in the girl. Annie's coldness would have deterred him normally, but in her case it interested him more than scared him.

"So what are you here for?" Armin attempted. His voice was cheery and high-pitched.

Annie looked annoyed. "To become a soldier."

"Which division?"

"Depends on if I'm top ten or not."

"And if you're top ten?"

Glaring at him, Annie growled, "It's too early to question me. I'll kick your shins."

The threat didn't have the fear effect that had been intended. Instead, the blond boy gave her an amused smile. He didn't ask her anymore questions, though, so she didn't complain. Or kick his shins, which was definitely a plus. Armin was fond of his shins.

After Armin had finished eating, Annie said, "Your friend must have been really happy."

"Ah?"

"You know," Annie explained, frowning. "How he passed the three-dimensional gear test a few months back? He must have been really happy about that."

"Oh yeah!" Armin grinned. He wondered how little Annie usually talked to people, to bring up something that had happened ages ago. "Ever since we were little, all he ever dreamed of doing was becoming a soldier. He really hurt his head, though."

"Ah."

They sat together in silence again for what seemed to be a long time. Neither felt the urge to leave and face the day, both comfortable to share in each other's company (Annie would never admit that, of course). They barely noticed as people began to leave and, maybe half an hour later, they were left alone in the hall. She tapped her fingers on the table softly to a tune he didn't recognize.

Sighing, Armin stood from the table and looked at Annie curiously. "Would you like to spar with me?"

Pausing, Annie glanced up at him. She looked him up and down, her eyes cold. He wondered what she was thinking, and hiding behind her mask. Armin knew what her answer would be, but he felt an urge he couldn't understand to get to know her. Even if she did seem annoyed by his efforts.

"No," she decided and marched out of the dining hall ahead of him.

He smiled despite the rejection, watching her as she left.

* * *

_Two years after the Passage…_

_He felt both envy and admiration while he watched her fly through the air. Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked forward, the corners of her lips playing at a smile. Eren had never seen her look so unburdened, so free. Not for many years, anyway. The wind blew through her shining black hair, and her maroon scarf whipped behind her as she zipped about. Her body had grown lean over the years of training, and she was lean. Somehow, the Mikasa he knew had grown curves and become the center of fantasies for, he assumed, many other men. How had he missed the moment in which she transformed from a girl into a woman? _

_ They soared through the skies together, Eren barely dodging trees in time as a result of her distracting image. Mikasa was beautiful. He wanted her. _

_ Just as he opened his mouth to say something, a giant hand snatched her from the air beside him. Gasping, Eren twisted in the air to see _that_ Titan holding her in its disgusting, dirty hands. It shot Eren an unsettling grin, its eyes gleaming as it drew its meal to its mouth._

"MIKASA!" Eren yelled as he bolted upright, his eyes flying open. For a moment, he didn't understand where he was. He looked around, befuddled to find he was in the boy's dorm. Leaning over the edge of his top bunk, he breathed out and slid off his bed.

"God, Jaeger," Jean grumbled in the corner, turning over in his bottom bunk bed. "Keep it to yourself every once in awhile, yeah?"

"Sorry," Eren responded, frowning. Almost every night for the past couple of years, he had woken everyone in the dorm up with his sleep-shouting. Although he was relieved that he remembered these dreams, they always consisted of Mikasa dying, or leaving-

_See you later, Eren._

_ The woman's gentle smile broke as she fell to the floor, holding her face as she wept._

Eren winced, another pulsating headache rippling through him. Another thing that continued to happen is that whenever he thought of Mikasa not at his side, he was plagued by headaches and a quick image that passed through his brain before he could grasp them in their entirety. He felt as though he was losing her. Ever since _that_ day, he had been fairly intolerant of her. She meant well, but for a brief moment he would lose himself in an inexplicable rage. She was at the receiving end of that rage almost all the time.

Except for the time he had begun to yell in Armin's face, only days after the Shiganshina incident. Even then, she had jumped in and punched him in the face. It had a dual effect, drawing his anger to her to protect Armin as well as getting him to eat. Since then he had cursed her secretly, an excellent example of which was during their first test as trainees when he had difficulty to maintain an upright position in the three dimensional gear simulations. He had been frustrated at his failure and smacking his head off the hard ground and during dinner had nearly shaken with rage. Though she wasn't exactly reassuring or comforting, she didn't deserve the hate he felt for her at that point. The sadness in her eyes had broken his heart.

There had been more incidences over the course of their stay, but Mikasa had never looked so hurt then at that point. He had been trying to avoid her since, not finding it in himself to talk to her. He didn't trust himself to.

Eren had killed two men to protect her, and he'd damn well kill many more if he had to. From the moment his father had talked about her, he had cared for her. He remembered sometimes that Grisha would talk so animatedly about Mikasa that he felt he'd actually met her himself. He had expected to meet a bright-eyed young girl the day they went to visit the Ackerman house, but instead Eren found a girl tied by the wrist and laying on the ground. Dried blood was crusted on her cheek, her eyes open and staring forward. He'd never seen a person with such emptiness, with such lifelessness.

"God damnit," he hissed at himself, pulling his jacket roughly over his shoulders as he stomped out of the dorm. He was angry with himself, the world, the Titans.

Eren was relieved when he was greeted by a beautiful, sunny day. He looked up into the sunlight and sighed as it warmed his bones. For a moment he simply let himself be, attempting to let go of his rage in order to think clearly.

Opening his eyes, he felt ready to face the day…

…And her.

* * *

Mikasa waited for someone to come at her. A few months ago she had thrown a burly blond guy – Reiner, she thought - at least a foot and a half taller than her through the air about ten meters. No one had wanted to spar with her since then. It was a wonder the instructors hadn't said anything to her while she occupied herself with stretching and pushups.

She sighed.

Looking around, she caught sight of Eren just as he was flipped over onto his back, his head between his legs, by Annie. Her eyebrows rose as she felt a twinge of anger, but she forced it to a deep corner in her mind as she observed. The small blond girl threw her wooden knife at Reiner, who was staring at Eren, wide-eyed. Annie said something, and Reiner got into a fighting position only to end up in the same pose as Eren seconds later.

Mikasa watched Annie's movements closely. A grab to the upper body to brace herself, and then she swept her foot out and snatched the legs out from under her opponents. She then used her hand to push them to the ground, nearly flipping them over in the process. She had never seen a move like that. She wondered if she would be a match for Annie, being that dark-haired girl merely moved on instinct rather than technique.

"Ackerman!"

The woman looked over her shoulder at Shadis, whose eyes were narrowed at her dangerously. He approached her, a wooden dagger clutched in his right hand.

"You'll practice with me until someone has the courage to come up to you."

Mikasa nodded, turning to him. Her entire body relaxed and she felt herself focus only on Shadis, while still being aware of her surroundings. She didn't move into a stance like how others did. She preferred to watch. Wait. Never making the first move, unless she knew she could end it quickly or with a single blow.

"Come."

And so he did. Shadis rushed at her and thrust the knife towards her gut; she easily swatted his hand away. His next attack was swift and on another level than the other trainees. His fist came around quickly at her face, and she dodged it just in time. She was careful not to lose her balance, backing away nimbly. Shadis's offensive was relentless. He was quick, and Mikasa didn't have time to attack him.

"What's the matter, Ackerman?!" he shouted at her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Mikasa scowled, tilting her head to the side slightly to avoid being punched in the face. He was getting careless. She grabbed his arm before he could pull back and kneed him hard in the side. Then, feeling vengeful, she slammed her forehead into the side of Shadis's head in the same way he had done to Jean. He reeled back, holding his side and laughing to himself.

"Ah," he said, giving her a fond look. "The instructors are right about you. You're tough."

She shook her head. "I got lucky."

"Maybe," he mused, rubbing his cheek where her forehead had struck him. "But you learn quickly. You know how to head-butt, that's for sure."

Suddenly, she remembered Annie and felt inspired.

Remaining silent, Mikasa leapt at him then. His golden eyes flew wide open; he wasn't expecting her to attack. He didn't have time to jump away when she grabbed his right hand, chopping down on his wrist so hard he was forced to let go of the knife. Then, she swept her leg around and kicked his leg out from under him, letting him tumble to the ground.

"Oof!" the breath was knocked right out of the man when he struck the ground.

She took the knife up from the ground before he could make a grab for it.

"Perfect score," he coughed as he sat up, struggling to find his breath again. "No wonder why no one wants to fight you."

Mikasa watched him indifferently, extending a hand down to him. He took it and was pulled up. The girl was unnaturally strong, especially so for her size. Shadis towered over her, yet she tossed him around easily. It was inhuman.

It reminded him of Levi when he had become a trainee. Shadis found him standing in the middle of the training grounds, waiting for someone to come at him. The man had done exactly that, but despite Levi's inexperience, the boy quickly disarmed him and had also knocked him to the ground. Much like the girl he had lost to now.

She watched him carefully, pulling her maroon sweater up to cover her chin and lips.

"You'll be a worthy soldier someday, Ackerman."

It was the only compliment anyone had ever heard from him since Levi.

* * *

When dinner rolled on by, Sasha chose a spot beside Mikasa at a table. While the dark-eyed girl wouldn't say it out loud, she enjoyed the Potato Girl's company. She was both amusing and smart, not to mention very polite. The girl would ramble on as she ate, talking about this and that as it came to her, and Mikasa listened. She watched the girl stuff her face with soup, wondering why she'd chosen Mikasa to be her dinner-friend. Sasha had taken a place beside her for the past few months now, despite that Mikasa rarely talked to her and often teased her with food. She took it well, though.

There was a smile attempting to tug at her lips when she thought about when Sasha had asked to have her bread, the response to which was Mikasa teasingly raising it up to the girl's outstretched hand before taking a bite out of it herself. The look on Sasha's face was priceless. At one point, Mikasa had even smuggled a potato from the kitchen and presented it to Sasha as a gift. Though it was a joke, the girl had actually looked very thankful.

"I saw you beat up Shadis today," she chattered on, hazel eyes sparkling with adoration. "That was really cool. Where did you learn that?"

"I saw Annie flip over Reiner earlier," she answered. "She could probably teach it to you."

"You think?!"

Eren's annoyed voice drew everyone's attention as he growled, "Hey, Jean! Don't you think it's funny that you're honing your Titan-killing technique just to get away from them?"

"Yeah," the ash-brown haired boy agreed before continuing on arrogantly, "But that's the way it works, so you've gotta deal with it. The same silliness applies to everyone, even a guy like me."

Mikasa didn't understand why it happened. For a moment the two boys stared at each other with an emotion she did not understand before simultaneously getting up and meeting each other between the tables.

"YOU SLIMY PIECE OF _SHIT!_"

Jean cackled. "Don't get butt hurt over your own lack of talent!"

"Tell me, then! How are we going to kill the Titans, when all the competent people lock themselves inside?!"

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't know! I mean-"

His voice cut off just as Mikasa gave an exasperated sigh. She noticed him looking at her, and for some reason Jean's face became royally angry.

The boy grabbed Eren's loose brown shirt at the collar, pulling on it hard. He suddenly shouted, "Don't fuck with me, you bitch!"

Eren raised his fist and yelled back, "Don't grab so hard at my clothes! You're gunna ruin 'em!"

"Who gives a shit about your clothes?!" Jean snarled. His face was wild with resentment. "I'd kill to be in your shoes, you bastard!"

"The hell are you talking about? Cut the crap!"

Emerald eyes widening, Eren was about to punch Jean when something in him snapped. His anger seemed to focus into something more dangerous, and Mikasa watched with fascination as he pushed on Jean's neck and kicked his legs out from under him. The taller boy fell to the ground, banging loudly.

"Ouch," Jean grumbled, rubbing the back of his head before he glared up at Eren once more. "What the hell was that about?!"

"That was a move I learned while you were out there relaxing," Eren stated, his voice calm. "You want a life spent in indolence, following your every whim? That's your idea of reality?" The boy's eyes became fierce as he growled, "And you dare call yourself a soldier?"

Jean pushed himself up, his jaw clenched. "What do you call a soldier then?"

The door creaked open then, and the shadowed outline of Shadis's face looked in at them dangerously. "What was that loud noise I just heard? Care to explain?"

Mikasa thought of something as the two boys came to sit at the table, and wasted no time in raising her hand. Shadis glared at her.

"Sasha just ripped a massive fart, sir."

Somehow, she managed to keep a straight face when Sasha nearly choked on her soup.

"You again?" the man snarled, and most of the kids nearly burst out laughing right then. "Learn some restraint, will you?"

Shadis left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Eren shot Mikasa a grin, his shoulders trembling as he withheld his laughter. Mikasa didn't know what to do. He had barely spared a glance at her the entire time they were trainees. She had offended him on multiple occasions with her attempts to protect him, and he had pushed her away to prove a point to her.

Sasha saved her by grabbing her by the shoulders. She was turned to look at Sasha forcibly.

"WHY?!" she demanded, her voice heart broken.

Couldn't have that.

Mikasa took her untouched loaf of bread and shoved it in Sasha's mouth just as she was about to rant at her. The shock and hurt quickly evaporated and Sasha began to wolf down the bread.

* * *

That night was the first night Eren walked with her to the girl's dorm, nearly causing another fight with Jean for some reason. She was happy for the slight over cast, her cheeks burning with blush. He walked close by her side, their arms brushing every time they stepped.

"Did you see that move I did? It was good, right?"

Mikasa nodded. "Yes, very good."

He beamed at her as he told her, "Annie taught it to me." Then, his face darkened and he muttered, "Well, she kind of taught it to me."

"I saw," Mikasa sighed. "She knocked you and Reiner flat."

He made a face. "Yeah…"

After a moment of walking in silence, he said, "I think Armin likes Annie."

She raised an eyebrow. "Armin is nice to everyone."

"Well, yeah… but I mean I think he has feelings for her," Eren explained clumsily. "I've seen them having breakfast together a lot. He leaves early in the morning and when I find him, he's always right beside her eating breakfast."

"Hm," the girl responded softly. She felt awkward, not knowing how to respond to the news. She was happy for him, though, for coming out of his shell. If he found a friend in Annie, it was definitely positive for him. "Good for him, then."

Eren nodded.

Though Eren sat with her every night at dinner, this was the first night in a long time he had actually held a conversation with her rather than blow her off. Mikasa blamed it on herself; she hadn't been supportive when he needed it. The way he had looked at her after passing the three dimensional gear test, his eyes screaming that she was unneeded, had hurt her. She would never tell him that, though. He had enough to deal with without having to deal with her problems, too.

"I heard you were sparring with Shadis today," Eren said to her, giving her a curious look. She admired the way the moonlight reflected silver in his eyes.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Everyone says you beat him."

Mikasa didn't respond to that, preferring to pull her scarf over her lips once again.

"So you did?" He pressed.

"He nearly had me on the ground," she admitted after a moment, looking at the ground self-consciously as she walked.

The smile disappeared from his face then, and he looked up at the sky thoughtfully. After a moment, he murmured, "You've always been on an entirely different level that everyone else."

She looked at him, worried. There was envy in his voice. Her heart squeezed. _Please don't go,_ she thought, even wanted to say, but kept silent.

As they approached the girl's dorm, Mikasa was about to apologize when Eren reached out to her and took her wrist. He brushed back the sleeve of her thin sweater; his thumb brushing along the intricate scar Mikasa's mother had placed on her the day she died. Her eyes flew open wide, too stunned to even blush.

* * *

Eren watched Mikasa's face, taken aback by her beauty to say what he wanted to. Her scarf fell back around her neck, exposing her. The moonlight brushed her skin in a silvery-white light that accented the elegant curve of her face, and the fullness of her lips. He admired the shape of her shoulders and neck, surprised at how feminine she looked at that moment. Her chin-length onyx hair shimmered as the wind blew it away from her face, revealing her stormy eyes to her. He gasped as the light of the moon made the colors in Mikasa's eyes dance as clouds do in the wind. He wondered if they had always been this breath taking, and if he had missed it because of his obsession with becoming strong.

In that moment, though, all of that melted away. There was only him and her, her eyes, the softness of her skin despite the scar he traced. For the first time since his mother had died, Eren felt his heartbeat. The usual icy-cold he felt deep inside was quickly replaced with a sudden inferno. His hand touched her cheek of its own accord, and his thumb brushed along the skin beneath her bottom lip tenderly.

"You don't smile anymore," he murmured, remembering the grin he had given her at dinner only to have her stare at him, unfathomable. "I never know what's going on in your head, Mikasa."

She breathed in slowly, and he felt her skin heat up at his touch. For a second, her eyes flicked downward insecurely. He wondered if he should stop, but couldn't find it in him to move away. It took her a moment before she looked back up into his eyes, and she sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't…"

She trailed off, and he finished for her, "You don't remember how."

Mikasa nodded, her eyes searching his for a reaction. She would find profound sadness and desire.

Eren didn't know what he was doing anymore when it came to her. She danced in his thoughts almost every moment, and she whispered to him as he fell asleep. For the past year or so he had left her to her thoughts, believing she would benefit from being without him. When he first started to do so, he would steal glances at her from across rooms as she went about whatever she was doing. He would watch her talk to others, and they would laugh but emotions never touched her face. Even during drills, she wouldn't break the calm that feeling nothing brought.

Once he had asked Armin to make sure she was alright, and the blond looked at him as if he were an idiot… And he was. Armin could always see through Mikasa's mask despite not knowing her for as long or as deeply as Eren had. He had been jealous of that, but he knew it wasn't Armin's fault that he was so perceptive.

Right then, Eren saw what she was truly feeling. Her stormy eyes revealed the storm inside. She had been tormented, and he wondered for how long. He wondered when it started, and if even before all the shit in Shiganshina happened that she felt those turbulent emotions all the time.

At that moment, he understood. Mikasa was not emotionless.

She felt emotions too powerful for her to be able to express rationally.

"I'm sorry for being such a jackass sometimes," he sighed, withdrawing his hand from her face. "I know you mean well when you want to protect me, and… I know you're afraid to lose more family."

Pausing to gauge her reaction, he was captivated by her eyes once more. He opened his mouth to continue but Mikasa put her index finger on his lip. She murmured, "Stop-"

"No!" he snapped, making her jump. He took her hand in his and pulled her towards him. Eren wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into a tight hug. He felt her breath catch in her throat, and he took advantage of her momentary silence to tell her, "Listen to me for once. I'm sorry for being so cold towards you. You don't deserve the reactions I give you, and it's my fault for not being able to control myself. But…"

Leaning back slightly, Eren looked down at her. Her face was buried into his chest, her fingers knotted into his shirt tightly. When she felt him move she tilted her face to look up at him. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Have faith in me," his voice shook as he begged to her in a whisper. Subconsciously, Eren squeezed her against him. "Please."

After a moment, she nodded into his chest. "I will."

The two stood like that in silent peace, and Eren wished that it would last forever.

* * *

The three years of grueling training had transformed the recruits from children to soldiers, ready to bare the weight of humanity's future. The exit exam was to test for offensive capability, and would ultimately be used to decide which of the recruits would make up the top ten that could choose to join the Military Police if they so desired. Shadis was proud of this particular group. There was so much talent, so much passion among the recruits.

Tenth was Christa Renz. She hadn't many excelling qualities except for that she was admired by all of her class mates. People depended on her, and she was often considered the mother of the group.

Ninth was Sasha Braus, an eccentric if there ever was one. She was among the fastest in the maneuvering courses. While her unconventional methods would prove to save a situation, it also made her unfit for group missions.

Eighth was Connie Springer, who was great at making tight turns while maneuvering. His mental ability was lacking, though.

Marco Bodt was seventh. While the boy was very capable, however, he lacked initiative and often allowed his classmates to take a kill for him.

Jean came in sixth. The boy excelled in every course, but he was quick to start a fight.

Fifth was Eren Jaeger, the most determined and passionate boy Shadis had ever encountered. What he lacked in ability he made up for in mental fortitude, and with sheer effort managed to improve his grades exponentially.

Annie Leonhardt was fourth. She was a lone wolf, and solidarity was difficult for her. She had only begun to open up just recently as a result of Armin Arlert's encouragement. If she came out of her shell, she would likely have ranked among the top three.

Bertholdt Fubar was third, though. He was an excellent soldier, but he lacked confidence.

Second was Reiner Braun, a strong-willed leader among the recruits. He had taken on the big brother role, Shadis had noted, and was both reliable and an extraordinary soldier.

Not quite so extraordinary as Mikasa, however.

Mikasa Ackerman came in first by a landslide. Her natural talent as a warrior had her excel in normal courses, and when Shadis had attempted to make things difficult for her; she had pulled through with incredible efficiency. She was a military genius, deserving nothing but the highest grades. Shadis thought that, given experience, Mikasa would rival Levi for the title "Humanity's Strongest".

Though he would never admit it, Shadis had faith in the 104th Trainee Squad. They would flourish as soldiers and, if nothing else, make terribly stubborn prey for the Titans.


	7. Desperation

**AN: Sorry for another AN, but I want to thank my reviewers. You've really made my day(s)!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_"Stay still, Eren!" _

_ Crazed, Grisha yanked at the arm of his only son, a giant syringe in his other hand. The boy screamed, kicked, cried. _

_ "Get away from me!"_

_ "Stop it!" the doctor shouted, tears falling down his face. He forced the boy to the ground and pinned him there with his knee, reducing his squirming to a minimum. Forcefully, he jabbed the syringe and pumped Eren full of the drug within. "You need to use this! You need this to fight him!"_

_ Eren struggled to no avail._

_ "Use his memories to help you!"_

"Eren!"

Eren jolted to wakefulness, and he breathed in so hard that his lungs made a deep, hoarse noise. He grabbed the hand on his chest, and looked up into Armin's frightened cerulean eyes. He stared at the blond.

"Wha…?"

"You were having a nightmare," Armin informed him, letting go of his shirt. "You were screaming out loud, it woke everyone up."

The brunette nodded slowly. His breathing began to regulate, and he felt the adrenaline begin to wear off in his system. Sitting up, Eren ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp to try and be rid of a killer migraine. With every beat of his heart, pain coursed from the back of his head and down his spine.

"Ugh," the boy muttered, looking at himself. There was dried blood on his creamy brown sweater. "What happened?"

"You got into another fight with Jean, you clocked him in the face and that's his blood on your shirt," Armin told him, and Eren sensed a hint of scolding coming from the blond. "Mikasa carried you outside, and you two were sitting on the steps when I found you. Then Hannes said somethi-"

Eren's eyes snapped to focus. "Hannes was around?!"

He hadn't seen him since Shiganshina, he realized, and despite all that happened between them he did miss the man.

"You really don't remember?"

"Not even a little," Eren exhaled. "How was he?"

"He's well," Armin recalled. "He and his wife had another kid. And he made captain of the Stationary Troops. Life is good for him."

That news brought a smile to Eren's lips. The man had been through hell and back, he deserved a happy life.

"Speaking of well-being, how are you?" the blond inquired, scanning his friend. "You look ill."

Groaning, Eren nodded. He felt ill indeed. With the pain in his head came waves of nausea, and he felt like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. His entire body hurt; there wasn't a single muscle that didn't feel sore. And to top it off, he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about. Rolling his emerald eyes to look at Armin, he murmured, "I feel like hell."

"No offense, but you look it."

"Thanks."

Armin smiled slightly. "Will you be able to help with cannon maintenance today, or do you need to pass?"

"I'm not that ill," Eren grumbled. But even as he stood, another wave of nausea swept over him and he smacked a hand over his lips to make sure he didn't vomit. He was fine after a second, but movement would prove inconvenient for him. He was not in the mood for inconvenience.

"C'mon, Armin," the brunette mumbled as he slid on his jacket, slouching out of the dorm.

* * *

The Scouting Legion was home to society's most extreme people. Aside from wanting to venture outside the protection of the Walls, they were the black sheep of the herd. People called them weird, and their newest recruits would be startled by how open everyone was with each other about their abnormalities. Levi supposed that was why everyone worked so well together, after each soldier succeeded in surviving their first expedition. Perhaps weirdness was what helped them survive. He didn't know.

Levi didn't spare his troops a glance as he began to ride towards the gates, his black horse trotting easily. He heard the clopping of hooves beside and behind him.

"Maybe we'll get to bag one and take it home," the over-excitable scientist-at-heart Hanji Zoe fantasized out loud. Her pupils were dilated until he could hardly make out the actual color of her irises. She bit her lip, and gripped her reigns, but was careful not to tug at the roan horse's bridle. "I hope we can finally grab an Abnormal."

As the gates leading to the lost land of Wall Maria, Levi said, "I see an Abnormal right now."

"Oh?" Hanji questioned, squinting despite her glasses. "Where? I don't see it."

The Lance Corporal reached and turned Hanji's head so she was forced to look into his eyes. "Right here," he deadpanned.

She pouted.

"That may have been harsh," the soft voice that Levi had come to admire spoke at his other side. He glanced over to Petra, admiring her golden brown eyes and auburn hair. She had only recently joined the Scouts, and she had impressed him on her first expedition alone. Her peachy skin shone in the sunlight, and instead of scolding him she reached into her saddle pack and drew out a large silver canister. She felt Levi's dark gaze lingering on her and smiled at him.

His heart squeezed. Petra was the only one who could ever get an emotional response out of him. He hated and loved it at the same time. Of course he would never tell her that. They were soldiers, and they had no time for flirting or the likes.

"Want some?" she asked, nodding to her canister.

"Yes," he answered, not taking his eyes off her face. When they weren't killing Titans, he could allow himself to admire her, and her wonderful coffee. She spun off the top of the canister and filled it with the dark, bitter liquid. The white horse beneath her sped up to trot beside his horse, their legs brushing momentarily as Petra handed him the lid-cup.

He took a long sip, savoring the taste for a moment. Though Levi usually liked his coffee bitter and (as Petra would say) depressing, the sweetness of her coffee wasn't offensive to him. Before he had tasted her coffee, he hated sugar in his brew. There was a certain ratio Petra doctored when she made her coffee, a perfect balance between sweetness and bitterness that seemed to dance along the tongue as it was tasted. It was both pleasing and focusing at the same time. He tipped the rest of the liquid in his mouth and handed the girl her lid-cup back.

"Good?"

"Yes."

Levi turned to look forward again. He hadn't noticed the people that had begun to crowd about the streets. It was a very different turn out than before Wall Maria was lost. The Scouts had gained popularity right after the event in hopes of retaking the lost land. Vengeance was first and foremost in their supporters minds. They killed many Titans when they journeyed outside, but that wasn't enough to dull the pain of the losses that surely would follow.

It took thirty normal soldiers to take down a single Titan on average. For the legion, it was a better ratio – five Scouts to one Titan.

But there were a lot of Titans, and so few Scouts.

Nonetheless, Levi didn't allow his spirits to either rise or fall. Emotions of all kinds made it all the more difficult to focus on the objective which, no matter the mission, was to survive. That meant knowing when and when not to kill a Titan. Many of the new Scouts had joined because their homes had been destroyed. They wanted vengeance. They loathed the Titans.

They were inefficient, and cost many experienced Scouts their lives.

Levi couldn't blame them, though. When he was younger he had been so reckless. That was before Irwin has convinced him to enlist in the military. As a boy, the Corporal had lost one too many friends and family due to recklessness and the viciousness of the world.

While he couldn't swear to himself or to his team mates that he would get them through unscathed, he could swear to try.

"So are we just touring the outside city?" Petra asked him.

Levi nodded. "That's what Irwin said."

"Woo!" a soldier from behind gleefully shouted, "Kill the Titans!"

He earned a roar from the crowd near him. Levi didn't like a show-boater, but he said nothing.

They could very well be marching to their deaths.

* * *

"They left already," Eren noted with disappointment as he walked towards the gate. He had hoped to see the Scouting Legion off, having heard that they were going out to tour.

After leaving the dorm, Eren had gone to Shadis's office to receive orders. He tagged along with a couple he didn't know, and found the way they talked to each other annoying. He found himself glaring at them from the corners of his eyes. He didn't understand why they irritated him. For some reason, it felt like they were trying to mock him with something he didn't have.

It was probably just a headache, he told himself.

Eren made sure to walk to the gates as fast as he could. He needed the day to go by. Before he knew it, Eren was on the lift up to the top of the wall. The Stationary soldier that manned the lift presented him with his own three dimensional gear, which he belted on without even looking. He carelessly didn't bother to see if he had all blades in stock, though luckily, he did.

"Hey," he tried to sound chipper, but only sounded grumpier. "Good morning, guys."

On top of the wall with him were Connie, Tomas, Sasha, Mina and a dark-haired trainee named Samuel. He didn't know any of them particularly well. The exception would be Sasha, though all he knew about her was her jibber jabber at dinner while she talked to Mikasa. They had proven to be good soldiers over the years of training, though, and that was all that mattered.

"You look like shit!" Connie announced loudly, sending a sharp pain through Eren's head. "Drink too much last night?"

Narrowing his eyes, Eren growled, "I didn't drink last night."

"Ah," the shorter boy mumbled, scratching the back of his shaven head. "I did. Not much, but I feel awful."

"Light weight," Mina teased, flashing him a smile.

"Yeah, yeah…" the boy tittered.

Eren sauntered over to the closest cannon and snatched the sponge, a long rod with a piece of fleece at the end, off from its place leaning against the weapon. He raised the cannon so it pointed at his waist, and the gears clicked to hold it in place. He went to cleaning the inside of the cannon, shoving the sponge in with little difficulty.

"Told you," he heard Connie whisper to Sasha. "He's quick."

Sasha snickered.

The green-eyed boy ignored them, mostly because he didn't know what they were talking about and also because he didn't really give a damn. He wasn't feeling at all like himself.

"Hey, Connie," Eren began without realizing. "You made it in eighth, right? You're going to join the police?"

Connie was busy cleaning the touch hole of powder and dirt when he said, "It'd be nice to join the police, no doubt. But, well…"

"Your speech from yesterday night worked," Tomas stated as he carried boxes of cannon balls, setting two beside each cannon. "I think you changed a lot of peoples' minds."

_Speech?_ He almost asked but decided to remain silent. They didn't need to know he was forgetting things.

"Nah it's not that," Connie rejected quickly, throwing an indignant face towards Tomas. "I just don't wanna be on the same team as Jean."

"That doesn't explain why you found yourself in the Scouts," Tomas pointed out.

Connie scowled. "Shut it, it was my decision."

Eren pulled the sponge out of the cannon, wrinkling his nose at the dirt and gun-powder that blackened the previously white material.

"Don't be so defensive, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Tomas attempted to comfort the smaller boy. "Sometimes you know what you need to do but you don't have the courage to do it on your own. It happens. Besides, you're not the only one to-"

"Hey, guys…"

Eren looked over his shoulder at Sasha, who had a mischievous and ravenous look on her face simultaneously. When all of them gave their attention, the girl reached into her jacket which she was cradling suspiciously against herself. What she pulled out horrified them all.

It was the biggest cut of beef Eren had ever seen in his entire life.

"I managed to steal it from the officer's provisions," she mentioned, looking as if she were going to drool.

"You've got to be kidding." Connie frowned at her, and it took every ounce of self-control he had to tell her, "Go put it back."

He looked just as hungry as Sasha.

"We can all have it later, cut it up with some bread," she moaned, looking positively enamored euphoric. She was a definite carnivore.

"No," Mina sternly interjected. "Meat has become really valuable nowadays, you need to put that back."

"We'll be okay," the girl assured, opening one of the supply crates filled with tools to clean cannons and hiding the meat inside. "When we reconquer the land, we'll have plenty of space to have sheep and cows."

That statement in particular caught Eren's attention. He blinked out of his rut, surprised to find the other trainees smiling and agreeing with the idea.

"Makes sense," Tomas reasoned, smiling. "Preemptive celebration for the recovery of Wall Maria. Once we're done eating, all that's left is to steal ourselves for what's to come."

Eren hadn't realized that the other trainees had focused on such an idea. He had been too busy living in his hatred of the Titans and his infatuation with the world outside to have noticed he wasn't alone in his dreams.

Beside Tomas, Samuel sucked in a breath before he relented. "Save some for me."

Mina sighed. "I'll have some too."

"Get to work, Eren," Tomas told him as they all went to the next cannon. "Don't want to get busted."

Eren looked out towards the lost land before them, his eyes wide with renewed spirit. A smile touched his face. _Finally_, he thought, _it's our time now. Humanity's strike back at the Titans for all the horrors they caused. _Wind brushed his hair out of his eyes as he faced the outside.

They would win.

In that instance a flash of green shot down from the sky right in front of him. Suddenly, the skinless face of the Colossal Titan from five years ago stared into his eyes now. Eren didn't have time to be shocked when his headache stabbed at him once more.

_"I can't!"_

"_Do this." The commanding voice of a man with a blurred face demanded the attention of all those around him. In his presence, even Titans trembled in fear. Though the man slouched in his throne, he looked no less menacing. His voice was like thunder in the distance, low and rumbling promised threat. "Do this, or you will suffer."_

_ "Y…Yes s-sir."_

Steam exploded from the Titan's body, knocking over each of the trainees. They were sent flying from the Wall, the steam searing their skin as they fell. Eren squinted in attempts to see and shot the hooks of his gear out aimlessly, hoping. They struck home, and he was suspended above the city, secure against the Wall. Jerking his head, he saw Mina and Connie plummet downwards.

"Guys!" he screamed after them. "Switch to your three dimensional gear!"

He was relieved to see four of them latch onto the wall within milliseconds.

_Wait…_

"Samuel?!" Eren cried out, twisting his head to look beneath him. Samuel was falling to the ground, accelerating all the while. He saw blood leaking from his forehead.

He was about to act when Sasha beat him to it. He watched in awe as the girl unhooked one wire and loosened the other so that she could push herself into falling swiftly. Amazed, the trainees watched as she managed to get within range of Samuel, shooting her free hook into his leg and catching him that way. She quickly tightened her other hook, and called down to the dark-haired trainee, "Hold on, Sam! Don't move!"

_Close_, Eren breathed out.

Stone crunched, and Eren suddenly remember as he turned to look up at the giant hand that clenched the top of the wall. Just like years ago, the Colossal Titan had grabbed hold of the wall to stabilize itself as it-

_**BOOM!**_

The impacted jarred the Wall and made the trainees nearly fall once more.

"Take care of Sam-" Eren's voice cut off as he stared down at the newly made hole in the wall.

_He saw her eyes close and she had covered her mouth with her hand. Eyes widening, he went silent as the Titan bent down to retrieve his mother. Her tears had cleaned pink lines down the length of her dusty face. All the boy could do was watch as the Titan crushed his mother, silencing her sobs forever, and raised the woman to its grinning mouth. It slipped her torso inside and snapped its mouth closed, cutting Carla's legs off above the knees._

_**CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH!**_

Releasing a guttural scream, Eren launched himself up the wall in a blind rage. He shot through the steam, spinning as he came to land on top of the wall in front of the Titan. Rage and adrenaline crackled through his system. _Kill them all!_ His voice roared within him. What little control he had left came from his desire to make them all suffer. His eyes narrowed and his voice flattened as he hissed, "Haven't seen _you_ in five years."

The Titan stared at him neutrally as steam rolled off his body, mocking him silently. It reeled back, raising one massive arm and swinging it around at Eren. The Colossal Titan was slow, though, and Eren dodged the blow easily by jumping off the Wall. He heard an explosion above him as the Titan's arm ripped apart the top of the wall and…

…The cannons.

It hadn't aimed for him at all. It was trying to incapacitate them, not kill them.

It was intelligent.

Eren shot his hooks into the lower arm and swung around its forearm, landing nimbly on its bicep. He shot another hook up into the nape of the Titan's neck, using the gas to help him run up its mountainous arm. Slamming his handles into the razor blade holders at his hips, he withdrew two blades with a satisfying metallic hiss.

As the Titan came around to swat him away, Eren withdrew his hook only to shoot another one out at the Titan's shoulder just as he leapt off its arm. The gas propelled him around in the air, swinging him up to the back of the Colossal Titan's neck. This was his only chance for vengeance. This was his only chance to stop that thing from ever coming back. His lips parted in an animalistic war cry as he raised his blades above his head, swinging them down as hard as he could right for the soft white flesh at the back of the monster's neck.

Steam exploded outwards once again, with more force behind it this time. Eren jerked backwards, held in place only by a single hook as the superheated gas enveloped him. With great difficulty he shot out his other hook to brace himself, and he was pulled back towards the Titans neck. He swung once more, harder this time to avoid losing his grip on his blades…

…and hit nothing.

Had he missed?

But as the steam began to dissipate, Eren suddenly realized he was falling. He shot both hooks up into the wall once more and looked around frantically.

Just like five years ago, it had disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Not too long after the engagement with the Colossal Titan did someone come to relieve them. Eren has sped back to headquarters as fast as he could along with the rest of his team. He arrived in the depot just as an instructor finished a motivational speech, searching for Armin and Mikasa.

He found Armin twisting his gas tank into his gear, his eyes wide and his hands shaking.

"Armin!" Eren called out. "Are you okay?"

The brunette came to kneel beside his best friend, who nodded at him nervously.

"I…I'm good," Armin uttered, barely able to properly fit his gear together. "Things will settle down quickly enough! But…"

Eren listened as the blond continued, "But we still have an eight-meter high hole in the wall and it takes _time _to fix that sort of thing. And that rock that's meant to supposedly block the hole in case of something like this, it hasn't even been dug up! With the hole not filled in, this town will be abandoned and its only a matter of time before Wall Rose gets breached, too. They're going to kill us. Should they ever feel the need, they will eradicate us!"

"Armin!" Eren snapped, breaking into the boy's train of thought. "Keep it together. Calm down."

"Sorry," Armin breathed. "I'll be fine."

Not moments later were the soldiers dismissed from a quick briefing in the courtyard. Before Eren could go, a gentle tug at his sleeve made him whip around. Mikasa stood beside him, her eyes staring forward into nothingness as she murmured, "If things get confused in battle, come to me."

"We're on different teams; you know I can't do that." Eren growled, watching her with intense eyes.

"If the situation gets confused, there won't be a formation anymore," she explained, her eyes wide when she finally looked into his eyes. The girl was scared and concerned, and he could tell memories were flicking through her mind. "I'll protect you!"

Narrowing his eyes, Eren said, "Come on now, what have you been talking abo-"

"_Ackerman!_"

The two swiveled to look at one of the higher-ups in the Stationary troops, one of their instructors. The light-haired man barely paid any mind to Eren as he ordered Mikasa, "I need you in the rear guard. Especially you. Now go!"

"G-Given the state of my arm, I'd just slow you down!" the girl sputtered.

She earned a rather angry look from the instructor. "I'm not asking for your opinion. In times like this we need our elite soldiers close to the population."

The instructor stormed off.

"But-"

"Hey!" Eren grabbed Mikasa's shoulder roughly and spun her around to face him, his forehead clocking hers in the process. He glared at her closed eyes and her face twisted with concern. His voice was loud as he yelled, "Quit your nonsense, Mikasa! The human race is in danger of extinction; you've got no right to impose your own rules!"

She looked at him for only a moment before she turned away from him. He couldn't allow himself to think of the pain on her face at that moment. Mikasa had lost her family twice already and now that the very same incident that had stolen her life away the second time was happening… She was surely panicking.

She took a breath before murmuring, "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Eren's eyes widened when she flattened her hand over his heart. She kept her head bowed as she said, "I do have one request, though."

Mikasa paused, and she swallowed audibly. Everything slowed as his heart beat against her palm. A breeze carried her hair away from her face momentarily, and Eren's eyes widened when he saw the beginnings of tears at the corners of hers. The dark, stormy grey of her eyes had managed to go almost completely black, and light did not shine there.

"Don't get killed," she whispered, and he had to strain to hear her. The boy didn't have time to reassure her before her hand dropped from his chest and she walked off to follow the instructor and the rest of their comrades.

In that moment, watching her leave, Eren wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He wanted to pull her to him in a hug, the same kind that they had shared once silver night months ago. Somehow he had managed to convince her to rely on him then, and he wished he could do so now. The world was cruel, though, and duty called him away from her.

_I won't, _he shouted out to her in his mind, as if she could hear him. _I'm not dying here. _

_ I still don't know what the world outside is like._

_ …I still haven't seen the look on your face when we reach the ocean._

* * *

Armin stood on a roof top central to Trost, over watching the evacuation of the rest of the civilians. Though the Front Guard hadn't let any Titans there way yet, he felt agitated and was itching for the fight. What Armin lacked in strength he more than made up for in intelligence and courage.

"That's the last cart," the blond sighed, relieved. Humanity had been prepared for situations such as this ever since Shiganshina, and immediately after the appearance of the Colossal Titan they would evacuate everyone to minimize losses. Frowning, Armin couldn't help but think that it had taken the loss of their largest territory and an immense amount of the population in order for people to smarten up. "I hope no one's left behind."

Eren landed on the rooftop behind him and came up to stand next to him. He was grinning when he said, "Hey, Armin. This is a good opportunity, don't you think? We haven't joined the Legion yet."

Armin glanced at his friend thoughtfully.

"If we start getting things done now," Eren speculated, "We'll rise in rank pretty fast, don't you think?"

The blond didn't know about that, or about how the Legion worked with ranking, but he shared in his friend's excitement. "No doubt."

Three of their fellow middle guard landed on their rooftop, and the voice of Mina quipped, "You're not the only one joining the Scouts, you know!"

Tomas walked up behind her, shooting a challenging smirk at Eren. "You got ahead of us before, but we're ready now. I declare we have a Titan hunting competition."

Eren looked delighted, almost like a child in a candy store. "You said it! Don't go cheating, now!"

"Team 34! Onward!" one of the leading soldiers in the middle guard shouted at them.

Green eyes positively burning with thrill, Eren unsheathed his blades and began running across the rooftops. He heard his teammates behind him, shouting out their challenges to the coming fight.

Armin remained quiet as he followed his friend, looking around pensively as they began to charge. They wouldn't have been told to move forward if the situation wasn't dire in the front guard, he realized somberly. They were being sent into the fray, and may not find any survivors among their comrades up front. Armin didn't partake in the war cries and a moment later he noticed the swarm of Titans near the front. They were making their way steadily into Trost. Even from their position they could hear the stomping of heavy feet and the screams of dying soldiers.

Eren realized it a moment later. "They're incorporating us into the front guard?"

"So many Titans already?" Mina questioned with wide eyes.

From above them, Tomas murmured, "Almost no time has passed, and they're already getting their asses handed to them?"

"Don't lose your heart yet," Eren began, turning to look at his team mates. Armin's eyes widened when he saw something streak through the air towards them. It was huge, and its limbs angled in such a way that it became more aerodynamic.

The blond instinctively shot a hook out to a building to the side, spinning out of the way as he screamed, "Abnormal! Move!" And surely the Titan sprung through the air between the soldiers and smashed into a particularly tall tower. It clung to the building as it leaned back, turning to look at them almost smugly.

In its mouth was Tomas, who trembled with terror between the Titan's teeth. In slow motion, the Abnormal turned its face up to the sky, causing Tomas to slip downwards so it could close its mouth. A moment later, it swallowed their comrade whole.

"No way," Armin breathed as he landed on a tower nearby. "No way…"

"Tomas…" Mina whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Beside them, Eren let out an enraged war cry and he leapt from the rooftop just as the Abnormal began to make its way further into Trost. "_Wait_, you motherfucker!" he screamed, zipping through the air as quickly as he could when-

_SNAP!_

Beneath Eren, another Abnormal leapt just in time to bite off the boy's leg and knocked him out of the air. Armin watched on in horror as his best friend spun into another rooftop not too far away, flipping over and over until he finally smashed into the roof hard enough to stop him. Blood leaked out of the boy's leg and head, and he was unnaturally still.

"_EREN!_" Armin cried, but his body seized as he was about to move. He dropped to his knees, too shocked at the sudden lack of movement in the most passionate boy he ever knew. _Move_, he silently, desperately begged to Eren. _Please, Eren, move!_

Numbness flooded through his system, and Armin could only watch as his teammates rushed off to find the Titan that attacked Eren. He wanted to scream at them to stay, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the words to say. Helpless, Armin saw it before any of his teammates did as the single Titan snatched two of them out of the air, slamming Mina into the wall beside him. Another Titan came around the corner and eyed Mina hungrily, grabbing her in two large hands before she could move and biting off her head.

Armin's eyes began to glisten as he watched the people he had come to admire be ripped apart right in front of him. Why couldn't he move?

Why was he so weak?

The blond turned his head to see a 15-meter class Titan with the longest beard he'd ever seen approach him. At that point he didn't care to move, and allowed the monster to pick him up by his jacket collar. It dangled him over its reeking mouth for a moment before dropping him in.

* * *

"Ar…min…"

Finding the strength somewhere inside, Eren pushed himself up with shaky arms. He managed to move his injured leg beneath him to steady himself, using his good leg to push off of the roof.

He squeezed the trigger on his handle and a wire shot out lightning-fast right into the bearded Titan's mouth. The brunette was jerked from his spot on the roof, and he rocketed through the air until he landed on the Titan's tongue. He was just in time, and grabbed Armin's outstretched hand just as the Titan attempted to swallow. They felt the monster choke on Armin's leg, and it gurgled as it began to cough.

Teeth clenched, Eren yelled out in pain as he pulled his best friend out of the Titan's throat. With the last of his strength, the brunette threw Armin out of the monster's maw and to the closest roof top. Eren stepped on the Titan's bottom row of teeth and pushed upwards on the top row. Relief flooded through him as he watched Armin sit up and stare back at him with shocked cerulean eyes.

"Eren!" Armin shrieked, throwing his hand out to Eren. He crawled to the edge of the roof top as far as he could.

"Armin," Eren gasped, his emerald eyes shining in contrast to the dark, crusted blood on his face. He reached out with his left hand as he told the blond, "I'm not dying here. You taught me about the world, and I… I want to see it for m-"

Their fingers almost touched just as Eren's strength ran out, and the Titan's jaw snapped shut. Armin stared on as he watched his best friend's disembodied arm fall away from his. He had been so close to saving him. Only a half a second more and Armin would have been able to tug his friend out of the monster's maw. But the Titan's jaw snatched the image of his best friend away, replacing it with rows of yellowed teeth.

The arm fell to the ground.

The Titan swallowed.

* * *

An ominous wind blasted against Mikasa as she followed her teammates across the roof tops. She stopped in her tracks as dread crackled through every fiber of her being. For a moment she felt her heart stop, but in the next instance she felt an overwhelming pain overcome her, radiating out from her chest. She swore she heard a scream carrying to her from the battle.

Turning slowly, Mikasa looked out over the buildings with wide eyes.

_Eren._

* * *

Within the belly of the Titan, Eren glared up at the passage he had just dropped from. He treaded in the stomach juices of the Titan, his fallen comrades and even friends floating in the blood and acid surrounding them. Pain and rage were all Eren could feel in that instant.

"Mama…" the moan of a dying woman inside the stomach caught the boy's attention. He turned to stare at a half-digested girl, and if he had known her, she was unrecognizable now. He could make out the muscles in her cheeks and jaw as her skin melted away. "Mama… I'm so hot… So, so hot…"

Eren clenched his teeth together. This was not how it was supposed to happen.

_"Why don't you ever listen to me?! You could at least obey my last wish!"_

_ Mikasa's head bowed, trembling and shaking. "No," she whispered over and over._

_ "You must _live!_"_

Power from somewhere deep inside began to stream through his system, and he felt his muscles tingling as it reached every part of him. He took in ragged breaths, barely containing the screams of rage that built within his chest. Had he trained all those years just to die in the first battle?

Eren hissed. _Why has it come to this? _

_ Crunch… crunch… crunch… The last sound of Carla anyone would ever hear._

Eren grunted in pain as he felt his entire body burn. He writhed in the bloody acid, and his head jerked involuntarily so that he was staring upwards again. His injured arm rose out from the liquid, and Eren pointed with the stump that remained to the world beyond the Titan's throat.

Mikasa's face flashed in his mind. _Why do I keep having things stripped away from me?_

_"Don't get killed,"_ _she had begged him. Her hand was cold against his chest. _

_ …A giant hand snatched her from the air beside him. Gasping, Eren twisted in the air to see that Titan holding her in its disgusting, dirty hands. It shot Eren an unsettling grin, its eyes gleaming as it drew its meal to its mouth._

_ MIKASA!_

"I won't!" he bellowed his oath to her. He had to protect her, too. Tears streamed down his face. "Fuck no! _FUCK NO!_"

There was no way he was going to leave his friends behind. There was no way he was going to die while those fucking monsters still roamed the planet. Steam leaked out of his injured arm in copious amounts. "I'm not going to die here," he vowed, the muscles beneath his neck convulsed uncontrollably. "I'm going to kill all you bastards!"

In the darkness of the stomach, Eren's eyes began to glow. "_All of you! Up close and-!_"

The power in Eren snapped then, and the heat he felt exploded all around him. His consciousness waned as he saw his right arm heal before his eyes, and the stomach of the Titan seemed to shrink around him. Eren felt his arm rip through the Titan's throat to the cool air outside.

"_**RRRRRAAAAAAGGGH!**_"


	8. Rogue

Chapter 7

Bursting through the throat of the bearded Titan was a massive hand; Eren felt it responding to his commands much to his shock. He had to be dreaming, but that revelation didn't take away the claustrophobia of the bearded giant's belly. Jerking his arm downwards, Eren separated the Titan's jaw and forked his throat as he attempted to rip a hole large enough for him to escape from. Inertia nearly made him sick and he tumbled along with the Titan to the ground. Growling, Eren withdrew his hand from the Titan's throat and pushed upwards on its spine with all his strength.

"_**RRRRRRRRAAAAAGH!**_" he roared as he burst out from the Titan's back, throwing large chunks of flesh and blood about the road. Eren let out a breath slowly as he looked down at himself. In his dream he had taken the form of a 15-meter class Titan with a ridiculous musculature. He picked out fleshy bits from his unruly brown hair, and enjoyed the coolness of the air around him.

Not too far down the road, a seven-meter class Titan uttered a growl.

Eren looked from his hand to it slowly, his emerald eyes gleaming with rage at the pathetic vermin's interruption. _You want my attention?_ _You got it._

He stepped forward. The strength he felt in the muscles all over his body filled him with euphoria. Never in his life had the boy felt so _powerful_. He was itching to test the Titan body. Rage coursed through his being at the mere sight of the tiny Titan, so who better than it to test his strength?

The little Titan stood on all fours, its back legs considerably more muscular than its arms. Eren sized it up, and figured that with its stance, it would be a leaping Titan. An Abnormal.

_Come at me, you pest,_ he said, but his voice came out as a thunderous growl. Surely, the Titan leapt up at Eren from around twenty meters away. Eren braced himself with a wide stance, sweeping around and throwing a powerful haymaker right into the little Titan's mouth. His fist slammed through the back of its throat, and Eren laughed as blood, brains and steam spewed out from the back of its neck. He had hit the Titan so hard his fist had driven right through it. Eren grunted as he threw his arm to the side, throwing the little Titan to the ground to evaporate.

The amusement didn't last long, though.

Eren's glowing eyes narrowed with annoyance. He wanted more. That little Titan hadn't challenged him a bit. He needed more, more, more.

_To the last_, his voice echoed in his mind. _Kill them to the last!_

Looking around, Eren spotted a couple of three to four meter class Titans running his way.

"Hrrrgh." Eren's breath came out in a snarl. _What? You want some too? _

When the three-meter class Titan rushed at him first, Eren stomped down on it hard enough for it to explode all over the place. He bent down and snatched up the four-meter class, tossing it back and forth between his hands like a ball. Then, Eren tossed the little guy up into the air and drop-kicked it as hard as he could. Eren shook with laughter as the Titan separated into multiple pieces and flew through the air.

_This is fun._

* * *

Once everyone had evacuated, Mikasa had B-lined towards where the middle guard should've been. There were bodies everywhere, chunks of her friends and comrades left littered about the ground. The girl closed her eyes in a silent goodbye as she soared overhead. She opened her stormy eyes to see her fellow trainees perched upon the top of a single building. Her eyebrows rose. How had they all gotten there?

She spotted Annie standing a few meters away from Armin and called out her name. The blond girl turned to give her a questioning look, but there was pain in her eyes.

"I more or less figured out what's going on now," the dark-haired girl said, her eyebrows knitting together. "And while I'm at it, I'm sorry for letting my personal feelings to interfere, but… Where's Eren?"

Annie's eyes clouded over and she pointed with her chin towards Armin, who was staring at the rooftop blankly. "He's not responding to anyone," the blond whispered to Mikasa. "Not even me."

Nonetheless, Mikasa went to crouch in front of her childhood friend. His eyes closed as she approached, and she was startled when he hid his face from her. This wasn't like him.

"Armin? Are you injured?" Mikasa asked him gently, watching him carefully. "Is everything okay? Where is Eren?"

The last question made Armin jump. The blond boy raised his head and despair sliced deep into Mikasa's heart when she saw the boy's tears fall from his cerulean eyes. _No_, she breathed in. Her eyes went wide. _No._

"In the 34th Trainees Squad, our team; Tomas Wagner, Nack Teaz, Millius Zermusky, Mina Caroline and…" Armin swallowed. "…And Eren Jaeger. The aforementioned five all fell bravely in the line of duty."

Everyone around them stopped talking. All eyes fell on Armin. Horror struck the trainees as they wondered if they would share the same fate.

Armin tried to wipe his tears from his face and choked on his sobs. "I'm so sorry, Mikasa," he wept, unable to meet her gaze. "I'm so sorry!" Her eyes were on him as he told her, "Eren sacrificed himself to save me, and I was… I am too weak to do anything… I couldn't do anything… I just watched him… Forgive me, please."

He dropped his face into his hands, rocking himself back and forth as he whispered, "Please," over and over.

Mikasa died, and all she felt was cold. Just like so many years ago, she had died. But there was no one to bring her back to life now. Everything she was shattered, leaving only agony and guilt. Through the silence all around, she could hear heavy footsteps. Taking in a breath, she attempted to ignore the pain by steeling herself. Eren wouldn't have wanted her or any of them to give up. He would have screamed in her ears to fight. He would have dragged them all onwards if he had to.

She was a soldier, he would tell her. She had a duty to perform.

Until then, she was nothing but a servant to humanity.

Armin's sobbing halted when Mikasa's bone cold hands held one of his. As she stood, Armin felt himself rise without realizing he was moving. She looked into his deeply hurting blue gaze, and said, "Armin, calm down. This is neither the time nor place to be emotional. Stand."

And he did just that, staring after her.

The girl turned and walked over to where Marco stood, looking towards HQ. "Marco, if we eliminate the Titans swarming the HQ; everyone can replenish their gas reserves and climb up the wall. Is that correct?"

"Y…yeah. But even with you around there are still too many of them."

"We can do it," Mikasa stated, turning towards all of her comrades behind them. She stared at each of them individually before she drew out her razor blades. One rose above her head as she spoke to all of them, "I am strong. Extraordinarily so. Stronger than any of you. Therefore, I am perfectly capable of kicking those scumbag Titans' collective asses on my own if I must."

She didn't believe her own words, but it didn't matter.

"Are you all a bunch of blind incompetents? Have I been training alongside gutless, spineless cowards for the past three years?" she demanded, an edge to her voice. "Shame. Shame on all of you. You go ahead and just stay here in hopeless envy. Yeah… you do that."

As she turned back towards HQ, one of the trainees shouted after her, "What are you saying?! Are you planning on taking on that many Titans by yourself?! That's impossible!"

Mikasa shrugged, and she heard the people behind her gasp. "If it is impossible, then I'll die. It's as simple as that. But if I win, I get to live." She turned to look over her shoulder at her comrades as she finished, "You cannot hope to win unless you fight."

With that, the dark-haired girl launched herself off the rooftop. She shot her hooks off and propelled herself forward as quickly as she could. She heard Jean's voice shouting out and then Sasha's insults thrown at their comrades before the thunderous zipping of a great many trainees simultaneously shooting their hooks. A roar of newly found determination exploded out from behind her as she led her comrades to battle.

As a Titan came into sight, Mikasa instinctively retracted one of her hooks hard enough to spin her through the air. She barely felt any resistance as she felled her fifth Titan that day, and continued on to her sixth not too far from her. Her body reacted and moved without her command. She was death incarnate, dancing between Titans as she brought them all to retribution.

And then just as she was about to shoot her hooks out, nothing happened.

Mikasa fell from the sky.

* * *

Eren ripped the top of a 13-meter class's head when he noticed his comrades flying through the air not too far away from him. His eyes shone as he looked through them, and he dropped the dead Titan in his hands as his attention was redirected. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a seven-meter class titan leap at him and simply grabbed the pest from the air, crushing its upper torso and neck in his powerful grasp.

There she was.

_Mikasa._

Eren's head tilted as he watched the girl fly through the air, faster than anything he had ever seen. _Way to go!_ He said, his Titan form grunting instead. He watched her spin so fast he wondered why the force of it didn't knock her out, and he was amazed as she bounced like this between Titans. Eren started in her direction, wanting a closer look, kicking bits of Titan out of his way as he did. Mikasa appeared as a black streak in the sky with a small bit of red trailing close behind her, her scarf barely managing to stay on with how fast she was going. Idly he wondered why she would cut her hair to minimize the danger of an accident with the three dimensional gear if she were just going to wear the scarf every time she used it.

"Gragh!"

Annoyed, Eren whipped around on his heel and punched the 14-meter class Titan that had voiced its presence so hard that its head ripped off. The boy stomped in the back of the Titan's neck as it collapsed, impatient to see his friend.

As he turned back towards her, though, he was greeted with a sight he never wanted to see. Mikasa, flying through the air, her fingers pulling at the triggers on her handles to no avail. There was no gas spewing from her gear and she quickly lost her speed. Horror stabbed at him as she began to fall, cartwheeling uncontrollably through the air. With her velocity, she would…

And there it was. Mikasa smacked into the clay roof top of a building, shattering the roofing tiles as she punched a hole through the roof. She shot out on the other side, her body rolling down from the roof top. The last he saw of her was her bloody face as she slipped to the ground.

_MIKASA!_

_**"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAGH!"**_

Eren bounded forward carelessly, destroying buildings and ignoring Titans as he went to her. He had to grab hold of a building to help turn down a narrow alley that his body barely fit through. Nonetheless, he pushed on.

He noticed a Titan turn its attention to where Mikasa had fallen. It was another 15-meter class with a big belly and a tiny head. He saw it bend down to sweep something from the ground and, much to his despair, saw Mikasa grasped tightly in its hands. The Titan raised her dangling form to his mouth, and dropped her in, swallowing her whole.

Eren bellowed his rage, and Trost trembled with the force of it. He jumped over the house between him and the Titan and was careful to land in front of it rather than on it. It didn't have a chance to react as Eren tore his jaw from the rest of his head. Quaking with fear and hope simultaneously, Eren ripped downwards and exposed the Titan's innards. To his relief he found Mikasa in the beast's torn esophagus, and was careful when he extracted her from it.

_Please be alive._

_ "Don't get killed," she whispered, and he had to strain to hear her._

_ Everything slowed as his heart beat against her palm. A breeze carried her hair away from her face momentarily, and Eren's eyes widened when he saw the beginnings of tears at the corners of hers. The dark, stormy grey of her eyes had managed to go almost completely black, and light did not shine there._

_ If I can't die, you sure as hell can't die either, you hear me?!_

_ Not yet. I can't lose you. Never._

"Hrrgh," he snarled, his Titan eyes brightening with fear as he stared down at her broken, bloody form. He cradled her in one hand, bringing her close to his chest so she wouldn't fall as he ripped out the back of the Titan's steaming neck. He made sure the Titan was truly dead before turning his attention back to Mikasa.

Eren brought her up closer to his face and turned one of his huge, pointed ears towards her.

_Please be alive!_

_Haaa…_ it was the sound of a labored exhale followed by the desperate sucking as she attempted to inhale. She was alive. Damnit, she was alive!

His rage dissipated in the face of the relief that swallowed him. For a moment his entire body went weak, and he dropped to his knees. Eren watched the girl breathe, and carefully brushed his Titan index finger along the side of her head. The end of his finger was larger than her head.

To his side, he heard a familiar shout. "Mikasa!"

Eren turned to look at Armin, and he smiled inwardly to find that he was okay. He moved his head away from her so the boy could see the girl in his hand.

_She's okay, see?_ His voice came out as a primal groan. _I've got her here._

But Armin didn't look at all comforted. Instead he stared at him with shock and terror. Eren narrowed his eyes at him.

"_Grruah…haa…"Don't look at me like that._

Eren's attempt to communicate was cut short, however, as several Titans ran down the alley at once. They looked frenzied, ravenous. He looked down at Mikasa in his hand. He couldn't fight with her there, lest he risk hurting her. Urgently but carefully, Eren tilted his hand into the roof beside Armin, very gently trying to let her down. After a moment, Armin snatched her out of his hand.

"_**Grah!**_" _Careful!_

Armin's eyes widened. "S…Sorry?"

Eren shot the blond a glare before turning his attention to the Titans. He charged at them fearlessly, slapping one that jumped at him towards the ground. It fell underfoot as Eren charged onwards and into the swarm.

* * *

"What…the hell…" Armin didn't even realize the words had come out of his mouth as he watched the 15-meter class rush away to fight its own kind. The Titan had looked at him not as food but as a comrade, its glowing eyes narrowing as it turned its gaze to Mikasa. He had never seen anything like what just happened. The Titan had tenderly cradled the injured Mikasa against its bare torso before it had, even more carefully, attempted to deposit her to the rooftop. It had barked at him when Armin scrambled to grab her, and had pulled her out of its grip without much regard to her pain. All he had thought at the moment was get Mikasa out of the Titan's hand. Now he held her unconscious figure, trusted by the Titan to take care of her as it met a swarm of Titans coming their way.

Armin blinked, and he stared as he watched the rogue of a Titan tear apart its brethren viciously. The Titan managed to fight off five of the Titans before one caught its ankle and chomped down on his leg. The Rogue Titan screamed out with pain and swung its leg against the building, crushing its smaller cousin.

The Rogue Titan was ridiculously muscular, more so than any other Titan humanity had ever seen. It had to have no body fat for all its muscles to protrude as they did. Not to mention, instead of the normal face of a Titan, the Rogue had very sharp, defined features and glowing eyes. It had no gums, only two rows of teeth. The skin around its eyes was completely black. It had long, pointed ears and crazy brown hair.

He'd never seen anything like it.

"Ar…min…" a broken voice murmured from beneath him, and he looked down at Mikasa's face as she struggled to open her eyes. Remembering her fall, the boy quickly scanned her over, patting her all over very gently to feel for broken bones. Miraculously, he found none. There were only deep gashes here and there, but even those weren't fatal enough for her to bleed out.

She tried again, "A…Arm…in…"

"I'm here," he told her, squeezing her gently to him. "I'm here, don't move. I've got you. You're injured. You ran out of gas."

Mikasa's head rolled back when he stood, his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her upwards. He shifted her so her head could rest on his shoulder, and with some difficulty he managed to pick her up. The girl turned her head and he felt her eyelashes flutter against his neck.

"Wha…" the girl tried, but she was in and out of consciousness.

Armin knew what she was confused about.

As the Rogue Titan raged on, Armin followed close to it with Mikasa clutched against him. He didn't feel safe, but if the Titan continued to battle its own kind, being near it would be the safest thing for them. The blond saw no other option but tail it from a cautious distance. Close enough to be protected by it, and far enough away to be able to run if it turned on them.

When the Rogue finished off the last Titan in the swarm, he tilted his head upwards and sighed. Steam billowed out of his mouth and from various wounds all over his body. He turned to look back towards his friends, relieved to see that Armin was close behind with Mikasa. They froze as Eren turned his attention to them. It reached its hand out to them slowly, as if to seem as friendly as possible.

"Hrrgh…raaahh…"

Narrowing his eyes, Armin could've sworn the Titan was telling him to walk onto its hand. It took Armin a moment to decide whether he should or shouldn't, but decided that if the Titan had wanted to eat or kill them, it could have done so easily. The blond walked with Mikasa onto the Titan's palm. They were lifted to the top of its head, the only place they could hold onto something to keep them from falling.

Armin clutched a clump of the Titan's hair in his hand.

* * *

The journey the Rogue Titan took them on was a rough one, and Armin was especially glad for the hair. The Rogue leapt and bound through the city, stopping only to fight a Titan it couldn't dodge. It seemed as though the Rogue was being drawn to places with the highest concentration of Titans. Armin managed to poke his head above the abundance of hair to see where exactly they were going. The Rogue was sprinting towards the HQ at full tilt. Armin's eyes widened when he suddenly felt weightless, and they flew through the air towards two 15-meter classes poking their heads into a hole in the building's wall. Armin and Mikasa were thrown back down against his scalp hard as the Rogue punched the two Titans hard enough to send them flying away from the building.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGH!**_" it screamed after the incapacitated Titans. It stared after them as they dragged across the ground, and snorted with derision.

The Rogue lowered its head as if it was bowing to the HQ, and Armin took it as his cue to hop off. Clutching Mikasa to him, he used the little gas he had left to carry them through the hole in the wall. They tumbled together onto the floor, and Armin spun so that Mikasa landed on top of him, protecting her from further hurt.

"Armin?!"

Blinking, the blond looked up to see his teammates from 104th all crowded inside the room. He rolled Mikasa off of him and sat up as he looked for someone in particular. His face brightened when he saw Annie walking towards him, her face twisted in a way only he could understand. She had been worried for him, and she was angry.

Dropping to her knees in front of him, Annie grabbed his shoulder close to the nape of his neck as if to reassure herself that he was there. He put a hand over hers, squeezing gently. Then, suddenly, Annie pulled the boy into a tight hug. Gaping, Armin looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Her face buried into his neck. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and looked towards the other trainees as if they could give him an explanation.

Reiner had a smile on his face when he said, "She was worried."

The moment was short lived for him, as Annie pulled away from him only seconds later. Her gaze rested on the unconscious dark-haired woman. "What happened to Mikasa?"

"Mikasa?" Jean's voice called out when he heard the name. He came from his sitting position over in the corner and paused in his tracks when he noticed the girl's fallen figure. "No way. Is…is she…?"

"No," Armin explained quickly, "She's just unconscious. When she ran out of gas she endured quite the fall. In fact, she would've been Titan food if not for that guy."

Pointing out of the hole, all eyes turned towards the Rogue Titan that was currently ripping apart other Titans that came near the HQ. It roared as it fought.

The boy with ash-brown hair didn't follow Armin's point, preferring instead to watch Mikasa's chest rise and fall as she breathed. He sighed, reassured, and then looked towards where the blond was pointing.

"It's an Abnormal, or something," Armin guessed, frowning. "I don't know. But it has absolutely no interest in harming humans. When I found Mikasa, he was pulling her out of a Titan's throat. He was cradling her in his hand like this," he put the side of his cupped hand over his heart. "And when Titans were coming for us he saw me and gave Mikasa to me while he fought them off."

Armin noticed Annie's face freeze. She shot a look towards Reiner, who shared the same expression on his face.

"You've got to be kidding," Jean guffawed. "A Titan fighting other Titans?"

"Maybe he gets off on it," Connie said in the background, earning a chuckle from Sasha.

"So, what are we-,"Jean was cut off when Mikasa groaned quietly. Attention was on her as she raised a hand to her head, brushing her blood-encrusted bangs away from her face as she sat up slowly.

She felt like hell. Sitting up proved difficult as her muscles quivered all over. She would command her body to do something and it would do so slowly and laboriously. It must've been a reaction to all the adrenaline that was coursing through her when she fell. She rolled her head to the side and noticed her classmates occupying the rest of the room. Her lifeless grey eyes blinked at them, and she would have been confused if she wasn't already disoriented.

"What happened?" she asked softly, her voice rasping.

"You were an idiot, that's what happened!" Jean grabbed her shoulders roughly, shaking her a little. Her eyes widened at him. "You jumped into battle, used up too much gas and fell! You could have died!"

Mikasa blinked.

"I remember that much," she replied, unfazed by Jean's outburst. She turned her gaze towards Armin. "I remember you carrying me. What happened?"

Jean's face twisted with anger, but he said nothing.

"You were nearly eaten," Armin told her, expecting her face to change but she remained expressionless. His stomach twisted. It was like she didn't care whether or not she lived. "That Titan outside rampaging right now ripped you out of the other Titan's mouth and killed it to save you for some reason. It was deliberate because it gave you to me for me to carry so you wouldn't be in danger while it fought. It's intelligent, and stronger than normal Titans. As far as I'm concerned, it's an ally. I call it the Rogue Titan."

The girl turned her gaze towards the Rogue Titan outside, watching it flip another Titan over its back effortlessly.

"A Titan that fights its own kind," she breathed, unable to tear her gaze away from it. Just then, the Rogue's face turned towards the hole and its luminous green eyes met hers. They stared into each other for what seemed like an eternity, and Mikasa couldn't shake a feeling of familiarity towards the Titan. For a moment, Mikasa could've sworn the Rogue's face softened when it looked at her. The moment passed when another Titan slapped at its face.

The Rogue roared and slammed its fist into the attacker's chest.

"You realize…" Jean said behind her, and she turned to look at him again. He was looking down, his brow furrowed as he muttered, "You realize that we need you, don't you? We need you to save our asses."

That seemed to strike emotion into her. She closed her eyes as she thought, _I took it upon myself to lead them, yet I wasn't ready to take responsibility for their lives… I even gave up the will to live, completely abandoning them…because I couldn't handle my emotions._

_ How many people died to get here?_

No more.

Opening her eyes, Mikasa stood up as steady as she ever had been. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the Rogue Titan and said, "I don't care if it's an Abnormal or whatever, but we should let it carry on its little tantrum a little while longer. It seems like it's keeping the other Titans away well enough, so if we're lucky the storage room won't have any more Titans pouring inside."

"You still think we can get the gas?"

"Absolutely," she answered without pause.

Armin added, "And I have a plan."

* * *

The trainees of 104th waited for the lift to reach them as seven of the stronger soldiers walked down the stairs towards the storage room. Mikasa led them down the stairs, her muscles still trembling with all the adrenaline that had rushed through her system. She took a breath to try and calm herself down, and listened to her comrades as they talked.

"Kill the Titans without the three dimensional gear?" Connie questioned, his voice masking his fear very well.

"Of course," Reiner reassured. "They're 3-4 meter classes. It won't be hard to aim for their weak spots."

Jean shook his head. "Forget size, just cut from the head down to the neck."

"Height: one meter, width: ten centimeters," Sasha recited softly to herself.

"Ah, well," Reiner rose one of his swords as he told them, "Just in case you do miss, just shove a blade up their ass. That's the second of the only two weaknesses the Titans have."

"No way, I didn't know that!" Connie exclaimed.

"Never heard of it before either," Sasha added uncertainly.

Jean sighed, putting his palm to his face in exasperation. "Reiner, those might be your last words, you know."

The big blond trainee chuckled. Looking around, Mikasa saw that even the silent Annie and Bertholdt had small smiles on their faces.

When the seven of them made it to their last flight of stairs, the lift had just begun to lower into the room. Mikasa held her hand up to stop the soldiers following her, waiting for every one of the Titans to have turned their attention to the lift.

"Climb up onto the beams using those boxes," she told them, pointing out a stack of boxes conveniently placed just beneath one of the beams. "Get into your positions as quickly as possible."

"Yes m-" Connie was about to yell, but Jean's hand slapped over his mouth.

Mikasa waited behind her comrades, watching them climb silently up the boxes and lift themselves onto the old steel support beams that crossed throughout the basement in a grid-like pattern. She had her blades at the ready in case a Titan noticed them. When it was her turn, she swung up to the beam and landed on her feet like a cat. While the others needed to crouch or crawl along the beams, she preferred to jog along them as quietly as she could. She reached the opposite side of the lift swiftly, and looked around to make sure everyone else had made it to their positions without a hitch.

They did.

Mikasa watched the lift lower down to eyelevel with the Titans. There were thirteen soldiers on the lift in all, twelve of them holding rifles aimed for the Titan's eyes. Armin stood in the middle, whispering, "Wait," to the other trainees every few seconds. The Titans approached the lift all at once, surrounding them simultaneously. Mikasa bit her lip. If the plan went awry, that would be more lives destroyed that day. But she trusted Armin and the other trainees with her life.

"_FIRE!_" Armin ordered went the Titans were about a meter away from the lift each. Each rifle fired off simultaneously, and the Titans were effectively blinded by the bullets in their eyes.

"Now!" Mikasa cried as she leapt down from the beam. She used her core to help thrust her blades into the Titan's leathery skin, and cut hers down with easy. She landed at its feet, and looked around to see if the others had done as well.

When she saw Connie rolling on the ground from a bad landing and Sasha backing away from two Titans simultaneously, Mikasa sprang into action. One of the Titans dived to catch Sasha, and Mikasa was relieved to see her weave out of the way just in time. She sprinted towards it and sliced the back of its neck open before it could stand up again.

Turning to the other Titan, Mikasa sighed when she saw Annie standing next to its evaporating corpse. The blond girl's icy gaze met hers and the two shared a moment of mutual respect.

That was until Mikasa was jerked around by hands on her waist. Her eyes widened to see Sasha down on her knees in front of her. Tears were pouring from the girl's eyes.

"_Mikassaaaaa!_" the girl shrieked, burying her face into Mikasa's belly. "My savior!"

"…Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked awkwardly. She wasn't sure how she should react to the embrace. Sasha's arms were squeezing around Mikasa's legs uncomfortably, holding her legs in a way that the black-haired girl wobbled when she tried to move anywhere.

"No! Thanks to you!" Sasha shouted.

"Get up then!"

"Yes, savior!"

Mikasa sighed.

Along with her teammates, she quickly unscrewed her empty gas cans and replaced them with filled ones. She noticed Sasha muttering to herself, and was about to go to her when Connie grabbed her arm. Mikasa watched as the boy dragged Sasha towards the exit the Titans had used to invade the storage room.

"I yielded to a Titan!" Potato Girl cried, looking miserable. "I can't look any one in the face!"

"I'll spank you for that later! For now, we need to go!" Connie shouted at her, and pulled her along with him to the outside.

Mikasa followed after them and was about to speed off towards the wall when she remembered luminous green eyes. Looking up at the HQ tower straight above, she shot her hooks straight upwards and flew up to the roof. Armin followed after her quickly, calling her name.

"Mikasa, we need to get out of here!"

"The Rogue Titan," she muttered, pointing at the Titan that had helped them being eaten away by several other Titans. "If we could somehow figure out what was going with this Titan, we'd be able to work our way out of this hopeless situation. It was a good chance, but…"

"Don't lose hope," Reiner said from behind them as he climbed to the rooftop with Annie and Bertholdt trailing behind him. "If we let it die we'll be none the wiser. Let's go dispatch the Titans that are clinging to it. We need it alive!"

Jean landed on the roof just then and shouted, "Reiner, are you insane?! We've just barely stuck our necks out of the water."

"This Titan might turn out to be an ally," Annie interjected softly, her voice calm. "It'd be much more powerful a weapon than any cannon. And as you said, it takes on average thirty people to kill a single Titan…" The girl looked down at the ground, where the bodies of several Titans were evaporating. "I'd say he's more valuable than an entire battalion."

"An ally? Are you serious?" Jean gaped at them. "Please say you're joking."

"That Titan!" Mikasa's attention was drawn towards where Armin was pointing. A 15-meter class Titan sauntered by the building, minding its own business. Beside her, Armin trembled with loathing as he hissed, "That's the one that ate Tomas-"

"_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_"

The air shook with the force of the roar, and the trainees each gasped as the Rogue Titan ripped itself from the building despite being held back by several Titans. It shook them off with a newly found vigor, and charged at the Abnormal that had killed Tomas. The Titans surrounding the Rogue managed to rip off both of its arms, but it was not stopped. The Abnormal turned but was too late as the Rogue bit down on its neck, raising his head and holding up the Abnormal as if it were a trophy.

Growling, the Rogue punished the Abnormal by slamming it into the ground over and over. Then, as if it knew there was another approaching him from behind, the Rogue whipped around and threw the Abnormal at the second Titan. The two collided into the adjacent building, toppling it in the process.

"Hrr…" the Rogue seethed as he spat the Abnormal's neck-flesh out of his mouth like it was bad liver.

"Who wanted to save it, again?" Jean asked.

Eyes widening, Mikasa watched as the Rogue Titan collapsed to the ground face-first. The HQ shuddered with the force of its impact. The girl barely heard her comrades talking as she watched a small area in the back of the Rogue's neck begin to steam away. It evaporated quicker than the rest of its body, and Mikasa made out the frame of a man as it jerked itself from the Titan's flesh. There was the man who had saved her countless times. There was the man who was the Rogue Titan.

There was Eren.

His face was tilted skywards and his body leaned back limply. His mouth was agape as he took in deep, slow breaths.

Without even realizing it, Mikasa had already swung down to the ground. She didn't care about the Titans still roaming around them. They kept their distance out of fear for now, anyway. She ran towards the evaporating Rogue Titan's body and jumped up to the man who had saved the 104th. His face was creased like ones fingers would be if they took a long, hot bath. She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, ignoring the heat and wetness of the steam that billowed out from beneath them. For a moment she couldn't feel him move and she panicked, thrusting her head against his chest.

_Ba-bump... Ba-bump… Ba-bump…_

Mikasa began to shake as she fisted the cloth of his shirt and clutched him to her. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as; once again, Eren brought her back to life. A plethora of emotion overwhelmed her, and she sobbed loudly against the boy's chest. She barely noticed the burning sensation on her face and hands as she wept.

In his sleep, Eren whispered, "Mikasa…" His arms came up around her and his hands pressed into her back, rousing to consciousness momentarily to hold her close. She felt his face bury into her hair, and he breathed in her scent.

"I'm home…" he sighed, and was pulled back into the dark peace of sleep.


	9. Pruney

Chapter 8

Blasting through the air, faster than any soldier alive, Levi flew towards the Titan chewing on his comrade. Though he was not aware of his emotions in the moment, he felt the absolute need to strike down that Titan. Shooting one of his hooks into a wall on the other side of the Titan, Levi began his signature spin of death. He was a whirl of green and silver and, as he struck the back of the monster's neck, red.

Landing on the rooftop, Levi turned to go to the soldier when he noticed three Titans moving close to him. Petra bounded up to him as she landed on the rooftop, shouting, "The reinforcements have arrived!"

Levi barely listened, looking between the three Titans thoughtfully. _One on the right, two on the left…_

"Petra!" he barked, "Go to the soldier on the ground and tend to him!"

"What?!"

Levi leapt off the roof at the speed of sound. Like a bullet he shot through the air, firing off a hook into a tower so that the wire would bend around the Titan's throat. He swung around and entered another one of his death spins, striking down one of the Titans with little resistance. As the other Titan came at him, he swung his arms downward. Clicking the release triggers on his handles, his blades whirled through the air and stabbed into the Titan's pupils. The Corporal landed on the now blinded Titan's head, glaring down at it with disgust.

"If you don't move, I'll make this quick and painless," he hissed and jumped backwards. He slammed his handles into his sheath, ripping another pair of blades out. Levi slashed from the base of the Titan's skull all the way to between its shoulder blades, and it fell hard against the ground.

Shooting a hook up into a belfry, he spun up onto a nearby rooftop. He looked for the third Titan only to see Hanji had exterminated it. Then, glaring down at his hands, he looked disgusted at the blood that had splattered all over his hands and blade.

"Gross," he mumbled, extracting a white handkerchief from his pocket and wiping himself clean.

Then, leaping down from the roof, Levi spotted Petra and the Scout on the ground not too far away. He walked towards them, calling out to her, "How is he?"

Petra looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with sadness. "I can't stop the bleeding."

Levi had half-expected to look into the eyes of a Scout panicking in his dying moments, but instead the man looked weakly but clear-eyed towards the Corporal. Somehow, Petra had managed to calm him in those moments. The man held out one bloody hand to Levi, and he didn't hesitate to grab hold of it despite having just cleaned his hand of blood.

"Corporal…" the man coughed, blood oozing from his mouth and down his chin. "Was I helpful to mankind? Or will I have died, having never been useful to anything…?"

Levi squeezed the man's hand, looking him square in the eyes. He told the man, "You've done more than enough for humanity. From here on, I'll lend your remaining wish my strength. I promise you, I _will _eradicate the Titans from this world."

"He's gone," Petra whispered, and Levi looked at his now closed eyes with despair.

"Was he listening?" he asked, face twisting with emotion that only Petra could decipher. "All the way to the end?

"I think he was," she answered him honestly, looking down at the man's face. "Look at him; he looks like he's sleeping peacefully."

Nodding, Levi murmured, "Good."

As he stood he reached down to Petra for her hand, and drew her up with him when she took it. She shot him a small, comforting smile.

"Levi!"

The Corporal looked over his shoulder at the man who was the reason he had joined the Scouts at all; Irwin, the leader of the Scouts, sitting on top of his white stallion. The blond soldier told him, "Levi, we need to retreat."

Levi's eyes narrowed as he turned to Irwin. His voice was low as he growled, "Do you intend to make my comrade's deaths the deaths of _pigs_? What are you thinking?"

"The Titans are ignoring most of us and heading up north towards Trost," Irwin explained, and Levi's eyes widened in realization. "Remember five years ago, the same thing happened?"

"I'm on my way," Levi responded, sprinting towards where he'd left his horse.

* * *

Eren was shaken by Armin to wakefulness, and he grumbled incoherently. "Go away…"

"Wake up, Eren!"

Mikasa's voice had him at attention almost instantly. The boy's eyes snapped wide open to see several guns pointed in his direction. They were in a cell, as far as Eren could tell, with himself shackled at the wrists and Armin holding his left arm in a death grip. Somehow, Mikasa had managed to snap her cuff open, and had her arms held out on either side of her as she faced the soldiers on the other side of the bars.

"What's going on?" Eren asked, bewildered. Why were humans threatening humans? Why were they in a goddamn cell? "What _happened_?!"

"He's playing dumb," one of the soldiers growled. "We should shoot him now."

"Armin, what's going on?!"

Mikasa answered instead, "After the battle, they tried to take you away."

"So you ended up right here with me," he deduced, and she nodded. Typical.

Why would they want him, anyway? What had he done?

Armin shook him again. "You need to tell me everything you remember!"

_Remember?_ Eren paused and looked down at his arm. He noticed the torn cloth of his sleeve, ending now just below his elbow. In his dream, his forearm had been bitten off around that area.

It _was_ just a dream right?

"He's going to kill us!" a soldier shouted.

"He intends to eat us all!"

Eren looked up at them with frightened confusion. _What are they talking about? Why the hell would I want to eat them?_ His gaze flickered to the rifle barrels pointed in their direction and he gulped. _They surrounded us and put us in this cell… Why?_

He noticed their eyes, wide with horror and fear. They were pointed in his direction.

_Why are they looking at me like that?!_

"Eren!"

There was no way what he saw in his dream could have been real, he told himself. But, as he looked up, he saw that Mikasa had blood crusted all over her body. She had the same injuries in the dream as she did now.

The officer in charge, a balding man with light hair and a trimmed beard shouted, "Trainee Eren! You have come back to your senses, I see! The three of you have demonstrated traitorous acts to humanity! Therefore, I must decide what to do with your lives!"

The boy's eyes widened as he looked into the officer's terrified eyes. He was standing behind the soldiers with rifles. The man continued, "Try to pull another trick like you did earlier, and these men will blow you to smithereens!"

The commanding officer waited as the news settled in, and a healthy dose of fear entered both Armin's and Eren's eyes. Mikasa didn't budge an inch, holding her hands up and tensing to make herself look more intimidating then she already did.

"I'll get right to the point," the officer continued, a little quieter. "Are you a human, or are you a Titan?"

_What kind of dumbass question is that?_ Eren's brow furrowed as he looked at them. Ever since he could remember, he had wanted to dedicate his life to humanity's cause. Of course he was human.

But… the way they were looking at him… Eren felt like a freak. He stared at them all individually, remembering what he had 'dreamed' of. He had become a 15-meter class Titan and rampaged throughout Trost. In his rage, he had saved many human lives and had been aware of his surroundings. Was it real?

He looked up at Mikasa's back, noticing how her right shoulder began to tremble with the effort of holding her arm up. Blood was oozing through her coat, and he saw blood drip from her once-white blouse. In his dream, he had seen her plummet to the ground and had rushed to her side. He remembered holding her in his hand, remembered the feeling of shock at her being injured in that way. Something like that couldn't have happened in real life. Not to Mikasa. Yet, there she was, bleeding and trembling in front of him.

And that would explain his arm and leg. He looked down at the, at where the cloth was ripped – it was identical to where he had lost his limbs in his dream. There reappearance meant that he had regrown them?

So, he had turned into a Titan, then?

"I'm human, sir!" he shouted in response. Even if he had turned into a Titan, he would never fight against humanity. Never.

After a moment's pause, the commanding officer turned his gaze downwards. "I see," he sighed as he raised his hand, a silent order for the soldiers to focus their ready themselves. "I'm sorry for doing this. You see, no man has ever been able to see the evil in their own hearts and remain human…"

_"Use his memories to help you!"_

_ Eren screamed as Grisha injected him. He struggled to get away, but the doctor's grasp was far too powerful. _

_ "I can't explain anything to you now," Grisha told him as he pulled the syringe from the boy's arm. "Your memories won't be yours alone. But I have faith you can use his memories to learn how to control this power."_

_ "Promise me-" _Eren flickered in and out of his flashback and real life, his eyes widening. His father's voice fell away, and the last thing he heard was, _"…go to the basement!"_

_ His memories?_ Eren closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. _Whose memories?!_

"Armin," Mikasa murmured, looking over her shoulder with wide eyes. The blond looked at her, and understanding passed over his face. "We need you."

"Sir!" Armin yelled, standing up beside Mikasa and slamming his right fist as best he could over his heart. It was a restricted salute, given his shackled wrists, and his left arm twisted so he could do it properly. For a moment, Eren didn't understand, but as Armin began to talk he realized Mikasa had asked him to try to persuade the soldiers. Eren smiled, he could rely on Armin. "He isn't mankind's enemy, sir! We're willing to yield all information we've garnered regarding the Titans!"

"Pleading for your life won't change anything!" the commanding officer shouted, but his hand remained raise in the air. "If you're trying to say he's not a Titan, then show me proof!"

Armin gulped and shot back, "The only proof I have is what I, Mikasa and several other soldiers saw Eren Jaeger did while he was a Titan! It was never about what he is! If you ask any other soldier there, they'll all tell you they saw Eren fighting the other Titans in his Titan form to protect us! He helped us to restore our gas supply and get our remaining forces over the wall to safety, sir! Also, when Eren was overcome, they all swarmed around him and started to eat him! The Titans regarded him as food, just like us! That much is undeniable!"

But the commanding officer would have none of it. He roared, "Men, at the ready! Their ways have always been alien to us!"

Mikasa's eyes widened and she turned to push Armin behind her, but the blond shrugged her off. He kept his salute, closing his eyes and screaming with both fear and desperation, "_I __**was**__, I __**am**__ and I __**remain**__ a soldier! I have sworn to dedicate my heart, my soul to the restoration of mankind! I will die for humanity if that is what is needed! But I will __**not**__ allow you to sacrifice a potential military asset that could be the secret behind all other Titans! We should add him to our military forces, sir! We might even be able to reconquer the town! __**For the sake of humanity, I will dedicate what's left of my life to advocate the strategic advantage Eren Jaeger represents!**__"_

Eyes widening with fury, the man was about to throw down his hand when someone behind him grabbed it.

"That's _enough_!" the voice of an elderly man ordered, and the soldiers each looked back to see the highest ranking administrator of the Southern Region, a man named Dot Pixis. The man smiled down at the kids as the soldiers parted, saluting to him. His eyes were a warm honey gold, and his large moustache made him look friendlier for some reason. He said to the commanding officer, "Don't you see how beautiful that boy's salute is? If he didn't have shackles on it would've been the most amazing salute I've ever seen. For that matter, take those shackles off of them. You've been rude."

"Commander!" the officer gasped, but Pixis waved him off.

"I know what the situation is," Pixis assured the man. "That boy's speech was quite comprehensive. He made it easy for me. Now, let them go, and you can go reinforce the walls. I'll take care of it from here."

One of the soldiers strode to the door, looking at them with fearful eyes but unlocking the door for them. He paused when he saw Mikasa had snapped one of her cuffs off completely, and looked at her with more terror than he had looked at Eren not moments before. She pushed her shackled hand towards him, startling him. He gulped as he took the cuff off of her. He went to Armin next and then to Eren, murmuring quietly so only the brunette could hear, "To be honest, she's scarier than you."

"I know," Eren replied with an amused smile as the soldier took off his cuffs.

* * *

Pixis stood at the very edge of the Wall, peering downwards at the Titans pawing at the bricks to no avail. Upon examination, he breathed a sigh of defeat. "You know, I wouldn't mind getting eaten by a Titan," the man muttered, "as long as she happened to be a stunning beauty."

All three of the children raised their eyebrows at him simultaneously.

The commander turned, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at the children. Eren hung off of Armin's shoulder while Mikasa stood slightly behind them, and Pixis noted she was more wobbly than earlier. He would have to have her sent off to a medic. "So, tell me all you know about your Titan form, Eren Jaeger."

"It felt like I was dreaming, sir," the boy answered honestly, his face ghostly white with illness. "I went to save Armin and was eaten alive, and then the next thing I knew I was standing in bits of Titan, as a Titan. I figured it was one of those dreams you could control, sir. So I went about in my Titan form and killed as many Titans as I could, and when I saw Mikasa fall I…"

"The dream got very serious very fast," Pixis helped with a nod. "Women tend to do that to men."

Mikasa shot a glance towards Eren.

The boy blushed, fumbling, "Yeah, sure, whatever, I guess. Anyway, I went to find her and when I got to her she was already in a Titan's mouth. I ripped it open to get her out, then fought a bunch more Titans, got these guys to the HQ and started fighting the Titans around there. They practically swarmed around HQ, more so when I was around."

"How many do you think you killed?" the commander inquired.

"I…" Eren frowned. "I remember killing at least twenty very clearly. I didn't stick around to make sure every Titan I fought was completely dead after I found Mikasa; that is until we got to the HQ."

Pixis looked the boy up and down calculatingly. "Do you know anything about how you got this power?"

_"Stop! Get away from me!"_

_ "If you want to protect Mikasa and Armin you must use this power!"_

Wincing, Eren nodded slowly and took in a deep breath. His head pounded as he looked up at the old commander. "I think my father knew something about it, sir. I think he's the reason why I have this power."

"Oh?"

"My memories are a bit unreliable," Eren told the man, trying his best to meet his gaze. The light of the day made his headache all the more painful. "But I remember him injecting me with something after my mom died. He said something about the basement of our house, and that I'd find how to control the power through the memories of someone. I think he meant there might be a journal in the basement that'll help me figure it out."

Pixis nodded slowly. "So your basement would answer all of your questions."

"Hopefully, sir," the boy responded, his voice slurring. "Do you believe me?"

The old man twirled the end of his moustache thoughtfully. "I'll keep in mind all that you can't prove on your own. I think that's important. And…as long as you intend to find something that can make sense of this mess, I will personally see to the protection of yourself and your friends."

"Thank you, sir," Eren sighed with relief, visibly tiring, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep awake. Armin passed him off to Mikasa, who sat next to him on the ground and let him lean into her.

Armin took a step towards Pixis, looking very much like he wanted to say something.

"Armin Arlert was it?" the commander asked, to which Armin nodded. "You mentioned something earlier about using Eren's Titan power to save Trost, did you not? Did you really mean that, or were you saying that out of fear for your life?"

Blushing, the blond scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "Honestly, it was a bit of both, sir. What I meant back then was that if Eren could turn into a Titan, he could probably be able to transport the boulder to wedge into the hole in the Wall."

Eren blinked up at his friend, surprised. He hadn't thought of that. If only he had when he was a Titan…

"It's just a simple idea, but… I really do believe that Eren's power can help disentangle this mess. I also really didn't want to die."

"No one wants to die," the old man said before turning his gaze to Eren, kneeling in front of him. "Do you believe you can do this, Jaeger? You're not looking too good."

Pushing himself up, the boy's emerald eyes went from tired to fierce. "I'll see to it, sir. No matter what."

Pixis barked with laughter. "Well said! Said like a man, Jaeger!"

The commander strode to the other side of the wall, shouting orders down to the men gathered on the ground.

Eren glanced over at Armin to see the shock on his face. The blond whispered, "But…is this the best idea? It's overly optimistic and poorly thought out and-"

"Armin." Mikasa had put her hand on Armin's shoulder. Eren hadn't even noticed her stand up. Her stormy grey eyes met his as she told him, "Have more confidence in yourself. You said that earlier about your plan to resupply the Trainees with gas, and every one of the people who followed you survived. You saved Eren and me when we were kids, sending Hannes to find us and getting us food to eat when we had nothing. Whatever plan you come up with… I believe it will save us."

"I agree," Eren added quickly, moving to stand up on shaky legs. "But there's also a crucial matter that needs to be discussed before we even think of putting such a plan into action. Commander Pixis knows this… The Titans are not our only enemies."

_Laughter. Victorious laughter throughout the hall, and the Titans shied away from the man as he cackled. _

Eren clenched his teeth as the laughing continued in his mind, quieting after one long moment.

* * *

After a little while of planning, Eren followed Pixis to the edge of the wall. The boy was worn out, and felt as though he was going to be sick. He wondered who would be the unfortunate sod on the ground that might be hit with his vomit, and backed a step away from the edge of the wall.

Just in case.

Pixis cleared his throat softly before he thundered, "_**ATTENTION!**_"

It was a long shout, and the volume stabbed at Eren's head.

Straightening, Eren curled his fist over his heart and looked onwards. It was the best salute he'd given in his life.

"_I am about to lay out our strategy for the re-conquest of Trost! We must do two things; reach the hole, and stopper it! As for the way we'll proceed, let me start by introducing this man," Pixis shouted, raising a hand in Eren's direction. "This is Eren Jaeger from the 104__th__ Trainees Squad! We have been carrying out secret experiments on Titan shape-shifting, and he is the successful result of that endeavor! He has the ability to purge the body of a Titan and control it at will!_"

_God, I hope that's the case,_ Eren prayed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He needed to focus, or he'd screw it all up for Trost. He was terrified of failure.

"_The plan is for him to lift up the boulder not too far from the gate and stopper the hole with it in his Titan form!" Pixis continued with his hands on his hips. "Your role, ladies and gentlemen, is to protect him while he does this!_"

Eren's eyes watched with dismay as a roar of displeasure sounded among the people. He heard people screaming at Pixis that they would not leave their families and that they would spend their last moments with them, and a great many began to walk away from Pixis and Trost. His jaw dropped as he looked towards Pixis. How were they supposed to do it without soldiers? How were the supposed to do anything without their combined strength?

They couldn't afford to kill anymore soldiers.

Pixis closed his eyes a moment before yelling out, "_Those who leave now will be pardoned! Titans are terrible creatures, and once you give into the fear, you can no longer fight them! Those of you who have already experienced that dread may leave!_"

More soldiers turned away.

"_And finally_!" Pixis shouted with a new sharpness to his voice, "_Those of you who would __**allow your own parents, siblings, spouses and children experience that dread for themselves are free to walk away!**_"

There was a pause in the crowd that had begun to walk away. Eren felt a rush of relief as they began to return before the wall and him. Perhaps there was hope for unity among man yet.

Eren had no idea if he could even pull something like this off, but as he looked out at the soldiers who stared back at them, he felt their hopes rest heavily on his shoulders. The weight was phenomenal, though Eren felt the strength in him to be able to bare it. For the sake of the soldiers with tears running down their faces at the thought of facing another Titan, he would find a way to move that damned boulder even if it meant dying in the process. Were it in his power, Eren would take on the Titans by himself so no one would ever have to face them. For now, however, he would try to stopper that hole and that was the best he could do for humanity.

Until he learned how to control the Titan within, that is.

* * *

It felt good to run. He felt his nausea begin to ebb away as his muscles worked to propel him along the top of the wall. Not to mention, with his newly found purpose, Eren was itching to get back into action. Stopper the hole; kill some Titans, whatever was needed of him for the sake of humanity.

However even as he dedicated his body to the cause, he couldn't help but look out of the corner of his eyes at Mikasa. She kept up despite her injuries, and she kept a stony face. Eren had seen how deep the cuts were, though. Not deep enough to kill, but deep enough to damage muscle tissue. It was a wonder at all that she managed to keep up with them. Her body may tire out working for the cause. When Pixis told her to see a medic, she had refused, assuring them that she could continue. Of course, everyone listened to her. Mikasa was not an easy person to kill, and even in her injured state she could hold up her end spectacularly.

As he looked into her eyes, he noticed the storm in them begin to calm. Her eyes were starting to get darker. At this point, there was no way she could've been running on anything but adrenaline fumes.

"You feeling alright?" he asked quietly, jogging beside her. There was no one he'd rather have at his side than Mikasa, but he was not selfish enough to put her in danger for his sake. "You don't need to come, you could go to the medic, you know."

"I know," she replied, taking a deep breath. "They're just cuts. I'll be fine."

Eren made a face. "That soldier was right. You are terrifying."

The girl's stoic expression didn't change at his joke, but her eyes did flicker towards him for a moment. He sighed. Nothing would make the girl smile. Not that he would give up trying, though.

"We're here!" was the only warning the soldiers had before the commanding officer practically swan-dived off the edge of the wall. They followed suit, though Eren preferred to fall feet-first. Always at his side, Mikasa's eyes were closed and her face had relaxed as the wind blew back her hair. He wondered how she could be so calm while plummeting towards the ground. His own heart was racing, and even as he shot his hooks out to a tower, swinging him up and away from the ground, he still felt residual fear from the fall.

Mikasa shot out in front of him, and if it were anyone else he would've suspected them of showing off. The girl spun like she was dancing in the air, and despite barely paying attention, the girl had effortlessly passed by each of the soldiers. Eren swallowed as he watched her, and wondered if she knew how beautiful she looked – even bloodied and bruised - as she danced with the sky. Mikasa had to have been made to fly.

As the boulder came in sight, Eren used a burst of gas to throw himself high up into the air. He raised his hand to his mouth reflexively, and chomped down on as hard as he could.

_"You think you can win?"_

Eren's eyes widened with dread at the voice inside his head. Another hallucination would jeopardize the mission. He didn't have time to react to it when green light shot down from the sky at him. He transformed in midair, his Titan body manifesting from out of nowhere.

_"Do you?"_

The Rogue Titan fell hard into a nearby building, and Eren had never felt such unbelievable pain before in his life. It was not from his landing, he sensed that, but was originating from his head. He felt his vision become stolen away from him and only his sense of hearing remained.

* * *

_"Can you win?" the blurred-face of the man asked calmly, a hint of amusement in his voice. Eren knelt before his throne, clutching his head and screaming out in agony. The man chuckled softly at his pain. The boy could barely move against him as the man grabbed a handful of his hair. He ripped back the boy's head so emerald eyes were forced to look into his blurred face. From the blur of the man's face, he noticed the area where his eyes should've been began to glow with an eerie white light. The man leaned in close as he whispered in Eren's ear, "I'll take everything you've ever loved away from you."_

_ Eren's vision suddenly changed from the man's face to that of the boulder before him. He felt something seep into his body, seizing every muscle, every sense, taking his control away. The boy screamed out as his head turned and suddenly Mikasa was at the center of his vision. She was staring at him with wide eyes, the faith in him turning into concern. He saw her mouth move, but her words did not reach him._

_ "Watch her die!" _

_ Realization struck the boy too late as he felt his body move against his will, and he saw his Titan's fist smash into the roof where Mikasa was standing. _

_ "NO!" he screamed to the man, praying that what he was seeing was just a dream. _

_ "She's pretty, don't you think?" the man's voice hissed with malice. Eren's eyes turned to see that she had dodged the strike, and was staring at him with horror. He never wanted her to look at him like that. _

_ Please, he begged her silently; please don't look at me like that._

_ "Look at her," the man chuckled. "She's terrified of you, and she doesn't even realize it's not you doing this to her. You know what she'll think in her last moments?"_

_ "Who the hell are you?" the boy hissed, jaw clenched._

_ "I'm you!"_

_ "You're me?!"_

_ "No," the man sniggered, slapping the boy's cheek lightly. Eren had never hated a human so much in his life, if the man was indeed human. "But wouldn't that be hilarious?"_

_ "Fuck you," Eren growled. "I'll rip your throat out."_

_ The man cackled. "So much fire! What do you think she'll be thinking in her last moments?"_

_ "She'll hate me," the boy answered helplessly. _

"_Not even that! She'll be thinking that it was _you_, her savior, who wanted her _dead_!"_

_Eren's eyes widened. He could deal with her hating him, but he could never forgive himself if she went and got herself killed because of him. "No!"_

"_Yessss," the man's voice was a low growl. His breath was warm and minty in Eren's face. "And she will want to die to earn your forgiveness."_

_ The Rogue Titan's fist shot forward again at her, and Eren saw her leap out of the way just in time. She flew at him, holding onto a lock of his unruly brown hair and using her foot on the end of his nose to hold her up. He saw her mouth move as she spoke to him, but Eren could not hear her. He could only see her eyes. Her dark eyes widened with horror, not wanting it to be true._

_ "You think she'll move again?" the man asked, voice dripping with sick anticipation. "You think?"_

_ "I swear to God, I'll fucking kill you!" Eren snarled._

_ "So you don't?" the man inferred. "Great!"_

* * *

Mikasa dodged at the last second as the Rogue's fist came smashing into his own face. The Rogue screamed in pain as he completely blasted off the side of his head. She watched the Titan stumble backwards and fall against the boulder, its uninjured eye staring at her not with hatred but with _amusement_. His eyes had gone from green to a blinding white, and looking into them, she strained to see properly. Even as she looked into them, they had begun to change color. Emerald green eyes glowed at her after a moment before the Rogue Titan lowered his injured head. He closed his eye.

"I knew this would fail," a woman with short dusty blond hair murmured, re-holstering her smoke gun. She had shot a red smokebomb. "It's just another one of those brainless Titans."

From a few roof tops away, a soldier shouted to the commanding officer, "Ian! There are Titans approaching from the gate! Mostly 10 and 6 class meters! There's also another one coming up behind us that's 12 meters!"

A dark haired soldier in the elite team said to Ian, "We should retreat. Closing up the gate should never have been a child's job anyway."

"Yes," the dusty blond agreed. "It sucks but we need to get out of here."

Mikasa turned just enough to look at Ian, her expression full of venom. Her bloodied face was twisted with rage, and new cuts on her cheek oozing with dark red blood. He caught her visage from the corner of his eyes. What he found most terrifying about her was her eyes. They roiled with passion, and he saw her eyes change colors in areas, appearing as a storm in her eyes. Sunlight caught them and yellow streaks highlighted in her irises like lightning. They were the eyes of someone in love.

Ian blinked when the dark-haired soldier screamed at him for an answer. He sensed the girl coming to stand beside him, drawing her blades with murderous intent. "Calm down," he told her, holding a hand out in front of her to protect his soldiers. She glared at him as he gave his order, "Team Riko, you will take down the Titan on the rear! Team Mitabi and my own will deal with the Titans in front."

"Excuse me?!" Riko screamed, her eyes widening behind her glasses.

Ian glowered at her. "Those are my orders. Shut up and follow them! We cannot allow Eren to remain defenseless!"

Mikasa stared at him in shock. She hadn't expected him to do that. She barely heard Ian and Riko argue as she felt herself flooding with gratitude. When the silver-haired woman left and the dark-haired man went off to fight the Titans, she whispered, "Thank you very much, Squad Leader Ian."

The man looked at her with a frown. "Mikasa, there's no need to thank me. I only did that because I didn't know what you were going to do. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sir-"

"Still, we can't proceed with the initial plan," Ian continued wisely, looking towards the girl. "But the new strategy should give you all the room you need to show off to us, especially seeing as you'll be fighting to protect your love."

Mikasa's cheeks tinted red and she corrected weakly, "He's family."

"No he isn't," he said with a small smile. "I know that look."

As Ian walked to join the fight, Mikasa paused behind him and stared at the Rogue Titan. Somewhere inside that Titan's neck was Eren, and the Titan's stillness made her fear for him. She looked at his hands and his face, steam rolling off his injuries, and saw he hadn't regenerated any of the damage. Everything in her screamed at her to go to him and rip him out of the Titan, but his words to her back in their training days echoed in her mind.

_Have faith in me,_ he had told her. Swallowing down her concern for him, she looked at Eren's Titan with tears starting to pool at the corners of her eyes.

"I do have faith," she whispered out loud.

* * *

_"I can give you what you want, Eren," the man's deep, cheerful voice drawled. "I can give you back the life you lost that fateful day."_

_ Eren opened his eyes to see his entire family in front of him. He blinked, looking around. It was the living room and kitchen of his old house. Green eyes wide, Eren looked towards his mother and Mikasa standing over the sink, Mikasa on a stool, peeling potatoes. She seemed to sense his gaze lingering on her and turned to look at him over her shoulder._

_ On her face was a small, loving smile._

_ It stunned Eren to his very core. He hadn't seen her smile in five years. Not at jokes, not at friends, not at him. She never smiled, and there she was… Smiling at him, her face lacking lethality, it was the face of a normal girl living a happy life. Mikasa's cheeks tinted pink as he continued to stare at her, her stormy grey eyes brightening at him. He wanted to say something, but she had turned her attention back to her potatoes._

_ "That's what you want, right?" the man's voice whispered. "You want your mommy and daddy back, you want little happy Mikasa back… You want everything that has happened to have never happened at all. I can give you this world. You know you cannot win against me, so why not settle for this peace offering? A world where everything is happy…"_

_ Eren turned to look at his mother. _

_He could have her back. _

_He could have his family back. No complications, no Titans, nothing but an easy life with the people he loved. _

_ "I…can have this?" the boy breathed, turning to look out the window behind him. There were shadows outside and two gleaming white eyes peered out at him from the darkness. "I can have it back?"_

_ "You can have it all back."_

* * *

Armin had come running the instant he saw the red smoke bomb go off. He found the boulder and the Rogue Titan sitting against it fairly quickly, and looked around at all the destruction on the roofs of the houses surrounding them. It didn't take him long to figure out that something went wrong when Eren transformed. Looking down at the Rogue, the blond noticed that although smoke rolled off of his injuries, he was not healing.

He jumped down onto Eren's Titan shoulder. "What happened here, Eren?"

Turning his head up when a crashing sound could be heard, he saw Mikasa standing upon the blond head of a newly dead Titan. She was staring off into the distance, and although her focus was not on battling the Titans she took them down with ease. Armin noticed a new gash on Mikasa's cheek, deep and still bleeding.

She was covered nearly head to toe in blood.

"Mikasa?"

Startling, she turned her head to look down at the blond. "Armin?! When did you get here?"

"Just now! What's hap-"

"Get out of there! This is dangerous!" She shouted at him. Her eyes were despairing. "That Titan is not under Eren's control! I tried talking to it and it didn't react! There's no point in anybody else trying!"

"What about the plan?!" Armin nearly shrieked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"It failed," she yelled back. "We're fighting because we can't afford to abandon Eren. At this rate, we'll be overrun by the Titans. We are not going to survive this! So go!"

"Like hell," Armin shot back, and her eyes widened at his response. She watched him walk to the center of the Rogue Titan's neck, shooting his hooks into the thick muscles of its shoulders to hold him still.

"Armin?"

"I'm going to get him out of here," Armin told her. "You keep the Titans away from us!"

Giving her no time to react, Armin drew out one blade and threw his entire weight into stabbing downwards just to the left of the center. When he felt resistance and his blade catch, he knew he hit Eren's bone. He earned a startled scream from Mikasa as well as the Rogue Titan. The Titan jerked forward, throwing Armin off balance so that he smacked belly-first into his back.

"Armin, stop!"

"It's gonna be okay," Armin reassured her. He knew it would be hard for her to leave them, not only because it was Eren in the Titan but because she didn't want to see him hurt. He glanced up at her through his bangs, the conflict written all over her face. She trusted him, he knew, but she also knew the dangers of Titans. "I didn't hit the center, he's not dead. I'll be okay, too. I promise. Go fight the Titans; you might be able to save lives!"

Mikasa took a deep breath, and he watched her steel herself. He managed to smile for her before she turned tail and ran off to fight.

Turning his face to the Rogue Titan's neck, Armin screamed, "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

* * *

_"Can you hear me?!"_

_ Eren blinked. Who was that voice?_

_ "Get a hold of yourself!"_

_ The boy glanced around, confused. _

_ "Get out of there or we're all gonna die!"_

_ Eren turned to look out the window where Armin stood, slamming on the glass to get his attention. The boy's face looked panicked as he shouted, "Don't give into some lame Titan body! Quick, get the heck out of this lump of flesh!"_

_ "Why?" Eren inquired, head cocking to the side. "It's warm in here. You come in."_

_ "WHO'S GOING TO AVENGE YOUR MOTHER?!"_

_ "What are you talking about, avenge my mother?" Eren murmured sleepily, turning to look at Carla's back as she laughed with Mikasa. "She's right there."_

_ "THE TITANS ARE GOING TO KILL YOU! IT'S ALL GONNA END HERE!"_

_ Eren raised an eyebrow at his blond friend. "Do you have a screw loose? I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I need to leave? Everything I've ever loved is here… There's nothing out there but death."_

_ "Eren…" Armin's voice quieted and Eren turned to see his friend crying. "What happened to exploring the world outside? You, me and Mikasa? Far beyond the walls, where the flaming water is, and the expanses of ice, and fields of sand… And the ocean. Didn't you say you wanted to go to the ocean, together with Mikasa? Don't you remember? That conversation we had when we were younger, before all this crap with the Titans, it was you that made me want to enlist in the Scouting Legion."_

_ Eren's eyes widened. He did remember. He remembered his Mikasa had stopped smiling long ago. His remembered his love for the world outside and all the wonders it held. He remembered the conversation with Armin years ago about the ocean. The realization forced him to his feet, and he let the blanket he had been wearing fall off of him. His family turned to face him, still smiling. They made him angry._

_ "Don't you want a world where everyone's smiling?" the man's voice asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone. _

_Yes, he wanted everyone smiling. But, why would he want a fake world? Why would he want something dreamed up by someone's sick mind? Why would he want a fake Mikasa smiling? Why would he want a fake mother? A fake father? _

_ "I know the first step we take outside the wall will begin our journey into Hell, but…you still wanted to go see the outside, didn't you? Why?" the blond asked desperately._

_ Why?_

_ Isn't it obvious?_

_ "Because that is the world I was born into!" Eren screamed, and suddenly everything around him combusted. Agony shot through his head, travelling down his spine and bringing him down to his knees. Looking up, he saw the man with the blurred face standing behind Armin outside the window. His glowing white eyes faded._

_ "I killed your daddy, Eren," the man hissed as the fake world disappeared._

* * *

"_**RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGH!**_" Eren jerked to wakefulness in his Titan body. He jumped up to his feet then craned his head to look at Armin.

"Hrrgh." _Get off._

Understanding, Armin leapt off Eren's back and flew towards a rooftop.

The Rogue Titan, now Eren's, bent down and slid his arms around the giant boulder. He cried out as he lifted it up onto his shoulders, the effort of which surely ripping muscles and possibly snapping bones. Steam billowed off him as his Titan body fought to heal him quickly enough to keep his strength up. Hissing as he exhaled, Eren took a step forward.

Another.

And another.

All of his body released the steam. He could hardly see through it, and hoped that no one was in his way as he carried the boulder across the city. His pace was slow, it needed to be lest he trip and crush someone. Eren heard the triumphant yells of his comrades as he moved forward, and they helped him to hold up the boulder. He felt like he was being crushed. He felt like the pads of his fingers and his palms were being ripped to shreds. None of that mattered, not as long as he could save Trost.

Eren's glowing green eyes stared out from the shadow of the boulder, squinting so he could see. He saw Mikasa and Armin in front of him on the ground, jogging along. They were idiots for being on the ground, he wanted to roar at them, but with all the steam he couldn't see jack of his surroundings. His eyes fixed on Mikasa.

_Wait for me, Mikasa._ Eren whispered to her in his mind. _I'll find a way to get us out of this. We'll go see the ocean. Just wait for me until then._

The girl had tears running down her face, clearing some of the blood away. She looked at him, relieved beyond his imagination. Had he made her worry so much? And yet… it was Armin who saved him. A rush of pride and happiness filled him. She had had faith in him and the blond. She trusted the two of them to come out of the situation without her guidance.

_ Gotta fight!_ Eren urged himself, pushing forward. He longed to impress her, though his body felt like it'd snap any second. He felt himself begin to walk faster. _Fight!_

His eyes followed Mikasa as she shot off to fight some Titans, and he had a hard time not turning to see the outcome. It took a great deal of self-control for him to focus on Armin, who was now standing in front of the hole.

"GO, EREN!" the blond screamed.

_Yes!_

"_**RRRRRRRAAAAAAGH!**_" Eren let the weight of the boulder fall as he bent over, pushing it as far as he could into the hole. He managed to slide it in a good few meters before the boulder was wedged in tight enough not to budge. His body gave out beneath him, and Eren dropped onto is knees and slumped against the boulder.

* * *

Levi heard the crash of something being thrown into the Wall and was the first to react. Hopping onto his horse's back, he shot his hooks up into the wall and sling-shotted himself up and over. He heard Petra call out to him from the ground. His eyes watered as the wind battered at his face and once he had scaled the Wall and then some, he looked down to see the destruction that had befallen Trost.

The city they had left not even half a day earlier laid in smoking ruins before him. For a moment, Levi hadn't the slightest idea of where to begin. Then he spotted the steaming body of a ridiculously muscular Titan. He saw two people go up onto its back, and instead of just slicing a wedge out of it they carved carefully into it. His eyebrow rose when he saw the two pulling someth…some_one_ out of the Titan carcass.

Two Titans approached them from behind.

Levi didn't think, only reacted. Shooting downwards at the speed of light, the Corporal hooked one of the Titans at the top of their heads and used the jerk of retracting it to spin him around. He drew his blades as he passed the Titan's neck, slicing it with inhumane precision. He quickly used another hook to stop his death fall, shooting up to the other Titan after narrowly missing the ground. He cut it down with ease, and landed on its shoulder as it fell. The Corporal didn't even flinch as the Titan struck the ground.

He was facing Trost again. Up close, he saw Titans eating his comrades of the Stationary guard. There was blood and dead bodies littered all over the place, it was grotesque and sad all in one. Two things Levi hated the most.

Looking over his shoulder he spotted the three kids that had nearly been eaten. One of them was a brunette and had pruned skin all over his face. With the steam rolling off of him, Levi deduced that he must've been the one to be taken out of the Titan body. There was blood trickling out of Pruney's nose. A boy and a girl were crouched on either side of him, holding him despite the obvious heat he was letting off.

"The Wings of Freedom," Pruney managed before his head collapsed. Unconscious.

Levi blinked, his gaze flicking between the blond boy and the dark-haired girl as he asked, "Hey, you brats… You mind telling me what's going on right now?"


	10. Promises

**AN: So updates are going to be a bit slower. It was pointed out to me that it may not be good for my health to write 24/7. Speaking of that, I'd like to mention that I do stop to eat, sleep and shower every once in a while. . I suck at these. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Mikasa opened her stormy eyes and raised her head from her pillow, murmuring, "Come in, Armin."

The blond opened the door with a small, sheepish smile. He came into her room with two loaves of bread in his hands, one of which she gave to her. When she wrinkled her nose, he told her, "You need to eat if you want to get better."

"I know," she muttered begrudgingly, taking a small bite out of the bread.

Armin pulled a seat up beside her bed, setting his in his lap and looking over her slowly. It was the third time that Armin had visited her since she was taken away to the medics on Corporal Levi's orders. He had told her that she looked filthy and that alone was reason enough to send her away. Though she fought it, she figured it might've been a good idea to rest before she was called to trial. She wasn't allowed to see Eren anyway.

The medics had been surprised when they saw that she had already started the healing process. Her healing had progressed to the point she didn't need stitching. There would be scarring, they warned her, especially if she didn't take it easy. Mikasa didn't mind, though when they attempted to take away her scarf she nearly bit the offending doctor. They dressed her with a poultice to ward off infection and they wrapped her larger injuries with bandages. Some of them started to stain with maroon from the blood that would seep out every now and again from cracked scabbing tissue.

"That one on your face looks nasty," Armin commented, his blue eyes glimmering with worry. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she answered, touching the scabbed over gash on her cheek. It had followed almost right along her cheekbone. "It's just ugly."

The blond frowned. "Eren's going to hate himself for that."

"Eren doesn't need to know if he doesn't remember," she retorted. "He has enough to deal with."

The memories of his eyes were carved into her memory. They had shone white for moments after his transformation, and unlike his previous time in the Titan body, he acted as though he wanted to kill her. He hadn't been himself, she thought almost desperately. She wanted to believe he had been overcome with the second transformation out of weariness, or that the sickness he felt after his first shift was somehow related to the way he acted. Why would he want to kill her?

Mikasa knew she could be a pain to him sometimes, but was she _that_ bad?

Armin watched her uncertainly. She could tell he didn't want to lie to his best friend, and had it been a different situation she wouldn't have lied either.

But still, those eyes…

"He's going to find out," Armin pointed out to her with a frown. "He's not going to be happy if he finds out and you lied to him. They're probably going to bring it up in court."

The girl made a face. She hadn't thought of that. "If they do, then there's no avoiding it. If not, then he doesn't need to know."

"You're being stubborn."

"Probably," the girl agreed, sighing. "But that doesn't matter. He doesn't need to know if he doesn't already know."

They held each other's gaze for a few moments before the blond sighed and rested his face into his palm. He didn't want to hurt Eren any less than she did, but he reckoned the brunette had the right to know. Not only for truth's sake but also so that he could learn to control his Titan-shifting ability. "So, what?" he asked her. "You're just going to say it went off without a hitch?"

"In my report I said that he took a few swings at the buildings," Mikasa answered him. She had already thought it out. "But he doesn't need to know it was me he was swinging at."

"If it doesn't come up in court," Armin stated with as much force as he could. Despite being his child hood friend, Mikasa was not someone anyone wanted to make enemies with. She could be scary, but he liked to think that she wouldn't hurt him. "I'm going to tell him."

The girl glared at him, but that was the extent of her reaction.

"He deserves to know," he concluded, bringing the discussion to a close – much to her distaste. She hadn't touched the bread aside from her first bite, and he told her, "Eat it. We have court soon."

Eyes fiery with irritation, she took another bite.

* * *

_"I killed your daddy, Eren."_

Eren woke with a jolt, shaking his bed as he sat up quickly. Migraine pulsed in his head with a vengeance, and he moved to massage his scalp. His wrists stopped abruptly, though, and he noticed that he was shackled once more – to the wall this time. He supposed he shouldn't have been frustrated to have been thrown into the cell again, given the situation at hand. The boy looked down at the iron cuffs about his wrists and wondered how hard it would be to snap them off entirely as Mikasa had. With soldiers at either side of his cell door, though, he didn't dare try it.

He remembered the man in his hallucination. He was not frightened, but was more unnerved by his words than anything. If it was indeed a hallucination, then that man had been a figment of himself from deep down. Dreams and the likes have a nasty habit of revealing to oneself their own dark secrets. He hoped that it was just that, though. A hallucination or a dream, that is. He remembered not being able to control his own body, swinging at Mikasa with a bloodlust she didn't deserve. The way she had looked at him was haunting; she was the last person he ever wanted to fear him. Though he had a tendency to be a brat, he would never go out of his way to harm her. She meant too much to him. In fact, she meant everything to him.

Mikasa was all he had left. Though he didn't consider her as a sister, or a mother, she was significantly important to him. He couldn't imagine life without her at his side, and didn't ever want to. He needed her. Eren wondered if she felt the same way towards him. She was always the one taking care of him, always getting him out of trouble and helping him along – but did she need him at her side? Or was he just someone she felt obligated to take care of?

He needed something else to think about.

"I need to use the toilet," he said to one of the guards.

The guard glared at him. "You already went a little while ago."

"That was like five hours ago," he muttered under his breath. "Can I have some water please?"

The second guard looked back at him with a loathing that irked Eren to his core. "Know your place, you fucking monster," the man snarled before turning back around.

_Monster._

Eren wondered how he looked to these men. Was he really that scary looking? How would other people see him now? The boy frowned, looking down at the calloused palms of his hands. Was he a monster?

Armin and Mikasa had never been afraid of him, he realized. When he was swept off to the dungeons they had fought and ended up right in with him. Despite her injuries, Mikasa stood up in front of Eren and Armin and held out her arms for God knows how long, risking getting shot herself. Armin had put together an argument on the spot in order to cover Eren's hide. If not for them, he would definitely be dead by now.

The thought both comforted and irritated him. He didn't want to be someone that needed to be defended. He wanted to be someone others relied upon – the protector. He was terrified of appearing weak and incompetent.

_I'll take everything you've ever loved away from you._

_She's pretty, don't you think?_

_ Wouldn't that be hilarious?_

_ You think she'll move again?_ _You think?_

"Damnit!" Eren screeched, jerking hard against his restraints as the memories of the hallucination flashed through his mind. Whether or not the man was real, whether or not what he saw was real, he had been totally helpless. He couldn't stop the visions, he couldn't warn anyone as to when they would start. Pain was his only warning before he was thrust into one, and it would never be long enough for him to do or say anything.

"Do that again," one of the guards hissed, "And I'll cut your head off."

"I really wish you wouldn't!"

The guards looked to their side quickly, startled by the rich female voice. Eren heard light footsteps before a woman with very thick goggle-like glasses strapped to her head. Behind them he could see twinkling brown eyes, the eyes of a scientist meeting its experimental rats.

He gulped.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long," the woman told him as another soldier came up behind her. "But, on the bright side, it seems like you'll be able to get out of here soon!"

* * *

Reluctantly, Levi had gone to the court case that day, urged by Irwin to participate. He sighed as he stood beside the blond commander, two heads shorter than the man but just as fearsome. He crossed his arms over his chest as the courtroom doors swung open, and two soldiers from the Military Police walked him on inside. Levi had a difficult time respecting authority figures simply because they were authority figures, and the Military Police had never been a bunch he found to be particularly worthy.

The pigs would stand behind the walls, each of them top ten in their class. Selfishness took them as far away as possible from the outside world. He saw the need for having good soldiers in the Police force and at the reach of the king – but if they wanted to keep men alive on the outside, they needed the top of each class to show up.

Levi respected the Jaeger boy despite his nickname for the trainee. Pruney wasn't exactly a dignified nickname. But then, it was also an improvement over his usual "brat". Perhaps he'd just call him Jaeger.

The boy looked at him briefly, eyes wide. He was afraid to die.

To die at the hands of man was the biggest dishonor.

The man narrowed his eyes. He looked across the courtroom at the other two brats that'd been with Pruney when he came out of that stinking Titan body. Levi had heard of both of them, the blond brain that'd be the next brilliant military strategist and the ever-stoic dark-haired prodigy in battle. Shadis had gone to lengths to praise Mikasa in front of him, expecting that Levi would be interested. Perhaps he was. Perhaps he wasn't. He didn't care about her as a person, but if she was a good soldier, she would make for a great apprentice.

A legacy. Levi smirked to himself. The idea left a bitter taste in his mouth for some reason.

The Generalissimo that would be judging Pruney today was an old man. Levi watched him closely, wondering if the head of all three divisions had chosen to go to the Military Police along with all the other pigs.

The man's beard bothered him. It was long and grey-white so it looked dirty. He sighed. He wouldn't be able to focus on anything else all trial long.

Excellent.

"Well then, shall we?" Zacklay said evenly as he sat down. Levi watched his beard move as he talked. "You're Eren Jaeger, correct? And you're a soldier sworn to sacrifice your life for the cause, if need be… Is that right?"

Levi definitely preferred Pruney to Eren.

Zacklay continued to read from his papers. "The usual law practices are inapplicable to you, I see… So now it's left to me to decide whether you live or die."

Pruney closed his emerald eyes as he nodded slowly. He wanted to show no fear. Respectable.

"Objections?"

_As if it mattered._

"None, sir," the boy responded softly.

_Obviously. _

Levi sighed and shot an irate glance at Irwin. This was trivial and absolutely moronic. The entire court case was a sham. Pruney had single-handedly blocked a hole that no man would have been able to block for years if at all. He saved lives. He killed Titans. What the hell was all this about? So what, he could turn into a Titan. _Woop-dee-doo._

"It's good to have your understanding. Your case is unprecedented, very controversial," Zacklay told Pruney with a serious but neutral gaze. "There are people who call you a demon that will kill us all, and there are other people who call you our savior, our guide, our hope. As expected, it proved impossible to keep your e…"

Levi yawned.

"…an official announcement about your existence is issued, it will signify…"

_I need coffee._

"Listen," Irwin growled quietly when Levi had started pulling at the Scouts emblem on his sleeve. He rolled his eyes back towards Zacklay, bored out of his mind.

"…We're here to decide which military division you will be entrusted to; the Military Police, or the Scouting Legion." Zacklay turned to look towards Nile Dawk, a useless soldier if there ever was one. Levi had been in the same training squad as him. "We'll hear from the Military Police first."

Nile Dawk began by introducing himself, which wasn't necessary. Everyone knew who allowed the Police to run. Levi only began to listen after that drabble as the chief said, "We think that swift disposal is in order. Once thorough research of Eren's body is concluded, we will execute him. He will die a martyr and a hero to all humanity."

A dead hero. That only served to further destroy man's morale. How many more heroes would be put to death before the last hero was spent? Heroes had to live to keep the hopes of men and women up. In Levi's opinion, that offer was nothing more than taking what the boy had done, spitting on it, and then leaving it out to dry. Rude.

"The people of importance regard him as a threat. Yet, in this situation, those people, including royalty, still stick to their noninterference policy in regards to matters that do no…"

More feebly-thought out excuses.

Levi was more interested in the boy's reaction to being told he was a savior. He looked angrier than surprised, and certainly not elated. Was it because he felt he didn't do anything to deserve it? That being morally obligated to do something meant it wasn't any more an act of heroism than holding a door open for someone?

Or closing a door, for that matter.

Levi hated politics.

"No need for that hero's worship!" some pastor sort shouted in the midst of Nile's speech, attracting the Corporal's attention. "He's a vermin who tricked the Divine Wall, bestowed upon us by Lord's wisdom, and invaded our land. He must be executed without further ado."

_Tricking a wall? Beautiful logic._

When the Corporal looked to Eren to see his reaction, he was amused to see the annoyance on his face. Was the boy taking the pastor seriously?

"Pastor Nick, to order, please," Zacklay ordered, looking sternly upon the pastor. "Next, let's hear the opinion of the Scouting Legion."

Irwin was right into it, answering without a pause. "Yes, sir. The 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion, Irwin Smith, reporting. We officially ask Eren to join us and use his Titan power to help us to return Wall Maria back to the human race."

He stopped, leaving an empty and anticipating silence in the room. Levi smirked.

After a moment, the commander said, "That's all."

"Are you sure?" Zacklay asked, raising his brow.

"With his Titan power it is possible for us to reconquer Wall Maria. I would think that the preferable option in this situation is clear enough," Irwin responded solemnly.

The two held each other's gaze for a long moment before Zacklay asked, "From where do you plan to sortie to your exploration mission this time? I believe Pixis is already finished walling up the gate of the Trost district. Correct?"

The eccentric old man smiled. "Indeed, but… It probably won't be opened again."

"We hope to depart from the Karanese district this time," Irwin explained, devoid of emotion but very confident. "And then, we will have to tentatively search our way to the Shiganshina district once again."

"Just wait a second here!" a fat cat screeched. The noise grated on Levi. "Shouldn't all the gates in all the districts be walled up this time? That Colossal Titan can only destroy the part of the wall where the gates are! If we get rid of all gates, there won't be any place for him to break in anymore! Or are you so territory-hungry that you don't give a damn about us, the corporation leaders?! All you do is spout unachievable, idealistic nonsense that will lead us to our demise! You have no right to be called heroes."

Levi met the fat cat's gaze with deadly boredom. "You talk big, you swine."

"Wh-"

"Firstly, what guarantee do you have that the Colossal Titan can't break down another chunk of wall somewhere else? Just because it hasn't kicked in anywhere else doesn't mean it can't," the Corporal pointed out. "Also, where's the guarantee that the Titans will sit quietly for us to finish walling up the gates?"

His eyes narrowed. "We…us… You must mean my friends who risk their lives, protecting you while you and your other pig friends fatten up in safety. Some people are driven to starvation because of the lack of lands, and you gluttons never even thought of that, did ya?"

Levi hated those kinds.

The cat tried to speak, but suddenly and serving only to further Levi's annoyance, the pastor shouted, "I've had enough of this blasphemy! You vile insect! The Wall Rose is granted to us by Lord, and it is not in human rights to maim it!"

_And yet it is acceptable for Titans to do so? _

"You lowlives saw that wall, that embodiment of unspeakable magnificence of Lord's wisdom, and you still don't get it?" the pastor rambled on and on.

This was going to last forever.

"Let's get back to the business at hand," Zacklay said sharply, cutting the pastor's speech effectively. The old man looked towards the boy kneeling in the center of the room, his hands bound behind his back. "I have a question for you, Eren."

"Yes, sir?" the boy asked, polite as ever.

"It seems there is hope for you to join the Scouting Legion. However, as a soldier that you've been up till now, do you really believe you can put that Titan power of yours to good use?"

"Y-yes, sir! I do!"

_Does it matter?_

"Oh?" the man questioned, looking down at the boy sternly. "On the other hand, the report on the recent mission to plug the gap in the wall says that, following your transformation into a Titan, you swung your fist three times, aiming for Mikasa Ackerman."

_Oh, it matters_.

The boy's eyes widened and he craned his head to the side to look towards the aforementioned girl. Mikasa glared at the woman beside her, eyes narrowed dangerously as she scowled. They shared a glare.

"Is Mikasa Ackerman present?"

"Yes, sir. I'm here," the girl answered, turning her eyes up to Zacklay.

"Is that true that Eren attacked you?"

Levi watched interestedly as the girl struggled over something internal. He had seen the same look before in Petra long ago, when his own abilities had been called into question. She was wondering whether or not to lie, he decided. Nearly killed three times, and she still tried to protect him.

The Corporal noticed that Eren was watching her intensely as well, pinning all his hopes on that she would deny the statement. He recognized that desperation. It was not the desperation of a man who wanted nothing more than to live, though Pruney certainly did want to live. That was the expression of a man who realized, though he wanted nothing more to protect his loved ones, that he had harmed them.

Undoubtedly, Mikasa was also hurting. Not because of the injuries, though Levi did notice the black and blue patterns all over the girl's face and neck. Her dark hair fell around her face in such a way that concealed a cut on her cheeks, but Levi could see it now that he stared at her face.

"Yes," she finally murmured, "That is true."

"What a turn," someone in the crowd commented.

Eren looked away from her and then at the ground slowly, his eyes wide with horror and self-loathing.

Mikasa wasn't done speaking, though. "However, before that Eren, in his Titan form, saved my life twice. The first time was when I was swallowed by a Titan, and he ripped me out of it specifically. The second time was when he carried Armin and me to the HQ. He also fought off the Titans around the HQ to protect the rest of our forces long enough for us to escape. These facts are also true, and I would like you to take them into consideration as well."

Eren's face didn't change.

"I wouldn't be so quick to consider them, these instances are described in your reports, but I came to the conclusion that there's a lot of bias and wishful thinking in them and not enough objectiveness. They lack documental value," Nile Dawk countered, and though what he said was true, it still pissed Levi off. "Also, I know the reason why you're in Eren's corner. When I was looking up Eren's background, I came across a record of an incident from six years ago. It sounds unbelievable but when these two were both only nine, they stabbed three adult human-traffickers to death."

Levi noticed the dark look on the girl's face when that topic was brought up. Her eyes flashed, and she looked like she wanted to release all her rage on the man.

_Welcome to my life,_ the Corporal commented dryly in his mind.

"Their deed is understandable to some degree, their motif being legitimate self-defense, but ultimately those kills raise doubts in Eren's basic human nature. The question is; should we really trust him with our most talented people, our funds and the destiny of all human kind?"

"Get ready," Irwin muttered as people began to talk among themselves, commenting against Eren's favor.

Levi sighed, just as he was going to climb over the rail and into the center of the room.

Someone said, "We should execute the girl too, just to be on the safe side. There's no way she can be perfectly human…"

The Corporal noticed Eren's rage boiling in him. He watched with interest as the boy snapped.

"NO!" Eren screamed, silencing everyone in the courtroom. Everyone stared at him in terror, but he had their attention. The boy continued in a growl, "I may be a monster, but Mikasa had nothing to do with that. Nothing at all."

The boy looked towards Mikasa and they shared in each other's emotions. She looked surprised at his defense over her; as if she had truly thought deep down that the boy had meant to harm her.

"And you know what? All you've done so far is speculate one-sidedly and taking guesses that are convenient to you only. You won't get anywhere near the truth if all you do is disregard the reality of things," the boy continued, very much impressing Levi. He had Nile Dawk stare at him with fear. That was enough to make Levi like anyone. "And besides, what are you all so scared of? Have you ever actually seen a Titan?"

"Oh," Levi approved, smiling to himself at the boy's foolish bravery.

"What are you going to do if the strong stop fighting for you?" the boy asked rhetorically, closing his eyes now as he swallowed back his fear of death. "If you say you're scared to fight for your own survival then at least lend your support to those who fight and die for you. You're all a bunch of damned, spineless cowards... Stop being idiots already, and invest all you've got in me!"

The Corporal heard the clicking of a gun being readied for fire, and he wasted no time leaping over the railing then. Levi was between the boy and the rifle in an instant, and the man slammed a hard kick into the boy's face. One of Pruney's molars flew out of his mouth.

_Not enough_, the man scowled internally. He took no pleasure in beating anything but pigs and Titans.

Levi switched to his other foot and kicked the boy in the gut several times before grabbing his short brown hair. He swung around, smashing his knee into the boy's face hard enough to break his nose. He heard a struggle in the corner where the boy's friends were and knew immediately that he had made an enemy of Mikasa Ackerman. The man didn't care, finishing the beating by resting his foot on top of the boy's head. He forced Pruney to the ground, forcing him to bow to him and everyone else in the courtroom.

_Messy business_, Levi thought as he noticed the blood all over the floor. Coming from the boy's nose, no doubt.

"This is just my opinion, but when it comes to teaching somebody discipline, I believe pain is the most effective way," the Corporal said evenly, seemingly devoid of emotion. He added to Eren alone, "What you need most at the moment is not a lecture, but a practical lesson. You will not learn as humans do. You need to be beat down like all other wild animals. You're also an easy target for my kicks, now that you're kneeling."

Mortified silence followed as Levi kicked the boy hard in the ribs, snapping one or two of them in the process. The Corporal ended it there, stepping back and putting himself between the boy and the rifle once more even though he heard it being lowered. Slowly, the boy managed to pull himself up. Jaeger's face turned slowly and Levi noticed the glowing of his deadly, emerald green eyes. He smirked.

"Levi…"

Looking over his shoulder, Levi glared at Nile Dawk. "What?" he barked, and the officer startled.

"That's dangerous," Dawk said slowly, unsure of himself. "What if you're inviting his hatred triggers his transformation into a Titan?"

That logic nearly made Levi laugh. He grabbed the boy's hair again and pulled his head back, slamming it against the metal pole that held him still so everyone could see his face. He was careful to twist his hair, effectively making Pruney close his eyes.

"Are you saying that dissecting or shooting him won't invite his hatred and trigger a transformation?" he asked, tilting his head. He pointed his sharp gaze at the rifleman, who lowered the rifle in fear. Smirking, Levi continued, "You know, it would seem that after he transformed into a Titan he killed off at least twenty other Titans before he ran out of juice. Those are just the confirmed kills, by the way. The fact that he possesses intelligence can spell serious trouble for all of you, if he were to see you as the enemy. If that happens, he'll be _your_ problem and I won't come to save you. What are you gonna do in that case? Will you really be able to kill an _intelligent _Titan if you've never even fought one of the dumb ones all your life? Hm?"

Despite his normal behavior, Levi enjoyed theatrics.

"Zacklay, I have a proposition," Irwin said, taking the opportunity immediately. "A lot of things are unclear about Eren's Titan Power, so until we know more about it, it will always represent a certain threat. In the case Eren is put under Corporal Levi's watch, he will be able to take countermeasures in order to protect humanity. Rest assured, a man as skilled as the Corporal will handle the matter accordingly and without hesitation at the crucial moment."

The judge smiled at that. "Will you really be able to handle the boy, Levi?"

"Of course," Levi responded, trying to sound a little insulted at the doubt. "The only problem is that when it comes to that point, I won't be able to do anything but kill him."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Mikasa's face take a deadly, threatening look. He glanced at her, recognizing the outrage there. Every time Levi was threatened by another soldier, Petra had made that face. The Corporal had certainly earned the girl's hatred, but he could use that. The man had plans for her if she was really as strong as her commanding officers said she was.

Mikasa Ackerman was the second person ever to complete the last exam with perfect scores.

But, the girl had completed it slightly faster than what he did.

"Let me pass judgment, then," Zacklay began.

"Sir, please wait a moment," Dawk interrupted rudely. "Irwin, what do you plan to do about the inland situation?"

"I fully realize that our activities in the lands beyond the walls depend on the stability of our society. As such, it was never my intention to disregard the problems inside," Irwin answered, glancing towards the judge. "That is why I have another proposition to resolve that tension. I plan to calm the inland peoples' worries by proving to the public that Eren can be a valuable asset to mankind in our next expedition. I would like you to postpone your judgment until then."

That turn caught Zacklay's interest, and the old man dipped his head in a nod. "So you want to take him to the outlands… It's decided, then. Eren Jaeger is to be put into the Scouting Legion. However, he is to return here again depending on the mission results."

Levi looked towards Pruney, hiding the slight happiness he felt at his verdict. He let go of the boy's hair, and his green eyes opened. They were no longer glowing.

"Gotta watch that temper," the Corporal said to the boy softly, so only he could hear. "Your eyes give you away."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Eren blinked back into consciousness, turning his head to look into Mikasa's stormy grey eyes. He hadn't realized she had sat beside him, or had even come into his room for that matter. The concern there only made him hate himself more, he realized. How could he have turned on her of all people? Rather, how could he have allowed himself to fall prey to that hallucination? He tightened his jaw and looked away from her, ashamed.

_I'll take everything you've ever loved away from you._

_ Watch her die!_

"Eren-"

"If you're about to say that you're sorry for something, I'll destroy this couch," the boy muttered, glaring at his hands. "You didn't do anything wrong. You've never done anything wrong."

The girl sighed, and he saw her hand reach out to him. When she paused, wondering if to touch him would stir his anger; Eren took her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers. He brought her hand up to his face, bowing his head and pressing the back of her hand to his cheek. Mikasa shifted closer to him, and he wondered why she would still care about him after his attack.

What had he done to deserve this girl's devotion?

"I was actually going to tell you that it's okay," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. Her words would have comforted him but he didn't let them, and he felt a pang of hurt instead. She squeezed his hand gently. "You're just getting the hang of your Titan power; it's going to take time for you to master it. You can't become an expert in something in a few hours."

"That doesn't excuse trying to kill you," he pointed out, watching her from the corner of his eyes. "Not even close."

Mikasa sighed. "I could tell you weren't yourself."

Blinking, the boy asked, "What?"

"Your eyes glow green in your Titan form," she explained softly, looking at their intertwined hands. "When you transformed the second time, they glowed white while you were attacking me. Your face kind of twisted like it does when you have one of your visions."

_White eyes._

"I did have a hallucination," he blurted. "But that doesn't mean-"

"Whether or not it's a hallucination," Mikasa interrupted, tilting her head up so her stormy eyes met his. "That doesn't matter. I could tell that you didn't have full control over yourself in that moment. I almost wanted it to be that you wanted to hurt me," she admitted with a frown.

"Why?"

"Because that would mean that it was you who wanted to hurt me," she answered softly. Eren stared into her eyes for a long moment. They were filled with worry and longing. He subconsciously squeezed her fingers as she continued, "It worries me that you're not fully in control. You could hurt yourself."

Narrowing his eyes, he growled, "Won't you worry for yourself once in a while?"

Her eyes widened a fraction, and she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Eren leaned close to her. He pressed his lips gently against her forehead in a kiss, her skin soft beneath his touch. Warmth bloomed on her skin and as he pulled back he saw that she was blushing. There was a plethora of emotion in her eyes; shock, confusion, desire. It was the only time he had ever seen Mikasa dumbstruck.

"Don't join the Scouting Legion," he whispered, startling himself. Mikasa had always seemed infallible and hadn't noticed until now the worry he felt if she were to join. "Go to the Military Police. You'll be safe there."

"I'm not going to the Police," she told him, looking away. "I want to be a Scout."

"Only to protect me," he pointed out. "And if you're in the Scouts, and I transform… If I lose control…"

Eren's voice trailed off when he noticed the smile of Mikasa's face. She stared at the ground with a light blush on her cheeks, her rosy lips quirked upwards at the corners. It was tiny, and if he hadn't known her as well and long as he did, he would never have seen it. The girl didn't seem to notice as she shook her head slowly.

After a moment her smile was still there, and she looked back at him. Once again her stormy eyes captivated him, and he felt himself drowning in emotion. "Years ago, you saved my life," she told him softly, holding him paralyzed with her stare. "All I had before I met you was my family, my mom and my dad. Then I had that taken away from me. Everything I had loved up until then, ripped away, and the cold and emptiness I felt in the hours that they had me would have killed me. Then you came knocking at that door, and you saved me from that emptiness," she whispered, her fingers coming up to touch the fabric of her scarf. "You drove out the cold. You gave me something to care about. I had purpose again, and a family that accepted me.

"Then that day happened," her fingers trembled in his hand, "I lost my family too, that day, Eren. But not all of it. You were there to keep away the cold. You saved what was left of me. You took a weak girl under your wing and you made her _strong_. Some days I wish I didn't need you as much as I do, because I know how much it can annoy you. But I can't, because it has always been you, Eren. You were always a hero, my hero. I'm not joining the Scouting Legion just so I can protect you, but also because I don't know what will be left of me if you're not around to protect me."

Eren's eyes widened at her. It was the most she had said to him in the past few years, the most emotion she had ever displayed since he had met her. When she looked away from him, he returned to his senses and he reached to touch her cheek.

"I…" Eren struggled to find the words to say to her.

"I'm joining the Scouting Legion," she insisted softly, pulling her hand from his. Abruptly standing, she was about to leave but he seized her wrist.

"Stop," he told her, "I- Ah, shit…"

"What?" she asked softly. She didn't turn away from the door.

Eren didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to do something. All he could think of was laying out all his cards on the table, go for broke. But he hadn't even thought through his feelings for her, he argued with himself. And why was he jumping to this conclusion of all other conclusions? She wasn't declaring her love for him, just explaining herself. Right?

Defeated, Eren let go of her wrist. "Don't worry about it."

Mikasa nodded, and left him standing in the room, a mess of thoughts and emotions.

After the court case, Armin wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. With Eren swept off to some room to talk to the Scouting Legion and Mikasa wandering to see if she could find him, he was left to roam. He wondered how Annie was. He hadn't seen her much since Trost, and he missed her presence and sharp remarks. The blond didn't notice his feet had carried him in the direction of the barracks, and when he arrived all he could think about was showing her the books his grandpa had given him.

Renewed with excitement, Armin quickly ran into the dorm. He kept his books beneath his bed, afraid of the opinions of others were they found and read. So he withdrew the book detailing the world outside, blowing a dust bunny from its stiff leather cover. The book was all he had left of his grandfather, and he cherished it.

He wondered how Annie would react upon seeing the illustrations of the book. Would she be as excited as Eren had been when they were young? Would she care?

The boy jogged towards the girls' dorms when he heard a voice coming from around the building.

"_No!_" the voice of Annie snapped. Armin whirled to see if she was okay, wondering if anyone would be fool enough to harm the girl. He stopped when she continued, "I'm not doing it Bertholdt. I don't give a damn what he said, I'm not following him anymore. If you're so damned worried about it, do it yourself."

"N-none of us are as skilled as you," Betholdt stammered.

Armin frowned, and turned back towards the girls' dorm. He respected Annie enough to stay out of her business, if that was what she wanted. He didn't need to worry for her safety. What would he be able to do anyway? Bertholdt wasn't the kind to harm a fly, either, nervous as he was. So he sat at the front steps to the girls' dorm as he waited.

Moments later, Bertholdt stormed out from behind the building. The Titan of a boy stopped, noticing Armin out of the corner of his eyes. He peered down at him, a nervous sweat building on his face.

"Hey," Armin greeted with a friendly smile.

"H…hey, Armin…"

"Hey!"

The two turned and saw Annie stomping their way. Her ferocious blue eyes fixed on Bertholdt as she approached, her face twisted threateningly. She stepped right up to the dark-haired boy, barely half his height but staring at him as if he were an insect. Bertholdt swallowed, spun around and left right then.

"B…bye?" Armin asked, giving the girl a questioning look. "What was that for?"

Tension released from her face when Bertholdt was out of sight, and she let out a long sigh. The girl looked at him, and to his surprise she looked happy to see him. Her silvery blue eyes reflected the setting sun, coloring them with oranges, blues and pinks. Armin smiled at her as she came to sit beside him, accepting her lack of answer as an answer.

"What is that?" she questioned softly, pointing at the book in his lap. "I didn't know you had a book."

Books were a rarity.

"It's an old book my grandpa used to have just hiding away in his storage," he replied, opening the book so they each had a cover resting on their laps. She watched him flip through the smudged, old papers to where the clearer text and illustrations were. He noticed her eyes widen a fraction at the picture of the ocean with the oddly shaped rocks protruding from its depths, some with holes dug through their centers.

"What is that?" she asked, touching the paper gently. Her fingers felt the brittle page and the ink blotches that marked it.

Looking to the text beneath the illustration, Armin had to squint to read out loud to her, "An expanse of ocean with oddly shaped islands standing on very thin pillars. Supposedly, the water wears away the rock with time."

Annie blinked and looked up from the page at him. He could tell she was curious, and maybe even pleased to be shown the book, but he could see conflict in her eyes. The boy had gotten better at being able to read her, and knew when she wanted to say something but couldn't for some unknown reason.

"Here," he said, pushing the entire book into her lap. "You can have it."

The girl's mouth opened and closed like a fish, it was the first time Armin had ever seen her struggle to speak. She whispered, "Why?"

Armin gave her a small smile. "Because it's important to me."

Annie gave him her usual look of dry, non-humor. "That makes absolutely no sense."

Looking up, the boy watched as the sun began its decent behind the wall. He blushed lightly as he told her, "Yes it does. That book was what began mine and Eren's dreams to go outside and see the world; it's the reason why I enlisted. Essentially, it's the reason why I met you and you're also important to me. So I want you to have it."

"Why wouldn't you have given it to Eren or Mikasa?" the girl asked softly, fidgeting with her messy pony tail. "Eren would've probably killed to have it."

"Maybe," Armin responded with a grin. "But it's you I'm giving it to, so he'll have to deal with that himself. Besides, you're a different kind of special to me."

She made a face. "A different kind of special? Are you saying you think I'm retarded?"

"Absolutely not!" Armin exclaimed, and then laughed softly to himself. He scratched the back of his neck nervously before he forced himself to meet her eyes. He sighed, kicking himself for his lack of bravery before he murmured, "Trost was terrible, and everyone almost died. It made me realize that in this world, people die too quickly and things are left unsaid, undone. I didn't want to die or you to die without at least telling you… I have feelings for you, Annie. They've been around since you told me you'd kick my shins if I asked you more questions."

Annie closed the book gently, her fingers curling around its leather cover and brushing over the pages between. She smiled at his joke, but it didn't scratch the pain in her eyes. Armin hadn't expected that sort of reaction… In fact, he hadn't really expected a reaction at all. He would've liked to be kicked in the shins more than see the hurting look on her face.

"I'm sorry," he told her, and he deeply meant that. He never wanted to hurt her. He didn't think it was impossible to hurt her.

The girl shook her head. "Don't be. I guess I knew."

"I'm not very subtle," he agreed with a sheepish grin.

The blond girl smiled and nodded. "Not even close. Who tries to make conversation with someone they don't know, someone who doesn't talk, just because they like being threatened with a thorough shin-kicking?"

Armin chuckled. "Call me quirky."

"Armin's fine," she replied.

They sat together in companionable silence, staring at the spot where the sun had been just moments ago. The orange of the sky was beginning to darken into purple behind the two. Girls passed them by as they went to their beds for the night, shooting them weird looks as they climbed the stairs. Neither of them cared. She had moved closer to him to make room for more people, and they eventually squished into the side of the dorm, him against the wall.

When no one else was in sight, Annie asked under her breath, "Why me?"

"Why do I have feelings for you?" the boy looked into her eyes as he answered, "Annie, there's no single reason for my feelings for you. You're made up of tons of different thoughts, feelings, memories, characteristics… The only thing that could answer you exactly is just to say that because you're you."

Turning to look away, Annie just shook her head. There was a small smile on her face. "You're a dork, you know that?"

Armin nodded, smiling to himself. He could live with just being Annie's friend…or whatever he was to her. He enjoyed her company in any form, whether or not she was in a good or bad mood didn't matter to him. As long as he didn't bother her, and as long as she wanted him around, he was happy.

"You should choose someone else," the girl croaked. He heard the waver in her voice as she conflicted with herself, and he nudged her lightly with his elbow.

He said, "Don't be like that. Besides, it doesn't work that way."

"No, really," Annie breathed, her fingers flexing around the top of the book. "I'm not who you think I am. There's no chance that someone like you can understand the feelings of a frail, weak girl like me. I'm a failure as a warrior, playing the soldier game… You should stay away. People who come near me get hurt."

"You can go ahead and hurt me all you want," he responded with a shrug. "I'm not leaving until you tell me to."

The girl nodded, her eyes closing.

"You're not a failure at being a soldier," he continued on, giving her another nudge. "You saved lives in Trost, Annie. I think, although you try to distance yourself from people, you do sincerely care about them. I saw your face when Mikasa and I jumped into the room. If you didn't care you wouldn't have worried as it is."

Armin noticed her eyes snap open, filled with realization.

"Stop hating yourself," he sighed and looked up to the sky. "You're probably not the person you think you are."

"I keep trying to push you away," she pointed out after a few seconds, as if trying to make heads or tails for herself. "I keep trying to run away and leave you behind but somehow you keep grabbing me at the ankles, pulling me back towards you… Armin, I have one thing to ask."

Armin nodded.

"Promise me, when you figure me out, to remember me as the person I am to you now," she asked of him softly. Her long, pale fingers gripped his sleeve. "Remember me like that; because that's the person I want to be."

"I don't think I could think of you in any other way."


	11. Advance

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you to my excellent beta reader and friend for helping me through this :) He solves my Engrish problems and makes this story exponentially better. You guys should check his blog out (half-mad-wanderer at blogspot), he's really cool. A great writer. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Eren hardly heard the banter between Auruo and Petra as he rode with the Special Operations squad to the remodeled castle that would act as their headquarters. Instead he watched Mikasa, confused as to her presence with them. Her gaze was trained forwards as she rode alongside the Corporal, and Eren heard him talk to her though he couldn't make out all the words. Levi was offering her training, which was all he had gathered.

Eren wasn't sure how he felt about the training business between the Corporal and Mikasa. He felt a pang of jealousy, but to his surprise, not simply because she would be receiving personal training from Humanity's Strongest. Would he even get to see her while she trained under the Corporal's wing?

He sighed.

From his side, the dirty blond named Auruo leaned towards him. The man had his hair cut like Levi's, except his was curlier. From the few hours of having known Auruo, Eren had gathered that the man was at odds with Petra on a near 24/7 basis. The Scout had cocky, beady dark eyes and a nonchalant, non-serious face.

"Don't get cocky, noob," Auruo warned, meeting Eren's gaze. "Titan power or whatever, just because Corporal Levi was put in charge of supervising a piss poor brat like y-"

Auruo chomped down hard on his tongue, and Eren gasped when he saw blood spill out from his mouth. The man also had no idea how to talk on horseback.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked, reaching a hand over to steady the Scout as he took both hands from his reins to touch his bloody lips.

Behind them, Petra grumbled, "That's Karma's way of telling you not to impersonate the Corporal, or argue with me."

Eren couldn't help but grin. Not even a day since he joined Levi's squad, and he already felt like he was part of a dysfunctional albeit loving family. It felt right to ride alongside the Scouts, with a green cloak bearing the Wings of Freedom on his back. He had waited years to be adorned with the cloak, and now that it was wrapped about his shoulders he felt as though he could fly.

Looking back towards Mikasa, he wondered how she felt with the cloak on her. Her face was impassive as she talked with Levi, her eyes glimmering with distaste for the man. Did she feel like she was part of a new family? Or was she preoccupied with her anger towards the Corporal? Did the cloak warm her as it did him?

Mikasa's gaze flicked towards him for not even a second, but the deviation of attention did not go unnoticed. Craning his head to the side, the Corporal's icy blue grey eyes pierced the boy. Eren looked away quickly. He felt a shiver of unease go down his spine.

"Will Eren be training with us, too?" Mikasa asked softly, catching the boy's attention again.

Levi answered, "Not with you, no. You two have very different schedules."

Eren wrinkled his nose. Of course they had very different schedules.

It had been a week since the court case and Mikasa's last conversation with him. A whole week since he had managed to have her full attention for more than a few minutes. The entire world seemed to want a piece of her lately, and it irritated him. She hadn't a lick of a break for the past week, and there were dark bags forming beneath her eyes from lack of sleep. Eren would wait by the women's dorm for hours in hopes of running into her, some of the girls gave him weird looks but he didn't care. The boy knew he had to talk to her; he wanted to talk to her, though he wasn't quite sure what he'd say still. Put all his cards on the table, or would he stop midway again out of fear?

Eren had kicked himself nearly every minute for letting her leave the room that day, especially after Armin had told him he'd confessed his feelings to Annie. If he could do it, then why couldn't Eren? What was he so afraid of, anyway?

A relationship between soldiers was taboo, and children were out of the question. Not to say that relationships didn't exist in the military; Eren had seen many soldiers paired up with other soldiers. Life was too short; Armin had told him, and leaving such a thing unexplored only made a soldier's life emptier. The risk was worth it, the boy had reasoned. Still, Eren had a difficult time dismissing duty in preference of intimacy. For years all he could imagine himself doing was kill the Titans, love and happiness had never entered that equation. The mere possibility of it had never occurred to him. So he focused hard on training, attempting to beat all other feelings besides retribution and rage into the farthest reaches of his mind.

_Watch her die!_

Eren closed his eyes, remembering how he had felt when he attacked Mikasa. He had never felt so helpless, and begged to the forces of the world to keep the girl alive. Only hours before, Eren had stopped his slaughtering of the Titans in order to save her. She was nearly lost to him twice that day, and the all-encompassing emptiness he felt when he doubted that she was alive ate at him. What if, one of these days, Mikasa was taken away forever? With all the things Eren had wanted to tell her left unsaid?

How could he live with himself then?

The boy sighed, running his fingers irritably through his tangle brown hair. His head pounded beneath his fingertips, unused to the mess of emotions that had become his mind. They wore him out.

"We're here," Levi muttered, his voice, albeit soft in volume, seemed nearly thunderous. Eren hadn't noticed the old desolate castle while they approached it, too caught up in his own thoughts. He noticed the Corporal's disgusted face before the man grumbled, "This place is filthy."

"This place is a joke," the man named Erd added firmly. He had been riding alongside Gunter in the back, both silent as they rode. His voice startled Eren; he hadn't expected the man to have such a strong voice. "An old castle in the middle of nowhere to act as our headquarters, away from every resource… The government puts us in places far from society so we don't bother the public."

Levi was the first to dismount, and the rest followed suit. The man walked to the castle's small, rotten front door. He had a dark look on his face as he ordered, "Time to get to work, then. Let's make this place livable."

* * *

"I didn't think you were going to do it," Petra admitted to the Corporal as she swept the floor of an empty bedroom.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, admiring the cleanliness of the parts of the floor she had swept. The woman was organized, tidy; much to Levi's remaining sanity. Petra had her hair pulled back into a pony tail, with a cloth tied around her mouth and nose to protect from breathing in dust. She hadn't wanted it at first, but at the Corporal's urging, had given in.

It amused him.

"Do what?" he asked, turning back to the window. He cleaned the wooden hatch that blocked the view of the outside, cloth wet to attract dust. Levi hated dust.

Petra pulled her cloth down around her neck, exposing her clean face to the danger that was the filth drifting in the air of the room. She replied, "I didn't think you'd take an apprentice."

Levi nodded. "Shadis said she would be useful, and Irwin said that I should be useful and train her. Put your cloth back on."

The woman smiled. "You don't like the idea, do you?"

"No," he admitted, swinging the hatch open to let in clean air. Levi's eyes narrowed at her when she ignored his demand. "But there is an advantage to having her here. She's seen Eren in his Titan form twice; she's the most experienced of the Trainees besides that one blond brat with him. Also, apparently she beat my score in the exams. Put your cloth back on."

"I'm finished cleaning the upper floor, sir," Eren said from behind them, and the Corporal acknowledged him with a bored look. The man nearly burst when he saw that the boy, too, had removed his protective cloth from his face. He looked from Levi to Petra before asking, "Where is my place to sleep, by the way?"

"The dungeon," the Corporal responded blankly, glaring at the clothes around Petra's and Eren's necks. Levi wondered if either of them cared about breathing in germs and God knows what else that was in the dirt.

The boy frowned. "Another dungeon?"

"Of course," Levi responded curtly, earning a scolding look from Petra. He would've left it at that, but, with a sigh, continued, "You can't exactly control yourself, after all. If you turn into a Titan in your sleep, the dungeon is the best place to be able to restrain you. That's one of the conditions that we had to accept when you were released to us. There are rules we need to hold up."

Pruney's eyes widened in shock, but Levi didn't stick around. "I'll go check the rooms you cleaned. You start cleaning here."

Pausing in the door, Levi added, "Put your cloths back on."

* * *

Eren hadn't expected the Corporal to be such a good rule-follower. The dungeon didn't bother him so much as his revelation regarding the man's behavior. He had expected to be following a sort of lone wolf, one that ran only by his own rules.

"You look upset," Petra commented to his side.

"Eh?"

Eren looked over to the short woman who regarded him with warm golden brown eyes. She had a sympathetic look on her face and she smiled at him understandingly before she said, "It's not rare for people to get upset after talking to him. He's not what people expect to see, you know. He's not the flawless hero everyone imagines… You know, with his short stature, his tenseness, being rude and almost unapproachable."

The boy blinked. "Yet you seem comfortable in his presence."

Pinkness touched the woman's cheeks as she turned her attention back to sweeping. She murmured so quietly he had to strain to hear her, "I've known him longer."

"I suppose," Eren agreed, looking around at the room. It was already clean. "What I personally found unexpected about him is that he obeys his superiors' decisions without objection."

"You thought that since he's strong and influential, he wouldn't care much about things like rank and chain of command?" she inquired, and Eren nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't expect him to submit to anyone's orders."

Petra stopped sweeping and straightened, looking at the ground thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know the details, but it seems that in the past he was very similar to what you described. Before joining the Legion, he was a thug widely renowned in the underground circles of the Capital. I don't know what happened, but somehow Irwin managed to convince him to join the Legion."

"The Commander himself?" Eren asked, startled.

"Hey."

Both of them jumped, and Petra yelped softly to herself as she went back to cleaning.

"Eren."

The boy looked around at the Corporal, who stood in the door way. The man looked disappointed, and he told Eren, "That won't do. Go and redo the cleaning. It's disgusting up there."

* * *

By the time night rolled by, the cleaning was only half done. Levi wasn't happy that they'd have to stop for the day, but the other soldiers were exhausted. Eren noticed that as Mikasa sat down, she pretty much allowed herself to fall into the wooden chair across from his. She looked dirtied, like she had been rolling around in a training yard for the past few hours. Her eyes were overcast with exhaustion.

"Ackerman," Gunter commented at the other side of the table. "You look like hell."

_No kidding,_ Eren agreed, watching the girl like a hawk as she reached across the table for the tea kettle. She poured some in a cup Petra had set aside for her, wrapping her fingers around it as if to warm herself.

"I pulled her aside from sweeping," the Corporal explained, watching the girl as well. Eren notice the impressed look on his face. "She moved out all the boxes from the dungeon to the top floor."

Each of the Scouts glared at Levi with shock, especially Petra. "Those boxes weigh nearly one hundred pounds each!"

Levi looked into her challenging eyes. "Yes? Your point?"

"I'm fine," Mikasa stopped Petra from arguing, and instead earned a concerned look from the woman. The girl pulled the cup up to her lips, sipping at it lightly. "Just a little tired."

Eren noticed Levi smirk. He wanted to punch the Corporal in the face right then, but figured that that might not be a wise idea. Training from Levi himself was bound to be rigorous, tiring work and Eren should've expected to see Mikasa's weariness afterwards. Still though, he hadn't ever seen her as she looked now.

"For the record," the Corporal added, his gaze lingering on Mikasa. "You did well."

Mikasa did not respond. Her gaze was trained on the tea in her cup, and no matter how hard Eren willed her to, she didn't look at him. Was she avoiding him?

After a few moments of silence, Erd said, "Though we're under orders to stand by for a few more days, I heard that a large-scale expedition to the Outer Lands is being prepared. Additionally, freshly graduated recruits will join us in it."

"That's too sudden," Gunter remarked somberly, shaking his head. "Not to mention those new recruits just survived Trost the other day. When is this being planned for?"

"A month from now, I think," Erd replied, nodding his agreement.

Auruo chuckled. "I bet they were too scared to move during Trost. Pissed their pants, I bet."

"Just like you did on your first expedition?" Levi commented dryly, and the man sprayed his tea all over Petra, who sat in front of him. The Corporal couldn't help the amused look on his face when he saw Petra's murderous gaze lock on Auruo.

"Sorry," the man said in a heartbeat.

"Yeah," she grumbled before looking at Levi. She wiped the tea from her face with her sleeve as she asked, "Is that true about the expedition, Corporal?"

"It's up to him," the Corporal explained, referring to Commander Irwin. "Knowing him, he planned things a few more steps ahead than the rest of us. I wouldn't put it past him to include new recruits."

"True," Erd acknowledged after a moment of reflection. "The route for Wall Maria's recovery we paid great sacrifices to establish is gone, just like that… But at the same time, a new hope unlike anything ever before has appeared out of the blue."

Eren's eyebrow rose when Erd suddenly asked, "How does it feel to become a Titan?"

Finally, Mikasa's gaze flickered up to him. He met her gaze as he thought about his answer, though her stormy eyes only served to distract him. It was the first time she looked at him for more than a few seconds in the past week. Clearing his throat, he continued to hold her stare as he answered, "The first time felt like a lucid dream. It felt natural, just in a bigger body. The second time, I lost awareness of my surroundings for a little while. Anyway, in order to transform, I need to injure myself. So, I bite my hand and-"

Eren paused. How did he know that?

The Scouts all watched him eagerly for an answer. Levi seemed to notice his trouble and saved him by telling them, "You should all know that you won't get anything out of him other than what's already been reported."

Levi's bored eyes narrowed after a second. "I suppose that won't stop her from trying, though. Her monkeying around with you might be the death of you, Pruney."

Eren hated that nickname. "Her?"

Suddenly the doors flew open and slammed into the dining hall walls, and a woman with thick glasses and a long pony tail burst into the room. From the other end of the room, she shrilled, "Good evening, Levi's squad! How do you like living in a castle?"

"Speak of the devil and she appears," the Corporal muttered, resting his tea cup on the table. He pushed the cup away with two fingers, looking over to Mikasa. He opened his mouth to say something, but the new woman started before he could.

The woman was tall, and walked with a bounce in her step. "I'm Squad Leader Hanji," the woman told Eren, taking a spot by Mikasa across from the boy. "At present, I'm in charge of researching a couple of Titans we captured from Trost. I'd like to ask you to help me out in tomorrow's experiment. I'm here to get your 'okay'."

Mikasa's glare flickered dangerously at the woman.

Hanji noticed, and beamed at the girl. Her smile was charming enough for even Mikasa's anger to be diffused.

"Experiment?" Eren inquired, startled. "I don't see what I'd be able to…"

"Oh, you can help me by being super zealous!" she exclaimed, a childish grin on her face. She earned an odd look from both of the teens.

Eren blinked. "Uh… Well, you see, I'm not the person who can give you the 'okay' you want. I'm not exactly free to decide what I can and what I can't do…"

Hanji turned her head so quickly that her ponytail swung around and whipped at Mikasa's cheek. "Levi? What plans do you have regarding Eren tomorrow?"

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Cleaning of the yard."

"Alright!" the woman with the glasses cheered, grabbing Eren's hand in an urgent shake. "See you tomorrow, Eren!"

The woman stood to leave, but Eren asked, "Hey, uh, what are these experiments you're talking about?"

Auruo nudged him hard in the side, warning, "Moron, shut up! Don't ask her that! Anything but that!"

"You looked like you wanted to know," Hanji noted wisely, nodding and sitting back down in front of him.

"Ackerman," Levi called from the end of the table, pointing with his chin towards the door leading outside. Eren watched, startled, as Mikasa and Levi left the table without a word. The rest of the Scouts left as well, preferring anything over whatever Hanji had to say. He wondered what would trigger such a rude response.

Why had Mikasa followed Levi without question?

Eren attempted to stare holes into the girl's back as she followed the Corporal out, feeling another pang of jealousy. She would give the Corporal her attention, but not him? He scowled, not caring that he was being petty.

* * *

Mikasa trailed behind the Corporal, keeping her pace steady and not allowing herself to drag her feet despite how tired she felt. He had led her outside to show her the obstacle course in a mess of forest so thick it was nearly impossible to operate in with the three dimensional gear. He stood at the beginning of it, clasping his hands behind his back.

"That is where we'll be training tomorrow," Levi told her, pointing with his chin at the tiny opening between the trees. "I won't be running through it with you first like in the other courses. You'll be going in blind for this one."

"Sir," she mumbled obediently.

The Corporal glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "This one is three times as long as the other we did three days ago. It has a total of one hundred fifteen Titan targets, non-automated but located tediously so they're harder to strike. Are you feeling up to it?"

"Yes, sir."

Almost immediately after the court case, Levi had approached her with an offer to become his apprentice. She was already dead-set on joining the Scouting Legion, as a result of Eren, but she had never expected to be swept up into private training. Mikasa, though she hated the Corporal, respected his abilities in battle. She could learn from him. He could improve her. So, she had agreed to train under Levi's wing. They had started the next day. Levi brought her to one of the beginner Scout courses to gauge her ability, and had her run through it four times that day.

Mikasa hadn't tired after that, though, so Levi decided to show her how to use the three dimensional gear to its fullest potential. He demonstrated how to position her body in order for the tension in the wires to grow to the point that she'd be thrown into the air if she wasn't careful. The Corporal taught her how to use a single wire's pull to spin her around in circles, and showed her how to use the wild spinning to her advantage. The girl picked it up quickly, but she was still nowhere near strong or fast enough to meet Levi's standards. So he had her run the courses with weights strapped to her arms, legs and mid torso, since then. Levi urged her to wear them all the time, and when she felt her movement come easier to her he would increase them.

"Are you sore?" he questioned.

Mikasa nodded. "Yes."

"Good," he deadpanned, earning a glare from her. "It means that you're getting stronger. Have you been eating?"

The girl didn't respond to that.

Levi shook his head, sighing with exasperation. "I don't care how sick you feel after training, Ackerman, you will finish every last bit of your meal. You will _lick_ your plate clean. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," she muttered, her eyes blazing with hatred. All signs of weariness had left her.

Levi had been pushing her hard, and just when she felt she could drop, the man did or said something to make her remember her anger for him. Mikasa was not used to being told to do something differently; she was a perfectionist to her core. Whenever Levi would point out something wrong, she would feel her wrath for him double. It _had_ encouraged her to work harder, though, she noted with annoyance.

The man's eyebrow rose in her direction, and she could've sworn she saw a bit of pride in his blue grey eyes. "Tired?" he taunted.

"Not in the slightest," she snarled.

"Good." Levi put his hands on his hips and looked back at the course. "Run it now, then."

Mikasa blinked, giving him a startled look. "Now?"

"Why not?" he retorted.

Levi was testing her. He wanted to see how far she could be pushed and for how long. He wanted to run her to the ground, and then drag her along if need be until she forced herself to continue.

"Let me go get my gear," she said, whirling around and striding towards the castle.

* * *

Hours later, Eren sauntered out of the dining hall. His eyes were glazed over with bored exhaustion from Hanji's non-stop chatter. He had only managed to dislodge her moments ago, using his tiredness as an excuse to escape her incessant rambling. How could someone talk about one thing for so long? Especially if there was nothing new that had been learned in the entire time she spoke. What was the point?

Turning a corner, Eren didn't notice in time before someone ran right into him. Her forehead knocked his chin, and the force of each other's pace – although not being very strong – had sent both of them reeling. Landing hard on his butt, Eren nearly started ranting angrily before he recognized the black hair of the girl in front of him. Fatigue forgotten, he rolled onto his knees as Mikasa let out a soft groan, having landed flat on her back. Her legs were splayed on the ground; her arms had come up to protect the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, moving to her side. He leaned over her, brushing her hair from her face to see if she was okay.

Her stormy eyes snapped open at his touch, fixing him with a startled stare. Cheeks reddening, she sat up quickly and murmured, "I'm sorry."

Eren blinked as she bounced up to her feet, and he grabbed her wrist before she could run away again. Standing, he jerked her towards him. He glared down into her eyes fiercely. "Not so fast," he growled, seizing her against him. "I need to talk to you."

Mikasa struggled for a moment but she was too tired to overwhelm him for once. Sighing, she looked down to the ground and mumbled, "Why?"

"Why are you being like this?" he demanded, frustrated that she wouldn't look at him. Had he hurt her that much by his silence? "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you," she responded softly. "And being like what?"

"_This!_" he snapped, startling her. He pulled away from her just enough to be able to see her face, this time she would not be allowed to leave without an explanation. "This isn't like you, Mikasa. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted. She winced when he squeezed her, and he let her go when he realized he was being too rough. To his relief, the girl didn't run off on him. She stayed in front of him, lifting her head to meet his intense green gaze. "And I've been training the past week now, with the Lance Corporal."

"Is that why you look so tired all the time?" he asked her, a stern expression on his face.

She nodded.

Eren took in a deep breath, and then fixed her with a glare. Her eyes widened slightly, and she opened her mouth to speak but he put his hand over her mouth. She flushed. Bitterly, he confided in her, "I was worried sick, Mikasa. I thought you were angry with me, or hurt or something. You couldn't stop for long enough for me to make sure you were okay?"

Mikasa frowned, brows furrowing. "I didn't think… I'm sorry. I lost my cool."

"Yeah," he rebuked, but didn't continue when he saw the regretful look in her eyes. They stood together in silence for a few moments. He noticed her take in a deep breath, swaying back and forth. Was she so tired she could barely hold herself up? Letting go of his prior irritation, he sighed, "He's working you hard, huh?"

Mikasa shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Please," Eren grumbled with a roll of his eyes. He saw her wobble once more and it was enough for him to make his decision.

"What are y-?!" Mikasa yelped when he swept her up off of her feet, folding her as he lifted her up off the ground. Her arm wrapped around his neck in fear of falling, but he caught her. His hand was on her waist as he lifted her up against his chest. Stormy grey eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment, and she stammered, "E…Eren, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he retorted as he carried her across the floor. "I'm carrying you. You can barely stand."

Mikasa's face went red.

"Your room is upstairs, right?" he questioned, to which she nodded.

When he showed no signs of letting her walk on his own, she let out a sigh. He felt her head come to rest on his shoulder; her breath was soft on the nape of his neck. Eren smiled to himself without realizing it. The girl was surprisingly light, being as muscular as she was he expected her to weigh more. He carried her up the stairs easily, shifting her so her legs bent over his arm more comfortably. She relaxed into him, and her free hand came up to press over his heart.

The touch was simple, and it was something that she had done ever since the day he saved her life from the traffickers. She'd started doing it the first night she stayed at Eren's home, having woken up from a nightmare. They shared a room, so when she cried, he was roused from his sleep. When he asked her what was wrong, she had pressed her hand into his chest. Her sobs would cease, and her hyperventilating would stop.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her softly, looking down at her as he walked across the hallway.

"It's reassuring," she answered breathily. Her voice sent shivers through him. He guessed he couldn't have expected another answer, given how many people had died around her. His heartbeat was proof that he was real, that he existed, that he was alive.

"It's this one," she told him as he nearly passed by her room. He nodded and nudged her door with his foot to open it. Her room was simple, containing only a small bed and a heap of gear in the far corner of the room.

Eren rested her gently onto the bed and pulled her blanket over her. He sat next to her at the edge of her bed, his hand coming to rest on her arm. She looked up at him, and even through the darkness he could make out the lighter streaks in her irises. Mikasa's amazed him. Somehow, her irises shimmered and the colors shifted and rolled as clouds do. They defied nature.

"Mikasa," he began softly, dipping his head. He hadn't realized how lonely he had been without her by his side. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Don't run away from me."

The weakness in his voice disarmed her, and she reached up to touch his cheek. He leaned into her touch, her warmth comforting him. "I won't," she promised him.

Eren nodded, and with that, stood up to head out of her room.

"Stop," she muttered, and he did. He paused in the door way, a tangle of pain and loneliness. He heard her sit up and looked at her over his shoulder. His heart pounded in his chest, the place where she had touched him burned. Unsure of herself, Mikasa looked away from him as she asked him, "Can you stay here?"

"Stay…?" he echoed, mystified. They hadn't slept in the same room since they were children, and it seemed as though it should have felt inappropriate now that they were nearly adults. Nonetheless he felt himself turning towards her. He stopped himself mid-step, watching her face carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied softly but firmly.

"What if the others find out?"

Mikasa frowned, she hadn't thought of that.

When she couldn't answer, Eren found that he truly didn't care if the others found out. Rules were overrated anyway, and what had he to fear of Mikasa telling anyone? Moving to the side of her bed again, he slipped off his boots and sat there awkwardly for a moment before taking off his jacket. She pulled back the blanket for him, shifting to the other side of the bed so he had room to lie next to her.

They lay face to face, looking into each other's eyes before Eren finally asked, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"What's there to be afraid of?" the girl shot back. Her eyes caught the light in the darkness before she closed them, moving tentatively closer to him.

His heart nearly stopped at the sight of the content look on her face. She relaxed, the stoic expression melting away. Eren hadn't seen anything so breath-taking in his life, even though he could barely see her face. His hand reached to touch the soft curve of her cheek and jawline. She looked so unbelievably _fragile_. Her skin was soft as velvet, and warm contrary to her usual coolness. Finger tips travelling downward, he touched the soft of her neck beneath her jaw, and her pulse beat a slow rhythm against his skin. The scent of her filled him with warmth and sweetness, driving away any tension left in him from earlier.

What he noticed most was the subtle upturn of her lips, the second smile she had given him in years. Eren fell in love with her smile, with the way she looked at him, with the way she cared for him…

With her.

The realization made him smile and fear simultaneously. The closer they were, the harder either of them would take it if they lost the other. He realized he was already in too deep the moment he saw her in the cold, clutching her clothing to her for warmth all those years ago. It was when her eyes lit up with new life after he wrapped his warm scarf about the frigid girl's neck that he realized she meant something profound to him.

"Mikasa," he whispered, her name rolling off his tongue. The girl didn't seem to hear him, and he saw her shoulders rise and fall with the deep breaths of sleep. _Later_, he promised her and himself. He would tell her later. For now, he slipped his arm beneath her head to act as a pillow, gingerly urging her closer to him. When her head rested comfortably against his chest, he relaxed, using his free hand to fish hers out from under the covers and over his heart.

After a few moments, Eren felt himself begin to drift off. He laid his head on the mattress with a deep, satisfied sigh as he closed his eyes. With Mikasa so close to him, he could feel her heartbeat against his side. The feeling of it reassured him, and thoughts of her bloodied visage during Trost flickered through his mind. He carefully squeezed her against him, his hand coming up around her back to hold her shoulder. He used his other hand to press hers more firmly against his chest before laying his arm across her waist, gently, in a loose hug.

"I'll protect you," he vowed quietly to her sleeping form, drowsiness beginning to tug away at his consciousness. "From everything, Mikasa…"

* * *

"Coffee?" the Corporal commanded more than asked.

Shaking her head, Petra poured Levi a cup of her personal stash. He sat close beside her, drawing his chair up so that his leg brushed against hers. He noticed her blush at the simple contact, and downed her coffee slowly, savoring the taste.

He sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she murmured, her fingers brushing his as she withdrew her cup. Levi watched her from the corner of his eyes. She had woken up before him, and her presence in the kitchen drew him from his slumber.

"How did you sleep?" he inquired, watching her pour coffee into the cup for herself. When she went to pick it up, he snatched it away nimbly and drank the dark liquid within. Her jaw dropped at him, her eyebrows turning upwards at the center as she watched him down it all. He nearly laughed at the startled, sad look on her face. Instead, he allowed himself a small smile.

Petra grabbed her cup away from him, hiding it on her other side protectively. She shot a wounded glare at him from the corner of her golden eyes, though a hint of a grin played at her lips. She answered, "You know how I slept."

Levi opened his mouth but was cut off when Eren walked into the dining hall. His smile disappeared in an instant, replaced by a stern frown. He would've scolded the boy for his flagrant disregard for the rules, but Petra had dulled the sharpness of his anger with a well-reasoned argument. The two of them were doing the exact same thing, she pointed out. He wouldn't let the boy off that easily, though.

Petra poured him a cup of coffee, patting the table spot next to her. As Eren sat down, Levi looked up at him, a smile in his eyes. His voice was smug when he asked, "How'd you sleep, Pruney?"

Eren's face flushed bright red, and was suddenly transfixed by the coffee.

* * *

_One month later…_

The inner city was unnaturally quiet this morning. Silence roused Annie from her slumber. She was unused to the lack of noise. Usually, the city was bustling with sound and she found it comforting. Silence meant things stopped happening, silence meant an interruption in the normal day-to-day life within Sina. There was something different today. She could not feel the sun's warmth on her bed, but the light was there. For some reason she felt déjà vu full of dread.

Annie rolled out of her bed groggily, stepping on the bone cold floor. She felt frigid claws climb up along her leg. She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she reached to retrieve the glass of water she prepared for herself the night before.

"Long time no see, _Annnnnieeee_," the hissing voice of a man made her eyes snap open wide.

Her head whipped to look at the man standing against her door, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned leisurely. He was dressed in the clothes of the Military Police, a perfect disguise. The man's dark brown hair fell in his face, but as he opened his luminescent eyes she could make out the sharp outlines of his features. His garish white stare filled her with dismay, pinning her in place. Malevolence seemed to roll off of him in invisible cold clouds, cancelling out heat. His thin lips stretched upwards at the corners till they nearly reached his ears, baring his teeth.

Annie had done everything she could to get as far away from the man as she could. She should have known better. No one left his service until they were killed. She was an idiot for trying. She was an idiot for even thinking it.

"Get away from me," she warned, pressing her back into the wooden post of her bunk bed. She stood up; reaching for anything she could possibly use as a weapon but only managed to knock over her glass of water. It spilled all over her feet.

Though he did not move from his position, he felt closer. Dangerously close. She felt as if he was breathing on her even from several meters away. "I'll… I'll…"

"You'll, you'll, you'll?" he mocked, the smile never leaving his face. "What will you do, _mm_? Enlighten me, _little_ Annie, what will _you_ do? _Run?_ _Hide?_ I'll find you."

Suddenly he was right in front of her, and she moved to shove him away but only served to push herself against the wall behind her painfully. He towered over her, his pointed nose nearly touching hers. Annie pressed away from him as far as she could, her face rubbing against the cold brick wall as she turned away from him. The man leaned closer, snapping his teeth together so hard that steam rolled from his mouth. A deep, guttural snarl rumbled in his chest and it seemed as though the entire room vibrated with the force of it.

And then he was back against the door, his smile turning into a triumphant smirk.

Annie let go of the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She felt the strength leave her body, and she trembled with the effort it took to keep herself upright. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she managed to ask, "How did you get this far into the walls?"

"How, how, how indeed!" he sing-songed at her, closing his eyes and releasing her from whatever hold he had on her for the moment.

She felt her strength return slowly, though it felt as if he ripped something out from deep inside when his gaze left her. This was how he controlled his warriors. Somehow he had a connection to every one of them, and he was always in their minds, no matter how far back they pushed him. He would return to the front whenever he wished, reminding them of the horror that he represented. Of the control he had over them.

Five years had passed since she felt the frigid emptiness that accompanied his presence. She had allowed herself to be filled with warmth, with the comfort that accompanied her newly made bonds. For a while she had managed to fool herself, believing she could shrug off her past and turn towards a happy future. At one point, she even foresaw Armin standing next to her through it all.

What a fool she had been…

"Quite the fool indeed," the man concurred with her thoughts, chuckling when she glared at him. "So that blond boy, _mmm_? _He's_ what's gotten you up to your shoulders in delusion?"

Annie clenched her jaw. "Leave him alone."

The man cackled. "Whatever would I want with him?! It's that Eren Jaeger boy I want. You were…_friends_ with him, too, were you not?"

She hated how the Titan Lord spoke. He preferred theatrics, something she never had a taste for. Not to mention it scared the hell out of her.

"I'm not going to bring him to you," she managed, steeling herself as the man opened his eyes.

"Oh…?" His eyes glinted like blades in sunlight.

"I won't," she stated firmly, finding within herself a courage she didn't realize existed. She remembered Eren's Rogue Titan, and somehow she felt a small amount of strength flow through her. "His eyes glow like yours do, _my Lord._" Annie spat that last bit, earning a smirk from the man. She knew that her defiance would rouse his anger, but she did not care. What would he take from her that he hadn't taken already? She realized she had nothing to lose. He had nothing to threaten her with.

"Nothing?" he echoed her thoughts pensively, raising one of his scarred hands to tap lightly on his chin. "I want Jaeger at my disposal… If you do not bring him to me, I will send someone else."

"He'll beat them," she replied firmly, silvery blue eyes narrowing. "His Titan has more potential than any of ours. Maybe even more than yours."

The man grinned, pushing himself off the door and turning. His eyes gleamed when he looked at Annie from the corner of his eyes, his sickening smile splitting across his face. Annie felt the blood drain from her face and her body went numb. He growled almost playfully, "There's an expedition to the outer territories tomorrow, no? How long do you think the little blond boy will last?"

Annie's eyes widened.

The theatrics had left the Titan Lord's face. He was serious. He was threatening her.

"Smart though he is… I wonder how he'll stand up to one of our more merciless spies," the man speculated, looking up at the ceiling. "You think he'll be tasty?"

"Stay away from him," she growled. "I swear to God, I'll-"

"There it is again!" the man screeched, pointing at her. His eyes were wild with crazed excitement. "You'll what?!"

When Annie could only open and close her mouth, the man began to laugh. It was a loud, unsettling laugh that shook through his entire body. She heard it even when he left the room, closing the door quietly. Even as he walked away, she could hear the grinding sound in his chest as he breathed in and laughed simultaneously. She could feel him in the room still. She could feel his gaze on her. She could feel the threat he represented throughout her entire being.

Annie's legs finally gave out, and she fell hard against the brick floor. Her hands fell in her lap and she stared forward. How could she have let herself _care_ for these people? Ever since she was little it had been drilled into her to treat the entire world as her enemy, to only depend on herself, to never, _ever_ care about anything. Yet she had let herself fall prey to such emotion. Why?

_Why?_

She wanted to hurt herself; she wanted to rip everything apart. She had every chance possible to tell Armin to leave her alone, to keep him away from her and her past. Her father had warned her, Reiner had warned her, Bertholdt had warned her… And now the Titan Lord himself warned her.

_"Don't think you can take him on by yourself,"_ Reiner had told her months ago. _"You can't, Annie. He's too powerful for you."_

"I'm so stupid!" she yelled, tears blurring her visions as they pooled in her eyes. She brought her hands up to her face and screamed into them. She gripped her hair, pulling at it as memories raced through her mind.

In the three years Armin had known her, he had shown her nothing but kindness. The boy could not be threatened. She could not scare him away. No matter how many times she had threatened him, ignored him, brushed him off, he was _always_ there with her, morning after morning, for breakfast. The days where he would sleep in felt lonely to her, and the days where she would sleep in she would dread having missed him.

She remembered finally agreeing to spar with him; he was so terrible. He would be on his back in seconds and she would wonder why he kept coming at her, taking his beating with a smile and laughing when he fell flat. Though he hadn't ever beaten her, at one point he had managed to grab her so that she was forced to wrestle him on the ground. They rolled for a moment before she slammed him into the ground, pinning him down with a knee to his chest. She expected him to be angry, annoyed just like all the other boys she trained with, but instead he _laughed_. He laughed, and she found herself smiling back at him.

She remembered finding him in Trost. Reiner had shouted at her to stay away but she had left once she saw him crumpled on a rooftop, staring numbly at the tiles he sat on. Annie had run up to him, she had to force herself to keep a few meter's distance. _"Armin?"_ she had called out, her voice pleading. _"Armin?"_

Not too long afterwards, she remembered standing beside him as the soldiers searched their gear. Killing the two captured Titans had shaken everyone in the military, and humanity had suffered. All because of her. She had been the one to kill those Titans. She couldn't look Armin in the face when he stood next to her, waiting for his gear to be checked. Annie could feel his eyes on her and she knew that he knew.

_"Annie, you're really a nice person, aren't you?"_ he had told her, finally managing to make her look at him. His eyes were half-lidded, caring and concerned, as he watched her. He knew her deed and yet could say something like that, and look at her that way? Her heart twisted and if she were anyone else, she would have burst into tears. But he drove the guilt out. He replaced it with opportunity. Forgiveness. Armin's eyes seemed to tell her that it would be okay, that she could set herself on the right course.

_"You're joining the Military Police, aren't you?"_ he asked her only a day later. They leaned together against a wall as they waited for Commander Irwin to make his case for joining the Scouts. She wanted to beg him not to join the Scouts, to become a Stationary troop and she would try to get him transferred, but she dared not say anything. When she nodded, he looked relieved and sad at the same time.

_"What is it?"_ she asked him. For some reason, she felt as though that was his goodbye. It terrified her.

Armin smiled at her. _"I'll miss you, Annie."_

Annie clenched her teeth and she reached beneath her bed, fingering at the leather covered book he had given her. She lifted it into her lap, hugging it to herself. This was all she had of him, she thought. Leaving to join the Military Police had been her rejection of both him and the world. She could handle the guilt and loneliness she felt as long as she knew he was at least _alive_. Alive, out exploring the world he told her about, the world that could only exist in fairy tales for her.

Opening the book, she flipped to the first page he showed her. She touched the illustration again, gently outlining the rocks in the sea. Annie wanted that life for him; though she knew it was impossible. The man, the Lord of the Titans as he was called, would rain death upon all humanity as it fancied him. Eren's appearance in Trost had caught his interest and instead of pushing through the next Wall, he decided it would be more fun to bring the boy under his control. When he was bored with his new project, he would go back to killing everyone.

Including Armin Arlert.

Annie slammed the book closed, and hid it under her bed once more. Standing, she considered the man's threat. There had to be dozens more spies in the military ranks, hiding and waiting for their orders. Most of them were likely to be much more skilled in the Titan body than she. They idolized the Titan Lord. They would not be swayed.

She didn't care.

The girl threw open her allotted dresser, throwing her outfit on. When she pulled on her sweater, she paused when she saw her Military Police jacket hanging off the top of her bed frame. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned away without retrieving it. She pulled out the leather straps from her drawer that would support the three dimensional gear and tied them around herself expertly, taking no more than a minute to have them in their proper places. After pulling on her knee-high boots, she was ready.

Annie strode out of the barracks, her silvery blue eyes narrowed with purpose. There was no way she would allow the man to take any more away from her. No way.

Not even if it cost her her life.

* * *

It was early morning when the Scouting Legion began their journey outside of the walls. Eren rode in the center of the Special Operations Squad, with Levi in the lead – Mikasa and Petra flanking him. Erd took up the rear, and flanking Eren were Auruo and Gunter. They were to ride in line five, positioned just behind the center of the long distance enemy detection formation.

"Isn't this kind of nostalgic?" Eren asked Mikasa, who turned to look at him curiously. "All these people gathered to see us off. Just a few months ago we would do the same."

The support for the Scouting Legion had increased dramatically day after day since the loss of Wall Maria. More people gathered each time they went out on an expedition, it seemed. Even now as Eren looked around at the people, he could barely make out the streets behind the buildings in the center road they travelled down. So many people that they clogged alley ways, and Eren spotted the faces of children pressed into the windows, safely inside. He felt himself smiling, exalted by the faith the people had in them.

Eren wondered how many other trainees of the 104th had joined the Scouts along with him. He knew Armin would join for sure, and before Trost he had heard other trainees pledge to join as well. Trost changed everything, however, and the shelters they grew up with were stripped away from them. They all knew the horror of the Titans now. Who among them was brave enough to face them on their own turf?

The boy watched the three soldiers in front of him. Levi took a long swig of the sweet home-brewed coffee Petra brought with her, and then passed the cup to Mikasa. She took a sip as well, and her eyes widened.

"That's delicious," she breathed, her eyes glittering as she looked at the dark liquid. "How do you even make that? Teach me."

Petra grinned. "A magician never reveals her secrets!"

"Or in this case, a damn good cook never reveals her recipes," Levi interjected, earning a pout from the golden-eyed woman.

Over the month they had spent training together; Eren had become a permanent member of the Scout family. He was one of them, drinking their drinks, eating their food, training in their training grounds. Erd and Auruo had taught him some neat tricks with the three dimensional gear, as well as teaching him techniques in hand-to-hand combat that really should have been taught to trainees immediately. They told him he would need to excel in martial arts if he were to be as useful as possible in his Titan form. In the month of training, he was passed around in the Squad daily for different sorts of lessons. Hanji had prompted him to learn how to activate his ability, and twice had he created the Titan body without meaning to. The first time scared all the Squad except for, of course, Levi, Mikasa and Hanji. The second time was more expected, now that they had hypothesized the method in which he needed to transform. One day, Hanji had forced him to go Titan as many times as he could until he passed out. Needless to say, the next days were spent recovering from the feverish state he would be in after. He found he was beginning to be able to handle the sickness, though, and each time he went Titan was easier than the last on his body.

Though he had done all this, Eren still felt as though he could learn more. He looked towards Levi and then Mikasa, and wondered just how far she had excelled in her private training. Over the month, he noticed that she had started to walk with more and more grace. She would pass him as she walked to her training and he would stop midsentence at times to watch her, her scarf trailing behind her like a red river. When she moved, she moved like wind.

Even now upon horseback, Mikasa seemed to be gliding. She had noticed how in tune she became with the things around her, and his attempts to surprise her were not rewarded in the way he wished them to be. The girl would notice him just as he approached her, though she would not hint at that with anything. On multiple occasions she had piped up with a loud noise just to make him yelp, especially if he was taking too long to make his move.

Eren felt closer to her than ever. He learned the subtle changes in her face as she felt different things, just like Armin could do. Mikasa seemed so much more alive to him now than before, and he wondered just how long he had been blind to her feelings. Ever since that first night, he had been waiting for the perfect moment to tell her how he felt about her. The moment would never come, though, and Eren had begun to doubt himself, begun to fear rejection once more. He would wait for her sometimes into the later hours of the night for her to return, but her training with Levi engulfed nearly all of her time. He would give up when he started to nod off, as he didn't want to trouble her with a sleeping body in her bed without permission.

Mikasa chased away his nightmares with dreams of good times, of happiness and of her. He would feel himself calm as he remembered their conversations, and even when she was not there she helped him fall to sleep. Though his night spent with her had been far more peaceful, he was happy to finally have some semblance of control in his sleeping hours.

"Oy, Noob!" Auruo snapped, jerking the boy from his thoughts. "Stop day-dreaming! We're nearly out."

Eren blinked, nodding. He trained his gaze forward, noticing that the Karanes' district gate had already opened and the Scout's forces were nearly all outside. He did not fear wandering into Titan territory, but felt some sort of inhumane excitement for battle. The bloodlust he exhibited in Trost had not been sated, and he yearned for more. He itched to fight alongside his comrades, counting kills and placing bets on who could get the most kills in a battle. Auruo told him that the Squad would do such things, and he would come in second after Levi, who won by a landslide.

"If you're day dreaming all mission long, you're just gunna lose y- HN!" the man's teeth chomped hard on his tongue, and Eren watched with concern as he saw blood leak from his mouth. Auruo touched his face, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Ouch," Eren sympathized sincerely for the moment, but not seconds later he smirked. "You should stop nagging me, Auruo. That only happens when you nag me."

The man shot a glare at him.

Exiting the Wall, they were greeted by one of the many destroyed towns just outside Karanes. One Scout screamed words of encouragement to the rest, and a roar sounded in return.

"Advance!" Irwin commanded, and they began their descent into Hell. The gates had barely opened enough for them to go through, so the front forces had to bend their heads to avoid hitting the gate. As the front sped up, the entire battalion followed suit.

The horses for the Scouting Legion were specially bred just for expeditions beyond the wall. They were swift, strong animals that practically flew across the ground. The Scouts capitalized on the horse's herding tendencies, allowing them to gallop as fast as they could together so they could escape the village as quickly as possible. The three dimensional gear was useful here, but visibility was terrible – Titans could run at them from any side and they wouldn't know until it was too late.

"Ten meter class approaching from the left!" someone warned, and Eren craned his head to see the head of the Titan as it bounded clumsily through small alley ways. Support Squads made of both Stationary troops and Scouts flew over the buildings, zigzagging over the forces in the main road.

"Don't panic!" one squad leader shouted, "The Support Squads will handle him! Just keep advancing!"

Eren had to use all his self-control to keep himself in his saddle. He looked over his shoulder at the Titan, feeling his hatred burst within him. His emerald eyes were wide as he watched three soldiers go at the Titan. Seconds later one of the soldiers cut a chunk out of the monster's neck, and the giant fell to the ground.

"Eren," the Corporal called, and when the boy gave his attention he saw that the man was staring at him from over a shoulder. Levi raised one hand and tapped it against the corner of his eye, silently warning Eren. The boy nodded, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm down. When he opened them again, the Corporal gave him an approving nod before turning forwards.

After riding a few hundred meters out of the Wall, Commander Irwin shouted from the front, "Formation for long distance enemy detection, _**deploy!**_"

Scouts angled their horses to branch out on all sides. Eren watched as they moved in sync, galloping until they were mere specks on hills around them. Dust kicked up behind them as they sped away from the Wall towards the west. They formed a giant semi-circle as they rode into the lands infested with Titans.

* * *

Annie had been too late to follow the Scouts out of the Karanes district. Instead, she travelled to Trost – the guards were fewer there, with only one or two stationed every half kilometer along the wall. She could scale the wall with the three dimensional gear she found littered on the ground in Trost the day she was called to count the dead. She found the cloak of a Scout inside one of the barracks, lucky for her. She had trained for situations such as this with her father before they sent her into the Walls, though now she fought for a different side.

Humanity.

She shook her head. The moment she had decided to join humanity's fruitless plight against the army of Titans outside was the moment she signed her death sentence. Before she had met any of the 104th trainees, Annie believed that humanity would inevitably fall – but there was a hope for them yet. Over one hundred years of fighting, of dying, humanity spat out extraordinary people in the 104th Trainees Squad. Three people, three aspects that were needed to fight against the Titans.

Annie smiled grimly to herself as she shot herself up and over the wall, swift and silent.

How could _she _fall victim to emotion?

When she saw the Rogue Titan for the first time, his glowing eyes had struck her with fear. For a moment, she thought that the Titan Lord had inhabited the body of one of their spies to wreak havoc. But she felt an entirely different feeling seize her upon looking into his eyes. Instead of frigidness, she felt warmth. Instead of fright, she felt hope. He was the embodiment of man's rage; the single most powerful idol humanity had to look towards.

She wanted to believe Eren would be the one to save her, and the rest of those forced under the Titan Lord's rule. Annie decided she would do all she could to protect Eren until he realized the extent of his Titan abilities.

Bertholdt and Reiner were not as hopeful as she. They both tried to warn her, tried to tear her away from Armin and the persuasive sorrow that accompanied being human in this world. The Titan Lord would destroy her and everyone else who defied him, either sooner or later depending on how bored he was.

Nonetheless, Annie chose to change her bet. She would gamble all she had left on Armin, on humanity and on Eren.

Annie landed roughly on the other side of the Wall. She would run as far as she could away from Rose, so no one would see her become a Titan. When she was able, she used the three dimensional gear to pull her along the ground faster.

She recalled the report she had stolen from the desk of a certain Scout's bedroom. Of course, Armin wouldn't have brought along his report – he memorized things so easily it was inhuman. Eren would be among the soldiers of the front lines in the right flank. That was far enough to the outside of the forces that she could keep her distance and maintain a close watch on him simultaneously.

On foot, however, she could not keep up with horses. Not even with her three dimensional gear.

Drawing her ring out from her pants pocket, she slipped it on the middle finger of her right hand. She flicked the blade open, closing her hand in a fist so the tiny blade pierced her palm. The fever came instantly, and Annie was consumed by the body of her Titan almost immediately. Flesh appeared out of thin air, wrapping about her body tightly and pulling her into position as the Titan body formed around her. All was dark for a split second before her Female Titan formed a head with working eyes, which opened upon her command immediately. She raised her developing hand up, watching as the flesh of her fingers appeared out of nothing, wrapping about her Titan finger bones.

Though not the best, Annie was certainly skilled as a shifter. Her Titan was versatile, both strong and fast. When her head began to pound, splitting agony crackling through her, she widened her eyes as she realized how unbelievably idiotic she had been. Her consciousness was ripped from her control, forced to the back of her own mind as a separate entity invaded her body.

Hallucination overcame her.

_Suddenly she felt a hand jerk her head back by her ponytail. She was in the Titan Lord's domain now, locked within herself without any means of regaining control. Annie was forced to stare into the glowing white eyes of the man as he smiled down at her. His cold fingers touched her face tenderly before he beat her down to the ground. His foot slammed against the side of her head, and he turned her face so that she was forced to watch everything the man would do._

_ "Oh, Annie," he hissed, his tongue clicking. "You make it so _easy_ for me."_


	12. Annie

**STORY RELATED A/N: Positioning in the formation is described via lines and files.**

**Lines: the arrow-y line ( ^ ) from side to side. Front line arrow is line 1, back line is line 6 (the last squad in the formation is placed there). **

**Files: vertical lines along the formation ( | ), the center file is merely called the center file. Files count down to the center, so on either side of the center file are file 5 (right side) and file 5 (left side), the outermost files being 1 (this is the only file that is not completely vertical, shaped more like 's and 's). **

**So, if one was on line 3 file 4, they would be in around the middle of the formation, either on the left or the right side. If one was in line 2 file 3 they would up at the front area of the formation, towards the center once more. Line 1 and files 1 are where battle is most likely to occur and enemy detection begins. Line 5, center file is where battle is least likely to occur. I'm saying this just in case the people reading this chapter think that I'm on glue. I am, but that's not the point.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Naturally, new recruits were kept from the front lines. They were placed in lines 2 and 3, in normal cases. They were close enough to the front lines only to be able to relay messages to the center convoy, as well as provide spare horses to Scouts who lost theirs in combat on the frontlines. Though Titans rarely attacked animals, it was not unheard of for them to accidentally harm them while in the presence of a human. Armin was in line 2, file 4 to the right – positioned one file away from center and three files away from the outermost-most files, yet only one line away from the fight in front of them.

Armin grasped the reins of his second horse in a death-grip. He would never admit it, but he was terrified of what would happen on this mission. Their objective wasn't totally clear, Armin had noticed. Establish a supply route to Shiganshina? How could they maintain a supply route in Titan territory, especially one of such length? It was very obvious that there was something else Commander Irwin had in mind, though Armin could not think of what.

With the killing of Hanji's pet Titans, Bean and Sonny, suspicion had risen among the militant forces. Armin had a feeling he knew who did the deed, though he bit his tongue when asked by his commanding officers.

_Annie._

He couldn't understand why, of all people, would she be the one to kill them? In all his years of knowing her, she had shown little emotion. Even in Trost she had looked detached, as if she were watching the events before them from very far away or reading about them in a text book years later. Armin pressed his lips together thoughtfully.

_Boom!_

Red smoke signals flew up through the air to his right, and Armin immediately equipped his gun with the same color. Pointing straight up, he shot the smoke bomb. The explosion rang in his right ear, deafening him on one side. Seconds later green smoke bombs billowed through the air to his left, and he angled his horse in that direction. He then equipped his gun with a green signal, discarding the red shell, and shot it in the same direction as command. The blond angled his horses towards the green smoke bombs, and continued on in that direction for the time being.

Irwin had devised an ingenious plan for enemy detection which severely lessened their chances of dying. Form a huge semi-circle, with command and carts in the center file. Line one, files one through five on either side were the first response Scouts. The survival of the entire formation relied on their ability to survey the landscape for Titans effectively, and shoot the first warning signals. The rest of the formation would, as soon as they saw the red smoke warning, would fire off their own red signals until Command saw them. Command would fire green signals simultaneously towards the safer direction, and lines 1-5 would fire their green signals in response to let the rest of the formation know they were changing course.

After at least twenty minutes of straight, hard riding, Armin was becoming suspicious of the lack of signals. He looked around slowly, scanning the territory around him. They were outside of the walls. There had to be tons of Titans out and about. Especially so considering the sheer mass of the formation.

The blond's eyes narrowed. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

_Bang!_

Whipping around to the right, Armin saw a black smoke signal. He saw two Scouts riding swiftly alongside a 10-meter class Abnormal. Their horses kicked up soil and grass with how forcefully their hooves pounded on the ground. The Titan ran awkwardly – as most Titans do – with its upper arms pressed into its sides but its forearms flailing through the air. Armin had shot a black round before he even realized what he was doing, and his hands instinctively grasped the handles on his torso belt.

The boy stared as the two Scouts galloped at the feet of the Abnormal. It was paying them no heed – coming straight for Armin. He knew that they would have to engage it, and silently prayed for the two Scouts known to him as Cis and Ness. They were one file over from him, and had reassured him before they branched out that they would keep him safe.

Cis was a short man, with dark hair who was had especially good aim. The specialty came in handy with Ness, who wore a light bandana, who delighted in incapacitating opponents rather than killing them.

He trusted them with his life.

Just then, Ness leapt off the back of his horse. The man shot a hook into the Abnormal's calf, using its momentum and his gas to drag himself swiftly across the ground. Kicking off, Ness spun and managed to cut a huge chunk of the Abnormal's Achilles tendon. It fell hard to the ground, and Cis shot over its head, cutting the Abnormal's neck swiftly. They had done so and remounted their horses in less than thirty seconds, a feat which amazed Armin. He knew the Scouts were great soldiers, but seeing them in action would never cease to amaze him.

Armin beamed in their direction. He felt as though he was a child again, watching the heroes up close as they went out of the walls bravely. Though, this time, they didn't look nearly as grim.

_Boom…Boom…Boom…Boom…_

Craning his head to look towards the south-west, Armin noticed another Abnormal Titan running their way. The boy's eyebrows furrowed. It had come from the same direction as the previous Abnormal.

What happened to the right flank?

The appearance of two Abnormals presented him with only one conclusion, and his smile disappeared from his face.

Had the Titans already destroyed their flank?

Armin prepared a black round as he mulled over the appearance of the new Abnormal. He didn't notice that the Titan had sped up its pace until he heard Ness and Cis yelling. The boy's blue eyes widened in horror as the Titan sprinted up behind the two Scouts.

_Unbelievably fast!_ He shot the black round.

As it neared, Armin noticed the form in which it sped towards them. The Abnormal did not run like other Titans. It was balanced, precise in its movements.

…It was female.

"What the…?" Armin breathed, remembering his lessons when he first entered the Trainee corps. Titans were normally male in build, though no Titan had genitals, they also did not have the curvy figure of a woman. This one did. Its musculature was perfect, to boot. Most Titans had skin, too. The Female Titan did not have skin. Instead, what covered her was hard red and white muscle.

The Titan was nearly on top of the two Scouts.

"_Ness! Cis!_" Armin shrieked at them, clutching his horses' reins so tight his knuckles went white.

As the Titan stomped towards them, he nearly fell off his saddle with relief at seeing the Scouts part ways to make a path. He would prefer the Titan come at him, he decided, as he watched the Female sprint at him. Her head was down as she ran at him. Her arms swung at either side, cutting the air she as shot forward.

"Don't let her through!" Ness shouted to Cis.

"No!"

Armin's cerulean eyes went wide with horror as he watched the Scouts simultaneously bounce off their horses. They both aimed for the back of the Titan's neck, and for some reason Armin _knew_ what would happen next.

For a split second, the Titan's face lifted and her luminous white eyes met his. Her full, womanly lips parted in a sick smile just as she caught Cis midair in a crippling grasp. The Scout exploded, and blood dripped down from her fist and forearm to the ground. She turned her attention towards Ness, flying at her with no ability to stop himself. She reached up, calmly gripped the wire that carried Ness. The Female Titan plucked his anchor from the nape of her neck, jerking her arm back to throw off the Scout's momentum and threw him into the ground. She cast the body of Cis behind her as she did so, coming to a halt a few hundred meters away from Armin.

The Female Titan met his gaze once more before he turned to look forward. His jaw dropped as realization struck him.

She was not an Abnormal Titan. Even Abnormals would stop to eat them. She had intelligence.

_Just_ like the Colossal Titan.

_Just_ like the Armored Titan.

_Just like Eren._

_A human in Titan skin!_

Armin turned his head again when he heard her pace start up again. She was already only one hundred feet behind him.

"GO!" he screamed at the horse trailing beside him, throwing the beast's reins away. The horse galloped off obediently, just as the Female Titan's foot crashed beside him where the horse once was.

A shadow fell over him.

Time slowed as the blond looked up at her. The Female Titan's foot was raised only a few meters above his head. Armin looked past her massive leg, up along her body and at her face. Though her face was almost completely obstructed by her platinum blond hair, he saw her luminous white eyes stare back at him. Her face twisted with sudden conflict, and for a split second, her eyes dimmed and became a familiar silvery blue. His brow furrowed as she purposefully threw off her balance. Her foot slammed on the ground beside him instead of on top of him.

The force of her stomp threw him off his horse, and the horse managed to regain its balance to maneuver away sharply. Armin landed hard on his shoulder, however, and spun until he managed to stop himself with his knees planted firmly in the ground. He stopped himself from falling onto his side by thrusting his hands firmly into the ground. Beside him, the Female Titan fell to the ground, flat on her side. Looking up, he saw her already beginning to push herself from the ground. Her eyes flickered between white and blue. Her hand reached to him and she, very gently, pulled back the hood he didn't realize had fallen over his head in the fall. The Titan's eyes were an odd, almost contradictory mixture of relief and despair.

Suddenly, he recognized her face, and felt a knife stick in his heart. The way her face was curved, the shape of her lips and nose, the angle of which her brow curved over her eyes…

_No._ It wasn't true.

Shivers of terror ran through Armin's body as the Female Titan's deep yet feminine voice rasped, "_**Run…**_"

Her eyes continued to flick between glowing white and dim blue. She flinched away from him, covering her mouth with her hand. The Female Titan's entire body quivered as though she were struggling against something.

_White eyes,_ Armin's sub-consciousness whispered, and he recalled Mikasa's report on Trost. '_As opposed to the luminous green eyes during his rampage on Titans, the second time he transformed, his eyes were white. He was unpredictable and took a few swings at the buildings, and when he knocked part of his face off and fell against the boulder…' His eyes went back to green._

Armin was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't realize that her eyes had gone back to solid garish white. The Female Titan withdrew her hand from her lips, her eyes fixed on him. The relief and despair had changed into the same sadistic look she had given him before she killed his comrades. He was paralyzed by the conflict within him. He couldn't run.

When he saw her fist coming down at him, he managed to only _just _roll out of the way. Her hand smashed into the ground in front of him, denting the earth with the sheer power of her blow. Steam rose from her hand and all along her forearm.

"_**Ha…ha…ha,**_" the Titan chuckled, smiling down at him evilly. She was mocking his weakness, her face twisted as if she'd just proven an undeniable point. The Female Titan rose a second later and began to run east towards the front lines of the right flank. The next line ahead of him…would be where Eren was.

Armin could only stare onwards helplessly.

In that moment, whoever controlled the Female Titan was undeniably after Eren.

He was helpless.

"Armin!"

The strong, deep voice of the big brother of the 104th came as a relief to Armin. The blond turned his head to see Reiner trotting up on his thoroughbred from behind him. The man led a second horse alongside him. He looked okay despite being a part of the right flank, which relieved Armin a great deal.

"Can you stand, Armin?" Reiner demanded as he halted beside the boy. "Or rather, you have no chance of surviving if you don't get on this horse now! So, _hurry up!_"

Reiner's emotional strength pushed Armin back to his feet, and the boy hauled himself up onto the empty saddle of the second horse. Reiner handed him the reins, then turned to look in the direction of the slowly disappearing Female Titan.

"I saw the signal alerting an Abnormal," the man explained, pointing with his wide, sharp chin in the Titan's direction. "Is it that one, with the nice ass?"

Armin couldn't help but smile, albeit grimly, at his comrade's sense of humor. "She's not an Abnormal-"

_Bang!_

Looking behind them, the two blonds saw Jean riding up behind them with his gun pointed skywards. Black smoke rose from his barrel, and the ash-brown haired boy shook the black powder from his gun before re-holstering it. At that moment, Armin also noticed the purple smoke that had exploded into the air along the back of the right flank.

Purple meant they had suffered a severe blow.

_No._

"We've lost the lookouts towards the back of the right flank!" Jean exclaimed as he rode up alongside the two blonds. Their horses bolted to run with Jean's horse, as they were trained. "That Titan up there showed up, and a bunch of other Titans came out of nowhere and ran into the formation. Most of them can run incredibly fast, and they're probably not here yet because they're _munching_ on our friends. Enemy detection is no longer possible!"

Armin stared at the back of the Female Titan as he and his two friends galloped behind her. The Female Titan possessed intelligence, so was it possible that she had led the Titans right to the formation? He furrowed his brow pensively.

"It's an Abnormal," Jean added.

"No," Armin quickly corrected, blue eyes narrowed. "She's not an Abnormal. She's a human in Titan skin. A human with the same ability as Eren."

Jean shot him a look. "What are you saying?!"

Looking towards Reiner, Armin nearly missed the panicked look on the blond man's face. The expression disappeared a split second later, and Reiner asked calmly, "Why do you think that, Armin?"

"She doesn't eat humans," he analyzed, mulling through the events which just transpired. "Humans die as a result of being devoured, not because Titans are just going around killing us every which way. That Female Type _crushed_ Cis, and used Ness' wire to _throw_ him into the ground. She did not kill for the sake of _eating_ them, but for the sake of _killing_ them. That sets her apart from other Titans." A pang of hurt made Armin's eyes close, and he swallowed back his emotions with great difficulty. He managed to continue a moment later, though his eyes were glossy with wetness, "I'm sure it was her who called those regular Titans to us. If that's the case, it could be that she was also involved in calling those hoards of Titans into Shiganshina and Wall Maria when the Colossal and Armored Titans destroyed the wall. Therefore, her purpose was always to _attack_ mankind – not to devour mankind. And… I have a feeling that she's looking for someone."

"Who?" Reiner asked sharply, his thin eyes narrowed in a dangerous look that Armin didn't understand completely. Perhaps the situation was getting to him.

The boy swallowed. "It'd undoubtedly have to be Eren."

"Eren?" Reiner snorted, unconvinced. "Wasn't Levi's squad supposed to be in charge of the right flank, where she came from?"

To their side, Jean piped up, "The _right_ flank? My report said that Levi's squad would be in the back of the _left_ flank."

Armin's gaze fixed on the Female Titan's back as she ran. His copy had said that Levi's squad would be on the front lines, and he had left his report in his room unguarded. She was running in that direction now. Could she have read his report, or the report of some other Scout who had the same details as he did?

Everything snapped into place.

"Of course he wouldn't be in any of those places," Armin realized out loud, feeling like an idiot for believing that Irwin was stupid enough to authorize that. "It'd be idiotic to put such an important group of people on the front lines of all places."

Commander Irwin's intentions were clear in Armin's mind. Instead of setting up a supply route, the Commander was attempting to draw out the enemies in human clothing that mingled with the rest of society. It all made sense now. The attack on Trost hadn't been completed, as the Armored Titan did not appear to break through Wall Rose. That meant, one or a few of the people who had been around to see Eren escape from his Rogue Titan had to be a part of the Titan attack.

Armin recalled the gear Annie had brought during their inspections the day after Sonny and Bean were killed. He knew, but could not explain why she would have, that she had been the one to kill those Titans. The gear she presented was not her own, but Marco's. The blond's memory of both sets of gear, all the nicks and all the scuff marks, were bright as day.

_Annie…_ _Is that why you said that one month ago? To remember you as I did then?_

"Then, where do you think Eren really is?" Reiner inquired, his brow furrowed.

"If my guess is right, he should be in the safest spot of the formation." Armin sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he didn't put the puzzle together sooner. "He'd be around the back of the center."

_You knew what was going to happen, didn't you? But if you wanted to be truly destructive you would have joined the Scouting Legion. Annie, you weren't just running from the Titans, were you?_

_ There's something out here that's out to get you._

"Armin!" Jean shouted to his side. "We don't have time to mull this over now! If the leading party commands retreat once they see the signal, the formation might be able to avoid the Titans on our right flank! However, if that Female Titan is really as dangerous as the Colossal and the Armored Titans…"

"What are you getting at?" Reiner growled.

"We need to kill her before she can get any further into our formation," Jean stated simply. "Or at least draw her attention away from them."

"Don't kill her!"

_I'll protect you, Annie. As long as you're not the one in charge right now, I'll keep you safe somehow. I promise._

Armin's demand caught both his friends' attention. They stared at him, startled.

"She has intelligence," he quickly added, refusing to give Annie away. "She'll squash us if we try to kill her – she seems to know where her weak spot is. But if we can incapacitate her long enough, we can get whoever's in there _out_. She's more useful alive!"

Jean laughed nervously to himself. "Squash us, huh? That's…fucking terrifying, huh?"

"You're not really Jean, are you?" Reiner inquired with a small, joking smile on his face. "The Jean I know would run away."

"That was rude," the ash-brown haired boy grumbled. The boy closed his eyes, his face twisting with fear. "I can't let any more of my friends die without honor. I don't want to watch a funeral pyre light up, and have a charred piece of bone land in my hand. I don't want to wonder whose bone it was. I want to remember them, remember how they died, and remember how they _felt_. This is the job I chose, and although being a hero is far from the point, I know that I must do all I can to _save my comrades_!"

Jean would make a good leader, Armin decided as he pulled on his hood. His speech smacked a plan into the blond's head.

Anyone who could swallow back their fear and do what was necessary was a hero, even if they didn't feel like such.

Armin ordered, "Pull your hoods on as far as they'll go so she won't see your faces. If she's after Eren, she'll be careful not to kill us until she knows we're certainly not Eren."

"Heh." Reiner grinned as he pulled on his hood. "She'll have little choice since one of us might be Eren. Good for our peace of mind, eh? Let's hope that her eyesight is awful, too."

"Armin, you know, I thought that the way you're always all over Eren is gross, but at the same time I considered you a capable fella," Jean stated as he pulled on his hood.

Armin frowned. _Just_ when he was starting to look up the ashen-haired boy, he had to say that. "That's rude."

Jean grinned and turned back to look at the Female Titan. "Now, listen. From now on you gotta listen to me, and do what I say."

The blond boy was still impressed by Jean's initiative, so he quietly listened.

"She's slowing down," the ashen-haired boy noticed. "This is our chance to catch up to her. Armin, run to her flank and I'll come around to distract her. _Don't_ let her see you! Reiner, if things go south, you need to jump in from behind and save us. Okay?"

Both blonds nodded.

The boys spent a moment giving each other respectful, acknowledging nods before they sprang into action. They split off simultaneously.

Armin kicked his horse's sides lightly, and the beast raced forward like she had something to prove. The thoroughbred was a streak along the ground as it worked to catch up to the Female Titan. He pulled out his blades, squeezing his legs tight around the horse's sides to keep himself from bouncing off. The blond moved into the Female Titan's flank, just behind where her peripheral vision did not reach. On the Titan's other side was Jean, his horse moving so fast and low to the ground as he approached from the far side. Armin looked over his shoulder to make sure Reiner was directly behind the Titan; far enough to remain out reach but close enough to intervene.

They were ready.

Turning back to her, he noticed she was looking at him with those eerie white eyes.

_Oh crap._

* * *

_"Ungrateful bitch!" the man roared, kicking the blond girl hard in the ribs. He threw her across the room, and although everything in this universe was hallucination created by him, the pain she felt blinded her. The Titan Lord walked towards her, stomping hard enough on her wrist to snap the bone. She screamed in agony, and it was enough to placate the man's bloodlust. For the moment._

_ "Do that again, and I'll rip off each one of his fingers," the man snarled, gesturing to where Annie had bit him. She panicked when she saw Armin under the Female Titan's foot, and in an effort to regain control if only for a second, she clamped her teeth on the man's wrist. Annie didn't think it would have any effect on him, being that he was the Lord of the realm. However, it had worked, and she managed to send the Titan off balance enough to avoid him. He sneered at the blood and steam oozing from the wound._

_ Grabbing her once again by her hair, he dragged her back to the front of the room, where the walls melted away to show her what was happening outside. When she saw the Female Titan's hand raised in a fist, she screamed out in protest as it came crashing down at Armin. The boy managed to dodge somehow, much to the Titan Lord's amusement._

_ "Look at his face," the man laughed, snapping her head up so she was forced to look. "You see that? That is despair. And also hurt. Did you tell him, or show him, who you truly are, my little Annie?"_

_ Annie had blood streaming from her nose and forehead. She could only stare at Armin's face, glad that he was unharmed physically. The look in his eyes told her that he knew who exactly was inside the Female Titan body. The boy looked like he didn't want to believe it. She wished, for the first time, that he was an idiot. _

_ Who she was was something she wanted to protect him from._

_"You know," the man continued as he, on a whim, decided to spare the blond boy his warrior had grown attached to. The Female Titan ran to the east, leaving Armin behind. "I would've expected one of the other warriors to succumb to _emotion_ before you, my little Annie. You were always so obedient, so charmingly empty. Truly, I thought Reiner would have cracked first. But not you. You were always so cold!"_

_ Annie glared at him. _

_ "Why is that, Annie? Why is it you that broke first?"_

_ "Cold doesn't mean heartless," she growled, earning a grin from the Titan Lord. "I only obeyed because I didn't think there was any other option. I was afraid of you."_

_ "You're not afraid of me anymore?" the Titan Lord questioned, eyeing her closely._

_ Drawing a shaking breath, Annie muttered, "I am afraid of you, but there is hope. Now I know that you're afraid of something, too. And it has everything to do with Eren, doesn't it?"_

_ The Titan Lord narrowed his eyes dangerously. His face darkened, and his eyes glowed ever brighter. The look on his face dared her to continue. _

_ Annie couldn't shut up. She rambled, surfing a sudden wave of courage, "You're afraid of Eren because he has the potential to be even stronger than you. You're terrified of him siding with the humans, because if he does that, he might turn your Titan army against you. You know he'll realize his abilities, and soon, too. You know that his presence will give people hope, and you're terrified of that. Hope means strength. That's why you stopped Reiner. Why do you need him alive? Why do you, of all people, need someone who should be so insignificant -"_

_ The Titan Lord slammed her face down into the floor, shutting her up. "You talk too much," he snarled in her ear. His chilled breath tickled her skin and she heard him lick his lips. He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing over her ear lobe, "I think I might eat you, when I bring you back home. You smell good."_

_ Annie nearly puked. She pressed away from him as he turned his attention back to the outside world. The Female Titan's head turned to look over her shoulder, and they saw three people galloping just behind her. _

_ "Humanity is persistent," the Titan Lord chuckled. "I wonder what they will try, now."_

* * *

Armin had no time to react.

Jean noticed the Female Titan's head turn to him, and shot one of his cables at her feet to get her attention. The Titan knew he was there, though. She twisted on her feet in such a way that the wire's anchor simply bounced off of her ankle. Her arm flew just above Jean's head, blowing his hood away from his face. The Titan moved on. She lunged towards Armin, her other hand swinging down low towards him.

The Female Titan's hand crashed into Armin and his horse. She angled her fingers in such a way to sweep the horse up into a low arc in the air instead of kill her, throwing Armin off her back. He back flipped through the air and slammed into the ground, his head bouncing off of an inconveniently located rock. Sickening crunches could be heard as he slammed into the ground. He rolled hard along the ground, his gear and blades ripped from his body. Armin fell in a heap on the ground, his cerulean blue eyes rolling as he straddled the fence between consciousness and unconsciousness. Pain was the only thing that seized him. He landed with his head turned to the side so as the Female Titan loomed over him, he saw her face again.

His eyes widened when she raised one handed, a scolding yet amused look on her face as she shook her index finger at him. Then, the Female Titan reached to grab him, deciding he wasn't worth sparing after all.

"_ARMIN!_"

Jean flew from his horse, shooting his hook into her waist. Jerking around, the Titan swung her arm in the direction of the voice. She reacted unlike any other Titan, as if she knew what would happen before it did.

Armin watched as the ashen-haired boy nimbly, but barely, dodged the Titan's fist. Jean shot his second hook into her leg, pulling him down and around to the other side of her body. He used his momentum to swing up into the air, flying higher than the top of her head. He shot another hook into her shoulder, about to go in for the kill when she slipped her free hand over her only weak spot.

From behind them, Reiner screamed, "_JEAN!_"

Armin pushed himself up when he saw the Female Titan's hand move to grab Jean's wire. Throwing all his cards down, Armin shrieked, "_JEAN!_ YOU GOTTA AVENGE HIM!"

Jean's gaze turned to him with bewilderment and confusion.

The Female Titan froze. Armin continued on hopefully.

"_AVENGE HIM! EREN! THE GUY WHO WAS IN A HURRY TO DIE WAS KILLED BY HER ON THE RIGHT FLANK!_" Armin's eyes were wide, appearing wild with fear and anger as he glared up at the Titan. His face was completely soaked in blood, so it wasn't hard. He met her uncertain, glowing white stare as she turned to look at him again. He didn't dare look at Jean as he landed, lest he give him away. "_SHE STEPPED ON MY BEST FRIEND AND __**CRUSHED HIM**__! I SAW HIM STUCK TO THE SOLE OF HER FOOT! __**KILL THE BITCH!**_"

* * *

_The Titan Lord didn't know how to react. _

_ Annie had to fight to keep the proud look from her face. She knew exactly what Armin was doing. He could tell by the way his face twisted, the way he spoke. In Trost, he had reacted quite differently at the thought of his best friend dying. This was an act. For a split second, she felt hope that they'd be able to take her down._

_ And then she saw Reiner ride up towards them._

No…_ she begged internally, watching as the burly blond shot a hook right up into the nape of her neck. _

_The Titan Lord's gaze flicked from Armin towards Reiner, and he noticed the urgent look on the boy's face. Raising the Female Titan's hand, the Titan Lord caught Reiner in her grip. They watched his face as the blond struggled in her grip, and they both felt the slicing of flesh as a blade grinded against her palm. The Titan Lord pressed Reiner into her palm, parting her fingers slightly so that he could write easily. Blood leaked from the Female Titan's hand._

_When he was done, Reiner cut himself loose by chopping off her thumb, index and middle fingers. He pushed off of her palm and shot a hook into her shoulder and swung down to retrieve Armin. _

_ The Titan Lord grinned malevolently, reading the message Reiner had written._

BACK CENTER

_"That boy," the Titan Lord said, referring to Armin. The Female Titan turned her head at his command to watch the boys sprint away. "He's a clever one, isn't he? Such emotion. I almost fell for it."_

_ Annie closed her eyes, and lowered her head in defeat. Of course Reiner would jump at the chance to earn the Titan Lord's favor. She should have known that someone would notice her and follow her, especially if they saw that her eyes were white and glowing._

_The Female Titan stood, and jogged to the north-east. Towards Eren._

* * *

Mikasa's eyes narrowed as she looked towards the green smoke signals, pointing to the east once more. They had been heading eastward more than southward, where they were supposed to be going to establish a supply route to Shiganshina. She had already deciphered that the mission had a double purpose, if not an entirely different purpose than the one written in the reports, considering their continuity to the east.

"Auruo, fire the signal," Corporal Levi ordered monotonously.

"Yes, sir!" Auruo exclaimed, overly excited by the Corporal's attention. A moment later he shot the gun towards the east.

Though they saw no action as of yet, Mikasa had a terrible feeling in her gut. Her instincts told her that this was merely the eye of the storm, and that, very soon, they would be in grave danger. She clutched her horse's reins. Her nails dug into her skin.

"Calm down," Levi murmured softly, his gaze flickering towards her. "Relax, like I taught you."

Mikasa nodded slightly and took a deep breath to soothe her nerves. From her side on the right, she noticed a messenger from one of the relay squads rush to their side. The Scout shouted to them, "The right flank lookouts suffered a crushing blow! Enemy detection is impossible! Please relay this message to the squads on the left!"

Levi's face shaded over with grimness. "You heard that, Petra?" he asked, looking to his left.

When she nodded, he ordered, "Go." The woman obediently angled her horse to the side, speeding away. The messenger Scout also went back to his station.

Mikasa bit her lip. Armin was stationed in the right flank. She turned her head and looked off into the distance, squinting as if it would help her see him on the horizon. Once again she was left without answers of her own, only prayers, and she glared at her hands. She wished she could go to make sure Armin was okay.

Looking back at Eren, she saw her conflict reflected in his eyes. He gazed back at her, his green eyes wide with concern. Then, after a second, he took a deep breath as his face relaxed. He attempted a reassuring smile.

It worked. She felt herself loosen up.

He'd been acting differently towards her since their new training began, warmer. The change made her happy, but it also startled her at the same time. This was a side of him she hadn't seen since Shiganshina, a side she suspected he had destroyed in his pursuit to become the perfect Titan slayer. Mikasa wondered what he was thinking.

_Bang!_

Simultaneously, the two turned their heads in the direction of the sound. Black smoke rose up from the trees behind them. Mikasa's eyes widened with shock. Just how bad was the situation on the right flank, to let an Abnormal of all Titans through?

How many of her friends had died?

"An Abnormal already this far into the formation, huh? What a mess," Levi mumbled before throwing a command to Eren over his shoulder. "Your turn, Eren. Fire the signal."

Eren nodded, preparing the signal quickly and firing it to the sky.

Mikasa stared at the black smoke in the distance. Who was fighting beneath the signals, now? Though she did not know for sure who they were or if she had ever seen them, she felt a twinge of pain for them. This was her first mission with the Scouts but Mikasa knew how terrible the chances for anyone to survive an expedition were. She found that she valued the lives of her comrades, more so than she ever expected. She felt before that she could only care for one person, or rather only had the capacity to care for one person. But she was proven wrong time and again over the past few years.

She wanted to apologize to the battling soldiers for continuing without them.

* * *

After Reiner had wrapped his injured head and they found their horses, Armin had sped off in the direction of the Female Titan. He caught up to her after twenty minutes, following the trail of bodies to get to her. The blond had to close his eyes, had to assure himself that his comrades had died honorable deaths in battle. Many of the dead faces that he saw told a different story, however.

"I'm sorry," he choked out as he rode through the fields of dead friends. His heart squeezed woefully. "I'm so sorry."

Armin had never felt so guilty before. The dead's eyes stared at him accusingly, their faces twisted in fear and agony. How many had died? If Annie truly was the person inside the Titan, it was entirely his fault that these people had perished. It was his fault. But, even if he did things differently, would she not have killed anyone?

_White eyes._

The blond looked forward as tears streamed down his cheeks. He followed the Female Titan to a tiny rural village, long abandoned after the fall of Wall Maria. Four scouts trailed after her with a vengeance.

"_DON'T ENGAGE!_" he screamed, but even if they heard him, it was already too late.

Too far away to do anything, Armin was forced to watch as one of the Scouts positioned themselves in front of the Female Titan. She had her hand covering the back of her neck, which meant these soldiers had little to no chances of winning against her. The first Scout in front of her shot a black signal right at her face, which she dodged by tilting her head abruptly. The movement threw her to the side and she stumbled.

But it was _not_ an opening.

Horrified, Armin released a guttural cry to his comrades as they acted, believing that her stumble provided them with opportunity. The other three scouts shot their hooks into various places on the Female Titan's bodies, and they all flew up to her in perfect synchronization. It would have been an excellent plan, _if_ she wasn't intelligent. But she was.

Jumping up into the air, she displaced the momentum of each Scout all at once. Her free hand whipped around to grab the wire of one Scout that had attempted to slash her back, and she plucked the anchor free. As she fell to the ground, she stomped another Scout under foot. Turning to look towards the third Scout, she saw that they were attempting to escape by climbing a building. The Female Titan kicked out just in time to smash that Scout's body between her heel and the building, which crumbled beneath the force of her kick.

"No…" Armin gasped, watching the Female Titan as she turned her attention to the Scout she held by the wire. She spun him in wheels through the air simply to amuse herself as she walked towards the first Scout. She was showing off her power, her complete disregard for human emotion and physical pain. Blood shot out as the Scout was crushed in his harness. The first Scout screamed as he ran away from her.

The Female Titan's head tilted and she let go of the Scout she'd been spinning.

Armin's jaw dropped as he watched the man go flying through the air. He crashed to the ground not too far to Armin's side, and exploded into pieces upon impact. The ground was splattered for a few meters' radius in his blood and guts.

Clenching his teeth, the blond urged his horse to go faster. He screamed out to the only man alive to run as fast as he could, but the Scout had hesitated too long to flee. The Female Titan flew forward and, with a sweeping motion, kicked him and his horse impossibly high up into the air.

It was soul crushing to watch one's comrades die such horrible deaths.

Armin dropped against the back of his horse's neck, clutching her mane in his fingers as he bit back sobs. He didn't stop. He continued on somehow, with four more deaths caused by him, four more dead soldiers that sought retribution for their untimely ends. He pressed his face into the mare's black, itchy mane as tears streamed down his face. Forcing his emotions to the farthest corners in his mind may have been one of the most difficult things to do in his life.

But he did. Somehow, he found the courage to go on.

And Armin sped past the Female Titan's feet. He noticed the Titan stop for a second to watch after him, as if surprised by his presence, but it followed him almost immediately. She was tired, though, he reassured himself. He could outrun her.

His horse flew across the ground and they reached the next team of Scouts in no time. They'd shot a black signal already and were about to meet the Female Titan in battle.

"DON'T!" the blond screamed with as much force as he could.

None of them listened.

"We're taking her down!" a woman snapped at him as they passed, and he closed his eyes woefully. He bowed his head, resting his face in his hand as tears fell from his chin. What could he do to stop them? He was only one person, not half as strong as who was previously the weakest Scout. He grinded his teeth as he prayed for them and the rest of the formation.

Not seconds later came the screams of more dying comrades.

* * *

Levi led them into the forest without a lick of hesitation. They were joined by Petra only five minutes before the forest came into sight, and returned to her position at Levi's left. He sat straight in his saddle, leaning only slightly to get the most speed out of his gelding.

"Corporal," Eren called out, his face twisting. He hated how emotionless the man was. "Why the hell are we in this forest? There's no way to detect the enemy if we're the only file of the formation to enter the forest. And, I thought I saw something coming, too…"

"Eren," Mikasa caught his attention as she glanced back at him. Her calm face struck him, and he forced himself to brave up for her sake. Her stormy eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as she told him, "This is the best area to confront the enemy. These trees… They'll allow us to get the most out of our three dimensional gear."

Levi didn't look back as he commented, "Do me a favor and shut up, put that dumb head of yours to use and make sure you do your damnedest to _think,_ if you don't want to die."

Eren bit his tongue. He looked down at the back of his horse's head as he mulled through why no one would tell him or Mikasa what was going on. Had all the Scouts been forced to make their own assumptions on the battle field? Was it some sort of team-building…thing? Experience was the best teacher, Eren reasoned with himself. Maybe they were trying to let him learn for himself, for his own benefit.

Looking around at his comrades, however, he noticed that each of them had nervous expressions on their faces. Auruo was muttering to himself, attempting to calm his anxiety. Eren's eyes widened. Behind him, he saw even Erd – the second most experienced soldier in their Squad – had a terribly clueless grimace on his face.

None of them knew what was going on.

Snapping his gaze to the Corporal, he wondered if he knew what he was doing.

Rather, Eren _hoped_ he knew what he was doing.

"Eren! Mikasa!"

Armin rode up beside them, his horse slowing to match their paces. His mare was breathing hard through her mouth as she gasped to catch her breath; she had worked hard to run for them. Both rider and horse were covered in blood and bits of flesh. The blond had a bandage wrapped around his head, his face maroon with dried blood.

"Who are you?" Levi asked, throwing the blond a stern look. "Why are you here?"

"That Titan," Armin breathed, rasping as he worked hard to catch his breath as well. "That Titan that all those smoke bombs signaled, she's not an Abnormal."

Levi's face did not change.

"She's a human clad in Titan flesh," Armin explained, his eyebrows furrowing at the Corporal's blank expression. "She knows where Eren is, but I managed to pull ahead of her far enough so she wouldn't be able to follow me. Just in case. But there's something else…"

Each Squad member looked at the boy in confusion as his cerulean gaze turned to Mikasa.

"Mikasa!" he yelled, earning a concerned look from her. "You said that Eren's eyes had shone white when he went ballistic?"

Eren scowled at the reminder, but kept quiet.

"Yes," Mikasa responded calmly, "His eyes were glowing white instead of green. His eyes turned green when he settled down."

Armin nodded and shouted loud enough for all of them to hear, "I think that someone controlled Eren's Titan from an entirely different spot! And I think that same person is doing controlling the Titan behind us!"

"What the hell is he on?" Auruo demanded, laughing. "Remotely controlling another person's body?"

Everyone except Mikasa and Levi would give him the time of day.

Seeing their serious expressions, the green-eyed Titan shifter felt he should too. It was outrageous, though. He had just hallucinated, right?

Levi encouraged, "Go on, brat. Explain."

"Her eyes are shining white right now," Armin rambled, his hands moving through the air as he spoke. "But they changed from white to blue earlier. They _changed!_ She was about to kill me, but her eyes changed color to blue and she told me to _run_ while the person inside had control. Whoever is in that Titan does _not_ have control of what they're doing in this instant. You _can't_ kill her!"

"She? Her?" Auruo snapped. "The Hell you on about, kid? There aren't any female Titans."

"Why do you think there's someone else controlling her, and not her just turning to Titan nature?" the Corporal inquired, meeting the boy's gaze evenly. Auruo shot the Corporal a look of disbelief as if to question why at all he was entertaining the blond's ideas. Armin hadn't looked so sure about something since he told Eren that the oceans were filled with salt. "And why would her eyes change as she tried to save you?"

The blond's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His eyes were blue fire.

"Because I think she's Annie!"


	13. Hesitance

Chapter 12

_"That was kind of dumb," the Titan Lord commented as he watched the central file run into the forest. Annie said nothing as he urged her Titan into the forest after them. Every single death crushed her, and the only thing that kept her fighting was the hope that Armin had managed to warn Eren and his team. She placed all of her hopes on the blond boy, betting on him out of what she would have once called a dumb emotion. _

_ Annie had faith. For the first time in her life, she was willing to depend on someone other than herself. She realized it had started long ago, back when she decided she would spar with him. His never-wavering belief in Eren and Mikasa inspired her to explore human bonds. And now, he believed in her. He gave her a chance when everyone else shied away. She found a friend in him despite all her punishing insults and shin-kicks. _

You better survive this, you ass,_ Annie thought to herself as she watched the goings-on outside. _

_ "You won't win," the blond girl muttered, spitting on the Titan Lord's bare foot. _

_ There was a moment of pause, and Annie thought he hadn't heard her._

_But his fist came around and knocked her to the ground not a second later. She shuddered into the floor as a fresh stream of blood leaked from her nose. Annie brought her sleeve up to wipe at her lips, drawing the crusted and fresh blood off of her face. _

_ "What did I tell you about speaking?" the Titan Lord growled._

* * *

The dying screams of their comrades were starting to get closer and closer. Eren's eyes widened as the ground started to quake, heavy footsteps resonating throughout the forest. Zipping sounds of Scouts flying into battle could be heard weaving in around trees. Looking around, he saw that both Mikasa and Armin were watching their backs for the Female Titan to come.

Armin's exclamation of the Female Titan's identity had shocked the green-eyed boy. Though Annie had always seemed closed off, he would've never guessed she would also be a Titan shifter. If she were the one in that Titan, then it was also possible she was the one responsible for the deaths of hundreds. But if Armin's hypothesis was correct about her not being in control of herself, she would be allowed a fair trial. He hoped.

Eren believed he could help her. For some reason, he felt it in every fiber of his being that he was meant to. He didn't have any idea how he would go about it, though.

"If she is being controlled, Eren," Levi warned in front of him. "You cannot transform."

The boy started. "Why?!"

"Who's to say whoever's in control won't jump in and control you, instead? Or at the same time?" the Corporal shot back, leaning forward as he drew his blades. Each of the Scouts around them drew their blades in unison.

Eren clenched his jaw and turned back as the footsteps became steadily louder. He was greeted with the sight of a Scout flying backwards towards them, his blades at the ready. The boy caught sight of the soldier's terrified, bloodied face. The Scout shouted incoherently as he attempted to shoot higher into the trees. Just as he did, the hand of a Titan smacked him to the ground. The boy cried out as the Scout exploded on the ground, his guts spilling out along the path.

"Corporal!" Mikasa yelled to Eren's right.

Petra shouted, "We should switch to the three dimensional gear!"

The Female Titan bounded through the trees, her blond hair blown back from her face. Though the forest shaded her appearance, her eyes gleamed with the same white that the man's had in his hallucination. Her build was far slimmer than that of any regular Titan, and she was proportioned as a woman was. Her muscles rippled powerfully as she ran in their direction.

Their eyes met.

A sickening smile split the Titan's face.

_I killed your daddy, Eren._

Eren's eyes began to glow and he felt unbelievable strength flow through his being. Though he felt anger, it was not the forefront emotion he felt at the moment. Instead, he felt the need to put down whatever animal was controlling the Titan whether it were Annie or not.

The world dissolved around him as he stared into the Titan's eyes.

_He was aware that he was riding his horse, but his world changed. Eren felt as if he'd thrust his consciousness into an alternate universe, and he stood in a world of blackness. Standing across from him was the man with white eyes. His face was no longer blurred, and Eren burned his visage into his memory. The man had long brown hair that fell to his broad jaw, pushed back away from his face. His skin was tanned bronze. He was clean-shaven with thin lips, high cheekbones and sharply shaped eyes. _

_ He looked terribly familiar._

_ Eren seethed. "You're controlling the Titan, aren't you?"_

_ The man smirked, holding his hands out on either side of him in a shrug. Beside him, the visage of Annie, crumpled on the ground, appeared. _

_ "Annie!" the boy barked, watching the girl shift slowly on the ground. The blond turned her face and looked at him with bloodshot silver-blue eyes. That was the extent of her strength, and her head rested once more on the ground._

_ Eren growled, his hands balling into deadly fists. "I'll fucking kill you."_

_ "Let the games begin," the Titan Lord retorted, eyes flashing. _

The black world faded away as Eren returned to the present. He broke eye contact with the Female Titan and shouted, "I'm going!"

"No!" Petra snapped to his left, surprising him. His eyes widened at her, and he hesitated. "The squad behind us is backing us up!"

Eren looked to see two Scouts soar at the Female Titan. One went for the hand she used to cover the back of her neck while the other one waited for an opening. The Scout that waited zoomed around her shoulder, between her and one of the giant trees. She threw herself into the tree, squishing the Scout like a bug. The other Scout that had slashed at her wrist shot forward, screaming as she attempted to escape. The Female Titan grabbed the woman's wire, yanking her backwards and crushed her in her fist. She let the soldier's body fall, and wiped the guts left on her hand off on a tree in passing.

Suddenly Auruo screamed, "Corporal! Give us the order! She's really dangerous, Corporal, we need to kill her!"

"I'll turn her into mincemeat!" Erd added from behind.

No answer came from Levi.

"You can't kill her!" Armin yelled, tears pouring from his eyes as he stared at the Female Titan. "We need to catch her!"

"Corporal!"

"Give us the other, please!"

Only a second of silence passed but it felt like it was hours long. Each Squad member had their eyes fixed on the Corporal for his orders, each panicking as more time passed.

Shoulders lowering, Levi reached to grab his signal gun. He prepared a round that Eren didn't recognize and told them over his shoulder, "Cover your ears."

Eren hardly managed to do so in time before the signal was shot. He could feel the powerful sound waves reverberate through the forest, bouncing off of trees. The noise was loud enough to leave a high-pitched ringing in his ear despite having covered them.

"Sound grenade?!" Eren gasped; his head pounding.

"What's your mission, again?" Levi questioned from the front, and each of the soldiers paused to listen. The man continued to look forward despite the Female Titan's proximity to them. She was dangerously close, but Levi bravely continued at the same pace. "Was it to lose yourselves in your emotions? That's not what your orders were, were they? You were all picked and assigned to this squad to do your damnedest to make sure Pruney won't get a single scratch on him. We are to do so even if it costs us our lives, and the lives of our friends."

Eren's eyes widened and he looked around at the faces of his comrades. Their frightened faces became deadly with focus. He looked towards Mikasa, who had blinked in acknowledgement of Levi's statement. Was she, too, assigned to die for him? To think he'd been fool enough to believe that they were only assigned to train together.

"Now we're gonna keep advancing on horses, clear?" Levi asked after a moment of reflection passed.

To his side, Petra replied, "Yes, sir."

The other soldiers followed suit.

Eren couldn't believe it. "On horses? Just how long are we going to be able to keep at this? She's basically on top of us now!"

Eren turned to look at Armin, who had stuck to their squad despite the imminent danger. He was surprised to see that his face was set in determination. The blond rode alongside Mikasa, his thoroughbred exhausted but keeping pace somehow.

"How can you all be so calm!?" the boy demanded. He whipped around when he heard several more soldiers zip into battle, watching as the Female Titan decimated more of his comrades. His teeth grinded while he watched as she knocked another Scout into the ground, and caught another in her mouth. Blood ran down her chin as she chewed, but she spat the soldier out after a moment. All the while, her pace never slowed.

"Another group of backup dead!" Eren screeched, looking around at his Squad members. "If we help them right now, together we may stand a chance!"

"Eren!" Gunter barked, startling the boy. "Look straight ahead!"

Erd stated, "You're slowing down our pace! Maintain your fastest running speed!"

The boy clenched his jaw as he turned away from the Female Titan. He heard the screams of another Scout cut off sharply as they died. Closing his eyes, he felt their deaths chip away at his heart. They were all dying to protect him, and Annie could very well be injured as a result of him. All because he was too weak to fight her on his own… Or was he?

Beside him, Petra exclaimed, "Have faith in us!"

The boy hadn't realized he had raised his hand to his lips. His canine teeth brushed against his thumb.

"You promised us, didn't you?" Petra continued, his glowing eyes turning to meet her golden ones. She looked afraid. She was the kindest woman he'd ever met and had been the most accepting of his Titan ability out of the entire squad. He found that her presence made it easier for him to continue in training, that her encouragements led him to stand up and fight again. When Mikasa was away with Levi, Petra was the one to kick him in the butt.

Her fear crackled through him.

Was _she_ afraid of him, too?

"Eren."

The Corporal drew the boy's attention, sitting up straight on his horse as he led them. The man's calmness both angered him and instilled in him a sense of security. Each of the soldiers followed him without questioning, putting all their faith in him. Levi continued on, "You're not wrong about this. If you want to fight her, then fight her."

"Corporal?!" Petra gasped.

Levi turned to look at the golden-eyed woman. "He's a real monster, but _not_ because of his Titan power. No matter how much force he's held down with, no matter how strong the cage he's placed in… I've seen firsthand that no one will be able to make his spirit submit to their will."

Eren was reminded of when the Corporal had kicked him near to death in the court room, when he forced himself to look up into the man's eyes. He remembered the rage he felt in that moment and it had pushed him to rise once more.

"The difference in judgment between you and us originates from past experiences," Levi continued, talking to Eren again. "But you don't need to rely on a thing like that, because you don't have that experience. So, make your choice… Will you trust yourself, or will you trust the Scouting Legion and me?"

The boy's eyes widened as he watched his childhood hero's back. The Wings of Freedom danced as his cloak whipped about in the wind.

"I have never known which option to choose, so I could never give you advice on something like that," the hero stated, glancing back at Eren now. "No matter what kind of wisdom dictates the option you choose, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive to some sort of outcome resulting from your decision. The only thing we're allowed to do as soldiers is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made. But, remember… If you do transform, you might not be the one in control anymore."

Eren lowered his hand slightly as he turned to look back at the Female Titan. She was fighting more and more Scouts, ripping them to shreds. The boy struggled with himself.

"Eren."

Looking at Petra again, his eyes widened at her gentle smile. "Trust us, Eren."

Eren felt his nerves soothe. He remembered the past month of training with the Special Operations Squad. Though it hadn't all been smooth sailing, he had learned the importance of teamwork. They placed in each other the utmost faith, and maneuvered in sync without ever talking to each other in the Titan obstacle courses.

Corporal Levi had even come up with a means of controlling Eren's Titan form. Though he was ordered to kill Eren as soon as he showed signs of rampaging, Levi bent the rules and reassured the boy that even if he did lose control, their team would be able to stop him. Though it involved cutting off all his limbs, it was still a better alternative to death. After that, Levi gave him the go-ahead to practice turning into his Titan form under the watchful (but not careful) eye of Hanji.

He looked over at Mikasa, who was looking right back at him. Long ago, he had asked her to have faith in him. Eren realized he'd been a hypocrite. For as long as he could remember he hadn't relied on someone else, and had always been one to rush in right off the bat without anyone to back him up.

It was his turn to have faith in her, and his team.

_Screams._

_ Everywhere, screams._

_ Eren flew forward as he prayed for his comrades, for Mikasa and for Armin as they rushed into battle. _

_ "ERD!"_

_ The Female Titan took Mikasa in her hands. Grasping both of her arms, she ripped them from the girl's body._

Eren cried out at the hallucination. He cursed himself for succumbing to another hallucination in a decisive moment. Jerking around, he stared at the Female Titan. He hadn't realized how close the Female Titan had already gotten. Enough time had passed for her hand to be only meters above them. He'd missed his chance to transform. She was too close now for him to safely fight her.

"FIRE!"

The boy's eyes widened.

Explosions thundered all throughout the forest. Looking in the trees, he saw Scouts standing beside barrels mounted on the trees that shot out at the Female Titan just as she passed by.

The Female Titan had not been taken by surprise. Instead of stopping, her skin crystallized all over. Like a tornado she spun as she rushed past, and all the hundreds of javelins that had been aimed for her were deflected off her crystal armor. Eren's jaw dropped as he watched the projectiles fly into the trees, and he saw some of them punch into the very soldiers that had prepared the attack.

"NO!"

Eren's screech was unheard by the soldiers meant to intercept the Female Titan. He watched as her deadly, diamantine spin took out massive branches and even entire trees. Unlucky Scouts were thrown to the ground, while some were crushed by her fists.

"Keep running, guys! Erd's in charge! Mikasa, we're engaging!" Levi shouted, leaping off his horse to fly towards the Female Titan.

"Mikasa!" Eren shrieked as she followed him into battle.

He could only watch as Mikasa darted off without him.

* * *

"Remember," Levi said as humanity's strongest duo flew through the air. "Do not kill her."

The girl nodded. Her scarf was over her nose and mouth as she darted around the Female Titan's fist. Over the past month, Levi and Mikasa had been training together. They knew each other's rhythms, and played off each other's strengths as much as they could. Together they completed the Scout's most complex obstacle course, filled with over two hundred Titans, in only fifteen minutes. Their maneuvers were perfect, lightning-fast.

They would distract the Female Titan long enough for any of the Scouts still alive to retreat.

As the Female Titan's spin slowed, her crystal armor chipping off. Her white eyes fixed on Mikasa as she zipped by her face. The Female Titan fist came around to punch her out of the air, but Mikasa was already far from reach, and she ripped her own nose off.

"_GRAAAGH!_" the Female Titan screeched, turning to follow Mikasa through the forest and away from the remaining Scouts. The girl danced through the trees, zipping close enough to taunt the Female Titan into following her. Levi was flying near her feet, and as the last of her crystallized skin fell to the ground he spun across her Achilles' tendons. Swinging quickly to the side, Mikasa nimbly dodged the Female Titan as she plummeted to the ground.

Levi gestured to his arms as he hung on a nearby tree, and she nodded.

Humanity's strongest duo shot towards the fallen Titan. Mikasa used her gas to propel her forward as well as begin the deathly spin Levi had taught her. He did the same, and the two passed each on their way to the Titan's shoulders. The two simultaneously ripped the flesh of the Female Titan's shoulders to the point she wouldn't be able to use her arms.

Mikasa used the opportunity to jump onto the Titan's back. She ran up to the back of her neck. Just as she was about to plunge her blades into the Female Titan's weak point, Levi swooped down and caught her with a single arm around her waist. She yelped, her ankle twisting painfully at an awkward angle as she was dragged away. She threw a questioning look at him as he pulled her up to the trees. Neither of them noticed the steam and heat emanating from Mikasa's foot.

"What the hell?!"

"Look!" The Corporal snapped, looking into the forest.

Craning her neck to look over Levi's shoulder, her eyes widened when she saw hordes of Titans rushing in towards them. They completely ignored the Female Titan, some leaped into the air and at the tree the two were swinging from. Mikasa's eyes widened as the Titans formed a protective barrier around the Female Titan.

The two landed high up on one of the nearby trees, kneeling and holding onto the tree's bark to keep from being thrown off. The Titans relentlessly bombarded their tree, and they roared up at them. Mikasa looked towards Levi questioningly.

"What do we do?"

Levi scowled as steam billowed off the Female Titan's body as she healed. "We can't leave her."

"We can't just wait ei-"

Looking down, Mikasa met the glowing white gaze of the Female Titan. Her eyes were narrowed at the girl, a look of interest fixed on her face. The Female Titan popped up onto her feet and, without much warning, engulfed Mikasa in her mouth.

* * *

"How could you just let them go?!"

Petra glanced at the teen with a frown. "They'll be okay, Eren."

Eren seethed, glaring forward. Somehow he managed to stay seated on his horse, though it took a great deal of self-control. He wanted to believe that Mikasa was strong enough to fight off anything the world could throw at her. But, seeing experienced Scouts fall to the Female Titan had filled him with doubt. Closing his eyes, he remembered every instance Mikasa had stood up to protect him. He could only remember seeing her fall into a roof in Trost, to be swept up by a Titan and swallowed whole.

She would have died if he wasn't there.

"Have faith in them," Armin said from beside him, and Eren turned to look at his blue-eyed best friend. The blond looked old, exhausted, and it had only been a few hours since he'd last seen the boy. What had Armin seen to make him look so tired?

"Armin-"

"_GRAAAGH!_" The scream of a Titan echoed in the forest, and Eren whipped around to look behind him. A smile spread across his face. It must have been a scream of pain. The Female Titan finally met her match in humanity's strongest. He could just imagine Mikasa ripping up the Titan's tendons, while Levi fought to yank out Annie from her flesh. The image of such replaced Eren's doubt with hope.

How could he have doubted them? Their combined strength would be deemed as legend in years to come. They were practically gods among man.

"They're winning!" Petra yelled. When Eren looked at her, he saw the very same relief he felt reflected there. She shot him a big smile. "I told you, Eren! Have faith!"

"Yeah," Eren agreed, looking forward confidently.

"Don't cheer just yet," said Erd grimly.

There was a rumbling all around them. Blinking, the brunette looked towards the sky. The trees blocked it from view. Was it storming? The ground began to tremble as the rumbling became louder. Rocks and pebbles hopped on the ground.

No… It wasn't storming.

Eren's eyes widened as he saw the pink skin of Titans beyond the trees. Their voices and footsteps resounded through the air as thunder did.

"Oh my God," Auruo breathed as the Titans came pouring in all around them. There had to be hundreds of them stampeding through the forest towards them.

"Use the three dimensional gear!" Erd shouted out. "Get up as high as you can!"

Eren hopped off his horse swiftly, and followed by Armin, flew up to the closest tree to them. They both landed on the lowest lying branch, still about twenty meters above the ground – well above the heads of any normal Titan. The brunette looked around at the trees, relieved to see Petra had found a spot with Auruo further up a tree on the opposite side of the path. Erd managed to shoot towards a tree, preferring to hang from his anchor.

"Gunter!" the second-in-command shouted to the ground. To Eren's horror, he realized Gunter's foot had gotten tangled in one of his stirrups. When the Scout had tried to escape, he was yanked backwards and was thrown to the ground.

"GUNTER!"

Eren ran to jump off the branch, but was tackled to the side by Armin. They fell hard into the bark, and Eren screamed, "GET _**OFF**_ OF ME!"

When he managed to kick Armin off of him, it was too late. Gunter had rolled across the path roughly when his stirrup ripped off of his saddle. The Scout attempted to stand up, but he winced as he put his weight on his now injured leg. Looking over his shoulder, Gunter's face twisted with terror. His eyes went wide, and Eren could hear the man yell out. He was forced to watch as the Titans ran over the man, not even bothering to eat him as they continued their mad dash further into the forest. He saw Gunter attempt to run, but he was checked into the ground. A 14-meter class stomped down on him just as he hit the floor, and Gunter's guts exploded out from his mouth.

Eren's emerald eyes went wide with shock. He stared as the Titans rushed past them, some of them stepping on Gunter as they passed. They managed to turn the man into a fleshy, bloody pulp on the ground. Some of him had been carried away on the soles of Titan feet, leaving behind pinkish footprints on the path. His clothes, soaked and filthy with fleshy bits, were littered along the path. His three dimensional gear was bent and twisted, his blades gnarled and completely snapped in some places.

The boy's entire body went numb.

"Oh my God…" he breathed, staring at the mess that was Gunter. How could a man meet such a terrible, undignified end?

Gunter was one of the people that helped teach Eren martial arts techniques. He remembered the laughter they shared when either of them would fall flat on their back. The man had accepted him despite his power, and Eren considered him a brother.

Now his brother was jelly on a brick path.

Tears stung his eyes. He rolled off the branch, shooting a hook into an overhanging branch to slow his descent as he went to meet what was left of his brother. The boy dropped beside the largest pile of jellied flesh and bone chips. He pursed his lips as he stared at the pink, white and dark red remains of Gunter. In the mess he found Gunter's jacket, and reached into the fleshy mess to retrieve it.

Gunter's remains were still warm.

"Oh God," he cried, clutching the jacket tightly in his hands.

Eren was too far into his grief to hear his team land on the ground around him. He didn't notice anyone was there until Armin rested a hand on his shoulder. The brunette hissed through his teeth, bowing his head and refusing to allow himself to sob. His tears were dripping from his cheek to Gunter's jacket.

They spent a moment reflecting upon Gunter's life.

How many others would be squashed under foot like this?

How many more of his family wo-

Eren's eyes widened and he snapped back to attention. He looked in the direction of where the Titans had run off to. "Mikasa."

"What?" Armin asked; he was too caught up in the emotions of the other soldiers. The boy was nothing if not empathetic.

"Mikasa is there," the boy whispered. He felt himself standing. He wasn't aware that he had taken off running after the Titans. Eren did not hear the Scouts calling his name as he shot through the air.

* * *

Levi cursed and moved to slash at the Female Titan's jaw tendons, but she had already twisted away. He followed the Titan closely, careful to take a high route as the lesser Titans beneath them tried to catch him. The Corporal cursed himself for not paying more attention to how fast the Female Titan was healing. He cursed himself for letting Mikasa be taken away. He cursed himself for being _too goddamned slow_ to keep up with the big bitch.

The man shot in the direction where the Female Titan disappeared into. He followed broken branches and the sound of heavy footsteps running. His jaw tightened with frustration. He was the fastest soldier in the Legion, and even he couldn't keep up with the Female Titan.

The image of Mikasa's face as the Female Titan's mouth closed around her passed through his mind's eye. Her stormy grey eyes went wide with shock and realization before she could even consider feeling fear. She had twisted her blades up into the Female Titan's hard palate, but it didn't stop her from being sucked into the Titan's mouth. She'd literally been slurped in. Not chewed. He hadn't seen her swallow, either.

Was Mikasa just in her mouth? Held captive? What would the person in charge of the Female Titan want with her?

Levi shuddered to think of what it'd be like in the mouth of a Titan. He'd imagine it would be fairly disgusting, and he promised the girl silently that he'd get her out of there.

The Corporal had developed a bond with the girl over the past month. He hadn't believed such a feeling he felt towards her to be possible for him, being that he was not fond of children as it was. Petra had called him out on it one night while they ate together. She'd walked alongside him earlier that day as he carried Mikasa's unconscious form from the training grounds and to her room.

_"You feel responsible for her, don't you?"_ Petra asked him, nibbling on a piece of crust. She gave him the knowing grin that had annoyed him once upon a time. The woman could read him like a book, and picked up instantly on Levi's preference for the girl. _"Like the daughter you never had?"_

Levi didn't agree audibly, but he knew that it was true. Being a soldier, the Corporal had gone out of his way to avoid the family setting or any other sort of profound attachment. Petra being the only exception for him. But he found he cared for Mikasa in a protective way, wanting to shield her from the world but knowing at the same time that she needed to experience it. The man felt slightly wounded when he pushed the girl hard in training, receiving hateful glares and insults from her. It was all for her own good, though.

Glaring in the direction of the Female Titan, Levi's jaw tightened with fury. Allowing himself to open up to Petra was the first step, he realized, to being exposed to the double-edged sword called "Bonds".

Levi had come from a world where emotions like love and care meant weakness. He grew up in the underworld of Sina, running along with a gang that'd plucked him off the streets after he was orphaned. Irwin had stolen him from that life, and opened him up to the soldier's world. He was grateful, but he couldn't help but feel a little mortified by his bonds with others that didn't include distrust and hatred.

That isn't to say he didn't appreciate those bonds.

Petra, Erd, Auruo, Gunter, Mikasa and even Pruney… They had become his family, and there wasn't a thing he could do to change that now. He would do everything in his power to protect them.

* * *

_Mikasa._

Eren passed through the forest as fast as he could without smacking into anything. He followed the rumbling sound in front of him, knowing instinctively that the Titans would be there. The boy couldn't help imagining the terrible things that could have happened to her.

_She screamed as she was ripped limb from limb._

_ Eren couldn't reach her in time, yelling her name as he pushed himself to go faster._

_ Dropped to the ground, her eyes rolled as her blood soaked into the ground. _

_ "Mikasa!" he shouted at her, hitting the ground beside her and pulling her up into his arms. Her stormy grey eyes had gone dull once more, and he panicked as her mouth hung open. Her blood soaked him._

_ "MIKASA!"_

Clenching his jaw, Eren used as much gas as he could to go faster. He couldn't let anything happen to Mikasa. She was all he had left. She represented all the good remaining in him and without her…it would all be lost. How could he live without her? What was there without her? All he would be, if she disappeared, was a monster. A boy filled with so much rage and hatred that he'd go berserk at the sight of a Titan. He would be alone, with no heart left to spare. His heart would be cold and barren.

_Desolate_.

Even if it was selfish to keep her at his side, he needed her company. He didn't care if it was hypocritical, he needed to protect her. Not even every Titan in the world would be able to keep him from her. He would destroy any obstacle. He would devour any predator looking to harm her. Mikasa could not die. Never.

"Eren!"

The boy ignored the calling of his comrades. He knew they would only attempt to stop him if they caught up to him, so he went faster, faster, faster. Trees passed by him in a blur, and he could barely see anything as he shot through the air. His green eyes brightened as he prepared for battle. Clasping the handles of his gear, he slammed them against his sheathes, drawing out the long razor blades that would decimate anything that stood in his way.

As Eren neared the place that Mikasa and Levi had left to fight the Female Titan, he noticed the horde of lesser Titans running into the forest off the path. He followed them overhead, swinging around trees and dodging branches like he'd been doing it his entire life. He peered down at one of the Titans beneath him, his eyes narrowed quizzically.

_"GRAAAGH!"_

_ The feminine Titan cry could be heard in the forest._

_ It raised its head. Every Titan raised its head._

_ Run. Run to find master. Run to save master._

_ The Titan Lord's call beckoned hundreds of Titans. They rampaged. It followed its kin and, being taller, was not in danger of being pushed around or trampled. It couldn't see where it was going, it could only see master. It could only see where master was. Master would guide them there. It did not need to see._

_ It didn't care that humans were on the road, though its stomach growled. It cared only for master._

_ It stomped one of the humans. It squished nicely underfoot. Warmed its toes._

_ It saw master not too far away now. It roared at the humans rushing by master, and threw itself at the tree they had climbed up._

Eren shook his head of the vision. Whether or not what he saw was true did not matter at that point. Seeing through the eyes of a Titan only made him hate them more. He couldn't afford to be angry with them, not even for killing Gunter. He would punish them after he knew Mikasa was safe.

As Eren stared forward, his hawk-like eyes snapped to see Levi plummeting through the air. The man was going as fast as he could go without wasting gas, and though Eren was using more gas he was still slower. Calling out to the man, Eren asked, "Levi, what happened?! Where's Mikasa?!"

The Corporal spun midflight to meet the boy's gaze, his eyes narrowing at his presence. "Didn't I tell you to run?"

"The Titans rushed in," Eren explained as he managed to catch up to his childhood hero. His face darkened when he muttered, "They killed Gunter."

Levi's face went from enraged to completely emotionless, but the boy noticed shadows cloud the man's eyes. He turned back to stare straight ahead. For a moment he remained silent, and Eren dipped his head as he, too, remembered the man once more. He blinked back his tears.

Drawing in a deep breath, the Corporal told Eren, "Since you're here, you're going to help me retrieve Mikasa."

"Retrieve Mikasa?" the boy demanded sharply, steel in his tone. The man shot him a warning look. He was not to be tested in that moment, and Eren swallowed the words he wanted to say.

"While we were fighting, we were about to yank this Annie person from the Titan," Levi retold, his eyes narrowing as he stared forward one more. "Titans rushed us, and we had to escape into the trees. We waited for not even a minute and then the Female Titan was finished healing. She took Mikasa."

"Why?!"

Levi scowled. "I don't know."

_I'll take everything you've ever loved away from you._

_ Watch her die!_

Eren's grip was almost tight enough to dent his handles. He felt himself heat up, and steam rolled off his hands and his teeth as he ground them together. He didn't dare go Titan, though. He couldn't risk losing control again.

Levi did not comment on Eren's steaming limbs or his luminous green eyes.

Looking to the ground, he noticed that the Titans had changed course. Eren's eyes narrowed at them. "Corporal, they're running in a different direction now."

The Corporal looked at them. "Follow them. I'll keep in this direction for the Female Titan. And try not to turn into a Titan if you can help it."

"Sir," Eren responded and veered to the left.

After a few moments of following overhead, he noticed that they were looping back around to the path. The boy flew to the front of the pack, and sweeping low, he realized that none of the Titans were interested in him at all.

Looking forward, he saw the arm of the Female Titan swing as she raced through the trees. He didn't notice the Titans veer to the direction they had first come to avoid her. When he shot through the thick of the forest, his eyes widened with horror when he saw the Female Titan stop abruptly.

"_Attack!_"

Flying in from different directions, the Scouts from the Special Operations Squad charged into battle. Eren's eyes widened as he watched the Female Titan crystallize the skin over the back of her neck just in time to deflect Auruo's blades. She twisted and punched the man away. Auruo's blood misted as his body parts shot towards Eren, and the boy flew through a cloud of his blood.

"NO!" he screamed out to remaining two Squad members. "DON'T ENGAGE! _RUN!_"

They didn't listen, or even show signs of hearing him.

As Erd spun at her face from the side, she jerked her head and bit off the man's arm and half of his torso and hip. She took part of his three dimensional maneuver gear with her too, and the man spun as his remaining wire jerked him to the side. The man's organs began to dislodge, and when he finally came to a halt he was wrapped up in his own intestines, dangling off of his remaining wire.

"ERD!" Petra screamed as she rushed in, filled with a need for retribution. She cut a huge hole into the Female Titan's back, dangerously close to the weak spot. Eren wanted to yell at her to run, not to kill the Titan, but even as he thought of doing so the Female Titan turned. She followed the golden-eyed woman's movements, and swatted her from the air like one would a fly. The woman cried out as she was thrown to the ground.

Jaw dropping, Eren watched his surrogate sister hit the ground hard. He could feel her bones crunching as she landed. Dropping down beside her, he was shocked into stillness upon seeing a stick had pierced through her throat. Her golden eyes were wide and she was gasping for air as blood filled her mouth. Trembling, her hands reached up to touch the stick that lodged itself into her neck. Her fingers curled around it weakly, trying to pull it out but to no avail.

"Eren!"

Armin swung down to the ground beside them, leaving his cover in the trees. He dropped down on his knees at Petra's side, throwing off his cloak and ripping it in shreds. The blond looked up into the brunette's glowing eyes and he shouted at him, but Eren was too far away to hear.

Just seconds ago he had a family. They loved each other in their own ways, and complimented each other's quirks. In the blink of an eye, they were all ripped out of his life permanently. All that they had been, that they were, and that they could grow to be, cruelly torn out of their hands. It wasn't fair. They were amazing in their own rights, people that wanted to make the world a better place for humanity. They were heroes.

"_The good die young, Eren."_

The man's voice in his head made his rage begin to burn. Turning around, he looked up into the eyes of the Female Titan… No, the eyes of the Titan Lord. They were smiling at him. Mocking him. Mocking the deaths of his comrades. Mocking humanity. Eren's fists shook as an inferno blazed inside, fuelled by the all-devouring hatred inside.

He remembered them.

_Their smiles as they shared victories. _

_ Their laughter at the end of the day as they ate together._

_ Their petty squabbles and fights._

_ Their days together under the blistering heat of the sun._

_ Their nights together under the blanket of the starry night._

_ Their conversations about their families waiting for them back home._

_ "Have faith in us!"_

_ "Trust us!"_

_ "You promised us, didn't you?"_

The Female Titan opened her mouth, and Eren's eyes caught sight of the unconscious face of Mikasa. She lay on the Titan's tongue, drenched in saliva so that her hair clung to her face.

_"I win, Eren."_ The man chuckled.

"_**GIVE HER BACK!**_" Eren's lips parted as he let out an animalistic roar. Charging forward, the boy leapt up and bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood as well as snap his bones.

The Rogue Titan materialized around him. Bones burst from thin air, slamming into their rightful places as muscles began to pull them in every which direction. Steam exploded all around him as the Rogue Titan entered the world once more. Skin grew as his skeleton and musculature were perfected, and when his vocal organs were created he let out a thunderous bellow. Pushing himself off the ground, the Rogue Titan launched out of the steam with a powerful punch to the Female Titan's gut.

The strike was strong enough for his fist to break through her skin and the muscles protecting her organs, which he ripped out with a scream.

Steam billowed out in great clouds and the Female Titan leapt backwards, regenerating her organs almost as quickly as they'd been torn from her. Her skin and muscle did not heal so quickly, though, the Rogue Titan noticed with satisfaction.

_I'll rip you to shreds!_ Eren's voice screamed in the Rogue Titan's head.

The Rogue spun around as the Female Titan attempted to take a fighting stance. One giant leg lashing out, the Rogue kicked the Female's legs right out from under her and she fell backwards. Bursting forward, the Rogue caught the Female's head and tore it right off at the jaw. He pried the mouth open and carefully extracted Mikasa, who he then transferred to the ground safely. The Rogue cast the evaporating head to the side, and it flew out of sight.

"_**Not done…yet!**_" the Rogue snarled with difficulty as it grabbed the Female Titan's shoulder. He ripped her arm right out of her socket, the force of his jerking casting her a few hundred feet away from where his comrades were on the path.

Standing to his full height, the Rogue Titan towered over the Female as she rolled to her feet. Her head was developing quickly, her jaw reforming at the top of her neck. He watched as her face remolded itself into existence, and as soon as the man's gleaming white eyes could be seen through the smoke, the Rogue Titan attacked once more.

Sprinting at her, he meant to tackle her through the trees. The Female Titan planted her feet in the ground and met him with just enough force to displace his momentum, and the Rogue Titan went flying over her shoulder. He twisted in the air, landing on his hands and feet dozens of meters behind her. The Rogue Titan's momentum dragged him along the ground, ripping the skin and muscle from his phalanges.

Eyes narrowed, the Rogue roared his hatred at the Female. She turned to face him, her head completed, steam rolling from the shoulder he had torn the arm from. The regeneration of her arm was far slower than her head and organs.

The Female's lips turned upwards in an intrigued grin. _"What are you feeling, Eren?_"

The Rogue launched himself once more, but she jumped out of the way. He barely managed to stop himself from running over his comrades. Whipping around, he exploded forward after the Female Titan.

The man's voice continued on in his head. _"I warned you, didn't I? I told you I'd take everything you love away."_

The Female Titan twisted around nimbly, snapping a kick to his side. Her force snapped a few of his ribs and he was thrown into the trees at the side of the path. The Rogue grunted as he landed hard on his shoulder. She threw another kick at him that he caught, and he jerked her leg overhead so that she fell flat on her back. He climbed onto her, straddling her waist.

The Rogue Titan was in power now.

Throwing down a fearsome punch, he didn't expect that she'd be able to evade his attack. His fist collided with the ground, impacting a crater into the path and snapping his radius and ulna. The bones protruded from his skin, shredding up the muscles of his forearm. Enraged, he attempted to punch her with his other fist only to have that strike hit the ground as well. The ligaments and tendons tore and his bones connecting his hand snapped. When he reeled back, his other hand was hanging awkwardly off the end of his forearm by a piece of skin and muscle.

_I should have killed you._ Eren's voice whispered as he stared down at the Female Titan's face. He should've turned into a Titan as soon as he saw her. With Levi and Mikasa with him, they could've retrieved Annie from the Female Titan without a problem. But he had hesitated.

He hesitated, and hundreds of Scouts lost their lives.

He killed them.

The Rogue Titan attempted to blink back its massive tears but they fell nonetheless.

* * *

_Annie was thrown to the side of the room once more. No one was controlling the Female Titan now as they fought. She landed hard on her shoulder and hip but popped up quickly. Bouncing back and forth on the tips of her toes, Annie raised her fists in challenge._

_ "I don't have time for this, girl!" the Titan Lord hissed, and he threw a jab at her nose. His speed was legendary, and he clipped Annie's cheek despite her excellent evasive abilities. She grabbed at the back of the Titan Lord's neck, kicking his legs out from under him so he fell hard on his face. The blond danced away, taking up her position again._

_ All she had to do was distract him long enough for Eren to rip out the back of her neck. Though, as she looked to the outside world, she saw that the Rogue Titan straddling her was crying. _

_ "Come on," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him. She needed him to put himself together. She could not win on her own, and Eren could not win with such emotion coursing through him. Eren's mind touched hers and the Titan Lord's, and they both felt his agony. Annie could not fathom the depth of his hatred and pain, which is the only thing that saved her from succumbing to it. _

_ And the Titan Lord did not have any emotions of his own. So he didn't care either way._

_ Pushing himself up off the ground, the Titan Lord gave her a murderous look. This was the first time she'd ever seen him bleed, and the stuff leaked from his nostrils and into his mouth as he seethed at her. Annie was afraid. The Titan Lord had killed his most useful of subjects for less than she had committed against him. But here in her mind, she was safe. Even he could not kill her with just his imagination._

_ And he could only reach her mind if she transformed into a Titan._

_ "I used to think you were a God," Annie stated as the man stood up to his full height. "But even you have weaknesses, don't you? Even you can be killed."_

_The Titan Lord narrowed his glowing eyes, licking the blood from his lips and teeth. "Not easily, girl. And not by you."_

"_It doesn't need to be me," she pointed out. When he launched himself at her, she dodged just in time for him to smack into the wall behind her. Pointing out to the world, she looked at the Rogue Titan –Eren – as he screamed to the heavens his pain. "He'll do it. I'll train him. I'll convince the others to hel-"_

_The Titan Lord suddenly appeared in front of her, and smashed his fist into her jaw. The blow sent her reeling, and she fell against the floor. Her jaw hung at an awkward angle, and the sheer agony of it nearly blinded her. Instead, she saw stars. Her head lolled to the ground as her body went numb. _

"_Stay down," he ordered, turning back to watch the outside._

* * *

Levi cursed as he wheeled around. He'd gone to the edge of the forest looking for the Female Titan, a stupid move on his part he realized. He shot through the forest in the blink of an eye, towards the angry roars of what could only be the Rogue Titan. He moved quickly despite using the gas sparingly, an expert in forward momentum. The Corporal prayed he would not be too late, that Eren was fighting her off instead of trying to kill their friends.

As he flew closer to the path, he noticed blood splattered all over the place. His heart sank when he saw the head of Auruo lay on its side in a bush, his face lax and his mouth gaping. And then he saw what was left of Erd, dangling above the road and wrapped up in his own intestines. The Corporal bowed his head as he swung into the path, and he spotted Petra and Armin on the ground.

_No._

Levi dropped to Petra's side, and Armin gave him a defeated look as he approached.

"No," he whispered, pulling Petra against his chest. Her golden eyes rolled as she gazed up at him. A small smile pulled at her lips, and he could see it took all her strength to give it to him. The Corporal pressed his hand into the wound on her neck, as if his hand could stop the blood that was leaking through the cloth on her neck. Trembling, his fingers pressed over the wound, but no matter how much pressure he applied more blood would soak through. Her jacket, her cloak, her hair was completely drenched in the dark liquid.

Petra tilted her head so that she rested against his chest. Her smile never wavered, and she struggled to breathe through her nose just to keep it there. The woman reached up to touch his cheek in a brushing motion, swiping away something. The Corporal didn't even realize he was crying until he saw the clear droplets fall onto her cheeks.

He stared into her warm, golden eyes. In his arms he held the woman that had chipped away at his protective shell, who showed him love. She drove the hatred to a corner in his mind with her presence. He made his life better. Levi caressed her cheek, and despite the horrible pain he felt, he knew he was blessed to have known her.

"Thank you," he choked out, attempting to keep as much sadness as he could out of his voice. For her sake. "You made this world worth living in. I promise to destroy all of them. There will be peace, just like you dreamed."

Petra blinked slowly as her smile broadened. She mouthed the three words he could never say to her. The Corporal's eyes widened at her and he still couldn't say those words. Instead he swallowed back his emotions and clutched her against his chest, remaining strong for her in her last moments. Warmth blossomed over his chest as she bled out onto him. He'd never felt so useless in his life. Never so empty.

Levi held Petra even as all the air rushed from her lungs. He felt her heartbeat stop, and he lost control then. Clenching his teeth, he closed his eyes and squeezed her tighter against him. In that moment he did not care about anything else but her.

"I'm sorry, sir," the blond boy murmured beside him. "I tried to… I tried to stop the bleeding, but…"

Looking up at the boy, the Corporal saw that he'd also broken down. He was crying, and his face was splotched with red. How old was he? Fifteen? Reaching out, Levi rested a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed lightly. He was still so young.

The Corporal wiped his tears from his own face and told the kid, "You're Mikasa's and Eren's childhood friend, are you not?"

The boy nodded.

"You did well," the man stated simply.

Gently lowering Petra to the ground, Levi moved to close her eyes when he noticed that they were already closed. She looked as though she were sleeping, totally at peace. He furrowed his brow as he kissed her forehead instead, and stood to look in the direction of the two fighting Titans.

They were so far into the forest he could only see shadows of their movements.

"What's happened so far?" the Corporal asked as he strode towards the fight.

Crossing the path, he paused when he saw Mikasa's figure lying on her back on the brick. She was covered in saliva, and as he approached he was relieved to see that she was still breathing.

Armin followed him. "Eren shifted after the Female Titan…"

"Killed everyone," Levi supplied, voice hollow. "Go on."

The blond swallowed. "Yeah. And he managed to rip off the Female Titan's head and got Mikasa out safely. What you're seeing now is a continuation of the fight after that."

"He hasn't been able to get a hold of this Annie person?"

Armin shook his head.

"Take care of Mikasa," Levi ordered, but the boy had already taken to cleaning off the saliva that covered her. He glared towards where the two shifters were fighting. Everything but one small speck of reason told him to kill the Female Titan – ally or not. He wanted revenge. He wanted to destroy whoever was inside for being fool enough to turn, for being fool enough to allow someone else to control them. But, the Corporal, despite everyone's saying elsewise, held value for human life.

And he would deal a crippling blow to humanity if he were to kill whoever was inside the Female Titan.

Turning, the Corporal unsheathed his blades and he strode into the forest.


	14. Black

Chapter 13

_Even though I made a mistake…_

Eren stared through the glowing eyes of the Rogue, fixing on the man's eyes wrongfully beaming from her eye sockets. The Rogue lurched forward and roared in the Female Titan's face, his spit flying onto her cheeks. She turned her face away from him, closing one eye in disgust as he screamed at her.

_Even though I hesitated…_

_ "__**IT'S **__**YOUR FAULT**__!"_

Eyes widening, the Female Titan threw him off of her and across the ground. The back of his head met the tree with a devastating crack, and he saw stars. The Rogue lowered his head as his senses left him, and he felt nausea rush through him.

_Eren woke up beneath a willow tree at the side of the river, sitting upwards with a yawn. He stretched his arms out on either side of him, and looked down to his side to see Mikasa cuddled up into him. He smiled, and gave her a playful flick on her nose. She flinched, her nose wrinkling in distaste. The girl opened her big, stormy grey eyes and fixed him with a groggy stare. She flushed when she realized how close he was to her, but to his surprise, she didn't roll away. _

_ "Did you sleep well?" he inquired as she rested her head on the ground beside his waist. Mikasa nodded into his side. Smiling sheepishly, the boy murmured, "Mom's going to be so mad when we get home."_

_ "If we bring the sticks we'll be okay," she mumbled into his shirt. She played idly with the hem of his shirt. "She'll just be happy that we'll be able to have a fire for a few more days."_

_ Eren nodded. "I suppose."_

_ They lay in silence. Eren watched the light dance along the surface of the river, subconsciously picking at the grass around Mikasa's head. When her hand came up to press into his chest, he looked down at her with concern. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked her, frowning. "Did you have a bad dream?"_

_ "Yes," she confessed, sighing heavily as she sat up beside him. Mikasa moved a few feet away from him, and he missed her warmth. It was chilly outside. He watched her pull her scarf up around her face, and he strained to hear her when she murmured, "I had a dream that everyone was killed. You died, too. You were the last one."_

_ "I'm not dying," he chimed immediately. It had been a few months since the day he'd saved her from the human traffickers; he was used to her dreams involving his death. _

_ She shook her head. "You don't know that."_

_ Sitting up with his legs crossed, Eren leaned towards Mikasa, twisting so that he could see her down-turned face. She looked genuinely concerned. He gave her a small, reassuring smile as he leaned on his elbows. The boy held out his left hand to her, his pinky extended._

_ Mikasa gave him a confused look._

_ "You put your pink around it too," he explained, taking her left hand's pinky and bringing it up to his. They curled around each other. "This is called a pinky promise. You can't ever break a pinky promise."_

_ His mother had taught him the importance to the pinky promise. Always with the left hand pinky, as that was the pinky closest to the heart and meant that he held his oath dear to him. He didn't often pinky promise with people, as his father warned him against making promises he couldn't keep. But he could… No, he _would_ keep this one. No matter what. That was his duty as Mikasa's friend and protector._

_ The girl's eyebrows upturned in the middle as she watched him._

_ Clearing his throat, Eren told her loudly, "I pinky promise that I won't ever die."_

_ Mikasa's cheeks flushed a soft rosy color, and she glanced to the ground from the corner of her eyes. Her scarf fell from her face, revealing a shy smile. After a moment, the girl nodded._

_ "I believe you."_

The Rogue Titan's eyes snapped open just as the Female threw a kick to his head. He deflected her. Her leg swept over his head and she spun right into the ground. The Rogue climbed to his feet, and kicked the Female Titan hard in the side, sending her crashing through the trees.

Eren could not lose. He had the hopes of Mikasa, Annie, Armin and the rest of humanity resting on his shoulders. Over the course of his life he had made few but profound promises: promises to be a constant; promises to be a protector and guardian; promises to free the entire human race of the Titan pandemic. He would not give up. He would not stop at merely plugging a hole in the Wall. Eren would destroy the Colossal and Armored Titans. He would eradicate every last Titan from this world. He would kill this so-called Titan Lord with his own hands.

The Titan Lord would learn to fear him.

"_**Rip you to shreds…**_" the Rogue Titan hissed through his teeth, his eyes rolling as he delighted in the fantasies of what he would do. As the Female Titan stood, he thrust his hands forward and shoved her across the ground. She glared at him with annoyance. The Rogue roared at her and charged once more, but she slammed her fist hard into his stomach. He went flying, landing hard on his back a few hundred feet away from her.

_I will not quit._

The Rogue Titan rose from the ground once more. The Female rushed at him, and their hands locked as they attempted to wrestle one another to the ground. They were equals in strength, though the Rogue Titan felt a slight advantage due to his size. White eyes glared at him, and he smashed his head into hers so that she was forced to close them.

"_**I'll tear you to pieces,**_" Eren snarled through the Rogue Titan's mouth. He hadn't realized his Titan was actually speaking. The Rogue shoved the Female Titan to the ground. Grabbing her head, he leaned down to her face as he roared, "_**I WILL DEVOUR EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!**_"

Narrowing her eyes, the Female arched her back and thrust upwards hard enough to throw the Rogue off of her. Startled, the Rogue grunted as he rolled away. She pounced on him, thrusting her fist into his face, crystallizing her skin just in time to rip his jaw from his face and neck. His tongue slapped wetly against his throat. Eren's Titan eyes widened when she appeared on top of him, slamming her knee into his chest and shattering his ribs and sternum. The Female Titan's crystallized fist rose as she prepared another devastating blow.

Silver spun through the air and suddenly a chunk of the Female Titan's shoulder was cleaved off. Her arm dropped harmlessly, smacking the Rogue's face with only the force of its weight. Eren jerked his Titan's gaze to watch the whirl silver and green as it swung around to take a hunk out of the Female's other shoulder. He felt both relieved and irate to see that the flash was Levi. Relieved, for he would probably have been down for the count if she struck him. Irate because he had to be saved.

Levi's face was twisted with unfathomable bloodlust. He hurdled through the air as he shot away from the Female's now steaming arms, and then fired his hooks into her face to draw him back. The man's blades carved into the Female's eyes as he maneuvered across her, slicing out a portion of the bridge of her nose as he passed by. Tearing his blades through the Titan's face, Levi's lips parted in a fearsome battle cry as his blades sliced free of the steaming flesh.

The Female Titan swung around, her reflexes incredibly slow in contrast to Levi's agility. She attempted to bite at him as he zipped by, but he tore open the sides of her face. Her jaw dropped open, swinging like a pendulum as she turned her head.

"Eren!" the man cried out, and the Rogue responded with a throaty groan. His hand rocketed up and smacked her head clean off her neck, casting it into the depths of the forest. The Female Titan slumped against him, and he jabbed his fingers into her throat to prevent her from healing quickly.

The Corporal dropped down to the Rogue's shoulder, shooting him a concerned look. "Are you in control, Eren?"

The Rogue nodded.

"Are you harmed?"

Glancing down to his chest, he pressed his fingers into his sternum and ribs to feel for broken bones. When he felt that they had healed already, he shook his head.

"Okay," Levi said, and leapt onto the steaming stump of neck. Eren removed his Titan hand and watched as the man stabbed down into the back of her neck. The Corporal carved a long, wide oval and heaved on her flesh. Steam exploded out of the wound as the Female Titan went completely limp. The Rogue gripped the Female to steady her as the Corporal moved to tear out Annie from her spot safely.

The girl's head rolled back as she was taken out, and steam rolled off of where her hands and feet had been. Titan flesh clung to her arms and neck, steaming pouring out as it attempted to heal itself and draw the girl back inside. The Corporal ripped the muscle-like tissue from her neck first, and the healing stopped immediately. His face twisted at the heat. Levi tore the remaining Titan flesh from her pruned face, and cursed softly when he burnt himself.

Eren thought he would've felt gladder to see her come out of the Female Titan. Instead, he felt dissatisfied with not having truly harmed the Titan Lord. He wished he could've sent a more powerful message, wished he could've struck fear into the man's heart and made him quake in his shoes.

His Titan sighed as he watched the Corporal tear off the rest of what was connected to her flesh. Her uniform was completely drenched, and her three dimensional maneuver gear was warped and some parts were melted against her thighs. She would need new gear, if she were allowed to rejoin the military once they brought her back to the Walls. Levi took off her melted, damaged equipment. He cast it to the side, sneering as he touched the steaming metal.

"Mission success," the Corporal muttered darkly as he lifted Annie. Eren could see his very own dissatisfaction reflected in Levi's eyes. He could tell that the Corporal had wanted to slice her down as he would any other Titan, but to do such would be unjust. Annie was innocent. Neither had fallen so low as to take the life of an undeserving victim.

Eren shoved the evaporating corpse of the Female Titan to the side as he followed Levi.

* * *

Armin let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been keeping when Mikasa opened her stormy eyes. She looked around slowly, not quite understanding her surroundings. She looked up into Armin's blue eyes and murmured, "What's…going on? Armin?"

"Hey," he said with a reassuring smile. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Mikasa spared him the faintest of smirks before sitting up, dropping her head in her hand. She rubbed at her temples, a soft groan escaping her rosy lips. The blond watched as she brushed her soaked, sticky hair from her face. "What the hell is this?" she grumbled, pulling her hand from her face to look at the sticky, translucent goop of saliva that clung to her fingers. "Gross."

Armin's nose wrinkled. "Yeah. The Female Titan caught you in her mouth. What's with you and getting swallowed?"

The girl made a face. She turned her head to respond when she suddenly caught sight of something, and Armin followed her wide-eyed stare to where Petra lay across the road. He bowed his head, pursing his lips as he remembered the woman's last moments. When he'd begun to tend to her, she looked absolutely terrified. Her golden eyes were wide, her pupils constricted as she stared up at the boy. He could hear her voice speaking in his mind.

_"I don't want to die._" She would have whispered.

Armin had done his best to stop her bleeding, but even if he were a trained medic there would have been nothing he could have done to stop her death. Even if he managed to stitch the holes in her throat in time, her left jugular arteries took such massive damage they'd be impossible to fix without some sort of Titan magic. So, to at least ease her pain as she died, he had pulled the stick that killed her from her flesh. Somehow, she managed to stay alive until the Corporal had found them.

The boy had never seen such love shared between two people until he saw them together in her last moments. Levi's presence drove off the fear of death in her, impossibly bringing calm to her turmoil. Armin had also seen the earth-shattering pain on the Corporal's face the moment he realized she had passed on.

Armin wondered if he could ever pull himself together after experiencing such a thing for himself, and he desperately prayed he would never have to find out. The blond loved many people in many different ways. Eren and Mikasa were the last of his family, the 104th his closest friends and…Annie. Annie, the section of pieces that fit next to Armin in the puzzle of the universe.

Seeing Levi lose Petra had left the boy stricken. He wondered how many bonds had been shattered as a result of his cowardly dash to the Special Ops Squad. He wondered how many lives he'd taken and ruined. They had died because Armin couldn't see Annie die.

The 57th expedition, his first expedition, taught him that one needed to be willing to make great and crippling sacrifices to change the world. Risks had to be taken. The best move was not always the move that would bring upon victory. If nothing else, the risky move would bring knowledge of the enemy. In a war in which losing meant absolute extinction, there was no other way to win than by risk and sacrifice. Hundreds of thousands would die for the cause.

What could possibly come about at the end of the war, Armin wondered.

Would there be enough people left with the will power to continue? Or will they have crushed beneath the despair of the Titans?

Armin didn't know. And, he probably would never know.

"Have we lost again, Armin?" Mikasa asked in a whisper, drawing the blond's gaze. "Have we taken a step backwards again?"

"No!" Armin snapped, startling the girl. She stared at him as he pointed towards where Levi had left to join the Titan battle. "Levi and Eren are still fighting!"

"Eren?" Mikasa whipped around to stare through the trees. They'd gone so far into the forest that they could no longer see anything, but the grunting and growls of the Rogue Titan could be heard still. Almost on cue, they heard the snaps and cracks of breaking branches as the head of the Female Titan burst through the forest. They could only watch as her blond head, spinning and steaming in the air, flew off towards where they'd left the Scouting Legion.

They blinked.

"I think that's the second time her head was knocked off," Armin commented as he turned back towards the direction of the Titan fight. Armin felt a wry smile touch his lips, surprising himself. Perhaps all these years around Eren and his speeches about how he'd destroy the Titans left within the blond a perverse sense of humor. "I haven't seen Eren's head yet. I suppose that's a good thing."

After a moment, he noticed Mikasa staring down at her hands. The blond watched his friend with concern and, sensing his gaze, she told him, "I need to be stronger."

Armin frowned. "You are stronger."

"It's still not enough," she retorted, her thin eyebrows knitting together. "I keep putting Eren in a position where he needs to save me."

Contemplating for a moment, Armin smiled gently at her and patted her shoulder. He didn't dare show his shock at her sudden insecurity, lest he just make it worse for her. He hadn't totally realized how the roles between them had begun to reverse. Instead of Mikasa being the savior, it was now Eren. He wondered when they would balance out, or if they would at all.

She met his warm gaze when he spoke, "Despite all the expectations Levi and the rest of the military have of you, you're only human, Mikasa. You're not invincible. Not to mention, you haven't anywhere near the amount of experience as Levi. It's unrealistic to believe you'll be able to walk into Hell and come out without a scratch on you."

"But, Eren-"

"Eren," the blond interrupted, "has a few extra pounds of meat to protect him than what you do. He has the power of a Titan… Mikasa, you do not. But you killed the most Titans at Trost than any of us. Eren not included, that is. Come time and experience, I'm absolutely sure you'll be a deadly Titan-killing force like the Corporal."

Taking a deep breath, Armin was relieved when he saw Mikasa visibly calm. She whispered, "Thank you, Armin."

They sat for a few seconds in silence, looking into the forest. It was quiet now, with only the heavy footsteps of a single Titan roaming towards them slowly. Squinting, Armin watched as the Corporal walked out from the shadows with Eren, still in Rogue form, following him. His heart soared when he saw Annie's unconscious figure in the man's arms, and jumped up to meet him.

"Is she okay?" Armin asked quickly before he let himself feel relief. Levi merely nodded, and pushed her roughly into the boy. He managed to hold her up, pulling her close to his chest so he didn't fall over.

Looking down at her, he smiled to himself as he watched her chest rise and fall. Her lips were parted slightly, her warm breath tickling his neck. She was feverish, he noticed, hot to the touch. Annie was completely drenched in hot water. Lowering her to the ground gently, he took her cloak and jacket off of her to allow herself to cool down, tossing the garments over his shoulder. He lifted her once more, and was relieved when he felt her temperature begin to lower.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

_I'll get better, Annie. I'll find a way to protect you._

* * *

Mikasa got to her feet as Eren knelt in front of her in his Titan form. He bowed down to get closer to her level. The steam billowing out from the lower half of his face dissipated as his jaw healed to completion. She met his glowing green eyes as he stopped just two meters above her head. The Rogue's face relaxed, his brow unfurrowing and his jaw muscles smoothing. He gazed at her with half-lidded eyes, caring and at ease.

"I'm sorry," she told him softly, earning a raised eyebrow. "For making you save me again."

Eren's Titan snorted, blowing hot air in her face as he shifted. She turned to see one of his giant hands extend to her, his palm facing her. He watched her expectantly for a moment, and she looked from his hand back to his eyes. Slowly, she pressed her tiny hand into his massive, hot palm. The touch was simple, but in that moment he made her feel his equal. She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes, dipping her head as she allowed herself that moment of peace.

She heard the Rogue release a deep sigh, blowing up dust from the ground all around her. The girl felt heat all around her as Eren leaned closer to her, one of his arms circling around her to balance himself. She opened her eyes to see his face only a few feet from her now. Mikasa had never felt so small, never as fragile in her life as she did then. Eren enveloped her in his smoldering emerald gaze, and despite her trembling knees, he also managed to make her feel strength course through her body. Everything was laid out before her, she saw, as his eyes glimmered with weakness for her.

Moving forward, she stood on her tip toes to reach for him. He lowered into her arms, her head pressed to the side of his nose. She closed her eyes, not minding that his giant, deadly mouth was pressed into her torso. In fact, she barely seemed to notice.

Eren groaned deeply in his chest at her, sending pleasant vibrations through her entire body.

"We need to get moving," the Corporal's sharp voice pierced through the kids' peaceful bubbles. Levi's eyes flicked around the road, and Mikasa realized he was looking at the blood and bodies of his team. "Guaranteed there are still Titans roaming around here. We need to rejoin what's left of the main force and head back to the Wall."

"Hrrrgh?" the Rogue's groan sounded against her. He was looking at the Corporal questioningly.

"Stay in that form for now," Levi ordered as he turned to walk to Petra's body. "We might need you to cover us if a bunch of Titans come around."

Mikasa looked towards Erd's body, dangling above the ground. She took in a deep breath, looking towards the ground. "What will we do with Erd? And…where did Auruo and Gunter go?"

She looked towards Armin, who had a pained expression on his face. The blond murmured, "Gunter…there's no way we can bring him back with us. He was stomped to pieces… and Auruo's body parts are scattered around in the forest."

The girl felt their loss like a cold knife to the heart. Pressing her lips together in a thin line, she nodded and moved away from Eren. He grunted at her with displeasure, but became silent once he supposedly noticed her intentions.

She moved to Erd, standing beside the pool of blood that lay beneath his body. Bringing Erd back would probably only upset and disgruntle the rest of the forces, being that he was bitten in half and wrapped in his own innards. Instead, she shot her hooks straight up into an overhanging branch, bringing herself to the man's height. Gently, she removed his wrecked jacket from what remained of his body. She noticed that his eyes were open.

Swallowing, Mikasa's fingers brushed Erd's eyelids closed. She clutched his jacket in her hand as she lowered back towards the ground.

Levi had warned her that these things were commonplace in expeditions. Though she had trained for three years to become a soldier, fought in Trost and joined the Scouts…she was not prepared. She hadn't been ready for the bonds that formed without her knowing, and she wasn't ready for those bonds to snap before she knew the true extent of them. Mikasa still wasn't quite sure what the Special Operations Squad had meant to her.

Weeks ago, the girl asked Levi what he did when he lost someone he cared for in the battlefield. His idea seemed a good one to her.

Snapping off a portion of her razor blade, she carefully cut through the fabric of the jacket's breast pocket and shoulder. From them she pulled away the Wings of Freedom badges that had been sewn in. As soldiers were trained to abandon who they were for the sake of humanity, there was nothing with Erd's name on him.

She glanced over to Levi. Reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a pen, he tossed it to her from his place beside Petra. She snatched it out of the air, and turned the badge over. On the white fabric that protected the Wings' design, she wrote his name in relatively small letters. Beneath it, she wrote his date of birth and death. She threw the pen back at the Corporal without looking, carefully folding Erd's badge and putting it in her pocket.

The other badge she left without a name. Erd Gin's family would write what they wished if they wished to write anything.

* * *

When they found their way back to where all the cannons had been situated they saw that they'd lost more than half of the central file itself. They didn't bother wrenching out all the javelins from their spots all over the area, and simply cut the lines to them if they would not budge. Levi's mood darkened with each step taken towards where the Female Titan had slaughtered his comrades. Bodies lay strewn about the forest floor, some with parts of their bodies completely torn off, some with javelins pinning them to the trees, some hanging from the trees. His friends were everywhere around him.

Most of them were dead.

The Corporal felt a small piece of himself being shredded away from him with every new, dead face he saw. Petra seemed heavier and heavier as he carried her, but he would not let her go. Not even when Eren had offered to carry her instead. Letting her go meant letting go of the other half of his heart. Letting her go meant moving on. So she stayed in his arms, her legs and arms dangling lifelessly as he walked.

Levi spoke only when he was needed to. He didn't have it in him to converse and, as he thought this, he realized that the children behind him were not talking either. Each of them had been so young when they first experienced the loss of someone dear.

The man smiled cynically to himself. This world was cruel, to take the complacency of children and rip it to tiny pieces. He hadn't ever considered the events of his life. Being orphaned at a young age and raised by trash had taught him that survival was the only necessary thing. Emotions, bonds, the likes were all extra baggage that could ultimately hinder survival.

Would he have been better off to keep himself separated from the rest of his comrades? How would things be if he were to remain the black sheep among the Scouts? He could not help his gratitude towards Irwin for giving him a second chance at life as a soldier, but if he could have simply shut out the rest of the world… Would it have been any different? Would his friends have survived this expedition if he hadn't put them in such a vulnerable position?

_"What're you doing over there?!"_

_ Levi, a regular soldier at that time, stood at the calling of a familiar voice. He turned to look over his shoulder at Hanji, who beamed at him despite the bodies littered among the ground. He didn't understand how someone could be so happy in such a dark time, though he didn't understand many emotions very well to begin with. In his hand, he held the Wings of Freedom badge of a soldier that had shown him kindness during their years as trainees. _

_ He wondered what the man's name was, but could not recall anything. The realization made him feel a little sick. How many would die, unknown to the world? _

_ Hanji, her hair pulled back into a crazy pony tail, stood not too far away from him. Her glasses hung around her neck, and Levi couldn't help but feel a bit amused at seeing them already shattered. She'd gotten that particular pair a few days before this expedition, after having broken them by tripping over the finger of one of her Titan guinea pigs. _

_ Behind the woman, he noticed a girl with golden brown eyes standing awkwardly with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was a darker sort of auburn back then, the sun not having yet kissed her shiny tresses. When she felt his eyes on her, she met his gaze timidly. Her cheeks went a flattering shade of pink and she quickly looked away afterwards. _

_ "Made a new friend, did you?" Levi asked rhetorically, tucking the badge he'd taken away into his breast pocket. _

_ Hanji beamed. "Yup! Her name is Petra. She's one of the newer recruits. This is your first expedition, right?"_

_ "Y… Yes," the girl replied quietly. _

_ Levi took note of her voice. She held the sound of a passionate person, rich with emotion, light with femininity but with just enough edge in it to catch a stranger's attention. She had certainly caught his, after all. _

_He was especially interested in the canister she drew out of her cloak, watching her spin off the lid and pour dark brown liquid into it. He could smell it from his position meters away._

_Coffee. But not black, the way he liked it. It was sweet smelling._

_ Petra raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you want some?"_

_ "No," he stated sharply, and turned to go back to his work._

A hand shaking his shoulder drew Levi out of his memories. He turned his head towards Irwin, who towered over him with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, Corporal?" the commander questioned, narrowing his eyes. The blond man glanced down at the woman in the Corporal's eyes, and took notice of how Levi clutched her to him. He tightened his hold on her subconsciously.

"Yes," Levi told him. An outright lie and they both knew it.

Lowering his voice, the commander murmured, "I'm sorry for your loss, Levi."

The man swallowed, watching the commander walk off to talk to the kids behind him. Levi didn't notice himself go mechanical as he made his way to one of the remaining wagons. He heaved Petra up into the empty wagon, and sat at the edge of the wagon beside her.

_"Why do you drink your coffee like that?"_

_ Levi's head rose and he turned to look at Petra, who had stealthily taken a spot beside him on the wagon. She was taking small sips out of her sweet-smelling brew, while he simply held his cup of absolute black coffee in his hands. The liquid burned his hand through the porcelain, but he didn't care too much._

_ "It's an insult to coffee to put sugar in it," he retorted, bringing his cup to his lips and downing a quarter of his cup. The liquid seared through his mouth and throat, though the bitterness sent a chill through him. He enjoyed the harshness of the stuff. It drew him out of his thoughts, brought him back to the world around him somehow. _

_ Petra made a face, her nose wrinkling at him. "Can I try it?"_

_ "Sure," he muttered, slightly surprised, and handed her his cup. She took a quick sip, and her face twisted with such disgust he almost laughed out loud. _

_ "That's terrible!" she exclaimed, putting his cup on her other side. He made a face and moved to retrieve it, but she pushed him back with a firm hand to his chest. The man gave her his fiercest glare, but she completely ignored him in favor of pressing her cup into his hand. When he didn't immediately grab it, she wrapped his fingers around it for him. _

_ The cup was pleasantly warm._

_ "Drink it," she ordered, narrowing her eyes at him. _

_ "No," he returned, holding her cup out for her to take. They glared at each other stubbornly. Levi found that he admired her eyes; the golden- and brown-hued strands sent a pleasant shiver up and down his spine. He felt himself melting under her gaze._

_ With a sigh, he brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip of the drink. He was expecting the gross taste of sugar, but found instead a more pleasant flavor. The bitterness of the drink did not bite him enough to send chills through him, but it did bring him to the world in a better way. Her brew was far sweeter than his, but somehow not sickeningly so. The coffee had a few spices in it that added to the taste. Cinnamon for sure. Vanilla as well, perhaps? The temperature was not hot enough to scald him as his own cup would, yet was far from cold. He stared down at the drink and saw that it was almost the same color as her eyes, only just slightly darker._

_ When he looked at her from the corner of his gaze, he saw the smug smirk on her pretty face. She held her hand out to retrieve her cup but before she could, he downed the rest of the stuff. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide with disappointment. _

_ Returning her smirk, Levi gave her the cup back. He wasn't a good loser._

"Levi?"

The Corporal blinked back into consciousness once more, and turned his head to look at Armin. He held Annie still, though his small frame trembled beneath the even smaller girl's weight.

"Can I rest her in here with you, please?"

Levi frowned. "Aren't there other empty wagons?"

"No, sir," Armin murmured, understanding heavy in his voice. The blond shifted the girl in his arms so that she rested more comfortably against his chest. He glanced towards the wagons that remained with them, explaining, "There are a lot of bodies for us to take back."

"Ah," the Corporal simply murmured. "Fine."

Armin managed to haul the girl up onto the wagon, without the aid of Levi. He climbed in after her, and carefully pulled her to the front of the wagon. The man watched the blond take off his Scouts' cloak, folding it carefully before placing it beneath Annie's head. He had taken out her pony tail, so her mop of hair nearly covered her entire face.

_Petra landed flat on her front, getting a mouthful of dirt._

_ Standing back, Levi couldn't help the triumphant smile on his face. She glared at him as she pushed her auburn locks behind her ears. Turning over to sit on her backside, she dusted off the front of her jacket. It had been a year since her first expedition, and she'd somehow managed to become the Corporal's friend. Unlike others, who were deterred by his hand-to-hand combat skills, she continued to fight with him during the mornings before duty. _

_ At first it was accidental. Levi would leave his room in the barracks to practice hand-to-hand maneuvers with imaginary enemies. She had stumbled upon him one morning, leaving the women's barracks to go to the dining hall when she spotted him training alone in the middle of the yard. That was nearly eight months ago at that point, and she had met him there almost every day since. Their interactions led to some rumors among the Scouts – especially the new bloods – that detailed his and Petra's relationship as romantic. _

_ Levi contemplated that for a moment as he watched her dust herself off, but decided that it would be best for him to keep a safe distance from her. _

_ The man lowered his hand to Petra. She looked at it for a moment before taking hold. Mischief twisted her lips up into a smile and she swung her legs at his, kicking them out from under him and pulling him right down to the ground beside her. His forehead knocked off the ground, his mouth filled with dirt, but he barely noticed the pain from it as shock crackled through him. _

_ Turning his head, he stared at Petra as she beamed victoriously at him. Her smile disarmed his wits further, and he noticed the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Blinking, he met her golden gaze with his. His mind was scattered. He couldn't focus on anything for more than a few seconds, as if he wanted to absorb as much as he could from all of her at once._

_ "Petra wins," she declared before falling onto her back beside him._

Levi took in a deep breath as he rested his head in his hands. The wagon had long since taken off, and they rode hard back to the Wall. Looking up finally, he noticed that Mikasa and Eren sat near the end, their legs dangling off the edge. They sat close together, their shoulders brushing lightly.

Mikasa straightened for a second, and then she looked over her shoulder at the Corporal. Her stormy eyes were narrow with concern, her lips set in a deep frown. He noticed her expressions had changed when she looked at him since after their fight with the Female Titan. Normally, there would be a slight hint of disdain at his presence… But now he saw only remorse, worry.

Looking around at the kids in his wagon, he realized something. He had to be strong for them. The death of Petra and the rest of his close friends did not mean he was stripped of everyone who relied on him. These kids relied on him, too.

He saw how they looked at each other. It was the exact same as the way his friends had looked at each other. Their expressions filled with warmth and love. Family.

He also noticed how Mikasa looked at Eren and vice versa. Looking at the kids at the end of the wagon, he reflected the mental image of himself and Petra there instead. Mikasa's entire face seemed to come alive in the presence of Eren, as Petra's had when Levi was around her. And Eren looked at her with bottomless love masked only by a thin veil of responsibility, the way Levi had looked at Petra since he realized he had fallen in love with her.

_"Petra."_

_ The woman screamed, whirling around with a nasty right hook which Levi easily caught. She was disheveled, her hair wild from tossing and turning in her sleep. She had awoken when he'd gone to gather firewood in the bushes, and he found her feeding the fire with the rest of what they had. She clutched her green cloak close for warmth._

_ They were training for an overnight expedition, up in the mountains. Though it was unlikely they'd ever fall asleep outside the walls, the training may yet prove useful if every some unlucky sod was left behind. They were a team of four, but the other two soldiers were fast asleep._

_ Golden-brown orbs wide, Petra's mouth opened and closed before she sputtered, "Don't do that! I could have hurt you!"_

_ "You could have," he agreed, giving her a small smile. Over the past years of knowing each other, they'd only become closer and closer. Levi found he did not have the strength of will to maintain a safe distance from her, and she had accepted his advances. Though he never told her of his true feelings, their relationship was simply…understood. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him so that their waists brushed together. "You should watch that."_

_ In the light of the fire, he could see Petra's face blush a deep, dark red. She glanced away from him, a tiny smile on her face. "You're a jerk."_

_ He smiled, his thumb drawing loopy patterns along her shoulder blade as they stood together. A moment passed until she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder so that her lips brushed along the nape of his neck. Being about an inch shorter than him, Petra didn't need to bend awkwardly to hug him, which did wonders for his ego. He rested his head against hers, a warm feeling blooming in his chest._

_ Petra whispered something against his neck._

_ "What was that?" the newly-made Corporal asked her, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes. _

_ To his surprise, he saw that her expression had changed from peaceful to sad. She looked at the now roaring fire, the colors in her eyes dancing as she did. Frowning, he noticed that her eyes were becoming glossy with tears. _

_ "What is it?"_

_ Drawing in a breath, she murmured, "Soldiers aren't allowed to have relationships with each other. We're barely allowed to have families even outside of the military…"_

_ Levi watched her with concerned blue-grey eyes. He slowly brushed his hand up and down her back, attempting to comfort her but to no avail._

_ "So, what we've been doing is illegal," she continued on, brushing a stray lock of auburn hair from her cheek. "One or both of us could get kicked out of the Scouts. We might even get criminal record charges, jail time… But I can't stop, Levi." Petra shook her head at herself. He brushed his thumb along her cheek, swiping a tear away from her skin. She leaned into his hand, breathing out a ragged sigh._

_ "We won't be kicked out, or charged or jailed," he assured her softly, though he wasn't entirely sure he believed himself._

_ The Corporal pulled the woman into a gentle hug once more, squeezing her close to him. She buried her face in his neck, one of her hands sliding up to grip the collar of his shirt. He felt her pulling at his shirt, and turned to look into her passionate gaze. Levi felt himself move before he realized what he was doing, his lips catching hers in a soft kiss. From where their lips met, heat began to bloom and sear through the man's body. Pressing closer to her, he drew her lips apart with his, and she leaned further into him. He could taste her sweetness on his lips. Up close she smelt of smoke and pine, but beneath that she smelt of home. _

_ Petra's hand moved to run through his hair, massaging his scalp with her nails. He held her to him with a single arm locked around her waist while his free hand traced along her shoulder blades. At his touch she sighed into his lips, wanting. Levi's heart hammered in his chest, or maybe he could feel her heart hammering in her chest, or maybe both. Their kiss remained innocent, though, an expression of their devotion to one another. _

_ When they separated was when Levi realized he loved her with everything in him. She tamed the cynical beast within him, and opened his eyes to a world filled with friendship and warmth. Petra changed his convictions, made him stronger. He vowed to himself he would see every last Titan die before either of them met their end, and give her the peaceful world she dreamed. For her, he would leap into battle selflessly; he would become the strongest if that's what it took. He would solve the mess of the world. Levi would do this for her, even if she could not wait for him._

_ "I love you," she sighed into the nape of his neck._

_ Chills ran through his body. His eyes widened, his strength fleeing him. _I love you, too,_ he wanted to tell her, but responsibility kept the words in his throat. Duty called for his strength, and until he could banish the Titans from their world, he would not be able to convey his true feelings. _

_ Instead, the Corporal squeezed her closer to him and gently kissed her ear, praying she knew that he loved her too._

Years had passed since that moment by the campfire, and though Petra remained by his side, he still could not tell her his feelings. Levi felt all the more guilty each time he answered her with a kiss, or a caress, seeing the hurt flicker through her eyes was almost more than he could take. She had known, though. He knew that, as she would not have stayed with him all those years if she was not completely sure of his feelings. However, not saying the words themselves made her feel secondary.

The Corporal tried to explain to her why. He couldn't give himself up fully to her until _they_ were all gone. And although he promised this for her sake… She still wished for him to tell her.

_Levi held Petra against his chest as they cuddled before the fire. His fingers trailed slowly down along her arm and back up again as he murmured, "I don't expect you to stay with me."_

_ The girl had her head rested over his heart, and she nodded slightly. "I know."_

_ "You would be happier with another man," he stated._

_ She sighed. "Maybe._

_ Levi's jaw clenched and he looked away from the flame to a dark corner of the room. He had felt guilty for the longest time for forcing her to be at his side so long ago. Petra's life would be much less complicated had they never met. She would have met a man who could love her in front of other people, a man who could care for her children when she was on a mission, a man who she didn't need to fear dying on the battlefield, a man who didn't know the horrors of the battlefield and kept his sanity for her to latch onto as a base. She deserved a man that could do all those things and more. _

_ Levi was not that man._

_ And yet, there she was. Resting against his chest, their legs tangled in their embrace. Petra looked up at him, gently touching his cheek and drawing his face to hers so he was forced to look at her. He took in how the golden in her eyes danced when the flames flickered to their side. Softly, she whispered, "I don't want another man, though. I want you, Levi."_

_ It was both the most terrifying and comforting thing he had heard in his life._

* * *

The Scouts had arrived about an hour after they left. Irwin sent off some messengers with a list of the fallen to notify their families. Two Scouts took Petra's body to be prepared for the funeral pyre later on that night, after Levi took her badges for himself and her family. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her, and seeing her being carried away like a sack of meat felt like a knife being twisted in his gut.

The Corporal decided to walk alongside the caravan to focus on something other than their time together. He stayed close to the wagon, though, partly because Annie's presence may trigger an attack and also because the children somehow gave him strength to hold himself together. Mikasa's gaze would flicker to him every once in a while, looking out for him as she comforted Eren simultaneously.

The boy had listened to the crowds talking badly about the Scouts. Levi was used to the constant belittlement of his comrades, both dead and alive. He could tune it out; though he remembered on his first expedition that he wanted to punish every single person he heard insult them. How dare they disregard the sacrifices of thousands of soldiers? But the Corporal soon learned that they, for the most part, were dealing with the loss of their family members. Most of the people in the crowds were family members to the Scout families, others friends, others lovers. This was their way of safe-guarding themselves against the pain of loss.

"Corporal Levi, sir!"

Levi looked to his side at a man with auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. The man wore a light scarf about his neck. He ran up to walk alongside the Corporal, holding a bundle of letters in his hand as he did. He was smiling wide at him.

"Corporal, I want to thank you for taking care of my daughter!" the man said, and Levi suddenly realized who this man was. His heart sank further. "I'm Petra's father! I thought I'd stop and talk to you a little before going to find my daughter."

Petra's father patted Levi's shoulder heartily, not stopping long enough for the Corporal to respond. He continued on, "You see, my daughter sent me these letters…" He held up the lettered to Levi as an offering, and the man took them mechanically. "She wrote that she got the high honor to be on your team, Corporal. She sounded so happy. She wrote that she was going to give it her all to live up to your expectations, devote her life to you…"

Levi's eyes widened slightly. The man's words crackled through him.

"Well, you know how young women are," Petra's father continued on, his smile never wavering. "Idealistic, still wanting that fairy tale ending, you know. She was outright boasting, and I don't think she understands how worried that sort of news could make a parent."

_Goddamnit,_ the world repeated itself over and over in Levi's head. There was a terrible hollowness in his chest as he listened to Petra's father. Waves of guilty drowned him; he could barely hold himself up as they sucked away his strength.

Petra's father laughed for a moment before he explained, "Well, anyway… As her father, I was thinking it was probably too early for me to insist she get married, you know… She's an adult but she's still so young, and has her whole life ahead of her, so…"

Levi tuned the rest of what he said out. He didn't have it in him any longer to pay attention to the world around him while at the same time defending what was left of his heart.

* * *

Hours later, Levi found himself standing at the side of the intense funeral pyre as it engulfed his comrades and Petra. He stared at her face, and he could only feel vast coldness through his entire being. The girl's body was enveloped quickly in the fire, burning away her bloodied clothes. He would never forget what happened to her. He remembered going back to her after fighting the Female Titan, pulling the girl's still warm body into his arms as if he hoped she would come back to him if he held her. Though her face was peaceful, her lips set in a slight smile, his heart broke. Not moments ago were her eyes filled with life and love.

The moment Petra had entered the Scouts, she had caught his and everyone else's attention. People would group around her and she made friends with everyone, becoming the only constant positive on the battlefield in every Scout's life. When others would fear the upcoming expedition, she would calm them with idle chatter and her homebrewed coffee. Levi remembered how she tended to a dying Scout on her fourth expedition, holding his hand as he bled out through the stumps that had been his legs at one point. She would whisper things to keep his mind occupied, and when the moment came that the Scout died, he too looked peaceful and accepting. She gave their comrades the courage to face what dangers may come, even death, just by being there. And she was kind. Kind to everyone, taking on the role of the support beam for the Scouting Legion.

Even Levi had depended on her. When she was not at his side during an expedition, he felt the burden of the mission heavy on his shoulders. Petra would be the only one able to help him find the strength to continue in dire situations. Her smile, her laugh, the determined look on her face as she rode into battle – all of her comforted him.

And now, as Levi watched her burn, he found himself regretting not saying all that he wanted to say to her. He had a duty to himself and humanity to not harbor romantic feelings for another soldier, and though he failed that he had attempted to keep their relationship unofficial. He did not claim her as his, though he did not go out of his way to avoid her.

If he had, would she still be alive?

When their relationship was young, she had attempted to avoid him. It didn't last very long, though.

_"Levi, I really need to-"_

_ "It can wait," he told her, his grey blue eyes staring at her face. Petra wouldn't meet his gaze. When he moved closer to her she would step away. "Why are you avoiding me?"_

_ "I'm not avoidi-"_

_ "Cut the bullshit," he growled, cornering her in his office. Petra's face twisted with anguish as she pressed her hands into his chest, trying to push him away. He wouldn't budge, though, and didn't move any closer either. Levi was aggressive, but he would not allow her to come to harm. Especially not because of his own desires. "I need an explanation. I need you on my team."_

_ "Why?!" Petra demanded._

_ Levi was taken aback. Why indeed? Before she had come to the Scouts he had never needed a single person alongside him. Why was it different when it came to her? He felt a rush of anger at himself when he had realized he'd cared for her more than anyone else in his life ever. How could he have let those feelings cultivate? It would be nothing but a nuisance to the both of them. But, in that moment, he disregarded that fact. He needed her around him._

_ "You're a skilled soldier," Levi answered her slowly; pulling whatever fact he could without mentioning his feelings. "You raise morale in every team you've ever been in. Also, your coffee is amazing."_

_ Her nose wrinkled. "If you like it so much, why don't you learn how to make it?"_

_ "Would you tell me how you make it?"_

_ "Yes. First, you-"_

_ Levi put his hand quickly over her mouth, and her eyes widened at him. He murmured, "Don't tell me. It'll be better if you make it. I suck at culinary crap."_

_ "That's just an excuse," she accused into his palm. "What's the real reason you want me around?"_

_ "Why are you avoiding me?" he shot back, narrowing his eyes. He could play this game. _

_ The girl sighed, and he removed his hand from her face. "Some of the higher-ups are starting to wonder if you and I are…"_

_ "Together," Levi finished, nodding. "Yes, Irwin's talked to me about that."_

_ "You don't care?"_

_ He looked into her eyes, her wide, shocked eyes. For a moment, all his barriers were being penetrated. She saw right through him. _

_ "I'll be waiting for you near the back of the formation for tomorrow's expedition," Levi stated, backing away from the girl. "Bring your coffee."_

_ "Levi…"_

Ever since that time, Petra had been able to read Levi's every action. She could decipher his thinking processes and his feelings, much to his infuriation. The girl learned how to irritate him, how to please him, how to make him fall deeply in love with her. From then onward, she would show up to her post with coffee on a daily basis. Levi found himself ever more in need of her presence, and he missed her with every fiber of his being when she was away.

Levi felt her loss as a gaping hole deep inside of him. A huge portion of him had died the moment he held her dead body to him, the moment he felt her heartbeat stop. He blamed himself for hers and the rest of his teams' deaths. Had he and Mikasa stayed with them, they would probably still be alive.

Turning away from her to stride into battle was the hardest thing he'd done in his life. Levi had to close his eyes, to steel himself against the agony she left in him. He wished only to hold her and scream out at the world for taking her from him, but instead chose to protect those kids from whoever controlled the Female Titan. His pain sharpened his focus, but his rage made him reckless. When he stormed into battle as fast as he did, he'd definitely damaged his muscles. Rushing in, Levi could only think of destroying the Female Titan and saving those kids.

It was what Petra would have wanted him to do. She wouldn't have wanted him to lose control over her; she was not nearly so selfish. But even as he thought that, his composure began to chip away.

A single tear rolled along his cheek.

_"Why are you crying?" he asked her softly, brushing the tear away. Her skin was soft to the touch, and he used his other arm to pull her bare body against his. It was the first time they had ever made love, though their relationship existed long before then, and Levi had lost himself in her. Seeing her cry broke his heart and he felt true insecurity for the first time in his life. Had he hurt her? Did she not want him?_

_ Petra brushed her fingers through his short black hair before tangling her fingers in it and bringing his face down to hers. Their lips brushed together in a tender kiss. Levi held her against him with one hand pressed into the small of her back, brushing the fingers of his other hand slowly down along her waist. She shuddered against him and moaned into his lips. _

_When their kiss ended she rested her forehead against his, gazing into his eyes with a fiery passion that took his breath away._

_ "I'm in love with you," she confessed to him once more in a whisper._

Thrills would shoot through him every time she said those words. He would feel weak and strong simultaneously. He would feel happiness and fear simultaneously.

Yet, he resigned himself to secret kisses, sneaking about to be with her whenever he could. But it hurt her. He saw it every time they needed to lie and hide.

Petra hadn't been crying that night because she was in love with him. Rather, she was crying because she believed they would never truly come together. As their life was then, they could not publicly hold hands or share loving glances. He felt his guilt peak, and crash down upon him. He regretted his choice to never open himself up to her completely.

Levi stood, watching the flames begin to turn to embers. How long had he been standing there, he wondered? He took in a deep breath, his gaze fixed on the place where Petra's body had been. All that was left of her and his friends was ash. They left the smell of burnt hair and skin in the air, and it filled him with intense anger. Petra had smelt so beautiful in life, and now in death the world mocked her with stench.

"Corporal Levi?"

The man looked up at the brown-haired boy he had been assigned to watch over and protect. How long had Eren been standing at his side? Peering at the kid's face, he saw tears flowing free from his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, Corporal," he told him in a tortured whisper, attempting to clean his face with his sleeve. "It's my fault. I didn't stay with them… I could have used my Titan form to save them."

Frowning, the man realized that Jaeger was just like him in that sense – blaming himself for the deaths of their comrades. But Levi didn't have it in him to blame the boy or anyone else for his decisions. He couldn't be angry with someone for putting their faith in him. He couldn't blame him for Petra's urging him to trust the Corporal.

Levi put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed. They stood like that for a moment, Eren's head bowed to the ashes of their friends. The Corporal told him, "I don't blame you, Eren. So don't blame yourself, either."

"I…"

"Just remember," the man interrupted, turning away from the pyre. Levi thought of the boy and Mikasa. Love had blossomed between them as it had between himself and Petra. He could see it in both of their eyes when they looked at each other. If the world were to break more hearts, Eren would not confess his feelings for the girl or vice versa until it was too late. Levi couldn't live with himself if he didn't attempt to open the boy's eyes, or push him into doing what Levi was sure he wanted to do but couldn't out of a sense of duty.

As Levi walked into the darkness beyond the pyre, remembering the woman he fell in love with, he murmured, "You never know what you have and how much it mean until you've lost it."

_I'm sorry that I waited until it was too late._

When the man returned to the barracks, he could not sleep. For hours he sat alone at one of the long tables with a cup of coffee in his hands. The liquid burnt his hands through the porcelain, but he was too numb to care. He took a sip of the abysmal dark liquid, the bitterness sending a chill through him even as the liquid scalded his throat and mouth.

Levi stared down into the black coffee, empty.

* * *

"_I would trade, give away,_

_All the words that I saved in my heart, _

_That I left unspoken._

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close,_

_And having so much to say,_

_And watching you walk away…_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been,_

_And not seeing that loving you, _

_Is what I was tryin' to do."_

- "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts


	15. Prickles

**A/N: Alright, now that I've got all that done it's time to get to the real story. I'm glad you guys enjoyed that last chapter. I was crying pretty hard pretty much the whole time I was writing it. I was a mess. I want to apologize for how cannon the story has been up until now… But I'm not going to. Not trying to rustle anyone's jimmies (man, I love that saying), but how I did this story helped me to make real connections with the characters. I don't like jumping in at the rising action, y'know? I have no personal connection to them that way. Thank you for taking the time to review and read the story, though, before judging it. I appreciate your patience more than you know. **

**Also, thank you to the readers who have been patient with me, who have been with me since the very beginning. You guys rock my socks off, and to see you continuing to come back and review **_**really**_** makes my day. I also want to apologize for how long it took for me to shoot out this chapter. I've been busy the past week-ish. Apparently not all things can be solved at a computer's keyboard. Blasphemy, right? Not to mention the past two chapters really hit home for me. **

**After this story, I'll be posting another story detailing Levi's past. I feel like that'd be a juicy, dramatic and depressing story. And you guys know I **_**love**_** making you cry. Anyway, let the next arc begin!**

* * *

Coming of Age

Chapter 14

The 57th expedition to the outer lands dealt an incapacitating blow to humanity, both in regards to money and human resources. The Scouts had lost 73% of their entire force, with only a quarter of the bodies of the dead returned to the Walls. Those who supported the Legion turned away for the most part; the only people who stayed loyal being those whose family had died or were still participating within their forces. However, not all of supporters with those circumstances stayed. They were on their last leg. Rumors flew around that Commander Irwin and the other authorities behind the expedition were traitors to all of mankind. A backlash happened within the Walls. Angry civilians, who spotted the Wings of Freedom, would shun and beat those who donned them. The Military police and the Stationary troops had a hard time keeping the violence at bay.

Dozens of people were arrested from the Scouts. Commander Irwin, Mike, Hanji and even Levi were each taken to the Imperial Capital to be tried. Both Eren and Annie were handed over to the authorities and locked in a dungeon in wait for their superiors' court cases to close. The question of whether or not they would be executed was up in the air. They were, of course, stripped of their belongings. Eren was glad that the guards watching over his and Annie's cells were a lot more sympathetic towards them than his last guards. One of them was one of Hannes's old drinking buddies, who remembered Eren as a boy.

"Oi," the brunette called, earning the attention of the guard who knew him. "Finnick, was it?"

The man with short, spiky dark hair nodded. "What is it, kid?"

Finnick was a stocky man, burly but not very tall. He looked like your typical rowdy drunkard, but he was a pretty stand-up guy when he wasn't hammered.

"Do you know where Mikasa and Armin are? Do you know how they're doing?"

Finnick frowned, shaking his bulky head. "Not for sure. Last I heard they were at the barracks, they raised hell when you two were taken here. They'll probably come around visiting any time now, so don't you worry."

"Thanks," Eren said earnestly, looking through his bars towards Annie in the cell across from him with hopeful eyes. She was shackled to one of her walls, her arms stretched up above her head at what looked like a painful angle. The girl's face was unreadable to him, and though her gaze flicked to him momentarily she did not return his expression.

Annie hadn't talked much during the week-or-so they'd been incarcerated together. He worried for her. She did not eat the food the soldiers gave them, or drink anything either. Her lips were chapped and dry, her skin starting to grey. Her blond hair was a tangled mess and hung in her face without her tie. She only moved to breathe and shift her half-lidded gaze, which was fixed on the cracks in one of the floor bricks near her. Had she not been a Titan shifter, he was sure that she would be very sick. He spotted steam ooze out of her skin sometimes, especially when she'd been sitting in an awkward position for longer than she should have.

"Annie?"

The girl looked at him again.

"Stop that," he told her sternly, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "You look guilty."

"I am guilty," she retorted, her voice a hoarse rasp. "Being tricked doesn't change that."

He hated those words the moment they were spoken, but he wouldn't argue with her. Eren didn't have the words to be able to help her. He'd tried and failed countless times already to make her feel better. He suspected that only Armin would be able to wipe away that helpless, self-loathing expression.

Emerald eyes gleamed in the darkness of the cell. He was lucky the guards didn't notice, or else he would probably be beaten to the ground. He was learning to control his powers a little bit more every day, without ever needing to change into his Titan form. As a rule, the more often he used his powers the longer his eyes would glow for afterwards.

She narrowed her eyes at him inquisitively.

Before they'd been taken to the prison, Annie had told him everything she knew about the Titan power and the Titan Lord. She didn't know the history behind why the power itself existed, but she explained that there were only two Titan shifters in existence to have glowing eyes. She, along with Armin, believed that he had the potential to be as strong as the Titan Lord himself. Armin hypothesized that if that were the case, he could be able to ward off the Titan Lord's presence in Annie's mind.

_"It's like he's always there, in the back of your mind. And you don't ever feel him until you think about him, kind of like breathing."_

Eren had been trying to drive him off somehow. He figured that he could do the same mind trick as white-eyes, and as a result she would be free of him.

After a few seconds, she shook her head and heaved a sigh.

"Damnit," he growled, looking down at his lap. If he couldn't learn to control the full extent of his powers and fast, they would both be killed. He felt humanity would only trust them until he was capable of doing what the Titan Lord could do.

Control the Titans.

Eren sensed it when he'd followed the Titans through the forest. Somehow, he'd projected his mind into that of one of those monsters. They hailed the person within the Female Titan as "master". They worshipped him.

"How does he do it?" Eren blurted, his gaze snapping back to Annie.

She sighed softly. "I don't know, Eren. All I know is that he's worshipped like a god by my people."

"Your people?" he echoed, eyebrows furrowing.

"There are more Titan-shifters than just you and I," Annie stated, her voice dripping with disbelief. "Did you honestly not consider that?"

Eren flushed and looked away. "I… was just wondering if you knew who they are."

"You've got company," Finnick chimed, interrupting the blond girl as she was about to answer.

The two kids looked up to see Mikasa and Armin. Eren's face brightened at their presence. He walked to the front of his cell, standing a foot away from the gate. His gaze trained immediately on Mikasa, who was battered and disheveled in the same way she would be when they trained together before. He analyzed the patches of dust and dirt on the girl's white blouse and brown pants, focused mostly about her knees and her elbows. He also noticed the way she had her scarf pulled up over her nose and lips.

"You guys look like hell," he commented, mostly to Mikasa, his eyes narrowed as she approached his cell. The boy noticed a small patch of dirt on her cheek, and instinctively he licked his thumb, swiping the mark from existence. Her skin was warm beneath his touch. Where his hand made contact with her sent tingles dancing along his arm, and he lingered there as he examined her tired stormy eyes.

"You were killing yourself on the obstacle courses, weren't you?" the boy questioned her sternly. She made a face.

Eren would have continued to scold her but Armin interrupted him, "She was, but we're here now."

"Hmph."

The blond boy took a seat on the dusty brick floor in front of Annie's cell right across from his. He leaned so that his face touched the cold iron bars of the gate. His blue eyes peered at Annie, who stared back at him. Eren noticed the relief on her face at seeing him, and how her lips twitched as if she were going to smile. He saw the bond that they shared with one another. A pang of jealousy stabbed at Eren's heart, and his gaze flickered back towards Mikasa.

She was no longer looking at him, leaning against his cell gate with her head cradled between two bars. He noticed that she allowed the arm closest to him to dangle, her other arm bent over her waist. The boy leaned on the bars in front of her, facing her as his hand found hers. Mikasa's gaze flickered back to him, and as he pulled her scarf down from her face she saw that she had a light pink blush tinting her cheeks.

Their fingers entwined as they gazed into each other's eyes. He still felt concerned for her, but it melted to the background along with everything else as he wondered what she was thinking. His hand was hot over hers, enveloping her chilled skin in his heat. His thumb gently traced small circles along the back of her hand.

Clearing his throat, Armin kept his gaze on Annie as he told them, "They let everyone but Commander Irwin go today."

Eren's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"They were only following orders, and doing what they thought was the best in the situation," Armin explained with a nod. "It'll be awhile until Commander Irwin's trial is through, though, considering his position. Until it's done we're at a standstill. Hanji and Corporal Levi were given permission to take the both of you to one of the Scouts' HQs out to the west. They're reforming the Special Operation Squad, and the Capital agrees that the information Annie possesses and the potential behind your guys' powers are significant to humanity's cause."

"But?"

The boy's eyes flashed. "But Annie's being forced to join the Scouts."

All eyes turned to the blond haired girl.

Annie didn't look surprised. Her body popped and cracked as she shifted into a new position for the first time in hours. Her shoulders rolled and she move up onto her feet, stretching out the length of her body as she nonchalantly murmured, "That's to be expected. The Military police and the Stationary troops are incompetent –"

Finnick shot her a glare from over his shoulder.

"…No offence," she added softly, her eyebrows knitting together.

The guard snorted, and walked down the hall to stand at the entrance to the dungeon instead.

Annie's face didn't change. "Oops."

Armin smiled at her. "They trust the Scouts more with this sort of thing, yes."

Looking up at Mikasa, Eren asked her, "Will you be with us?"

"Yes," she responded softly, she drew in a long breath as she closed her eyes. Mikasa looked sleepy, a fact that warmed the brunette's heart as he watched her face. There was a smile threatening to tug on his lips as he remembered her slumbering face from a month back. "Armin's going to be with us this time. Hanji, too. They gave her the go ahead to conduct more tests on you both."

Chills ran through Eren and he remarked dryly, "Oh boy!"

She nodded and her lips downturned in a serious frown. Eren watched with interest as she reached out to him with her other hand, pausing for an instant. Sensing her intent, his free hand rose and pressed hers into his chest right above his heart. Letting out a sigh, Eren attempted to lean into her hand. Her touch comforted him, made him forget the prison cell, the expedition, if just for a split second. Eren was glad that she would in particular be with him. The days of training were long and grueling under the wing of the Scouts, and at the end of the day there was nothing he wanted more but to see her.

_You never know what you have and how much it means until you've lost it._

Levi's words rang in his ears. Though the man hadn't detailed what he meant, the boy was certain that he was referring to Mikasa. Eren's heart sank at the thought of losing her, and he was especially pained to think of losing her before he'd told her what he felt for her.

Why hadn't he told her?

Eren frowned inwardly. He bowed his head to Mikasa as her palm warmed his chest. Was he afraid of rejection? Was he afraid of changing things between them? The brunette enjoyed the sort-of-comfortable spot they were at now. He found that he wanted more, though. He'd wanted more for a long time now, but hadn't realized until that night one month ago.

How long had it taken for Armin to confess to Annie?

"Are you okay?"

Mikasa's soft whisper snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up at her with a small smile on his lips. He noticed her quick intake of breath in response to his gaze. She trained her eyes on his once more, the storm clouds within roiling with dangerous thoughts and emotions. Just like his.

"I will be."

* * *

Armin waited for Annie outside the women's shower room, keeping his back to the open door and kicking at the dirt awkwardly. He'd waited with her until she was finally freed, concerned that the danger was still not over for her. She had talked to him about the Titan Lord, and Titan shifters and he determined that they were not a bunch of people who wanted all their secrets to be let out. After all, how long had she been hiding among the masses as a spy for the Titan Lord? Looking back on the three years they'd known each other, Armin smiled at his own inability to discern the vague, ominous comments she would make every once in a while.

The barracks were a dangerous place for Annie now. People glared at her from all around, whispering about how they'd have liked to be there to kill the Female Titan themselves. They pissed Armin off to no end, but the boy understood where they were coming from. They had just lost their close family and friends. There was no easy way to escape such pain except to turn instead to anger, to put blame on a singular force in the world – but that was no way to go about things. Everything influenced everything; there was no question about that. Annie was involved with the destruction of most of the Legion's forces, but so were the commanding officers involved in the expedition's planning and the Titan Lord.

And so was he.

Armin frowned deeply as he remembered how he'd raced through the hills, past his dying comrades and the Female Titan simply to convey his message to Levi's Squad. It was a selfish mood on his part; though it had definite benefits to humanity, he couldn't deny that he'd been terrified of letting Annie die too. Even if she was not at his side, knowing that she was alive and capable of living a safe life with any semblance of happiness was all he needed to be content.

"Armin?"

The boy turned to look over his shoulder at Annie, who ran her fingers through her still-dripping platinum blond hair. Until she put her hair back into her messy pony-tail, it dripped onto her white sweater. She had left behind her jacket in his room at the barracks, as well as her other equipment, as she had nowhere to put her things. He smiled at her, absorbing the soft milky color of her skin and the pink tint of her lips. When he met her gaze, her silvery blue orbs were wide with surprise at seeing him there.

"Why did you stay?" she asked softly as they left the shower rooms. The boy noticed that when they walked, they were synchronized in stride. It felt natural.

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

Annie gazed at him from the corner of her eyes before a small smile touched her lips. She shook her head, a blush painting her pale cheeks. "You didn't have to."

"I haven't seen you properly in over a month," he said, making a face. "So I wanted to. I missed you."

"Dork."

"I know."

It was beginning to get dark outside. The sun had set an hour or so earlier, and the sky's fiery orange was slowly overcome by the dark purple of the night. Armin paused in his steps as he looked up at the sky, seeing the first stars begin to shine their silver light down upon the earth. He heard Annie stop a few steps in front of him. She turned back to look at him, confused.

"How hungry are you?" Armin asked her softly after a moment of contemplation.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm…not."

"Great!"

Annie yelped when Armin took her hand and pulled her towards the empty training grounds. She nimbly managed to regain her footing as she ran after him, and after the initial shock, he felt her fingers squeeze around his. The boy led her to the darkest end of the training ground and, looking up at the sky for confirmation; he nodded and plopped down on the ground. Armin smiled when he saw Annie smiling down at him, a curious and intrigued look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she sat down beside him. She mirrored his position, his legs stretched out straight, and his torso perpendicular to the ground. He noticed that neither of them had made a move to let go of each other's hands.

Watching her, Armin told her, "You can't see the stars as well near the barracks because of all the lights. It's the same with in the cities. You can see the moon, but that's pretty much it, right? Especially inside Sina."

Annie's raised one eyebrow at him in a weird look. "I guess. I never really stopped to look."

"Why not?"

"I…" the girl paused, running her fingers through her hair. She fidgeted as she told him, "I never had the time. Before I joined the military, it was all about honing my Titan powers and becoming the best warrior I could. Survival was all that mattered… Stars, friends, feelings... There was no time for that. There was only time for training, obeying, serving."

Looking into her eyes, Armin squeezed her fingers gently. "What was it like?"

She squeezed his fingers back. "We lived bowing our heads to the Titan Lord, doing everything he ordered us to do or else we were killed. I thought that's just how it was meant to be, that it was just a part of life to live in fear of him. He never lived inside of the Walls, so I never saw him before he called all the Titan shifters inside the Walls to his dream world. He entered all of our minds and spoke to us, gave us all a mission."

Armin listened as she continued, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw the look of guilt in her eyes.

"Mine was to call the Titans into the Walls," she admitted, looking at him as if she expected him to hate her. The boy watched her, his blue eyes warm with concern. He felt her hand tremble in his. She continued on, "So I did. I'm the only one besides the Titan Lord and…maybe even Eren that can call Titans towards me. I did it without even thinking about all the destruction and pain it'd cause people. As it is, the rest of the people in my village. Not everyone knew it was going to happen. Only the Shifters. My father died, when the Titans finally reached us in the mountains. I fled to Trost thinking that he would be there."

"That's terrible," Armin murmured. He was at a loss for how to comfort her. "You must've been so afraid."

"Actually, I didn't realize how afraid I was until I met you and all of you other idiots," Annie responded with thinly-veiled fondness. Armin smiled at that. "It was just…life. The Titan Lord seemed a god, a force of nature to me. We functioned under his control, mine and a few of the mountainous villages. He was water, wind, food… Everything. The be all and end all. As long as we depended on him, he was able to coerce us into doing anything he asked. It was only when I met you that I realized what he was doing. He was always good at driving people to action even without his mind tricks, and that's how I ended up following you on the other side of the Wall. Believe it or not, I was trying to save you from him."

"I know," the boy reassured her, stricken at the sudden emotion in her voice and eyes. He noticed tears begin to pool at the corner of her eyes, and was quick to swipe it from her cheekbone when it fell. Armin hadn't realized how close he was sitting to her until then, his face inches from hers, their shoulders touching as they held hands, their legs pressed together.

Wide eyed, she stared at him. He stared right back at her, only to confuse her more.

"You're trying to make me hate you, aren't you?" he asked her softly, his fingers still touching her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his calloused fingertips.

Annie took a deep breath before she looked away from him, tearing her cheek from his reach. "You deserve to know the truth behind everything that's happened. Why you were forced from your home, why all this chaos is happening, everything. It's my fault. I…"

She trailed off, and he heard her suck in a breath and slap her hand quickly over her mouth to keep from sobbing. Armin's eyes widened as she bowed her head so her face was out of view, trying to internalize all the pain he saw thunder through her. His immediate reaction was to wrap his arms around her, which, surprisingly, she allowed. He pulled her so she rested against his chest, a torrent of emotions rushing through him as he felt her tears wet his shirt.

Brushing his thumb lightly along her shoulder, he used his other hand to brush her hair out of her face. She jumped, and he suspected it was because of the tenderness of his touch. He didn't move away though, as she continued to rest against him.

"So you've never really paid attention to the stars?" he switched topics, earning a startled look. She shook her head ever so slightly, and he smiled at her. "Good, then hopefully I won't seem like such a dork."

Armin laid back on the ground, and at his gentle pull, she followed him so that her head rested at the junction of his arm and shoulder. She stopped trembling completely, preferring to stare at his face with a mixture of shock and awe. He kept his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to keep her there with him instead of in the past, and jerked his chin upwards to the stars.

"Look," he said softly.

And she did.

The boy noticed her eyes widen with a deep sense of satisfaction as she looked up at the millions of tiny silver lights over their heads. The sky was clear that night, and on the horizon they could make out the golden and purple clouds of the Milky Way as well as the clusters of bluish white lights that emanated from within it. Almost directly above them was the full moon, brighter than all the stars and larger than either of them had ever seen it. They stared at the moon together, both contemplating the light scars and dark craters along the moon's silver surface.

"The moon reminds me of you," he said softly, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. When he turned to look at her, he noticed that in that light her eyes certainly did look like miniature moons. "You put forth a cold front to drive people away, but really you're just as scarred and hurt as the rest of us. You're alive, like the rest of us. You're not just some heartless, cold creature that couldn't be bothered with the rest of us. You shine despite the darkness inside of you."

Clearing her throat, Annie told him, "Not to ruin the mood or anything, but that was _the dorkiest_ thing I've ever heard."

Armin laughed softly. It _was_ pretty lame, he realized, but as he watched her face he noticed the blush on her skin. He felt relief at seeing the smile she had on her face. Her tears had ceased, her sadness forgotten for a moment. That was what mattered.

They lay together for a while, simply watching the stars and the moon. As the night became chilly, the two of them pressed together for warmth. Armin's face flushed and his body practically radiated heat at the feeling of her body pressed into his side, but he didn't dare move his hand from her shoulder. He was glad that she was there, that he could see her again. Though the situation was dire, he felt stronger with her by his side.

He didn't care that she was a Titan shifter.

He didn't care that she had served the Titan Lord.

Those things didn't matter to him.

He knew Annie for the girl she _truly_ was, not the girl she was scared into believing she was. Within her he saw immeasurable strength and the will to protect. Solidarity did not come easily to her, he knew, and seeing her having opened up to him and his childhood friends made him proud to call her his friend. She fought crushing guilt and pain, and he understood the weight of having the deaths of hundreds of people on your shoulders. He couldn't imagine how hard it had been for her to be around him after she learned he was from the Shiganshina district.

"Just so you know; I'm making you eat when we get back. Don't think I don't know you've been starving yourself," the boy told the blond with a smile. She wrinkled her nose at him.

Armin sighed softly. He'd managed to forgive and forget himself for what had happened that day, and he would do so for her as well. He knew she'd never do anything to intentionally hurt him, not now. She cared too much about him and everyone else for that to happen willingly.

"Armin?" his name spoken by her lips sent a shiver through him.

"Yes?"

He met her gaze when she propped herself up on her elbow to see his face better. He wasn't embarrassed at the deep blush on his face, which she surely noticed. Her movement slid his hand to just between her shoulder blades, which she didn't seem to mind. As she looked down at him, her face a lake of emotion, she asked him, "Why don't you hate me, now that you know what I did?"

"How could I hate you for being afraid?" he responded, to which she furrowed her eyebrows. Frowning, he said, "You're only human, Annie. That Titan power of yours doesn't make you any less vulnerable to hurt than the rest of us. You live and you die, just like the rest of us. And just like the rest of us, you want to fight to survive. No one can blame you for doing your best at that, because that's all any of us are trying to accomplish nowadays. But, it's not about survival for you anymore, is it?"

Annie watched him, her eyes like open books to him. Her hand came up to cup his cheek as he continued, "You found something outside of yourself to fight for. You made friends in the trainees of the 104th, you established bonds that can't be broken easily now. And you cherish them, despite everything you say. If you didn't, you wouldn't have come after us. You would've left us for dead at the hands of some other spy if you didn't care, but you came for us. And you were punished for it by him taking over you. I could see you fighting him; I could see you struggling for control. You told me to run. I… I could see how much you really care. And… I made a promise."

The girl looked at him with confusion.

"To remember you the way I did back when I gave you that book, the way I see you now," he explained her unasked question softly. "I told you I wouldn't be able to see you any other way, didn't I?"

She looked into his eyes for a while longer, searching. Armin held her gaze steadily, hoping she could see his sincerity on his face. They were only inches apart, and the realization made Armin tense slightly. When she released his gaze to look elsewhere on his face, he stole a glance of her perfect lips and swallowed quietly to bite back his shyness.

Leaning towards him, his breath caught in his throat when Annie kissed his cheek softly, her warm lips just touching the corner of his. She lingered for a moment, both of them listening to their breathing and Armin's racing heartbeat. The boy stared at the girl with confusion when she pulled away, a moment too soon though the moment lasted for eons for him. He was dimly aware that his hand had come up to touch the spot where she had kissed him.

"Thank you, Armin. For believing in me."

* * *

_"If he can see your memories then doesn't that mean he'll know where to find us?"_

_ The Titan Lord opened his eyes, and Eren stiffened when he realized that they were a familiar green instead of white. He had dark bags beneath those haunting, cold eyes as he turned his gaze to look upon a very tall and hairy Titan. He had his face cradled in his right hand, his unruly brown hair pushed from his face to reveal time-worn skin. The man looked tired, and slouched into his throne atop a hill of stairs cutting through Titan crystals. In the crystals that held up the Titan Lord's throne, Eren could see the sleeping bodies of men and women alike. But, no matter how tired the man looked, he still oozed danger and malice._

_ "You have stuck by me for over a hundred years, have you not?" the Titan Lord questioned softly._

_ The hairy, ape-like Titan's black eyes widened. He sat on his feet with his knees bent beneath him, his abnormally long arms with their fists planted in the ground held him steady as he leaned closer to the Titan Lord. The Ape was covered in dark hair all over except for at his ribs, which bulged with powerful muscle. He was quite the intimidating sight, with hulking shoulders and a height much taller than any normal Titan but far shorter than that of the Colossal Titan. Eren was captivated by the creature's face, frowning at the nostalgic feeling he felt at the sight of it. The Ape's ears were long and pointed like the Rogue's._

_ "Yes," the Ape answered softly. He was very close to the Titan Lord, and the proximity would have terrified any normal man – especially when he smiled to reveal rows of sharp, pointed teeth. But the Ape did not make a move against the Titan Lord despite being considerably larger than him, and the Titan Lord simply stared into the Ape's eyes as he considered him. "You have had me at your side for a hundred and five years now, my Lord."_

_ The Titan Lord smiled a friendly smile; one that Eren didn't think the man was capable of making. "When have I let you down in those hundred five years, friend?"_

_ "Not once, Lord," the Ape Titan truthfully responded. "Not even when our first experiment failed. After all, you gave me immortality."_

_ The Titan Lord regarded the Ape thoughtfully, correcting him, "No, I merely gave you agelessness. You will die if you are struck down in battle."_

_ "I will not be struck down," the Ape countered. "So I am immortal. You have told me yourself that I have not died before."_

_ "You haven't died in time's many other branches," the Titan Lord said softly. He sat up straight and looked upwards at the ceiling also made from crystal. "But events change drastically from branch to branch; I have seen it thousands of times. In my many thousands of years of living, I only had the company of a woman forty years ago." The Titan Lord's green eyes narrowed. "We will see if that plays out to be a mistake yet."_

_ "No one is as powerful as you, my Lord," the Ape said. _

_ The man laughed thunderously, and the crystals seemed to tremble with his amusement. His smile changed from friendly to completely insane once again, and he lowered his head as he cackled. When he raised his head once more, his eyes shone white once more. _

_ "No one is as powerful as me yet," the Titan Lord sniggered, his fingers tightening around the arm of his throne. Eren jumped when he heard the crystal and wooden chair snap and shatter, splintering into the man's skin so that blood oozed down the chair's leg. Steam rose from his wounded palm as he told the Ape, "I do not intend to strike the humans down yet. I want them to become powerful, to start to believe that their end is not coming."_

_ Turning his white gaze to Eren in the darkness, the man spoke directly to him, "Do you hear that, Eren?"_

Eren gasped and he sat up quickly, only to smack his head off one of the low wooden beams of the men's dorms. There was a sickening crack, and Eren yelped as he felt white-hot pain throughout his head as he fell back into his bed. Groaning, the boy pressed his eyes tightly closed as he felt the extent of the damage on his forehead. Steam rose up from his head and dampened his bangs as his fingers feathered over his skin, feeling the cracks in his skull. As he touched the wound he felt the broken pieces pull back into place and mend together, perfectly reforming his skull.

After the steam stopped, he opened his eyes to look at the offending beam of wood only to see that it had sustained far more damage than he. The impact left a deep crater at the edge nearest to him.

"I swear, Eren, I will beat you to kingdom come if you wake me up _one_ more time," Jean growled to the side of the room.

Pissed, the green-eyed body opened his mouth to retaliate just as he felt a velvety soft hand touch his bare forearm. He didn't have to look to know who it was, and her touch soothed him – driving off his anger and bewilderment. Turning, he looked down into Mikasa's stormy grey eyes with a smile.

The girl had already dressed in clean clothes, her scarf wrapped loosely about her neck and her hair damp from showering. She stood at the side of his bunk bed, in the warm sunlight that shone through the window right above his dresser. Her skin glowed in the light, giving her a golden tint and exposing the many different shades of grey in her eyes. Once more he was captivated by how the colors seemed to change, shifting like storm clouds blown in the wind. Her gaze made his heart beat fast.

He wondered if she knew the effect she had on him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, glancing up at his forehead for a second.

"Good morning," Eren said as he slid out of his bed. He landed close to her, his chest bare as he stood before her. When she blushed he smiled, and he suddenly noticed that he was looking down at her. "Have you gotten shorter, or have I finally gotten taller than you?" he asked teasingly, turning away from her to find his shirt.

Eren could practically feel the face she made at him for his non-answer.

"Is it time to go already?" he asked when he found his shirt, slipping it on. At his stomach's growls, he blushed. "Or are we eating first?"

Mikasa had a slight smile on her face when he turned back to her. "We're eating first."

"Great!" he exclaimed, hooking his arm through hers and dragging her along to the dining hall. He snatched his jacket off of his bed before they left.

* * *

The new Special Operations Squad had been declared. Of course, Corporal Levi was in charge but instead of picking out more experienced Scouts he had chosen kids from the 104th. Hanji was now a permanent member of the Squad, despite her rank, at the request of the Corporal. She would act as a mentor to Armin and have him act as her assistant in her studies. The two of them would make an important duo. Hanji would teach Armin the basic and complex jobs of a field medic. Though the Scouts never had field medics, Levi felt they were in need of them and in high quantities if they wanted to keep their numbers from dwindling any further.

Additionally on the team were Eren, Mikasa and Annie. Mikasa would continue her training under Corporal Levi for the time being until Eren learned from Annie how to better control his Titan power. When the time came that Eren mastered his power, Levi would take the two Titan shifters under his wing to practice synchronized fighting with them in their Titan forms. That idea had been Armin's. The blond proposed that having the Titan-shifters on their squad would make them the ultimate Special Operations force, suited for travelling long distances by themselves. Coupled with himself and Hanji as field medics, they would hopefully be the best force suited to the task of leaving Wall Rose to return to the Shiganshina district.

The idea was that, until such a time that Commander Irwin was freed or removed from his position, the Scouting Legion would remain dormant. They would aid in defending and repairing the walls to keep busy. But there would be no expedition to the outerlands any time soon. Levi hypothesized it would be months, maybe even a full year, until they had the men and the funds to be able to plan a large-scale expedition beyond the walls. And that was at the quickest.

"Only five horses," Levi growled as he led them to the stable that'd prepared horses for them. He glanced over his shoulders at the kids. "Can two of you pair up?"

Eren glanced towards Annie and Armin, expecting them to jump at the chance to ride a horse together. But at Armin's gaze, she shook her head and gave him a 'you wish' sort of look. The blond boy shrugged.

"Sure," the brunette volunteered, approaching one of the darker thoroughbreds. The horse nickered at him as he neared its side. The gelding bobbed his head at Eren's presence, allowing the boy to smooth back the fur along his powerful neck. The people of the stables had taken it upon themselves to fit the horses up with their tack. The Scouts would have been more grateful if they'd given them something that wasn't nearly rotted out and shredded.

Making a face, he pulled the saddle off the horse. It would be troublesome, uncomfortable to ride with two people when one was in a saddle and the other wasn't. He always preferred bareback, anyway. Besides, three dimensional gear made it difficult to ride a horse as it was without having to carry two fully equipped soldiers.

Mikasa moved by his side, her long, thin fingers brushing slowly along the horse's side.

He looked at her over his shoulder, smiling. "Will you ride with me?"

The girl nodded without a word, her lips twitching at his question and her face reddening. He stood to the side and, bending down, clasped his hands together.

"Ladies first," he said, and she slipped her foot into his palms. One of her hands stabilized herself as she put her weight on his hold, and he hoisted her up onto the horse's back. She landed softly on the horse's back, and Eren lifted himself up behind her, sitting on the horse's rump. He scooted up behind her so that his chest pressed into her back and the top of his thighs brushed along the backs of hers. Before she could pick up the reins, his arms wrapped around her waist and he snatched them from the horse's withers.

She threw him a look over her shoulder, and flushed when she noticed how close he was. When he grinned, she turned her head quickly, her hair flicking his cheek. A sweet aroma filled his senses and he paused. Mikasa always smelt good, very clean even if she was rolling around in the dirt all day. Today she smelt of fresh fruit.

"You smell amazing," Eren breathed before he realized what he was going to say. He blinked at himself.

Mikasa looked at him again, her eyes searching his before she said, "You smell good, too."

The compliment put a huge, dorky grin on his face.

* * *

"You can practically taste the hormones around here," Hanji commented to Levi quietly in the front. They rode side by side as they urged their horses westward. The woman looked back at the kids every now and again to see them chatting in pairs before beaming at the Corporal again. "It tastes like angst. How can you stand that? I thought you hated kids."

Levi made a face. "I've never hated kids."

"Oh, please," she countered. "You've always hated kids. Petra just made you hate them less."

The Corporal didn't react externally to hearing her name mentioned, though he felt a stab of pain in his chest.

Somehow, Hanji caught his change in mood. "Sorry, that just kind of came out."

"Don't be," he sighed. "She did make me hate a lot of things less. These kids aren't as annoying as other ones."

"Irwin was pretty surprised when you suggested taking these kids out to the Old Castle," the woman told him, quickly changing the subject. He was grateful for it. "In fact, he was pretty surprised when you took on Mikasa and Eren as your apprentices. What do you feel for these kids?"

The Corporal frowned. "They're our comrades, and we have lost far too many these past few years."

"Thick on the details, as usual," Hanji muttered bitterly, sarcastic. "Why the Old Castle?"

"It's not completely filthy," Levi answered, glancing out of the corner of his eyes when he saw movement to their left. His eyes narrowed. "There's more space to be able to practice with Eren and Annie's Titan forms, and there's more equipment. It's not being used right now, either."

Old Castle wasn't really a castle at all. It was a barn, with a medium sized house that would have to fit all of them one way or another. There were acres of space surrounding the barn, a massive expanse of land made to test a soldier's survivability. The flatlands would prove useful for hand-to-hand combat in both human and Titan forms. There was a thick forested area with the most difficult obstacle course ever made lying within it. In the barn was a gym, with weights that weighed more than Levi. It was a good place to lie low until Commander Irwin was either freed or jailed, with enough food to last them for months and a freshwater river running along nearby to quench their thirst.

Not many people remembered Old Castle, which was a big reason behind why Levi chose it to house the blond girl. Annie was not safe among the masses; the news of the truth behind her had given her a despicable reputation. Authorities did not disclose the information about her being controlled, as it was a ridiculous notion that Levi himself would never have thought possible and because if people did believe it they would be more terrified than they were already.

Old Castle was the best and closest place to protect her. A map detailing its location hasn't been seen in ten years since Levi last trained there himself, so the knowledge of its whereabouts fell upon him and other commanding officers and their squads. So people who came to them were most likely soldiers, either commanding or soldiers who had recently trained there, or someone who followed them there.

Levi stared to the left, not turning his head in case he alerted whoever was following them hundreds of meters away. He could hardly make out the shape of the rider and the horse beneath them, but he had noticed the shape's presence three times now in the past fifteen minutes. They had steadily been getting closer.

"Annie," the Corporal called out. She did not respond but he knew she was listening. "You said there were others like you in the Scouting Legion, yes?"

"Yes," she answered.

Levi felt the eyes of his teammates on him as he thought out the possible events that would happen. If they were an enemy – which they likely were - and part of the military, they would almost definitely have to be spies. Not many soldiers would be brave enough to risk their own lives to chase after Levi himself, after all. They would either be attempting to abduct her, or silence her.

The latter option was probably the correct one. It was easier to kill a loose end than to take one out from a highly-trained squad of Titan killers.

"How far away is the nearest village?" the Corporal questioned.

Hanji was the one to answer. "About five clicks north." Five kilometers would be enough distance to quietly take down a possible Titan shifter, Levi decided.

"We're being followed," he finally announced, and tension crackled through the air between them.

* * *

Mikasa's eyes narrowed at Levi's announcement, though she already had taken notice of the tag-along. She looked to the left and noticed that the person on horseback had been steadily keeping their distance, making sure to be far enough that they could only barely make each other out. Out of habit, she pulled her scarf up about her nose and lips. She felt Eren tense behind her, his biceps flexing involuntarily as he clutched the reins.

She was itching for a fight. Mikasa had disappointed herself during the 57th expedition, and her weakness was unacceptable. She'd nearly been eaten alive – for the second time! Clenching her jaw, her face took on a focused, deadly expression. It took a great deal of will power for her to keep relaxed. _Trust your body_, Levi had taught her. Survival is a basic human instinct, which meant that if her body was capable she would be able to perform the needed tasks to live. Even if it meant killing. Her past had taught her so.

_Trust my body,_ she told herself as she drew in a breath. Her jaw relaxed along with the rest of her body.

Flicking her stormy gaze upwards, she met Levi's eyes just as he looked back at her. The two of them could convey messages to each other silently, with subtle expressions and movements. Only a month of training together had created that sort of bond. His eyes narrowed.

_Ready?_

She blinked. _Yes._

"Hanji!"

Said woman perked to attention when her name was called, looking to her superior. Levi turned to meet her gaze and gestured to Annie. "Take Annie and Armin. Ride north as hard as you can. We'll see how this guy reacts."

Hanji didn't question. She kicked her horse into a faster pace, angling to their right, and Annie and Armin followed hot on her trail. Before long they were also odd shapes on the hills. Mikasa glanced back towards the left and saw that the mysterious shape had taken to riding straight at them. When the rider noticed that they had split up, they watched as he leapt off his horse.

Green and yellow lightning crackled through the air suddenly, just as the rider struck the ground. Forming from nothing was a thirteen- or fourteen-meter class Titan, towering over the hills, waiting as his arms and hands began to form before running at them. Mikasa noted that, just like Annie's Female Titan, this Titan shifter was also not entirely covered in skin. Instead, this Titan was almost entirely without skin besides the peachy, jagged patterns that lined his torso and neck. From where Mikasa sat she could see that he had short dark hair and golden eyes. The Titan shifter's form was lean with muscle, and as he charged at them she could see that spikes of Titan crystals protruded from his knuckles, elbows and knees.

The Spiked Titan came at them first.

It was unbelievably fast – much faster than Annie's – and caught up to them very quickly. He was practically on top of them. The shadow of the Titan fell over them as it swung its deadly, hulking fist down at them.

Mikasa simply reacted. She swung her leg over their horse's neck, ignoring Eren and Levi when they yelled out to her. As she landed she twisted her body like a cat, the girl shot her hooks into the Spiked Titan's wrist. Planting her feet into the ground and leaning to the side, her wires suddenly jerked and she was thrust forward. She was thrown to the grass, face-planting painfully into the damp and forgiving terrain as she landed. Her plan had worked, though. Her weight had been enough to displace the Titan's momentum, and his fist slammed into the ground – narrowly missing her instead of hitting Eren and Levi square over the head.

The Spiked Titan screamed at her with a rage. She sensed the Titan's movement before she saw it, and she leapt away just as he slapped the ground flat-handed in attempts to squish her. Mikasa hadn't even regained her footing when she fired her hooks up into the Titan's cheek. Gas spewed out of her gear as she used it to propel herself around his face, retracting her hooks on the upswing.

Mikasa closed her eyes and breathed as she flew up high. She ripped out her blades as she felt the wind on her face, feeling an odd serenity. She reached the peak of her flight and began to cascade once more to the ground. The girl's eyes opened wide as she spun down in a whirling arc. The Spiked Titan hadn't a chance to react. She was as ungraspable as the wind, as deadly as the raging storm as she sliced a vertical slit down the back of the Spiked Titan's neck.

Landing hard on the ground as the Spiked Titan fell behind her, her fist came down hard to keep from falling over and took the brunt of her weight. She winced at feeling one of her knuckles fracture.

Mikasa's breath caught in her throat.

* * *

"_MIKASA!"_ Eren shrieked at her as their horse halted in front of her and the evaporating Titan body. He didn't wait for the horse to settle when he jumped off and stormed towards her, royally pissed at her recklessness. Eyes glowing, he watched as she straightened when he towered over her. He was shaking with anger and concern. Seething, Eren hissed, "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

"Stop the shifter?" Mikasa supplied numbly, her eyes wide at his sudden hostility.

"We could have done that together!" he snapped, his chest heaving as he stared ferociously at her. He grabbed her wrist to get her attention, and opened his mouth to yell at her when he noticed Levi stroll by them and towards the Titan's body nonchalantly. The brunette turned on the Corporal, seeing him unworried for her safety making him all the more furious. "_Aren't you going to talk sense into her_?!"

The Corporal jumped up onto the Titan's shoulders, looking at him indifferently as he pulled out the chunk of flesh that Mikasa had sliced through. Levi peeled back the fleshy bits to reveal the semi-conscious body of the Titan shifter, and gestured towards the man. "Why? She saved us. And she made sure she didn't kill Prickles."

Levi's nickname would have amused him if he wasn't already ticked.

"_**I DON'T SHIT A FUCK!**_" Eren didn't even know what he was saying at that point. All he could think of was how quickly Mikasa had thrown herself into harm's way for them. He didn't deny that she had been amazing. Seeing her in action made his heart speed up with both admiration and worry. She had moved so gracefully, never in a single place for more than an instant. The shifter hadn't stood a chance at defeating her.

Eren's jaw tightened when he remembered how she firmly she stood. He didn't think she would have the strength herself to be able to make any difference, but somehow she managed to save them. The way she looked when she swung up into the air made his heart swell. He had caught a glance of her face, how her eyes had closed and how peaceful she looked as the wind danced with her. She would have been a bird in another life; he decided when he saw how aware she looked when she fell to the ground. Masterfully she used gravity and the wind to spin her back down to the earth. He would've panicked at falling so fast but she never looked afraid or out of control.

But the way she had landed…

He'd nearly lost her twice. He couldn't help the protectiveness he felt over her. That realization made him smile slightly to himself though. Wasn't she just the same not too long ago? Eren visibly relaxed and dipped his head.

But his calm was quickly interrupted.

Blinking, Eren felt an uncomfortable heat and dampness envelope his hand. He looked down at her wrist, his eyes widening when he saw steam rolling off of her fingers.

"Mikasa…"

She was already staring at him, her lips pursed, looking as confused as he.

"Why is your hand steaming?"


	16. Vulnerability

**A/N: Tell me, what do you think the answers to the puzzle are? What is the war? Why do Titans exist? How do you think this story is going to end? Bwahaha! I love you guys.**

**I hope you'll be pleased with this. **

* * *

Chapter 15

_"Dr. Jaeger! Is she okay?"_

_ A soft moan sounded, and gasps could be heard immediately following them. Mikasa's head pounded, her body felt feverish and weak. Her skin was hyper sensitive; touch was the first sense to return to her. The once soft sheets of her bed seemed to pierce her skin like nails. She winced as she drew her hand out from beneath her equally uncomfortable blanket, her fingers tingling as she touched her glistening forehead. Sweat made her skin slick. Her bangs clung to her face, much to her annoyance, and she brushed them away from her face entirely as she opened her eyes._

_ The lights around her rushed in painfully but she did not close her eyes. Her pupils constricted in defense, and slowly the world's colors begun to return. She looked wearily up at a man with long brown hair tucked behind his ears, with glasses pushed up into his hair as he leaned towards her. He looked at her with concerned green eyes._

_ "Mikasa?"_

_ The girl ignored him in favor of looking around the room. "_Kaa-san? (_Mom?_)_" she called out softly._

_ "_Hisashiburi, (_Long time no see,_)_" the man said, drawing her attention. His accent was tortured. He spoke slowly, as though he wasn't quite sure of the words he was speaking. He furrowed his brow as he tried, "_Daijobu desu ka_. (Are you okay?)"_

_ "_Shini sou_. (It seems that I'm dying.)"_

_ The man stared blankly at her for a moment. "_Sumimasen. Wakarimasen deshita_. (Sorry, I didn't understand that.)"_

_ Mikasa would have been amused at his pronunciations, but instead she settled with replying, "I can speak English, if you prefer."_

_ The man's face flooded with relief as he let out a sigh. He leaned back into his chair, revealing her parents standing at the far side of the room. They looked at her with concern. Her mother looked especially bemused, likely because of the answer the girl had given to the man's question._

_ "Mikasa," her mother called out to her. "That's Dr. Jaeger. Don't you remember him?"_

_ "Jae…ger…" the girl tasted the name, recalling it immediately. She nodded and looked back at the Dr. Jaeger, who gave her a friendly smile. It had been a year or so since she'd last seen the man, he had given her a shot then. Blinking out of her reverie, she suddenly remembered her manners. "How are you?"_

_ Dr. Jaeger chuckled. "I'm doing fine, sweetheart. But how are _you_?"_

_ Mikasa sat up slowly, grateful to feel that her body was significantly less sensitive than before. All that remained was her fever and headache. She rubbed at her eyes. "I have a headache," she told the doctor honestly. She remembered her mother had stressed that she'd have to give him absolutely every detail after he gave her the shot. "And I'm hot."_

_ The doctor rested the back of his hand against Mikasa's forehead, nodding. "You are hot. Do you feel sick? Dizzy? Can you see and hear me well?"_

_ "No," she answered. "Just that. I can see and hear you fine."_

_ Dr. Jaeger's face suddenly became unreadable. He nodded once more at the child before standing. The girl watched as he turned to her parents, blinking with confusion. Her parents' faces were both relieved and stressed when the doctor told them, "Her body refused the shot again. This is the last time we can do this, if we do this again next year it could be that she might die from the injection."_

_ "So, she won't have those heightened abilities like you said?" her father questioned, the man's eyebrows furrowing. The girl had never seen her father's face with so much emotion. Anger, pain, concern, relief all in one. She wondered how it was possible. "What if we're attacked, like you said?!"_

_ Dr. Jaeger dipped his head. "Then she'll have to rely on her own abilities, just like the rest of us."_

_ His words shocked the girl's parents. They stood in a stunned silence, staring at the doctor as if he couldn't have told them anything worse._

_ Turning to Mikasa, the doctor gave her a warm smile. The girl reflected it genuinely. She liked the man. She felt goodness emanating from him. Crouching down in front of her, Dr. Jaeger looked her in the eye as he asked her, "I'll be coming by for a checkup next week to see how you're doing. Would you like to meet my son? He's your age."_

_ Mikasa's eyes widened. "Your son?"_

_ "My son," he repeated. The girl looked startled at the request. She had never met someone her age for more than a few seconds. Living in the mountains, far from the cities, separated her from the rest of the world. She often felt alone. Mikasa listened as the man continued, "His name is Eren, I think he's a few months younger than you."_

_ "What if he doesn't like me?"_

_ Dr. Jaeger beamed at her. "I'm sure he'll like you."_

"Mikasa?"

The girl blinked slowly as her flashback ended. She was staring at her hand, which had long since stopped steaming and the pain from her knuckles had vanished entirely. Something like this had happened before. She remembered when she had twisted her ankle in the forest, when Levi pulled her from the Female Titan's back. Mikasa hadn't noticed that the stinging pain she felt from the injury had dissipated far more quickly than it should have, too occupied by the white eyes that were narrowed at her during that moment. She also recalled Trost, how she had fallen from the sky. Smashing into the rooftop had left deep gashes in her body and knocked her out of conscious thought, she had lost enough blood to leave any soldier out of commission for a while. But she was able to function, almost perfectly so, after only an hour.

Eren stood in front of her, holding her wrist. His green eyes had long since dimmed, and he watched her with concern and confusion. She looked up into his eyes.

"Are…" the boy swallowed and looked away. "Are you a shifter too?"

Mikasa opened her mouth to answer, but the words did not come.

"She's not a shifter."

The pair's eyes turned to look at Annie as she, Armin and Hanji returned to them on horseback. The blond girl swung off of her horse and jogged towards them, her eyes fixing on Mikasa as she approached.

"Dr. Jaeger ran tests on you when you were younger, didn't he?"

Eren visibly tensed, his eyes widening as he growled, "How do you know my father did anything to her?"

Mikasa watched her with interest.

Annie met the brunette's gaze with her own, steady and sure. "Dr. Jaeger is the person that came to my village a few times before Wall Maria was taken. He took the younger children, ones who hadn't hit puberty yet, and gave them an injection. He did this with me, too. Whatever he used on us is what made us shifters. He would come every year and, if some of the kids hadn't become shifters, would inject them again."

Before the brunette could reply, Mikasa said, "He used to come to my house to give me my annual shots. Right before I went to live with them he said that he couldn't give me the shots anymore."

"Wait, what?" Eren turned to her, his eyebrows knitting together. "Why didn't you ever tell me that? And how would that make you not a shifter?"

The girl shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered, or that it would lead to…this." She clenched and unclenched her fist to prove to herself that her knuckle had indeed healed.

From behind them, the Corporal tore the unknown shifter from the Titan carcass and cast him to the ground. He asked them, "Why do you say she isn't a shifter if she got the same injection you did, Annie?"

"Because not every one of the kids he gave the shot to became Titan shifters even after multiple injections," the female shifter answered. The two girls locked gazes, and they regarded each other with a new sort of respect. Annie told her, "Most of the people who got the shot didn't change at all, while the majority of the others became shifters. There was a small amount of kids, a tiny amount really, which were slightly changed by the shot. A lot of those kids died, though. Dr. Jaeger never considered that the shot might only half work, because the kids who were only changed slightly showed no signs of their bodies accepting the shot or they just died before he could examine them."

"How do you know this is what she is?" Armin asked her as he slid off his horse. He approached them and stood by Annie, examining Mikasa's hand for himself. "If Dr. Jaeger couldn't tell; how could you?"

Frowning, the blond girl said to Mikasa, "I'll need to hurt you to demonstrate."

Mikasa looked at her neutrally and simply nodded.

"What, no!" Eren cried, glaring venomously at the blond girl. He put himself between the girls. "There's no need for that."

Resting her hand on Eren's shoulder, she turned him gently to her. He looked at her, his eyes glimmering with worry. Mikasa met his gaze and gave him a small, reassuring smile. They stared at each other for a moment before she felt Eren relax under her touch. He dipped his head to her in defeat, to which she was grateful.

She looked at Annie and held out her hand before the girl. "Do it."

Taking a deep breath, the female shifter drew one of her blades out and snapped off one of the razors. Mikasa watched as the girl brought the razor to the skin of her wrist. Annie paused as she told them, "The kids who were only half-changed were able to heal injuries that threatened their survivability. Broken bones, deep cuts, muscle damage, organ damage were all things that would heal in the blink of an eye. Faster than how a shifter would heal for the most part. But they can't heal minor injuries like shifters can."

Just as she finished, Annie swiped her blade across Mikasa's wrist. It was a clean cut. Blood began to well up from her skin, and it left a red trail along her arm. The cut did not emit steam, as Annie had predicted. But that much wasn't proof. Mikasa had many cuts like those in her life and none of them had healed swiftly.

Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Eren was shaking as he watched blood leak from her wound. His fists were clenched tight, the muscles of his jaw bulging.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Mikasa responded as she felt Annie's hand on her wrist. She knew what was coming, and closed her eyes.

_Snap!_

Searing agony shot up the girl's arm and a sharp cry escaped her lips, which she quickly put an end to. Her teeth grinded at the feeling of her ulna and radius bones snapped in two. Her hand and fingers went completely numb. Hissing, Mikasa opened her eyes to see her wrist bent to the side.

"Goddamnit, Annie!" Eren snarled and moved to push the blond away, but stopped midstride. His green eyes fixed on her wrist, and each squad member stared as Mikasa's wrist began to steam. They watched as her bent forearm moved back into its rightful place on its own. The girl could feel her muscles pulling her bones back into place, could feel them as they fused back together. After a few seconds, the pain subsided. She pressed her fingers where the bend had been, and felt only the sensation of her skin being pushed on.

"Holy crap."

* * *

The Spiked Titan shifter was taken by Hanji to the capital while the others continued on. She would arrive within a week or so after thoroughly interrogating the man, as well as put in a request for records of Dr. Jaeger's medical notes. The Scouts were at a complete standstill, and the threat of their permanent disbanding loomed in the air. The uninjured Scouts were given orders by the Stationary Troops for the time being, while the government took their time figuring out what to do with Commander Irwin.

Levi hated politics. He wished he had been allowed to stay for his superiors' case as a witness, or even just to observe the trial. Commander Irwin had been good to him over the past two decades and not knowing what was going to happen left a bitter taste in the Corporal's mouth. What did the government do with dogs they couldn't control, anyway?

The man made a face and took a sip of his chilled water. He sat at the dining room table while the others made arrangements of their own, getting things just the way they liked. Levi had come from nothing, and so wasn't picky with what he ended up with. He preferred the kids to be comfortable, anyway. They would be training hard, harder than they'd ever been trained, until the Scouts either disbanded or were given orders for a new expedition.

And so would he.

Levi looked down into the clear liquid of his cup, his face grim.

The past week had given him plenty of time to relive his life, to remember Petra and their time together… and his mistakes. It hurt, but he found it didn't hurt as much as when he watched her burn away. Memories of her presented him with a mixture of different emotions; regret, love, happiness, sadness, loneliness. Seeing her smile in his mind's eye brought him peace.

"Corporal?"

Levi glanced up at Mikasa, who stood at the foot of the stair well. She had chosen a bed on the highest floor, no doubt – probably even the attic if there was one. The man smiled slightly to himself. The girl wanted to be as high off the ground as possible, it seemed. Anything to be closer to the sky. He wondered if she realized it herself.

_The fall will be devastating._

Nagging at him was the cynical side of Levi's mind. He fought it down with a vengeance. He could not afford to be cynical, not now, not when he was… The man frowned.

"Corporal?" Mikasa called again.

"Yes," Levi answered as he blinked out of his thoughts. He regarded the girl as she sat at the side of the table adjacent to him. How could it have been that he felt fatherly over her, and none of his other comrades? "What is it, Mikasa?"

The girl sat up straight and didn't fidget, her hands rested in her lap. Her eye contact was usually good but today she kept her eyes to the table. He wondered what she was thinking.

Levi knew his bond with her wasn't the greatest; being that he beat the hell out of her love. He could see how that wouldn't give the greatest of impressions. But he was determined to protect her and the other kids, no matter how much they hated him. Petra would have wanted children, and for him to experience that paternal bond. He would not abandon her desires in life simply because she was gone from his side now.

"You're thinking about that healing thing you can do," he guessed, and judging by the surprised look on her face he had guessed correctly.

She looked at him. "What will you write in your report?"

Levi analyzed her face for a moment. There were no traces of fear or glee in her stormy eyes, which flicked up to his when she noticed him watching her. He was stricken by the raw strength he saw in her every time they made eye contact, and it was that very strength that led him to take her on as an apprentice. He would do his best to keep that strength growing, to focus it… To make her the best soldier humanity has ever seen.

What would the Capital do with knowledge of her? Would they allow her to stand with the Scouts under his protection, along with Eren? Or, given recent events, would they take her away? She wasn't a shifter, so she was not as useful in the eyes of the fat pigs with power. Would they torture her to see how far this healing ability of hers could be pushed? Would they try to create a drug of sorts from her to make more people like her? Would they dissect her?

No, they wouldn't. They'd willingly given him Annie, despite the events of the 57th expedition. Mikasa was already a part of his team. They wouldn't touch her. Besides, with Hanji around, she was likely to be examined far more closely than any other person could bare to do.

"I'm going to write the truth," the Corporal answered. His fingers brushed the lip of his cup. "If worse comes to worse, then Hanji and I will protect you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about," she told him. He already knew that even as she said, "I want to be useful here."

"You mean you want to protect us," Levi corrected softly.

Mikasa frowned and dipped her head in a slight nod.

"Don't worry," the Corporal told her as he raised his cup to his lips. "I won't let those idiots in the Capital do anything to cripple humanity." _Or you._

* * *

Eren hated how uncertain everything was. They were working on what if's and speculation, nothing was truly based on fact. Even Annie couldn't explain all of what he could become, the mysteries behind the Titan power, or all of what Mikasa's newly found abilities meant. Moreover, he couldn't stand not knowing whether or not the Legion would be disbanded. All he had ever wanted to do with his life was to get out of the Walls, to fight the Titans as a Scout, to be free.

Would the Capital take that collective dream from humanity?

The boy stared up at his bedroom ceiling, his arms crossed beneath his head. He wanted to get a start on training once again. He wanted to become powerful, more powerful than the collective army of Titans outside Wall Rose. No one would be able to suppress his will. The Capital would simply have to accept the fact that he would not be controlled. Even if the Scouts dispersed, even if he was forbidden to use his Titan power again, he would ignore those orders in favor of freedom. He was in too deep to give up now.

_Do you hear that, Eren?_

How long would the Titan Lord wait?

And…why?

In this war where waiting meant death, why did the Titan Lord put his plans at a standstill? Was it as simple as wanting a challenge, or was there more to it? Who was the Titan Lord? What did this war mean to him?

Eren closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Mom?"_

_ Eren was dimly aware of the headache as another hallucination forced itself on him. He stared into the world at a boy who looked just like him. He stood at… Mikasa? Narrowing his eyes, Eren regarded the woman that looked very much like an older, mature version of Mikasa. She looked exactly like his Mikasa, with a scarf and the short black hair. Upon closer inspection, he noticed very subtle differences. Her cheeks were slightly chubbier than his Mikasa's, and the Mikasa here was just slightly shorter and thinner. _

_ Wanting a closer look, Eren stepped forward and attempted to grab the woman's wrist, but his hand passed through her arm entirely without resistance. His eyes widened as she turned to the boy that looked like him, and she knelt in front of him. _

_ Where had he seen this before?_

_ "I love you," the Mikasa here told the little boy softly, and gave him a smile. Her lips were lighter than his Mikasa's, and not as full in shape. _

_ She had a powerful effect on the boy, who had begun to cry. The boy was now in an odd looking machine, staring with wide eyes at the Mikasa of this world. His hand pressed into the glass shield that sealed him inside the capsule. Mikasa pressed her hand over his._

_ "See you later, Eren."_

_ In a flash of light, the boy and the machine disappeared entirely._

_ Eren paused as he watched the Mikasa of this world succumb to her tears. _

_ "You saved him, ma'am," a man said to her side. "At least he won't have to suffer the end."_

_ The woman raised her face from her palms, and looked towards where her son had disappeared. She allowed her arms to drop to her sides. _

_ Eren's eyes widened. The machine disappeared with her son, and wherever it took him, she knew that her son would be safe…from Armageddon?_

_ The world faded away, and images began to flash before the boy's eyes._

_ The little boy as he stumbled out of the machine._

_ The boy sauntered out of the tunnels, his eyes widened at the beautiful world in front of him._

_ A world without Titans, where humans warred with one another but there was no threat to extinction._

_ He wandered through the green lands, until he came upon a large, thriving city._

_ Confusion as he realized in this world, what had happened in his did not happen there._

_ Years later the boy, now a man, stumbled upon his salvation. The remnant of the primeval being opened its eerie Aureolin yellow eyes. It looked up at him from beneath its thick lashes, smirking at him a challenge. _

_A promise made that could not be kept. _

_Rage._

* * *

Eren opened his eyes slowly. His headache subsided quickly despite the intensity of the hallucination, or maybe he couldn't feel it because of the maelstrom of emotions he felt. He recognized them as alien, definitely not his own. He felt hatred for the universe rather than the Titans, and a vengeance to punish every living creature for something he didn't know. There was a hole in his chest that could not be sealed, a gaping chasm from which malice poured. Eren was not unfamiliar with this sort of rage. He remembered feeling it after his mother died, the hatred that consumed him and drove him to cast away his mother's dream for him to have an easy life.

Somehow, he had been saved from that loathing. He could only credit that to Mikasa, who stayed by him during the five long years he spent in hate's maw. Bit by bit, she chipped away at the darkness and showed him a world that did not need to be filled with hatred. Though his despise of the Titans would not lessen, her presence allowed him to enjoy the rest of the world. She did not know it herself that she had swept the life back into his deathly being.

And yet, he still cowered from her.

Mikasa.

He remembered looking through books to learn the language she spoke with her mother at times, and had stumbled upon a list of names from her culture. No matter how hard he looked, she could not find a formal definition for her entire name. Eren hadn't really expected to find anything that would describe her perfectly, and it seemed a coincidence that not even her name could be pinned with a definition. He smiled. Could anyone define a woman such as her?

Mikasa was so many things.

In the 104th Trainees squad, it was Christa who was coined with the 'goddess' label. He never paid her much attention and, though she was a nice girl, she was not his goddess.

Mikasa was by no means perfect, but she did not allow her self-image to stop her from carrying on in the world. She was withdrawn, distant from the world and seemingly detached, but he knew she cared deeply for him and Armin, and maybe even the rest of the 104th. She looked at the world calmly; saw it for all its cruelty but also for all its beauty. The girl was an excellent soldier, attributed to her desire to continue living in the darkness of the world if only to see a single shining candle light. Eren admired her sense of right and wrong, and her willingness to disobey to uphold her own personal values – even if it was only to protect him. She was loyal, fiercely caring and almost as willful as he was.

Eren had wanted her to go to the Military Police. She was the top of their group, she worked tooth and nail to become as strong as she was and she deserved an easy life. Yet, she stuck by him and Armin.

He let out a breath through his teeth, whistling softly.

What did it mean that she could heal herself?

Would she no longer need him by her side? Would she rush ahead, like when they were trainees, leaving him and everyone else in the dust she left behind?

_Born to blossom, born to perish, _the voice of the Titan Lord whispered in his mind.

Eren tensed. What was the Titan Lord's fascination with Mikasa? Was it just that he wanted to get a rise out of Eren, and so used her to hurt him? There were easier people to kill or hurt than her. Why her? Why did it _have_ to be her? What was he trying to prove?

Or was he misinterpreting it?

Sighing, Eren swung his legs off the side of his bed and walked out of his room. He needed air. When he opened the door, he grinned ear to ear when he saw Armin and Annie chatting and laughing with each other. Armin was helping her clean her room, after she'd helped him organize his. The brunette was proud of his friend. Since they'd taken her out of her Titan form, the two were inseparable. He was tempted to go to her door to tease them about how couple-y they seemed, but decided to go outside instead.

Eren strode out the front door, and looked up purple and pink sky. He smiled and took in a deep breath of cool, fresh air.

After a moment, someone left the house from behind him. "Eren?"

The boy looked over his shoulder at Mikasa and beamed at her.

She was dressed in her usual attire, though she had left behind her jacket. Her scarf was thrown over her right shoulder and fell as far as her mid-thigh. His eyebrows rose at the new look, and she glanced down to look at her scarf.

"What?"

"The way you're wearing your scarf," he pointed out. "It's not like normal, it kind of looks like a tail."

Mikasa blushed and moved to fix it, but he quickly took her hands. When she gave him a questioning look, he said, "I never said it looked bad."

It was an interesting change. With her scarf at her back, her front was exposed. He could make out the way the leather straps of her gear lined her torso. The look also seemed…more honest. Instead of hiding behind the scarf, it was tied around her neck only tight enough to remain on her rather than it being wound around her face as well. When she moved, it would trail after her, dancing through the air and the wind.

It seemed appropriate to him. Graceful.

Eren noticed that she was also wearing her three dimensional gear, though her blade holsters held no blades. He cocked his head at her. "Going for a joy ride?"

The girl's cheeks tinted pink and she nodded. "Yes."

"Can I join you?"

The question seemed to startle her. She looked at him like it was the dumbest thing in the world to ask her when she said, "Of course you can."

* * *

Flying through the forest without the full light of day was possibly more dangerous than fighting Titans, Eren decided. He hadn't thought through the decision to join Mikasa in her late evening joy ride through a forest that also served as an obstacle course. It was also the most thrilling thing he'd ever experienced somehow. Never had he thought that he'd feel more joy doing something other than killing Titans. Somehow, riding the sky alongside Mikasa in the dark had a ring to it.

Eren squinted in the darkness. He could see Mikasa in front of him, soaring ever higher than he. Without even realizing it, they'd begun an intense chase. Whenever he attempted to level out with her, she would escape ever higher, and draw him further from the ground. To her there were no limits. She would cast a challenging gaze to the ground, daring it to pull her back down, as she flew.

When her hair flicked away from her face, revealing the elation and freedom on her lips, he felt his stress melt away momentarily. Had he ever seen her look like that before? Even before his mother had died, she had never looked so unbelievably joyful.

_The boy stopped dead outside the shack when he heard men speaking within. He looked up at the door. It was odd that, this late into the evening, people would prefer to sit in the darkness rather than candle light. Could this be where they had taken her? Quietly, he walked up to the door and pressed his ear into the door. _

_ "No one's asking you about your tastes. She's an Oriental. There used to be different types of humans in the past. She's the last descendant of one of the clans that fled from that Orient place into the wall," one man inside said softly. "We're gonna auction her to one of those creeps at the underground mall in the capital. Given that most of the other Orientals have been exterminated, this should net us a juicy profit!"_

_ Another voice growled, "Her father didn't look like an Oriental, did he? She's not pure."_

_ Suddenly the second voice started screaming, and Eren used the chance to slide the door open. He noticed that it was just a hall way that he walked into, and carefully shut the door behind him. The shouting of the second voice continued on in a room to his right. So he went left._

_ Eren slipped into what looked like a kitchen and smirked. Who would leave their kitchen unguarded? He saw knives rested on an island in the center of room, and he grabbed two of them. He slipped the smallest one into his pants and took the larger one with him to the corner of the room. The boy had a taste for vengeance even before that day, and even if this wasn't the place where they'd taken the little girl his father praised, he would continue to look for her – with their knives._

_ …And their broom. He spotted it in an open closet to the end of the room. The boy looked around for anything that could prove useful for binding, and was pleased when he noticed a roll of twine on the kitchen counter. It was like some divine being had placed all of these things there in order for him to save the girl. _

_ So he bound the knife to the broom with the twine, and created for himself a spear. _

_ As Eren left the kitchen with the broom spear leaning against the door frame, he had to fight to keep the deadly look from his face. Taking a deep breath, he stood at the door and conjured the helpless look of a pathetic boy. His eyes stung as he attempted to make tears. _

_ He made a face. Maybe they'd come later._

_ The boy opened the door, and though the center of the room was where the two men stood, his eyes were drawn instead to a small girl lying crumpled on the floor. Her eyes were open as she watched the men argue, and when she felt his gaze, she spared him a numb, dying stare. Eren was frozen as he stared into her dark, seemingly black eyes from the door. There was blood dried at the corner of her parted lips, and blood that trickled down her brow. She wore a dress that was once perfectly white, now sullied with blood and dirt. _

_ Tears welled at the corner of his eyes when she shifted her gaze to the floor, her eyes slowly closing as she simply accepted her fate._

_ "Uh…" _

_ The men noticed him then. Whipping around, the one with light hair and a shaven chin stormed towards him. He ripped the door wide open so that Eren stood exposed, and the boy hid the knife behind his back. _

_ "Not so fast kiddo! How did you find out about this place?!"_

_ Eren would have smiled at the man's attempt to intimidate him, but that would have ruined the tears he'd felt so much to summon. _

_ "Uh…I… The forest! I got lost in the forest," the boy stammered, trembling with excitement thinly veiled with feigned panic. "And I spotted this cabin."_

_ He noticed the girl open her eyes again, but she did not look at him. She looked at the window, towards the snowy forest just outside._

_ "Ah, now that's no good," the man said, his face now pleasant. What a fucking liar. As the man knelt down in front of him and ruffled his already unruly hair, Eren became very still. "Don't worry, kid. My friend and I will accompany you to-"_

_ There was a gurgling noise when the man tried to keep talking, and the man suddenly had a confused look on his face._

_ "Thank you, but I get it now."_

_ Eren brushed the man's hand off of his head. When he saw blood begin to bubble out of the stab wound he'd left in the man's throat, he ripped out the knife from his thorax. Blood spurted out in great amounts, and the man fell back against the ground, gurgling louder. _

_ The man stared at him with wide eyes, and the boy hissed, "Just die, motherfucker."_

_ "What the hell?!"_

_ There was a slam as the other man leapt out of his chair, casting it to the ground. Eren looked up at the man with wide, murderous eyes. He didn't know it then, but they glowed as he shut the door quietly._

_ The boy slipped back to the kitchen and grabbed his broom spear, and just as he turned back to the room where the girl lay still, the door opened. He slid the used knife into the elastic of his pants._

_ Eren let out a scream and charged at the open door, thrusting the knife at the end of his broom deep into the man's chest cavity. The force of the blow knocked him over. Eren didn't notice he'd even been holding an axe. He scowled when he couldn't pull the broom spear out. To the side, the girl's eyes widened and her lips pressed together as she watched him leap onto the fallen trafficker. He drew the knife he'd stored and stabbed the man repeatedly in the chest._

_ "DIE! YOU FUCKING ANIMAL! DON'T WAKE UP AGAIN OR I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!"_

_ After a while more of stabbing, Eren realized that the man had completely stopped moving. He was breathing heavily as he stared down at the dead man's face, feeling an odd peace in him. He closed his eyes and wiped the blood off of his face with his sleeve. Turning, he saw the little girl staring at her with wide eyes. She looked terrified, shocked, confused. Eren could only wonder how he looked to the girl, straddling the chest of a man he'd just brutally murdered. _

_ Standing, he approached her slowly. She trembled when he neared her but did not break eye contact with him. He dropped down to his knees in front of her and laid the knife down at his side, whispering, "I won't hurt you. I'll keep you safe. Don't be afraid, okay?"_

_ The girl simply stared at him. Her lips parted as if she wanted to talk to him, but couldn't find the words to say to him. When he reached down to her, she flinched away from him. He ripped his hands away as if she were on fire and put his hands in his lap, taking a deep breath. Of course he would never, ever, touch her if she was afraid or just didn't want him to. He couldn't help his desire to hug her, though. He couldn't imagine the pain of losing both parents, let alone seeing them murdered right in front of him. So he sat with her until, eventually, she whispered, "Who are you?"_

_ "I'm Eren," the boy told her softly, enjoying how the stillness in her eyes became a storm. "Dr. Jaeger's son. You've already met my dad, I think. You're Mikasa, right?"_

Eren smiled to himself at the memory, shaking his head. Quite a way to meet your new best friend. He wondered about Mikasa's sanity, to be able to put her trust in him after seeing him brutally murder two men. How had she come from that defeated, broken little girl to the vibrant woman he saw before him now?

"Eren!"

The boy blinked and, noticing that he was heading straight for a tree, yelped.

Mikasa swooped down from above and caught him, her arms wrapping around his waist. Her momentum caused them to veer to the side sharply and they narrowly missed the tree. They spun round and round and cascaded through the trees, holding each other as they fell. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders and waist. Luckily, they slammed into a particularly large pile of leaves that helped to take the edge off their fall. They slid through the leaves, their momentum slowing just to the point that when he landed only the breath was knocked out of him. Mikasa fell on top of him, her head bouncing off his collar painfully.

Eren groaned when the wind came back into his lungs. His eyes were squeezed shut as he joked in a mumble, "Next time, just let me hit the tree."

"Next time, don't get distracted," she shot back, shifting as she brought her hand up to rub her head.

He raised his head to look at her and she looked back at him challengingly. They held a fake angry staring contest, both trying to outlast the other even as their lips began to twitch. Together they burst into laughter. They shook against each other as they did, the forest filled with the sound of their happiness. It didn't matter that they could have just nearly killed themselves; they were alive, both well enough to joke.

After a moment they quieted, and Eren was suddenly acutely aware that the girl who had stolen his heart from hatred was lying on top of him. He could feel her breasts pressed into his abdomen, the warmth that emanated from her core and her legs tangled with his on the ground. Her head rested on him, her hair tickling his chin when she pressed her ear over the beating muscle in his chest. He felt her breath on his collar as she exhaled. Moving his hand to the center of her back, his heart began to hammer in his chest when he felt her muscles stretch and contract as she breathed. A soft sound escaped her lips as his fingers trailed along her shoulder blades, his eyes snapped wide open.

He propped himself up on one elbow abruptly, lifting Mikasa up with him ever so slightly. He had to turn his gaze to the ground, overwhelmed for a moment by her. He felt her lift her head up off his chest and look at him with concerned eyes.

"What is it?" she questioned softly.

Eren's face was scorching hot and he was glad for the darkness, or else he would have appeared to be a tomato. His cover was broken when her fingers found his cheek, and his breath caught in his chest at her touch. She frowned up at him.

"You're hot."

"You're beautiful." Eren paused. Had he just said that out loud?

Looking back to Mikasa, he noticed her eyes had widened at him. Judging by the shock he saw written all over her face, he had definitely said it out loud. Suddenly he felt very exposed to her, vulnerable in a way he didn't know how to handle. He tore his gaze from her.

_You never know what you have and how much it means until you've lost it._

"Mikasa, I need to tell you something," Eren blurted without thinking. He swallowed back his fear and turn to look into her eyes. She nodded for him to continue, her eyes and hair shimmering as the moonlight found them under the leaves. Seeing her face half-illuminated made it harder for him to speak. His mouth went dry, and he began to feel himself sweat.

_Go for broke_, he told himself. _Lay all your cards out on the table._

Eren was suddenly flooded with memories of them together. Her face when he had given her the deep red scarf she wore daily. When her crying during the later hours of night would wake him, and he would hold her to keep whatever haunted her away. The days they laid together in the sun instead of gathering more sticks, selfishly enjoying each other's company in peace. The way her fingers danced over his hand as she removed splinters, somehow painlessly so. The expression of deep sorrow she wore when they sat on the boat to take them to Trost, the blame she put on herself evident on the tears that fell from her eyes. How she had grown from that day into a woman without him even noticing, her eyes fierce and her face set in a serious expression. The way she looked at him after dinner the night he confronted her, how her chilled skin burned his fingers when he touched her. Her voice when she promised to have more faith in him. When she touched her chest and begged him not to die before they strode into battle. Lying beside her late into the night despite what their superiors ordered of him. The way she never looked backwards as they rode into hell together. He had nearly lost her twice. Twice. Twice she was nearly taken from him before he could conjure the courage to tell her how he felt, to let her in.

_Goddamn…_ Why was it so hard? This was _Mikasa_. Mikasa, who rested her head on his shoulder and hug him to comfort him, when they were only children. Mikasa, who tended to his wounds when he wasn't fool enough to push her away. She was the same Mikasa she had always been; the loving, caring, protective guardian angel. She was the same person who had vowed to stay by his side come thick or thin. Never had she broken her promise to him. Never had she left.

So why was he so afraid of her leaving now?

Eren analyzed her face as he hesitated. With each second that passed in silence, she became more worried for him. Her thin, elegant eyebrows knitted over her stormy grey eyes. Mikasa's hand parted from his face as she slid off of him, sitting on her knees in front of him. The cold hit him when she did. He was being ridiculous.

Go for broke.

"Mikasa," the boy whispered and leaned against his hand as he sat up straight. Reaching to her, his fingers brushed along her skin as he slid his hand to the back of her neck. Her skin was soft, smooth beneath his rough, calloused touch. The movement brought him closer to her. Watching her as he did, he felt a profound pleasure when she did not lean away from him. Warmth blossomed in his chest and spread through his entire body. Eren could feel her intense stare, never missing a thing. He was sure she could feel him tremble; see the slight twitch of his lips as he neared her. His heartbeat seemed to become a roar in his ears, and he wondered if she could hear it too.

Mikasa's gaze flicked from his emerald eyes to his lips and, when he paused only inches away from her, she was the one to close the distance. Their eyes closed as they sealed together. The kiss was simple, and yet it left Eren breathless. Time stood at a standstill as her velvety, moist lips brushed into his shyly. The boy lost himself to her. His arm slid around her shoulders and at his urging she moved her body so that it fit against his. He didn't realize that they'd fallen back to the ground along the way somehow. He deepened the kiss, his lips brushing and massaging hers apart clumsily. When she followed his example, his heart soared. She tasted of strawberries upon his lips. At some point her hand had come up to press into his chest over his racing heart.

Years of watching each other from afar, never making an advance though wanting to, came out in passion as they molded together. In that moment, they were no longer soldiers. They were no longer simply "humanity's strongest" or "humanity's hope". Those responsibilities melted away, and suddenly they were just Eren and Mikasa, with no walls or veils to keep them from one another. Two entities combined, two of the most stubborn and important people in the world giving into their emotions for once. Eren could feel her vulnerabilities, as he was sure she could feel his.

It only made him want more.

That night, they protected one another from the dark and cold of the world.


	17. Blooming

**A/N: I'm not too sure what sort of ranking system SnK uses, so I'm just going to go ahead and use the Japanese hierarchy from WWII. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

_Three months after departure…_

Eren clenched his fist in front of his face, his jaw tightening as he glared at his hand. His eyes began to glow as he focused his power. Nose scrunching, brow furrowing, he was starting to feel _very_ frustrated.

_Just picture your skin turning to diamond,_ Annie said. _It'll be easy_, she said.

"_GODDAMNIT!_" Throwing his fist to the side, he punched a tree hard enough to splinter the trunk. He glared at the ground as the top of the tree collapsed to his side. Although he had been practicing every day for a month, he couldn't seem to master Annie's crystallization technique. The only noticeable difference in him was his monstrous strength. It wasn't enough. What was he going to do? Beat a Titan to death in his human form? Right.

Turning at the sound of soft footsteps, Eren took comfort in Mikasa's presence. She met his gaze as she approached. Her hair had gotten longer, falling just past her shoulders now in long, cascading black locks. Every now and then, she and Eren would go out to the middle of the woods and train in private. The boy looked forward to the short moments they had together. Neither of them was particularly interested in displaying their affections for one another in front of the others, though everyone knew of their relationship.

Reaching to him, she took a gentle hold of his fist and raised it to her lips. She kissed his middle knuckle lightly, her full rosy lips warm and soft. Instantly, his irritation melted away. Mikasa's fingers deftly brushed along the bulging veins that lined the back of his strong hand. He felt a smile touch his lips when she squeezed his hand.

"You're trying to force something to happen," she told him gently. "Don't. You'll just make it harder for yourself. This Titan power is a part of you, so it will come naturally if you let it."

"How can you be so sure?" the boy murmured dejectedly.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him into a firm hug. Her face pressed into the side of his neck, sending a chill through him as her breath feathered over his skin. Eren slid his arms around her in return, pressing her arms up against her sides as he squeezed her. Her fingers hooked into his shirt and she breathed a content sigh.

They stood like that for a moment before Eren took in a deep breath and nodded. "I'll try."

Mikasa's advice had made a huge difference in his performance. Her unwavering belief in him drove him to closer to success, and only served to make him work harder to become stronger. She was an inspiration to him. He watched as she stepped away from him, giving him enough space to safely screw up. When she stopped ten paces away, she smiled at him reassuringly.

"Can we cuddle more instead?"

She smiled at that. "You can do this."

The brunette closed his eyes with a grin and held his fist out in front of him. He thought hard about his forearm turning into diamond, and yet he felt no change.

Discouraged once more, his mind began to wander.

_Eren's eyes widened as Mikasa's fingers and hands darted over her lap. The boy watched as his new friend played with a loop of red string, something he had never seen before. She said that her mother had taught her how to make things called "string figures", and they never ceased to amaze him. Her stormy eyes watched as she paused, the strings looped around her pinkies and pointers. She had created an intricate crisscrossing pattern about a foot long._

_ "Holy crap!" he gaped at her. "How do you even do that?"_

_ Mikasa looked up at him, offering him a tiny smile. _

_He often found himself jealous of her capabilities, especially after the first month of her being around. At the same time, he admired how skilled she was at everything she tried. She was a prodigy. The girl inspired him to try harder, to do more. He also enjoyed learning from her things he'd never even heard of. The first time she showed these figures to him was an accident. He and Armin had stumbled upon her at the riverside with a long, thin string in her hands. When they saw what she was doing, the both of them were amazed and wanted to try as well. Armin could do some simple ones, but Eren was a lost cause._

_ There were a couple of kids that would see her making string figures and stay to watch, fascinated. They would compliment her ingenuity. When they would go on about how they wouldn't be able to do it, she would attempt to teach them. No one she showed her tricks to was patient enough to pick it up, though. _

_ Except Eren. He wanted to know more about her, about her life and where she came from. The boy wanted to be a part of her world, just as much as she had become a part of his._

_ "My mother taught me," she repeated in a whisper, looking at the strings with flushed cheeks. _

_ Eren frowned. "Why can't I seem to learn?"_

_ Mikasa's gaze rose to his and he was surprised at the small smile she gave him. Her stormy eyes blazed with belief in him as she lifted her hands in front of his face. When he gave her a confused look, she told him, "Take it."_

_ "I just told you, I can't-"_

_ "You might be able to do it if you try," she pointed out. His eyes widened at her. No one had ever looked at him as she did then; a gaze filled with steadfast belief. "But if you don't try, you definitely can't."_

_ After a moment, Eren reached out to her hands. His hands trembled nervously, afraid of screwing up in front of her – again. Nonetheless, he put his pinkies in a loop close where the string twisted about her pinkies, and his index fingers just beneath hers. _

_ "Will you take it?" the girl asked quietly when he paused._

_ Eren stared at her, shocked to his core. People disregarded him as just a tenacious brat. No one gave him the time of day, or listened to him when he had something important to say. He wanted her to keep looking at him like that. He wanted her to keep believing in him, no matter what. _

_ Feeling a rush of confidence and warmth he had never felt before, the boy responded with intensity, "Yes."_

_ Stretching his fingers, Eren pulled the red string away from her. They both watched as it unraveled and snapped into a totally different shape, taking on the form of what looked like a four-pointed star. A thrill went through him when he realized he didn't screw up. He smiled wide and couldn't help but laugh to himself at his self-doubt. Looking through the twisting strings and at her, he was about to say something when he saw her vibrant smile. _

_ "I told you, didn't I?"_

Eren grinned to himself as he bowed his head. On his own, he was strong. Powerful, even. He had always been able to take a beating and stand back up until his _attackers_ became tired. Not once did he bend. His will was unshakeable. But that wasn't enough. By himself, Eren was nobody. His bonds, his memories were the building blocks to his very being. He drew strength from his friends, and his friends drew strength from him.

But he was invincible with Mikasa by his side. She was the strength behind his endurance, his moonlight in the darkness.

_As long as you're with me, I can do anything._

Eyes snapping open, Eren grimaced as he felt his skin itch and burn. The sensation might've been painful, but it passed quickly. Translucent white crystal materialized from his skin, forming in starts and bursts until it reached his knuckles, encompassing his fist. Within the crystal was a spider web of green lines. With each of his heartbeats, a soft glow travelled through the lines. His eyes widened as he stared at his fist. At his will, the crystals covering the joints of his hand and wrist broke away. He stretched out his fingers, a grin stretching across his face.

"Hey, Mikasa," he called out, looking up at her. She watched him with pleased look on her face, quirking an eyebrow when he spoke to her. "Personalized gauntlets!"

"I told you, didn't I?"

* * *

_Six months after departure…_

"Thirty seven more cases of the blue death in Chlorba," Hanji read out loud.

Armin looked up from his anatomical sketches and narrowed his eyes. He regarded his mentor thoughtfully. The news was dire. He had been continuously working every case study through his head, but somehow he hadn't come up with an answer. Hanji was just as clueless as he. Standing from his stool, Armin walked over to Hanji's desk at the other side of the basement. While her desk was tidy, his was a clustered mess – reflecting the chaotic tangents in his head. He leaned beside Hanji to read the case, his frown deepening with every word.

All of the cases reported that the patients had previously been asymptomatic until the main and worst of the symptoms arose – diarrhea and vomiting. The patients would flush out in almost _twenty liters_ of fecal matter in a day. They would then experience headaches, dizziness, fainting and delirium.

Then, they died. And the two couldn't do anything from a distance.

"We need to go there," he stated. "Now."

Hanji nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

They got their supplies together very quickly. Though it was late at night, if they rode hard to Chlorba they'd be able to make it there for morning. On a whim, Armin packed multiple canteens of water and rations in his and Hanji's saddle bags. He brought his journal with him, which he would use to write his experience with the blue death up close and personal. Writing down his thoughts would help him put things together. Maybe they'd be able to save people.

After packing away his clothes, the blond flew up the stairs two steps at a time. He turned sharply to Annie's door, knocking softly.

"Go away," Annie groaned from inside. She had been training hard with Mikasa, Eren and Levi earlier today so she was drained.

He wanted to say bye, though.

Opening the door a crack, Armin whispered, "Hanji and I are leaving to go to the Chlorba district in the west. There are a lot of people sick and dying there. I'll write, okay?"

Just as he began to close the door, Annie murmured, "Wait."

"Hm?"

He heard her stand up from her bed and walk softly towards him. She pulled away the door, standing in a thin short-sleeved shirt and pants. Her hair was disheveled; she pushed it behind her ears in an effort to keep it tame. Looking up at him, her glossy silvery blue eyes spoke of deep concern and confusion. She tried to hide her feelings by crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame in a typical nonchalant pose.

"Why are you going?" the girl asked softly, her brow furrowing. "Why not just Hanji?"

Armin smiled. "I'm the one who said we should go. Chlorba isn't too far away, either. We can make it there by morning."

The girl's lips twitched at the corners in the faintest of smiles, and she shook her head at him. Breathing a sigh, she whispered, "I'm not worried about how far you'll be going or how long it'll take you to get there, Armin. You said that the blue death was pretty bad in that area, right? Who's to say you won't catch it?"

"I might," he replied honestly, earning a startled look from her. Her lips parted as she thought of some retort, but snapped shut when he took hold of her shoulders suddenly. Stepping close to her, Armin stared into her eyes as a tidal wave of emotion crashed into her. She trembled, though she did very well to mask it with a fierce, feigned glare. Annie knew he could see right through her defenses, yet out of pride she still continued to be stand-offish. After a moment, Armin added, "I might also come back fine. I have a few ideas about how the blue death is spreading, so I'll avoid those at all costs."

It was only half-way a bluff.

Looking away, the girl asked, "Can I come with you?"

"No."

Annie's gaze flew back to him, her glare truly angry and hurt this time. A pang of guilt stabbed at Armin's heart, he never meant for that reaction.

"You need to stay here," he explained to her when she tore away from him. He let her go, his hands dropping to his sides. "You need to stay with Levi, remember? Or else the capital's going to take you away, maybe even execute you. You misunderstood me, Annie. I'm not saying no because I don't want you there. You _know_ I do."

The girl paused at that. She dipped her head in a nod, his genuine tone breaking through her defenses for umpteenth time. Armin watched as she turned to him, and he lifted his arms slightly in invitation. She stepped into his arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders to pull him close. Armin leaned his head down against hers. His arms slid about her waist in response, squeezing her reassuringly.

She sighed against his neck, "You'll write?"

Armin smiled. "I'll write."

* * *

_Six months and two days after departure…_

Armin didn't know what to do. People were dropping down with the illness left and right, and the urgent care clinics that had been set up by self-proclaimed doctors, actual doctors and the religious were beginning to overflow. In the two days they'd been there, sixty more people had come down with the blue death. Four died already.

Armin sat at the side of a little girl at her request, and he would stay until her mother returned to her. His heart wrenched when she held his hand in weak, dry hands. The girl's skin had gone a grey-ish blue (where the blue death earned its name), her eyes sunken and lips chapped. Her mother was also suffering the sickness. The woman was further along, and so was taken to a separate place out of fear of infecting more people.

At this rate, it would be illness that would kill them, not the Titans.

Armin had been warned against being in the same area as the sick out of fear of their deadly miasma. He believed that theory to be hogwash, though. He'd been around many sick people when he, Mikasa and Eren had to work in the fields. If the miasma was a true concern for spreading of illness, then he would have died long ago. That is unless he was immune, which he doubted. He did concede to the fact that illness could possibly spread in the air, though he figured that if he was cautious then he would be okay. So far, it worked.

The blond boy remembered Hanji talking about parasitic worms not too long after he started his training with her. She went on and on about these creatures which would enter the body and live there for god knows how long. Hanji had been particularly fascinated with the Hookworm, which lived in the stomach or intestines of its hosts. The worm would spend five or so weeks within its host's digestive tract, during which time the host would experience symptoms such as indigestion, nausea (as well as vomitting) and diarrhe-

Armin's jaw dropped. He'd already checked the excrement of his patients for worms, and found none in the process. But… Was it something similar?

He stood up quickly and lifted the sheets away from the girl to inspect her feet. One would be able to see lesions left behind from where the hookworm would dig into its host's skin. The girl had none.

_And the others?_

Armin went from bed to bed, walking down the dark and cold tent of a clinic as he examined the feet of his patients. For the most part, they were completely fine. He wrote down the names of those with odd marks on their feet just in case. He doubted they had hookworms, though. They didn't show other symptoms typical of hookworm infection, and their fight with the blue death was quite short in comparison to the fight with the worm. Hookworms rarely caused death. Nor did the patients that had hookworms pass just less than twenty liters of liquid feces daily.

There had to be something in the intestines or stomachs of these people.

He just knew it.

* * *

"Hanji!"

Armin swung the woman's door open, forgetting his manners in favor of bouncing his theory off of his mentor. The woman groaned at him to get lost but Armin entered her room and knelt beside her bed. The outline of Hanji's glasses was still imprinted in her skin around her eyes, which opened ever so slightly to look at him. She lay like a starfish on her belly beneath her blankets, the top of her head and face being all that was exposed to the air.

"Armin," she muttered as her senses came to her. "What are you doing?"

"I think I know what has those kids sick," he told her, voice filled with absolute sureness.

Hanji sighed, "Armin, I'm naked."

"Good for you. Anyway," the blond continued without realizing what was said. "Remember when we were discussing parasites? What if this illness is caused by some sort of worm entering their systems from the food or water around here? If that's the case then we can save these people!"

The woman's eyes opened fully as she regarded her pupil. "How do you propose we do that?"

"Hookworms are sensitive to heat," Armin said quickly. "And we know that by boiling water, we get distilled water. Clean water. We could use that water, or just boiled water, and fill it with salt and sugar to solve the dehydration problem. We can start feeding them a good amount, but we need to import food from areas outside Chlorba."

"What about the ones further along?"

"Intravenous drips," he answered. "They'll be able to get the nutrients from the sugar and retain the fluid because of the salt. They won't die of dehydration, at the very least."

Hanji watched him for a moment. A smile began to pull at the corners of her lips as she commented, "No wonder why Levi pushed you on me. You might be a hero in your own right, kid. Good on you!"

The blond made a face. "Thanks?"

The following week was spent re-hydrating their patients. Armin found that they needed to drink 10% of their body weight in fluids every two to four hours depending on the severity. Those who were on the verge of death were pulled away quickly with a combination of the intravenous drip and the sugar-salt water drink he created. Though more people were coming down with the illness, it was now something that could be helped. Not one of his patients died after receiving the treatment, and the little girl was reunited a few days later with her mother, perfectly healthy.

When Hanji became sick, Armin deduced that the illness had been caused by something in the water as well as food that had been exposed to that water. He began to talk to the doctors of the area about his theory of tiny organisms which lived and multiplied in the water, which caused the illness when ingested in large amounts. The blond pointed out that he'd been living off of his rations and boiled water, and that he'd been cleaning his hands on a regular basis with a lemon juice solution.

He pleaded with the people of Chlorba who hadn't fallen ill to treat their water by boiling it or using the juices from acidic fruits like lime and lemon. Armin also asked them to practice good hygiene, to dispose of waste far from any water source to reduce the chances of another outbreak of the blue death. The people and the government heard him, and when they started to treat their water, soon enough there were no new patients to be treated for him. But his research was not done even after all the sick patients were deemed well enough to live out their normal lives.

In an effort to further understand what the illness was caused by, Armin examined the contents of his patient's excrement. The people had taken to calling the stuff rice water, because of its pale white color and texture. Carefully, he took samples. When he couldn't see anything that resembled a worm in the samples, Hanji theorized that they just might need better eyes. Thus, the two of them ordered high-powered lenses for eye glasses and fashioned an optical instrument with them that they called a microscope. Through the new instrument, they were able to see tiny comma-shaped organisms.

They had discovered and intercepted cholera.

* * *

_One year and four months after departure…_

Commander Irwin's trial was long, but he was acquitted five months before. He had begun to focus on rebuilding the Scouting Legion. Upon his release, the Commander visited the Special Operations Squad to promote each of the kids to First Class Privates. However, Mikasa was elevated from the position rather quickly. Earlier that day, Irwin made her promotion to Senior Private official. He told her that because of her hard work, attitude and relations among the people, she could very well make Lance Corporal by the end of the year. Mikasa wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Eren told her she should feel proud of herself, but she simply didn't.

At the same time she was promoted, Levi would be elevated from his position as Corporal to Sergeant. They would remain on the same squad, however, unless Irwin specified otherwise.

"What are you thinking, Mikasa?"

The young woman turned to look at Annie, who had begun to open up more in the past year of training. The blond stepped up to her side as they strode across the top of the Wall. Mikasa had grown to be fond of the blond, though before she didn't very much care for her during their years as trainees. They still shared an intense rivalry, though.

Much to Annie's annoyance, Mikasa had picked up and perfected her fighting style in just over a month with the two sparring every other day. Annie, however, had managed to evolve to meet the Oriental girl's ferocity. They went at each other relentlessly in their training, and had both Eren and Armin worried every time. The fighting had grown from recklessly trying to best one another to the enjoyment of combat, and of respect for one another's strengths and weaknesses.

"You're thinking about the promotion, hm?"

Mikasa nodded. "Yes."

"Don't worry about it," the blond offered neutrally. "You get paid more, anyway."

The black-haired girl's gaze flicked towards the blond, who was staring at the canon tracks. "I am not a leader; I shouldn't be promoted so easily."

"You are a leader," Annie argued. Her brow furrowed. "In Trost, your little speech is what got us all going, you know? Even though you lost your cool and nearly got eaten by a Titan. You inspired us to live."

"Even you?"

"…No," the blond responded honestly. "But, I wasn't going to die anyway. But your speech did make me respect you a bit more."

Mikasa nodded.

Other than swearing at one another, that had to be the longest conversation they'd had alone.

Today was one of the few days where their squad was dismissed to do as they pleased. Mikasa found that she enjoyed walking along the top of the Wall. The breeze was cooler and stronger fifty meters above the ground, and it swept Mikasa's long black hair and scarf. She would get cold, and shivers would fly though her. She didn't care, though. When the sun broke through the clouds, she would feel the warmth of the sun before anyone else.

Mikasa looked out towards Titan territory. In two more months, Levi would arrange for them to practice against live Titans. She found she was itching for a fight, to prove her abilities, but was worried all the same. What was keeping the Titan Lord at bay, now? Would he himself come from wherever he was to meet them face to face? Though she doubted he would, it was still a concern for her. Eren was the most excited of them all, eager to try out the new abilities he'd acquired over the past year. His mood was starting to rub off on all of them, even Levi was starting to look forward to the live Titan practice. If anything, the practice would raise their kill count.

The kill count was all that mattered to the higher ups. The more kills one had, the more reliable the soldier. Mikasa's count was low compared to Eren's, but high among the rest of the soldiers. Even Annie.

As they walked past a crew of Trainees cleaning the fixed canons, Mikasa couldn't help but overhear some of their conversations. There was a girl who pointed and asked if she was the 'famous Mikasa Ackerman'.

"Yes," a boy responded, swatting her hand out of the air. "Stop pointing!"

"Who's that with her?"

"…That must be Annie Leonhardt."

"The _traitor_?!"

Mikasa stopped in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared forward, continuing to eavesdrop on the unsuspecting trainees. Annie continued on, not having noticed that the girl had stopped. Surely, the blond heard all of the things people were saying behind her back. The mockery Annie received really angered Mikasa, now more than ever. Turning on her heel, she strode to the two soldiers bickering together about Annie and herself.

They didn't notice that she had approached until she growled, "Excuse me?"

The two soldiers simultaneously shuddered, and peered fearfully at Mikasa. They were young, a boy and a girl with nothing better to think or talk about than the business of other's. Or the slandering of her comrades.

The boy was far taller than her, but he quaked in his boots when her stormy gaze met his chocolate browns. Unlike him, the girl managed to hide her fright behind her dark red bangs. The two both saluted to her, their right fists slamming over their hearts.

"We… We were just talking about your circumstances, ma'am!" the girl explained poorly.

Mikasa watched them, biting back her rage. "You're wrong."

The boy blinked. "Ma'am?"

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Annie stop, looking back at her with confusion.

"You're wrong about Annie Leonhardt," she told them solidly, her voice sharp. "She is not a traitor. Were it not for her, it is likely that my friends and I would be dead. Were it not for her, you would be dead."

Neither of the soldiers responded, preferring to cower from Mikasa's stare.

Taking a breath, Mikasa firmly ordered, "Show some respect for your savior."

With that, she turned and strode in the direction she and Annie were walking in to begin with. Annie matched her pace as she passed by. The two walked in silence for the rest of their journey across the Wall.

* * *

_One year and six months after departure…_

"_**GRRRRAAAGH!**_"

Armin and Mikasa watched with amusement as their two Titan shifters stared each other down.

The Female Titan dropped her weight back to the foot behind her, lifting her heel of the foot in front of her. She raised her fists in front of her face so her fingers faced forward rather than inward. Her hips angled just slightly so she could displace her weight easily throughout her body. Across from her was the Rogue Titan in a wider, broader stance. Eren's stance was far more solid than Annie's, but he was a berserker while she was a dancer in battle.

"They've been waiting to go all out for a while now," Armin commented, seeing the thrill reflected in both of their faces. "

Annie didn't return Eren's battle cry, but her eyes narrowed in challenge.

Shooting forward, the Rogue shrieked as he charged the Female at full speed. She spun on her heel to slap Eren to the ground, but he caught her now crystallized forearm easily. When he attempted to jab at her ribs, he cried out, his knuckles breaking against the crystal skin that had suddenly formed at her side. The Female chopped down on the Rogue's arm, forcing him to let go of her. Twisting her entire upper body, Annie threw her entire weight behind a solid round-house kick to Eren's side.

The Rogue Titan went flying across the field. He landed dozens of meters away, managing somehow to turn himself midair so he landed on his hands and feet. Steam shot up from his hand and side as he healed himself, a skill he had learned to control after a lot of practice. For three months he's displayed a masterful control over his Titan abilities, and Annie suggested they fight as if they were in serious combat.

It seemed that the Titan Lord had lost an interest in Annie and Eren altogether. Neither of them seemed to have issues with brainwashing, but just in case, Levi and Hanji would standby. Today they were absent, leaving Mikasa and Armin to watch over instead.

Mikasa's eyes were wide as she watched Eren rise to his feet once more.

Catching her concern, Armin told her, "Calm down. Neither of them will be hurt."

The girl nodded slowly in acknowledgement, but she wasn't convinced. With an understanding smile, Armin patted her shoulder.

Eren's problem in battle was that he always took the more direct approach, attempting to shut down the problem with full force before thinking. It worked well against normal Titans but not otherwise. He wasn't fast enough to fight at full force without seriously damaging himself multiple times before landing a solid hit. In contrast, Annie only ever struck if she saw an opening that she could exploit. The boy was beginning to learn though. Armin reckoned it wouldn't be long until Eren was able to beat her.

The two shifters charged at each other. It seemed as if the entire world quaked beneath their footsteps.

The Female Titan hit the ground. She crystallized her legs and side as she slid across the plain, ripping up chunks of dirt, rock and grass. Eren barely managed to jump in time to avoid her. He looked over his shoulder as he fell back down, watching as Annie popped up. The crystals around her legs broke off and she ran at him again.

"Could you imagine if this happened in a city?" Armin thought out loud. "So many things would be destroyed."

Mikasa gave him an odd look, to which he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Hanji's wearing off on me."

The girl returned his smile. "Don't be. I understand."

"Levi's wearing off on you?" the blond stated wisely. "Yeah, you seem-"

Without warning, Mikasa launched herself at him. Her arm slid around his waist, anchoring him to her side as she dragged him away. Eyes widening, the blond looked up and saw that Annie had been thrown in their direction by accident. The Female Titan landed hard on her back where they had been not seconds ago. She propped herself up quickly once she realized what happened.

Annie craned her neck as she searched for them, and her face flooded with relief when she laid her big silvery blue eyes on Armin. She released a breath that turned to steam. Jerking her head, she glared ferociously at the Rogue Titan a hundred or so meters away.

Eren stood with an embarrassed, guilty look on his face. His green eyes were wide, his eyebrows angled upwards in concern. He was hunched over, his legs wide apart, as if he'd stopped everything as soon as he realized where he'd thrown Annie.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked as she released him.

The blond nodded, brushing off the dirt on his pants. "Thanks."

She dipped her head. Looking over at Annie, she yelled, "Maybe you should quit for now!"

The Female Titan growled her agreement.

* * *

_One year and nine months after departure…_

The days passed by slowly with Petra gone. Levi often found himself returning to the moment he held her in his arms. The man couldn't find a way to forgive himself for what had happened to his squad, especially to his golden-eyed lover. He berated himself every day for not having told her he loved her, so he fantasized about how his confession would have happened every hour. He knew it was pointless to dwell.

Standing with his arms crossed over his chest, Levi watched the sun set over Titan territory. The Corporal found himself pondering the afterlife; something he'd never cared to do before his squad perished. Where were they now? Where was Petra? Could she see him from where she was?

Levi felt as though he was only a shadow of the man he was before.

Not too long after Petra had died, Levi was approached by one of the Scouts. They'd gone on and on about their condolences for his loss. The soldier had confided that he, too, lost a lover during one of the expeditions. Ever since, he'd seen her visage at random, especially during a fight. He would find the strength to go on after seeing her.

Levi did not see Petra. Only in his dreams did she visit, and even then those dreams were fleeting. Though the pain of her loss had its edge taken from it, there was still a throb in a section his heart that would always be dedicated to her. And, even if he could, he didn't want to move on.

"Levi?"

The man bowed his head. "Mikasa."

Taking a spot next to him, the girl stood dangerously close to the edge of the Wall. The toe of her boot hung an inch off the side. Levi's fatherly side made him nearly make a grab for her. Somehow, he managed to stay in place. He watched her closely, carefully. If she swayed, he wouldn't hesitate to pull her away from the edge. Much to his despair, Mikasa was what was keeping him going at this point.

And the girl had a death wish, being so close to Eren.

"You're more broody than usual," the girl commented softly.

Mikasa had opened up to him more and more as they trained together. She was more sympathetic to him than he thought she was capable of, but then the girl had never been wholly predictable. Especially now, she seemed to come closer to the other members of the Special Operations squad. Levi wondered if she'd accepted them and him as a surrogate family. He wondered if he should do the same, or if he was capable of doing so to begin with.

"Did you want something?"

"Supper's ready," she responded. "And I want you at your strongest for when I kick your ass tomorrow, old man."

Levi smirked at that. No one besides Hanji and Petra was brave enough to say things like that to him, and he respected the boldness. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, pup."

"Never."

She _did_ end up kicking his ass.

* * *

_Three years after departure…_

"Are… Are you sure about this, Sergeant?"

Levi stood atop Wall Rose with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as his students descended to the Titan's side of the Wall, his eyes glimmering with pride. Hanji sat by his side with the exact same expression on her face, but she was trembling with anticipation. Her legs kicked back and forth as she attempted to suppress her excitement. Both of the veteran soldiers spared the questioning Stationary soldier a look of annoyance.

"Of course I am," Levi grumbled. He still wasn't used to his new title, having been called Corporal for several years, and it felt unnatural. The man hadn't wanted the promotion, and would have declined it had it not been for Mikasa and Eren urging him to take it. The pay grade was far more substantial than that of a Corporal (much more so than that of a Lance Corporal), but it still meant more formalities and paperwork for him. He felt a profound sort of satisfaction, though, when those kids looked up to him proudly. Damn kids.

Hanji commented softly, "They're strong, and they've done this a few times already. Its good practice for when we go on our next expedition, anyway."

The Stationary soldier made a face. "When will you have enough men and resources to do that? I still can't believe Irwin was set free."

"Commander Irwin," the Sergeant snarled, earning a fearful look from the soldier. "Respect your betters. He did nothing wrong. Missions go wrong, end of story, and there was no way any of us could have predicted what happened."

"You're getting grumpy in your old age," Hanji remarked with a grin as he took a seat beside her.

The man glared at her. "You're, what, a year and nine months younger than I am?"

"I'm still not past forty!" she pointed out, flashing a big, toothy smile at him.

Levi sighed and pushed his fingers through his graying hair in irritation. Looking back to the kids, he saw that they'd already reached the base of the wall. His eyes narrowed as he watched the four walk a few hundred meters away.

All of the kids had been promoted during their time spent in the military, each of them being Privates of the first class. That is except for Mikasa, who had been quickly elevated to Senior Private and was already being considered for promotion to Lance Corporal. She had asked that they withheld the promotion from her for a little while until she reached Levi's level of expertise but, little did she know, she had already quite surpassed him. The Sergeant regarded Mikasa as she led the other three kids further into Titan territory. She carried herself with confidence and, wherever she went, she commanded the attention and respect of all who saw her. Some had already taken to calling her "Corporal", which she would quickly correct.

It was heart-warming to watch them grow up, he realized.

Armin had learned all that Hanji had to teach him, and had become one hell of a medic during the three years of his training. When neighboring villages would report illness in their ranks, the blond would ride out the next day with medicine he had synthesized himself. Some of the villagers had taken to calling him a hero, and he certainly was. Though he was still not much of a fighter, Armin was filled with a bravery and passion that earned the admiration of every soldier who met him. Inspired by his talents, the military recently opened new academies made specifically for aspiring soldiers who wanted to pursue the life of a field medic. He and Hanji would leave occasionally to teach soldiers at those academies, and the instructors who worked there had been taught by them entirely. Levi hadn't ever expected to see Armin with facial hair, and though he'd long since been shaving, it still shocked the man. Instead of the childish way he wore his hair before; he had his blond locks pushed back away from his face entirely. His cheeks had lost their pudginess over the years, his sharp cheekbones defined. He looked far more masculine now.

Over time, Annie had begun to open up to the rest of the Special Operations Squad at the gentle pushing of Armin. The young woman would join in conversations, and laugh with the rest of them as they joked. Sometimes, she would even be the one to start conversations. She impressed Levi with her knowledge of the world and her capabilities in hand-to-hand combat. He remembered nearly being thrown to the ground by her, his superior agility being the only thing to save him. The woman still wore her hair in a messy bun, but had ditched her white sweater in favor of a cream-colored long sleeved shirt. She wore her Scout cloak almost all the time during her duty hours with pride, and kept her head held high even as the soldiers who still blamed her for their comrades' deaths belittled her. At some point, she had made a friend in Mikasa, who would jump to Annie's defense whenever a soldier took their mocking a step too far.

Levi was most surprised by Eren's growth, however. The Sergeant had missed it, but the boy had become a man – and an honorable, dependable one at that. Eren had grown several inches, his shoulders and chest broadened and his voice taking on a deeper tone. He had taken on some of the features of his Rogue Titan's figure, his musculature almost as ridiculous now as it was in his Titan form. He'd let his hair grow out slightly longer and it had become more unruly, especially in the back. He taken to wearing his face with stubble along his jaw and around his mouth, something that Levi frowned upon but Mikasa encouraged. The green-eyed man had become an excellent soldier, and wherever he went, civilians would point and look at him with awe. He wore his uniform proudly, having needed to replace the jacket when his shoulders would no longer fit in his old one. He'd become a powerful fighter, and far more elegant in the use of the three dimensional gear. Eren's greatest accomplishment by far, however, was his mastery over his Titan form. Under Annie's guidance, he had learned how to crystallize his skin, how to communicate with Annie in her Titan form with only his mind, as well as how to focus his healing ability. He picked up a few tricks of his own along the way, learning how use his mind tricks outside of his Titan form as well as his crystallization ability.

The only thing that bothered Levi about Eren was his constant close proximity to Mikasa, though the Sergeant couldn't blame him for wanting to be close to her. Mikasa had matured into an awe-strikingly beautiful woman, having had grown her hair out past her shoulders. The way her hair grew at the front, so that wisps of black hair flicked over her eyes and at the edge of her face, accentuated the sharp elegance of her features. Her thick eyelashes cast a mysterious shadow over her ever-storming eyes. Rarely did she smile, but her neutral expression was striking still. She rarely wore her jacket, preferring her blouse as it was easy to move in by itself. Levi noticed that she wore her long, red scarf over her shoulder so that it hung to her mid-thigh. He doubted that she'd be able to successfully operate in the three dimensional gear, but she proved him wrong time and again. Mikasa hadn't gotten much taller over the years, nor had she gotten any more muscular, though she was considerably more capable than she was before. She had become a capable leader, and Levi was sure it wouldn't be too long until she was put in charge of a squad of her own.

"You just know by looking at them that they'll be the ones to get us out of this mess," Hanji commented to Levi, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Annie asked as they stopped about three hundred meters from the Wall, her hands on her hips. "You want me to call them to us and we'll just kill them all, again?"

"Yes," Mikasa answered. She stared straight ahead, her eyes half-lidded as she watched the rolling hills for signs of Titans. They'd been sent out of the Wall to practice against live opponents for the sixth or seventh time now, and this test was something each of them had come to anticipate. Even Armin, who had the lowest kill count of them all, was eager to hop into Hell along with them. "We'll do the usual pairings. Armin, you have the whistle in case things get too intense."

They never have gotten too intense, but Mikasa brought the whistle with them all the time. She dropped it into Armin's hand.

Shivers flew up and down her spine when she felt Eren's presence close to her side. Warmth emanated from him, alerting her whenever he was near. She glanced at him over her shoulder and surely, there he was, his intense green gaze meeting hers.

"Ready?" she asked all of them, though she kept her eyes on Eren.

The man gave her a small smile as he said, "Born ready."

"You know," Annie commented dryly, breathing a sigh. "Your guys' constant foreplay is really starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

Mikasa flushed, but her voice was strong when she commanded, "Shift."

* * *

Eren bit down hard on his hand, and steam exploded all around him. He was barely away of Mikasa's hold on his shoulder as his Rogue Titan materialized all around him. His body was dragged upwards as the body formed, its Titan flesh pulling him into the back of its neck. He felt Mikasa let go of his arm, having used him as an easy means of getting up onto his shoulder. All was dark momentarily as his Titan eyes developed and, when his Titan face was fully formed and the flesh engulfed him, he saw through glowing emerald eyes.

To his side, the Female Titan appeared into existence. He reached out to Annie with his mind, her eyes momentarily glowing green when he connected to her. Eren had no need to take further control of her, as she told him that his presence in her mind was enough to keep away the Titan Lord. He retracted from her when he could hear her thoughts, and her eyes returned to her own silver blue.

_Do it._ He told her when Armin hopped up onto her shoulder.

The Rogue's eyes flicked to Mikasa, and he admired how strong she appeared when she drew her razor blades.

Annie's Female Titan sucked in a breath, drawing Eren back into attention just as she let out a thunderous bellow. The earth quaked as her roar resounded throughout the area, cutting off after a good thirty seconds. Eren glanced at her, Titan eyebrows rising when he saw steam billowing from between her lips.

_I ripped up my vocal chords_, she explained.

_Nice._

Eren felt Annie smile in response.

The two Titan shifters returned to attention when they heard the guttural yells of wild Titans. The ground trembled as they watched a horde of them rushing towards them from all directions, sprinting as fast as their clumsy bodies would allow. The shifters took wide stances as they watched Titans of all sizes close in on them.

"Eren?"

The Rogue looked towards Mikasa. Knowing immediately what she wanted, he raised his hand up to his shoulder. She walked onto his palm and, as the Titans closed in within a hundred meters of them, he reeled back. Roaring, Eren threw Mikasa into the air. He recovered quickly to charge after her, watching her as she somehow managed to situate herself in the air. She shot forward like a dart into the horde, shocking Eren when she spun beneath the arm of a Titan. Her hooks fired off, retracting quickly as she swung upwards. Her scarf spun around her like a tiny red tornado as she flew above the head of a now fallen Titan.

Eren hadn't even reached the horde, and she was already massacring them.

_It's like she's psychic_, Annie commented in their minds.

He couldn't agree more.

Mikasa didn't even seem to be looking around her as she dodged blows and snapping jaws. By the time Eren reached her, she had already killed six Titans.

When she saw him barreling into the horde of Titans, ripping the head off of the closest one, she shot straight up into the air to make room for him. He ran through them, knocking a bunch of them to the ground. The Rogue roared as he crystallized his entire right forearm, using it as a weapon and a shield. Tilting his head up, he saw Mikasa begin her descent back to the ground. Extending his crystallized arm, he spun around on his heel to knock down the Titans around him to clear an area for her.

It was too easy.

The force of his spin completely knocked the heads off of some of the Titans and knocked the others roughly to the ground. He stopped after a second and felt Mikasa's hooks fire into his bicep. She plummeted to the ground, coming dangerously close to the heads of the smaller Titans that dodged his spin. Eren didn't worry, though, as she shot back up and out of reach before any of them could even think of reaching for her.

Mikasa flung herself into the fray once more, bouncing impossibly between the wild Titans and killing each one she set her eyes on.

* * *

"Oh-hoh," Hanji cackled, pointing as they watch Mikasa decimate the Titans. She was flying between them with impossible speed, her control over the three dimensional gear was flawless. Levi watched her with pride as he counted the Titans that fell before her. "Can you do that, Levi?"

Levi smirked. "Not like that."

Not as fast as she could, not even when he was her age. Her kill count was already half as much. Already she would be adding seven- ten more kills to her name.

Levi always enjoyed watching the four in action. They always paired up, Mikasa with Eren and Annie with Armin, though the entire unit functioned without need for verbal communication. Annie and Eren would fight around each other, spinning to avoid each other as they fought hand-to-hand with the Titans. Above them, Armin and Mikasa would maneuver around each other expertly (though, at one point two years back Armin did run into her). Sometimes they would work off each other's momentum, linking hands and spinning through the air, letting go to throw one another into a new direction.

They were the perfect team.

* * *

_I wonder…_

The Rogue snarled as he ripped out the back of a fifteen meter class's neck. He let the Titan fall to the ground, crushing his buddies as he collapsed. Raising his arm, he held out his hand in front of him, palm facing him. He straightened his fingers as much as possible before crystallizing his skin. Eren grinned as the crystals formed on his fingers, sharp enough to work as a blade.

From his side, Annie said, _Huh. That's kind of cool._

_ Can you do that?_

_ We'll find out later. Swing me!_

Nodding, the Rogue linked arms with the Female. He lifted her up from the ground, swinging her around to knock away the surrounding Titans. Eren threw Annie into the diminishing horde at her urging. As soon as she landed, Eren's vision began to fade. A massive headache pounded through his skull, bringing him to his knees.

_Shit._ The brunette cursed as he swung his blade arm at the Titans that immediately swarmed him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to take back control of his mind. His vision faded to blackness. For three years, he'd been totally in control. He thought he was fine!

From far away, the Female Titan cried out. _What's happening?!_

Through their link, he felt her collapse to the ground.

Eren didn't have enough time to react before they were both plunged into hallucination.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another one of these, but I'm nerding out. Read this!:**

"**Cat's Cradle" is a game played with a loop of string between one or two people. Basically, you pull the string in all sorts of different directions to make shapes. Not too sure where this came from, but the game's fun as hell. Try it.**

**Chlorba is the district at the western-most side of Wall Rose. **

**Cholera was first identified as a microorganism by Filipo Pacini. He published a paper in 1854 called "Microscopical observations and pathological deductions on Cholera". It was believed before this time that diseases like cholera were passed on through miasma, or "bad air". **

**Galileo is thought to be the dude who invented the first optical microscope in 1610. Fun fact, Galileo called it the "**_**occhiolino"**_** or "little eye". **

**A man named Girolamo Fracastoro (SP?) proposed in the later 1540s that disease is caused by transferable "seed-like entities" that pass along infection. You can probably read all about this stuff on Wikipedia. Or just take eleventh grade Biology. Whatever works.**

**I have no idea when IV drips became a thing. I think it was in the 1800s. Forgive my ignorance.**

**That last one wasn't really a fact, but whatever.**


	18. Mocking

Chapter 17

The years hadn't been kind to Irwin. As he stood before the Spiked Titan shifter, he looked ten years older than he truly was. His blond had given way to a snowy white, his usually hairless face now stubbly. His bright eyes seemed sunken, tired from the three years of fighting for the survival of the Scouting Legion. The continuity of their existence was still to be decided, as the authorities had conflicting views on the importance of the outlands. People were starving, and humanity was falling prey to malnourishment. The pain of humanity was etched as wrinkles upon Irwin's face. Though he still held a conviction in his appearance, he had lost his former intensity.

He ran his cold hands through his hair as he wondered what to do with the shifter, who knelt before him with his head bent. Three years of torture and captivity hadn't been enough to break the young man. In fact, he seemed to appreciate the life he was given. Irwin wondered about this Titan Lord as he regarded the dark-haired Titan shifter.

Upon the discovery of Annie and the reports she gave about Dr. Jaeger's distribution of a mysterious medicine, Irwin had ordered for the immediate back ground checks of every soldier within the past ten years that had come from her village. He'd found a total of eight others, including the Spiked Titan shifter and two boys from the 104th Trainee's squad. As a means of keeping things at peace within the walls, Irwin put a watch on the two boys (and the five others) and had reports delivered to him on a weekly basis of their activities. So far, each of the soldiers remained immaculately well-behaved. The Commander had considered questioning Annie for information regarding their status as shifters, but decided against it.

If this so-called Titan Lord could inhabit the minds of his minions, every shifter was a threat. It wasn't personal; he simply could not distribute information to known shifters.

"Why are you so afraid of this Titan Lord?" Irwin questioned softly, though he already knew the answer to that. "Why won't you help us?"

"He'll kill me and my family if I help you," the Spiked Titan responded softly, his voice tired, "Just like he'll kill all of your family for standing in his way."

_Quite the nice fellow_, Irwin commented to himself.

Though a traitor to humanity the shifter was, Irwin had come to enjoy his company. He was a man with a family, whom despite being parted from, he loved dearly. The Commander understood fear and its effect on the human psyche, twisting a noble man into a devil in order to survive or protect. He wondered if he'd be able to withstand the terror of the Titan Lord. Even if he could, Irwin maintained a healthy respect for the shifters in his ranks. Though he didn't know who they were, many were certain to have died in the expeditions to the outlands. As such, they had all served to further humanity's eventual freedom.

Irwin was hopeful that, when Eren Jaeger mastered his powers, there would be many more shifters to join humanity's cause for good.

With a sigh, the Commander said, "I'll return in a month."

The Spiked Titan didn't bother with a response as the man walked out of the dungeons. He hadn't come to speak to the shifter so much as he did to reassure that he was indeed alive, though it didn't hurt to try to get a few answers out of him once more.

Irwin strode up the stairs of the courthouse, the very same place where Eren had been tried three years before. His true purpose was to speak with the Generalissimo about his plans regarding the first expedition in three years. Zacklay had been silent upon the matter of the 57th expedition, except for his irrational rage at the discovery of Annie's powers. Narrowing his eyes, Irwin remembered how vehemently the man had argued that she be killed. Those were not the actions of a Generalissimo of humankind. Though, his suspicion lessened as he reminded himself of how many people died in that expedition to capture her.

Coming upon Zacklay's ornate brown door, the Commander knocked lightly against the painted wood. His eyes trailed over the swirling designs in the door, fascinated at the craftsmanship. While he admired the artwork, he held distaste for the vanity. This was the courthouse that decided the future of humanity, not an art show or the king's home.

"Come in," the old man's voice piped from within.

Irwin noticed with surprise the state which Zacklay was in, pausing in the door way with the door half-opened. The Generalissimo looked as sharp as ever, despite the gentle sagging of his face. His thin eyes pierced his paperwork as his thick fingers itched at his beard. The man hadn't changed a bit after three years.

Glancing up at him over his glasses, Zacklay raised an eyebrow at him. "What're you waiting for? Come in, Irwin."

Nodding, the man finally stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. There was an eerie chill in the room, a malevolent cloud hanging in the air as he took a seat before the Generalissimo. Goose bumps rose on Irwin's skin as the feeling would not subside, instead getting worse by the second. He felt an icy stare pierce his back, though he was sure no one but he and Zacklay were in the room.

"I've come to request-"

"To prepare supplies and funds for the 58th expedition," Zacklay finished with an odd glint in his eyes. "What do you plan to do with your Special Operations squad in that expedition, Irwin?"

The question and the ease with which the man spoke startled him. "They'll be joining us, as usual. We need their skills, we still don't have nearly enough men to warrant going to the outlands without them."

Zacklay's eyes narrowed. "What is the purpose of this expedition?"

"To establish supply routes to Wall Maria's Shiganshina district," the Commander answered confidently. "It's about time we take a look at the Jaeger basement."

A moment passed between the men. Zacklay lowered his gaze to his desk thoughtfully. For the barest of seconds, Irwin thought he heard a whispering from one of the corners of the room. He turned quickly, but there was no one in the room with them. The Commander's hands tightened into fists, his instincts breathing into him knowledge that he was in danger.

Raising his head, Zacklay met Irwin's gaze once more. "You'll send only the Special Operations squad on this expedition to Shiganshina."

"Sir-"

"Titans won't be drawn to such a small number of people," the Generalissimo commented, crossing his arms over his chest. His hand came up to itch at his beard thoughtfully. He regarded Irwin calmly, but the Commander couldn't help but feel like he was being sized up. Like a pig for slaughter. "And your team is more than capable of doing this."

Silence fell upon them once again.

Thoughts raced through Irwin's mind as he stared at Zacklay. He remembered how he had been quick to agree to the Scouting Legion's request to take Eren into their ranks. Compared to how he reacted to Annie, after even receiving information that she was not in control, it didn't seem to fit together for him. Zacklay was a man who should be fighting in the interests of humanity; and having two shifters among their ranks was an unprecedented trump card for them. Why would the Generalissimo be so eager to dispose of the girl...but not Eren? Was it just emotions?

No...

Looking at him now, the Commander realized Zacklay was not that kind of man.

Irwin's eyes narrowed. "You haven't aged a day, you know?"

The Generalissimo's lips stretched across his face in a disturbing grin.

* * *

Shooting through the air, Mikasa spun past the neck of a nearby eleven meter class. She felt slightly more resistance as her dulled blades sheared the back of the Titan's neck, abandoning them as she rocketed past.

Ebony black hair whipped at her face as she twisted mid-air, her spinning coming to a halt as she looked around for a safe place to fire her hooks into. Her stormy eyes widened as she witnessed Eren drop to his knees. The Rogue thrashed about wildly, casting Titans away from him and up into the sky. A panicked expression took over his face as his eyes darted around blindly, he swung his arm as he attempted to fight the Titans hoarding around him. There was nothing that he could do in his blindness.

She panicked, too. It was a rare thing to see Eren truly worry for his own survival.

Rage struck her when she saw one small Titan latch onto his arm, its yellowed teeth sinking into his pink flesh.

"Armin!" she cried out as she shot a hook into the back of a Titan running towards Eren.

She was thrust towards the beast's back, landing hard on its fatty shoulder blade. It didn't seem to notice her or care as she rode upon its back. It clambered towards the fallen Rogue, hardly keeping upright while running. When it neared, Mikasa used the gas. She defied gravity, propelling herself forward as she ran up to the Titan's neck. Drawing out a pair of new blades, the woman gracefully swung her blades downward and cleaved a wedge from the beast's flesh.

The Titan plummeted forward, trapping smaller ones underneath its belly as it collapsed.

Her momentum carried her through the air as though she was light as sound. Titans' heads swiveled as she soared past, though few of them acted upon her presence in favor of Eren's. Just as one attempted to swat her from the air, she twisted her body like what a feline would to land upon its feet. With all her might, she threw her legs to her side, parallelizing her with the ground. The Titan's hand swung beneath her, just inches beneath her back as she evaded.

She was so close now.

Mikasa shot a single harpoon into the Titan hanging off of the Rogue's arm. Flying forward, a murderous shriek escaped her lips as she viciously cut it down. Steam exploded from Eren's torn flesh as the Titan fell away. Landing upon his forearm, she noted with relief that the strands of his muscles had already begun to tie themselves back together.

"_Armin!_" she shrilled, jerking her head as she searched the sky for him.

The blond was a few hundred meters away fighting off the Titans that surrounded Annie's Female Titan, too busy to think about whistling for aide. Mikasa's face twisted with concern as she witnessed a Titan lunge for her childhood friend, narrowly missing him as the man maneuvered himself skyward.

There were dozens upon dozens of Titans seemingly coming out of nowhere, far more than anything the group had ever handled. They focused around the shifters, drawn to their angry screams.

Mikasa's jaw clenched as she leaped back into action, slashing down any Titan who dared get close to Eren.

* * *

_"Annie!" Eren shouted in the darkness. He felt the blonde's presence though he could not see her. "Annie, answer me!"_

_ The brunette was dimly aware of his body outside of the hallucination. He knew he was surrounded by Titans, he could feel himself twisting as he threw his arms around to knock them away. The sensation of their teeth sinking into his flesh sickened him. Only his sight was being manipulated, he realized with slight relief as he realized he could hear Mikasa yelling out to Armin. She was close to him, he knew, fighting off the Titans that got too close._

_ He knew he would be safe for the moment. But he could not make her wait for him too long._

_ "She can't hear you," a voice spoke behind him._

_ Eren jerked around, expecting to meet the eyes of the Titan Lord, but instead was greeted with the sight of a whimpering boy. Hesitating in his resolve, he watched the boy stand before a massive yellow eye in the ground. It was the same boy he'd been seeing in visions and dreams, he realized, only a few years old. _

_ His hair was far more unruly, a tangled mess now. Emerald green eyes flared beneath the curtain of greasy brunette bangs, locking their gaze upon the yellow orb that regarded him. He was taller, bulkier, with a cynical wisdom advertised in the aggressive yet hunched way he held himself. Over the years, he'd become a survivor. _

_ Looking at the boy's face, Eren realized solemnly that that was not the boy's intention. Survival had only been a coincidence in his life. The boy's eyes, though fiery with hate, held a certain deadness to them that reminded him of Mikasa the night he met her. The place where he stood, a cave that seemed almost endless in length, had been the place the boy hoped he would die; quietly and lonely. The existence of this creature insulted him just as his journey, his very reason for being alive, had insulted him. He wanted to hurt it._

_ "Your mother can't hear you crying," the voice, neither male nor female, rumbled. The eye narrowed, its pupil constricting as it focused on the boy. "She will never hear you again."_

_ "Shut up," the boy growled, his fists clenched at his sides, trembling. "Shut up or I'll-"_

_ "You'll what?"_

* * *

Levi was quick to act.

Springing from his spot on top of the Wall, he halved his gas to avoid a suicidal plummet to the ground. He managed to shoot close enough to the nearest Titan to latch onto it, ensuring his safe return back to the sky as he swung towards it. Hanji followed after him with a shout. Her hooks fired just above his head and into the very same Titan, nearly tangling their wires. The Sergeant maneuvered to the side to allow for more room, and the two landed nimbly upon the giant's shoulder. It ran lopsidedly as it made its way for the Female Titan.

"I'll help Armin," Hanji told him just as he readied his gear to fire away. "You help Mikasa."

"I'm already there," he told her as he flew towards his surrogate daughter.

The man narrowed his eyes as he approached, running through the events of the past few times they'd come to train in this manner. Never had they run into any problems, though by all rights they should have run into hundreds of them. They were dealing with Titans, after all. Watching the Titans, Levi noticed a strange jerkiness and _desperation_ in the way that they moved.

Turning his attention back to Mikasa, he saw that she was a dance of blades and blood as she twisted through the air and around the Rogue. The viciousness with which she wielded herself was both stunning and terrifying. It was likely she could finish the fight by herself, but Levi couldn't let himself stand by idly.

Mikasa landed on top of Eren's shoulder, scanning the area. Her eyes fixed on Levi as he flew towards her.

"I'll fight them off," he shouted to her. "You get Dumbass back into the fight!"

She nodded, and Levi went to work.

He used Eren as a tower with which to lure the Titans. He shot his hooks into his Titan's flesh, circling around him much like a hawk. It was difficult to see past the walls of steam that had shot up from Mikasa's accumulation of dead bodies, and he looked for the tiniest of movements. When he saw a shadow trample towards them, the man shot at it. He used little gas as he flew at the small Titan, cutting it down with ease before throwing himself back up into the air.

* * *

_The boy visibly calmed when he realized who it was that was speaking to him. He recalled the stories that his mother had told him long ago, about the Aureolin yellow eyes that pierced the soul when gazed upon._

_ "Do you finally recognize me?" the voice asked, the yellow eye in the ground narrowing with amusement. "Do you know me, boy?"_

_ Understanding crept across the boy's face as he nodded._

_ "You're one of the Remnants of the Primordial Being," the boy answered. "One of the Remnants of Ymir."_

_ Ymir?_

_ Eren paused at that name, his brow furrowing with confusion. He knew someone by the name of Ymir, a tall and aggressive girl that always hung around Christa back in their trainee days. They had never spoken once, though Eren did notice her. Ymir was a rowdy girl, who could out drink the men like it was the easiest thing in the world. Though she would cause a ruckus at night while they ate dinner, she maintained a cool distance from everyone except Christa. Eren often thought she looked bored and disconnected, as if she were reading about the events that transpired in front of her from a book. She hadn't bothered with close friendships except for with the aforementioned blond, and maintained an acquainted status with Sasha Braus. He remembered hearing her shout about liberty, about being free to live under one's own rule. _

_ The genderless voice boomed with laughter, shaking the world with its power. "Correct, boy. I am one of the Remnants of Ymir."_

_ "They sent me back to destroy you," the boy said neutrally, "So that my world would not end. But, that makes no sense because... this place should already be rife with giants."_

_ The Remnant stared at the boy, its iris glowing. The creature seemed to pause as it regarded the boy, as if it was picking its next words carefully._

_ "They were wrong, boy."_

* * *

"Eren!"

Mikasa clung to the back of the Rogue Titan's neck, pounding her bloody fists against his skin. He had gone still, not bothering to fight off the Titans as they approached. He was contained completely within a hallucination, she realized as she repeatedly punched his Titan's flesh. She yelled his name desperately, and at one point stabbed into his flesh as Armin had to try and get through to him.

"Come back, Eren!"

"Mikasa!"

Levi's voice cut through to her. Her head jerking, her eyes widened when she saw a large hand swipe at her. She didn't have time to move out of the way, and as the Titan's hand descended towards her. He shot a harpoon into the Rogue's shoulder, stopping himself mid-swing to throw himself at her. His movements seemed slow in comparison.

She closed her eyes.

_**"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGHH!"**_

The roar echoed off the Wall, amplifying to a volume that shouldn't have been possible. Pain went through Mikasa's ears, shooting down her neck as the sound's powerful waves rolled over her. It literally rocked her to her core. She opened her eyes in shock to see the Titan that had been reaching for her cringe away as if it had been struck, holding the sides of its head as it tried to protect itself from the sound. Looking around, she saw the other Titans do this as well, collapsing to the ground and hissing with agony.

"Shit!" Mikasa heard Levi curse from the ground. In the air, he hadn't been able to protect himself from the sound and had fallen to the blood-soaked terrain. With relief, she realized he was uninjured.

Tearing her gaze away to where the rest of their comrades were, she saw that they were all moving just fine as well. Armin stood on the Female Titan's shoulder along with Hanji, the both of them protecting their ears even as the ringing of the sound ceased.

The Titans shied away, fearful glints in their eyes.

_"You. Girl."_

Mikasa twisted to look towards where the roar and the new voice had come. Her eyes widened with dread as she witnessed a Titan standing not too far from them, at least twenty meters tall. He had long, messy brown hair that fell past his shoulders. His body was impossibly muscular, much like Eren's Rogue. The Titan was tan of skin, and there were lightly glowing white lines that ran across his body like a web of veins. The Titan had a broad jaw with overdeveloped muscles in his neck, making his head seem small in comparison. Much like the Rogue, this Titan had no lips, but three rows of powerful, impossibly sharp canines. When his jaw dropped to release a billow of steam, the Titan's head rose.

From behind the veil of steam, two garish white lights shone.

* * *

_"Come back, Annie!"_

_ The woman stood in the midst of a shadowed land. She could feel nothing, smell nothing, and see nothing. All she knew that existed here was her consciousness and the desperate, tremulous voice of her father when she was a girl. Annie tried to move her fingers, hungry for some sort of stimulation besides the terrible memories that came with the man's voice. _

_ "Everyone in the world is your enemy, Annie!" her father shouted at her as he grasped her by the waist. In her memory, she remembered seeing tears roll down the man's face. "Only your father will love you! So, please come back…"_

_ She had believed that for the longest time. _

_ Ever since she left her little village, after she operated in a mission to destroy the wall, she felt with all her being that her father was correct. Who else could possibly care for a monster of her caliber? Even among the children in her village that had become shifters, she was abnormal. Her fellow villagers looked upon her and her father with fear. They lived in a secluded corner of the village, far enough to be out of everyone's way but close enough to remain a presence. Disgusting rumors had flown up around the circumstances of her family…some of them true. Her father was a man crazed. The Titan Lord's consciousness bled through and corrupted her father's with each shifter injection he plunged into his arm. People said he was lucky he didn't die from the injections, but Annie wasn't so certain. The Titan Lord, or what her father called that part of his mind, began to teach her many things for his own amusement. She would be his agent, he told her fondly as he patted her shoulder. And he would raise her as he was raised._

_ Even now Annie was unsure whether or not her father was possessed by the Titan Lord or deluded into believing he was. She didn't know whether or not the man was alive still, either. Having stayed back in the village after the fall of Maria, she couldn't imagine that he'd live for much longer afterwards. The woman felt an odd remorse at this, despite her hatred for her father. _

_ She remembered the crushed look on his face when she didn't promise to return. _

_ Had she rejected the only person who would only care for her then?_

_ "Annie?"_

_ The blond paused. She imagined herself looking around the darkness in search of Armin, his voice drawing out the fighting spirit in her. _

_ "Armin?" she called out. _

_ "You're actually a really nice person, aren't you?" Armin had once said to her three years ago. She remembered turning to look at him, shocked to her core when she saw the knowing sadness in his blue eyes. For the first time, she feared the loss of another person and the loneliness that would ensue. _

Don't keep looking at me,_ she begged silently. _You can't see everything. Anyone but you. Please just look away.

_But he never stopped. His cerulean eyes pierced her defenses and saw the weak, cowardly beast within. Although she fought him with a vengeance, he continued to stare at each strand that wove her existence. And he fearlessly strode past the curtain that protected her, into the darkness. She remembered cowering from him. In her weakest moments, right after Trost, he breathed into her the epiphany that her father was wrong._

_ "I saw your face when Mikasa and I jumped into the room. If you didn't care you wouldn't have worried as it is."_

_ In that very moment, the knowledge that someone did indeed care for her was driven home. This boy, who she threatened and pushed away, took the time to carefully analyze her actions and feelings. Armin's feelings for her both thrilled and terrified her. He was the last person she wanted to hurt; and she was an agent acting to destroy humanity. _

_ The pure of heart, devoted and willful Armin, had fallen in love with the deceitful, noncommittal Annie. She felt that he had tricked him into loving her. Despite her desire to shed her loneliness, she remained as far away from him as possible. She attempted to immerse herself with thoughts of how she would fulfill her mission to retrieve Eren, and leave humanity behind. _

_The Titan Lord fed her with dreams to show her what would happen next. She should have known that she was being tricked when she leapt over the wall in pursuit of her friends. In her dreams, she saw herself slaughtering countless soldiers. They threw themselves foolishly in her way, to the point where she had to kill them to continue her mission, each dying heroically for humanity. The Titan Lord's vision had nearly come true – except for when they had stumbled on Armin. In the vision, she crushed him in her fist just after removing his hood. The thought of that coming true irked Annie to her core. _

No! _She screamed in her mind at the Titan Lord just as she felt his impulse to kill the boy. _Look at me, Armin! It's not me!

_Annie remembered the horrified look with which he looked at her when he realized she was the Female Titan. At that moment, the woman wished death upon herself. _

"_Annie! Annie, wake up!"_

_Armin's voice reached her once more, but she could not find him. She whirled as she attempted find him. _

_There was no one in sight. _

* * *

_Eren could sympathize with the boy in his visions. Much like himself, he had lost his mother as a result of the Titans. Although the way in which they lost their mothers was different, it was still the Titan's fault that it had happened. Watching the boy converse with the Remnant, Eren learned that his name was also Eren. He was on some sort of mission to stop whatever created the Titans, to ensure humanity's survival. It did not turn out this way, for some reason._

_Bowing his head, the brunette turned away from the vision. "Annie!" he cried once more, extending the limits of his mind as he searched for her. She could not be found, no matter how far he walked through the maze of his sub-consciousness. Before long he stopped._

_The dead weight of loneliness tugged at his will power, halting him from taking one more step. _

"_Eren," the Titan Lord's voice hissed. He stood with his back against Eren's, his shoulders a few inches taller than his and his chest broader. They were almost mirror images of one another, though the Titan Lord's hair was crazier than his and his face perpetually murderous. He oozed vengeance and hatred as a thick, choking miasma. Eren felt his throat tighten as his body rejected the air, and he would have panicked – but he knew this was not real. The true concern was the madness in the air, the threat of becoming truly lost in rage. _

"_You're the boy, aren't you?"_

"Eren!"

The brunette was ripped back into the world around him, Mikasa's cry rousing him from his hallucination. The Rogue Titan shook the daze from his head, blinking his glowing eyes as he recognized what was happening. He could feel Mikasa clinging to the back of his neck, pounding on his flesh with all her might though it just felt like poking to him. Turning his gaze on instinct, Eren fixed his stare upon the Titan Lord. He looked very much like a god on earth, a white beacon upon a field of green.

The Lord paused in his steps, dropping the hand he'd reached out to them when he saw that Eren had awoken.

_You can't have her,_ Eren snarled in his mind.

White eyes narrowed, upturning at the corners as if he was amused by the challenge. _She was born in this timeline, Eren. She has always been mine._

The Rogue roared a fearsome battle cry. Simultaneously, the two shifters lunged at one another. The Lord had the advantage, being considerably larger than the Rogue.

Eren didn't care.

This was the first true battle for humanity's fate.

The Rogue took a low stance as the Lord flew at him, ducking in time to miss the swipe of a crystal-clawed hand. He threw himself into his legs in an attempt to throw him to the ground, but the Lord was impossibly solid. Shockwaves rippled through his spine, his jaws slamming together and breaking his teeth.

_Foolish move!_

The Titan Lord made a grab for Mikasa, who was still on the back of his neck.

Eren cursed, barely managing to throw himself to the side before she was taken. He craned his head to see if she was still on him when he landed on his hands and feet a few dozen meters away. She was not there.

"_**Rrraaagh!"**_ Mikasa!

Just then he heard her loud, warrior's scream. His eyes jerked painfully as he searched the sky for her, and was amazed when he saw her circling the Titan Lord as fast as sound itself. Her blades kept her rooted to his skin as she travelled across her body, her gas propelling her forward and around his waist as she sliced him thoroughly. A look of shock twisted the Titan Lord's face as steam exploded out of his wound, which oozed a river of blood. Mikasa noticed his distraction and took the chance to fly up to the back of his neck, her blades raised as she went for the killing blow.

Eren's eyes widened and he grinned, mentally cheering the woman on...

But the Titan Lord would not be so easily finished. Taking a deep breath, the Titan Lord's lips split as he let out another earth-shattering roar.

* * *

Mikasa felt herself scream with agony. Her hands slammed over her ears to protect herself from the cry, but she was too late. She felt warm, gooey liquid spill against her palms and down her wrists. All sound went in an instant, her ear drums ruptured by the fearsome roar. Opening her eyes, the woman had to force her body to move out of its defensive curled position. She twisted in midair, shooting a hook into the Titan Lord's leg in an attempt to slow her fall to the ground. She landed heard, breaking her fall by dropping to a roll immediately.

She came to a stop a few meters away from where she landed, slamming down on her front. Her head was pounding. She could feel blood pooling in her ears, spilling down the sides of her face and to the ground.

She felt a groan escape her lips.

Uncomfortable heat rushed to the sides of her head as steam began to rise out from her injured ears.

"_Stay down, if you know what's good for you,"_ a voice spoke in her mind, which she could only assume belonged to the Titan Lord.

The ground shook.

Trembling from the adrenaline coursing through her system, Mikasa raised her head to look up at the world. She saw the Rogue rushing at the Titan Lord once again. In an attempt to be too quick to stop, Eren left himself wide open for an attack – which the Lord took advantage of. Sweeping around, the Titan Lord planted a powerful roundhouse kick to the Rogue's side. She could see the ribs in his chest cavity give beneath the blow, and she yelled out as he was thrown across the ground. She was about to throw herself back at the Titan Lord when a hand seized her wrist. Whirling, the woman prepared a fist to strike down the offender, but paused when she saw that it was Levi. He said something to her but she could not read his lips. Narrowing his eyes, Levi reached to her and turned her cheek so he could analyze her ear.

Mikasa could feel her ear drums repairing themselves. It was itchy, hot.

After a moment of examination, Levi pulled her down to the ground to sit. She glared at him as he spoke to her, probably telling her to stay put until she was fully healed. Jerking her head, she sat as still as a statue as she watched the Titan brawl ensue. Whenever Eren was struck, she hurt. Whenever Eren struck the Titan Lord, she celebrated in his victory.

The two shifters stood across from each other. The Rogue's fists were raised while the Lord stood with his arms dangling at his sides, mocking. There was a difference in how the Titan Lord moved in this body than how he had in the Female Titan; he knew this body more. He moved with a grace that was unheard of for Titans and even shifters. The Titan Lord had been doing this for a long time, and it showed.

Mikasa frowned deeply to herself. How could they possibly hope to defeat someone as powerful as he?

Was it even possible?

Eren swung at the Titan Lord, a mighty right hook that inevitably missed. The momentum of his fist nearly spun him around. In his weakness, the Lord chopped down at his shoulder and forced him to the ground once more. He landed heavily, the ground quaking with the force of his fall.

Another cry left Mikasa's lips as she moved to run into battle once more, but Levi held her back again. Though she could not hear herself, Mikasa shouted at the man, unsure if her words were even discernible. From the dire look that he gave her, she assumed that they were.

* * *

"Go!" Armin shouted out to Hanji, who stood at the base of Annie's Titan neck. The woman dipped her head in a nod. She jumped off, harpooning the steaming Titan corpses and using her gas to drag herself along the ground towards the brawl. His jaw tightened as he watched Eren being mercilessly beaten into the ground each time he stood up again. Had three years of exhausting training not been enough to even provide a challenge to the Titan army?

When Armin saw the white eyes of the abnormally tall Titan, he knew immediately that he gazed upon the Titan Lord himself. And in that moment he had felt no worse a terror. With both Eren and Annie down for the count, that left only himself, Hanji, Levi and Mikasa to fight him off. Though they were powerful, they were still weak and small compared to any Titan. They were a unit prepared for possible fights with enemy shifters, Abnormals and high amounts of Titans… But they were only prepared when each of their members were in fighting form.

"Annie!" Armin called once more, beating down on the back of the Female Titan's neck as though he were knocking. "_Annie!_"

Fist colliding hard with her flesh, Armin's mind was suddenly ripped away from his body. It was a painful experience, with horrible burning sensations throughout his entire being. Somehow he was thrust into a world of darkness, though he was still aware of his surroundings in reality. Being in two places at once confused him. Was this how Eren and Annie were pulled away? How was this even possible for him? Or did it even have anything to do with being a shifter?

In the shadowy world, Armin stood looking around himself. The air was chilled to the point that it literally felt like icy claws were sinking into his flesh. There was a familiarity of this place that made his heartache, though.

"Annie," he whispered softly to himself, saddened.

He was in her mind, he concluded.

"Go away!" Annie's voice shrieked from within the darkness. "Stop tormenting me!"

The young man looked over his shoulder, but the abyss swallowed any visage of her that he could see. Turning, he walked towards her voice with determination etched on his face.

* * *

_Deep within the recesses of her mind, Annie was curled in on herself. She hugged her knees to her chest and shuddered when she heard Armin's voice calling out to her. Closing her eyes, she tightened her arms around her legs. There was no way he could be here; no way could anyone besides the Titan Lord reach her. She could feel his mind meld with hers, her reality disintegrating beneath the weight of his haunting visions._

_It was impossible that Armin would be here, because she had killed the people he cared about. She was a monster, unfit for the care of someone like Armin._

_The Titan Lord thrust her into a world of hallucination. Standing in the midst of flashing images, Annie opened her eyes wide as she could only watch. She saw visions of the life that would have been without him…or was it reality? Salty tears burnt her eyes as they trickled down from her cheek. All those years ago, when they'd just become trainees, Annie saw herself sitting alone every morning as she ate her breakfast. She would pay no mind to anyone around her, and Armin would ignore her in favor of being with Eren and Mikasa. They were strangers to her. Annie never sparred with Eren and Reiner, never experienced the ferocity of his willpower for herself. She never developed a rivalry with Mikasa, and the two would go about their lives without as much as a glance in one another's direction. Instead, the only people who would know her secrets would be Reiner and Bertholdt. They weren't her friends though._

_Annie was a lone wolf. After graduation and during the attack of Trost, she would hear of Eren's death from Armin's tortured ranting to Mikasa, but her icy heart could not be moved. Her heart would not be moved by Mikasa's speech to them, her devastation thinly veiled with a curtain of feigned responsibility. Upon reaching the headquarters, Annie wouldn't have cared whether or not Armin and Mikasa made it back alive. There would only be a sense of duty when she witnessed Eren remove himself from the Rogue Titan, not a fragment of relief or happiness at his safety in her heart. She would truly be as heartless as everyone thought she was. She would not have threatened Reiner and Bertholdt after they told her their plans to capture Eren. _

_She would have made an excellent warrior._

_Instead of attempting to oppose the Titan Lord, Annie would have gladly followed the Scouting Legion out of the Walls. She would have killed all those brave Scouts attempting to protect the new trainees without a second thought. And, upon his discovering her, Annie would have snuffed out Armin's life._

_Now that she thought it through, how could it have happened any other way?_

_Annie was horrible to others. She treated everyone as her enemy and Armin wouldn't have dealt with her. It made no sense that he would. The girl insulted him, yelled at him, avoided him and would be none too gentle with him during their training. _

"_Annie!"_

_His voice was louder now, reverberating through the darkness._

_Eyes widening, she lifted her head up to peer over her knees. _

_Armin was not like the others. He could see her for who she truly was, behind the stone layer she encased her heart with. Ignoring her warnings, he beat at her shield with a hammer made of his compassion and care. Despite her fearfully shoving him off, he kept at her. And he cracked the shell around her heart. He thrust upon her a world she didn't realize was possible for her, a world run with love and warmth. The boy showed her that she did not need to lead a life full of hatred and fear. _

"Annie!"

_She rolled up onto her feet slowly, straightening in the sea of visions. Was he truly there?_

_Looking past the images, Annie squinted as she caught the visage of someone running to her. _

"_Armin?" she breathed in a whisper, hardly believing. In that moment, the visions of another world shattered all around her. The fragments fell like snowflakes all around her, disappearing once they hit the dark ground. Through the sharpened pieces, Armin ran towards her. His cerulean eyes were narrowed with the same purpose that had caused her to fall for him. He struck his hand out as he reached for her._

_Annie held her breath as her body moved by of its own will; her hand outstretching to his._

"Annie!"

The blond man cried out as he grasped her wrist. His hand, plunged into her Female Titan's flesh, took a hold of her wrist. Her eyes snapped open wide as she was ripped out from the back of her Titan's neck. Light penetrated her world of darkness as the muscular tissues gave beneath Armin's mighty pull. She gasped for breath as a rush of cool air struck the exposed parts of her body. The man loomed over her, holding her back from being dragged back into the Titan's flesh, defying the quickly healing flesh. Annie could feel the muscular tissue that clung to her face attempting to pull her back, but Armin ripped it completely away.

"Come _on!_" Armin yelled, striking his hands through the flesh and around her waist. With a powerful heave, the two fell backwards and rolled down the Female Titan's back. They tumbled over one another until they landed hard on the grass. She landed on top of him, her head slamming down against his sternum. He wheezed as her weight knocked the breath right out of him.

Pushing herself up with a hand on either side of his waist, Annie looked at Armin's face, perplexed. "Why did you even do that?! You could've been hurt!"

The young medic rasped as he took in a deep breath, his blue eyes opening slowly as he looked at her. He gave her his dorky smile, melting her heart as he told her between gasps, "You're not giving up that easily… Not while I'm around."

* * *

The Rogue Titan rolled across the ground, unable to stop his momentum until he slammed into a hill. Steam past between his clenched teeth as his broken bones fought to heal, hissing as it escaped. He opened his flickering emerald eyes, peering past the approaching Titan Lord and towards Mikasa. She was standing now, an enraged and hurt look on her face as she tugged on Levi's grasp. He smiled to himself, glad to see that she was safe. Luckily, Levi was there to pull her out of any trouble she'd get herself into in attempts to save him.

Turning his gaze back up to the face of the Titan Lord, Eren attempted to push himself back up to his feet. His arms failed him, the extent of his injuries driving him back to the ground. If the Titan Lord had lips in this form, he would've been smirking. His white eyes narrowed with a twisted sort of glee as he reached down to the Rogue.

"_Yield, boy. You cannot win against me."_ The Lord advised, his large hand grasping the Rogue about the throat. With immense strength, the larger shifter lifted up Eren as if he weighed absolutely nothing. He held him up to the sky, so high up that the Rogue's legs dangled beneath her.

Eren's head rolled as he stared past the Titan Lord. His eyes scanned the ground, his eyebrows furrowing when he noticed Levi was thrown flat on his back. Hanji ran up to his side, dropping to her knees to examine him.

_Don't come,_ he begged in his mind when he found her sprinting towards them. _You idiot, stay away!_

Mikasa's gaze met his as she ran towards them. He could practically hear her yelling at him to wait for her. Jaw clenching, the Rogue Titan let out a growl the best he could beneath the clenched hand around his neck.

"_You're not alone!" _

Eren's face changed, his eyebrows rising as her voice rang in his mind.

"_You don't need to fight by yourself!"_

Where Mikasa was his shield, Eren was her sword. Ever since the two had first met it had been this way, both doing their best to protect one another from the cruelties of the world. She would pull him out of trouble and defend him till her very last breath, and he would strike down any of those who threatened them. Without each other, they were hardly complete. From time to time, Eren forgot that he needed her. His face relaxed as he watched her run towards them. Together, they were powerful enough to take down the strongest of foes.

The Rogue turned his gaze back to the Titan Lord. His hands came up and clenched the larger shifter's wrist, crunching the limb within a powerful grasp. Roaring, the Titan Lord's hand went lax. Eren dropped to the ground, ripping half of the Titan Lord's arm straight off. He tossed it behind him at the wall of Titans that surrounded them, knocking one of them over. Twisting on his feet, the Rogue threw himself at the Titan Lord, lifting him up off of his feet. He threw his arms around the larger shifter's waist, planting his heels in the ground as he jerked around. A surprised yell escaped the Lord's mouth as he was suddenly thrown dozens of meters away.

The Titan Lord fell heavily onto the ground, though he started to push himself into a sitting position almost immediately after landing, his back to them.

"Eren!"

Mikasa's relieved voice drew his attention. He hadn't realized that she'd harpooned his forearm, though he didn't care. She flew up to him, staring at him as if to convey a message. Nodding, the Rogue took a broad stance. As soon as she landed on his muscular forearm, he reeled back. The woman ran up the length of his wrist, to the back of his hand and eventually his middle knuckle. She used his fist as a platform. If she were a normal human being, Mikasa would not have been able to withstand the force of his wild haymaker.

Thrusting out his fist as hard as he could, the woman managed to push off of his fist. She shot through the air in a white and red blur, streaking through the sky at a deadly speed. Angling her lower body to twist herself in a spin, the Rogue roared after her in encouragement as she flew at the Titan Lord. She sliced through the side of the shifter's throat, shooting a hook back into his shoulder to wheel herself back around. His hand came up in attempts to catch her, but she was miles ahead of him. Arching back around, Mikasa continued her deadly spin up along the Titan Lord's whole arm. She sheared off so much flesh that bone could be seen pooling over the bone. She was thrown up into the air, her momentum carrying her to an impossible height.

The Rogue bolted forward. He felt two sets harpoons pierce his back and didn't have to look to know Levi and Hanji had caught up. They clung to his sides, holding the wires to keep from being thrown around roughly as he sprinted forward.

The Titan Lord looked enraged. He rolled up to his feet, glaring at Mikasa as she met the ultimate height of her momentum. As she fell, the Titan Lord opened his mouth directly beneath her.

He roared as he moved. He knew it was up to him, or else Mikasa could die.

_Eren glanced over his shoulder at the Titan Lord, his eyes fixing on the visage of the boy once more. He could've turned out that way, he realized. Had it not been for Mikasa, Armin and Annie, Eren would have gone mad with loathing. _

_Closing his eyes, Eren took a deep breath to steady himself. "You had no one."_

_The Titan Lord tensed. _

"_You had no one to save you," Eren continued. "All you had was the memory of your mother sending you away. And you hate her for it, don't you?"_

_The brunette felt the Titan Lord whip around, his arm coming around to strike him brutally. Eren turned just as quickly and blocked the clawed hand just inches before it struck his throat. Face to face, Eren stared with glowing eyes into the Titan Lord's soul. Squeezing the man's wrist, the boy snarled, "You hate her, but you never stopped looking for her. This war isn't just a means to exact revenge on the universe for what your mother did, is it?"_

_Narrowing his white eyes, the Titan Lord warned, "Get out of my head, worm."_

"_No wonder you want Mikasa," Eren continued, epiphany-stricken. "She looks almost exactly like your mother, doesn't she? She's the first person who has ever resembled your mother in over a thousand time lines."_

_The two shifters glared into each other's eyes._

"_You're trying to recreate the timeline your mother lived in."_

Slamming his hand over the top of the Lord's head, the Rogue grabbed his hair and jerked his head down, exposing the back of his neck. From his sides, Levi and Hanji leapt to attack the Titan Lord's quickly healing arms. Maneuvering together, the two sheared the ligaments that would allow the Titan Lord to lift his arms, and they flopped back against his sides.

_Now, Mikasa!_ The brunette cried in his mind, trailing her with his glowing eyes.

As the woman picked up her speed, she shot a hook in the top of the Titan Lord's head. She fell downward, her blades high above her head. Eren watched as she brought them down on the back of the Titan Lord's neck. He could hear the wet sound of flesh ripping as her blades tore through the shifter's muscles. The wedge she sheared from him was at least two meters long and twenty centimeters across, and it fell with her as she plummeted to the ground. Hastily, she used her gas and the locking mechanism of her wires to slow her fall.

It wasn't enough.

Eren was about to dive down in attempts to catch her when, seemingly out of nowhere, Levi swung by her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, diverting her momentum with his to carry them both back up into the sky. The two slowed as they flew upwards, enough so that they could hook into the Rogue's shoulder and land safely upon his clavicle.

"Thanks," Mikasa said as Levi released her.

The man nodded.

Eren turned his gaze towards her as she strode up the base of his neck. She rested a hand lightly on his jaw, watching the Titan Lord. He was deadly still. Steam rose up from the Titan Lord's skin. After a few moments, they felt confident that he wouldn't get up again.

"Is he dead?!"

The four turned their heads to watch Armin and Annie make their way towards them. Armin had his arm wrapped about her waist, and she leaned into him heavily. Eren frowned at the exhausted look on the blond woman's face. The skin of her face was pruned and red from her time within the Female Titan, dark shadows beneath her cloudy silvery blue eyes. When she raised her head to look at the Titan Lord's body, Eren suddenly felt dread.

All at once, the Titans surrounding them jumped up to their feet. They trampled over one another as they rushed at the Special Operations squad from all directions.

"To the wall!" Levi shouted.

The Rogue obeyed, dipping down swiftly and scooping up Armin and Annie up off the ground. He held them up to his chest protectively as he charged for the Wall. The ground shook as the Titans followed them. He could feel them falling over each other as they swarmed him. Eyes wide, Eren stared at one that leapt by his leg mouth-first, missing his calf by only a few feet. As the Titan passed, it turned its head and fixed the Rogue with a terrible, glowing white stare.

_Damnit!_

Eren let out a roar as the Titans latched onto his legs. They nearly dragged him down entirely. Jerking his legs to keep going forward, the man struggled to make the last few dozen meters to the Wall. When they finally hindered him completely, the Rogue tossed Armin and Annie towards the fifty meter barrier. He reached to his shoulder, grabbing Levi and Hanji to toss them up, too.

"Don't you dare," Mikasa snapped. Her eyes were fierce when he moved to throw her too. He hesitated for a second, which was enough for her to reach the back of his neck.

Before he knew it, Eren's vision went black as the woman sliced him out of the Rogue's flesh. He felt her arms wrap around his waist, her quick blade-work shredding the muscles that held him in effectively. She jerked backwards, pulling his entire upper body from the Titan, flooding his vision with the white light of the sun. He shook the daze from his head as he emerged, blinking hard and squinting so he could see. Upon seeing Mikasa attempting to saw the tissue away from his legs, Eren used his own strength to rip his feet out.

It was the last of his strength, though.

Eren slumped to the side, his vision nearly going as the heat from his Titan pushed him to the edge of his consciousness. He was dimly aware of Mikasa dragging him from the Rogue's body, carrying him as far as he could before shooting at the Wall. She clutched onto him as they were pulled into the air. A single wire couldn't pull them up the Wall, though. They swung into the side of the Wall, knocking hard against it. Opening his eyes, the young Shifter felt Mikasa's shoulder smash hard into the brick. He could almost feel her bones cracking, and yet she clung to him still.

"Let go," he whispered, his body lacking the strength to do anything but dangle.

The woman didn't answer. She looked down with a horrified expression as the Titan beneath them jumped, slamming their hands just beneath them in an attempt to grab them. Eren's head rolled back, his eyes fluttering as a shadow fell over them.

Sliding down the Wall to join them was Armin and Levi. They both slid an arm around the both of them, and Levi told Armin, "We'll walk up the Wall."

The blond nodded.

Slowly, the men managed to carry the couple up the side of the Wall.

Eren turned his head as they reached the top, searching beyond the sea of Titans and towards the Titan Lord himself. The shifter stood at the edge of the horizon, his eyes fixed on them as they made their way to safety.

He could feel the Titan Lord laughing at them.

"_See you later, Eren."_


End file.
